


Two Boys Are Better Than One.

by BornToBeBeheaded



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Duct Tape, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Glory Hole, Gloves, Halloween Costumes, Hand Jobs, Hunting, Improvised Sex Toy, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Lingerie, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Panty Kink, Phone Sex, Pictures, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Restraints, Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Semi-Public Sex, Sloppy Seconds, Some Fluff, Stalking, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 106,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToBeBeheaded/pseuds/BornToBeBeheaded
Summary: Billy and Stu and you. Dating two cute, sexy and funny boys like Billy and Stu sounds like a dream come true, and it is pretty great, but there is more to them than meets the eye.
Relationships: Billy Loomis/Reader, Billy Loomis/Stu Macher, Billy Loomis/Stu Macher/Reader, Stu Macher/Reader
Comments: 54
Kudos: 281





	1. The New Girl In Town.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I love Scream, I love Ghostface and Billy and Stu so here we are. I haven't really written a reader insert thing before so bare with me but hey I'm willing to give it a shot and see where it goes. This is just set up, I really want to use this as just an excuse to write some Poly!Ghostface headcannons and porn with two of my fave murder boys when the mood strikes me.

The boys always knew they were a bit different. You always knew you were too. You didn’t always live in Woodsboro, you moved there fairly recently, it looked like any other typical small town slice of Americana. You showed up in town at the start of summer, kinda bummed you couldn’t have the summer in your old home town to spend with your childhood friends, you wanted the summer to say good bye to them but there was nothing you could do now. You had a fairly positive attitude and didn’t want to mope, much. After a few days with your parents, unpacking and setting stuff up you decided to go out and explore around. You rode your bike around the town, getting acquainted with everything, you were out having lunch when they spotted you for the first time, you however did not notice them. It was casual, at first, Billy nudging Stu and Stu looking around to see who he meant. 

“You seen her around before?”

Billy asked and Stu shook his head before turning back to face him and go back to his food. Billy shrugged and left it at that for the time being. You finished your lunch and were back out on the town. You spent most days out of the house, going to the library, reading in the park, going shopping, out to eat, just doing whatever, you hated being cooped up inside during the summer. The boys kept seeing you around town over the summer and they slowly started to decide that they liked you. You heard that there was going to be a really bad thunder storm rolling in and decided to go to the local video store, you hadn’t checked it out yet and figured that you could ride out the stormy night with some movies. You parked your bike out front and went inside, appreciating the air conditioning as it was so hot outside. You walked up to the front counter and were greeted by a friendly boy around your age behind the counter.

“Hey there, anything I can help you with?”

You smiled and with a nod said. 

“Yeah! Uh can you show me where the horror movies are? I hear it is going to storm later and I want to hunker down with something scary.”

He perked up and came from around the counter and showed you to where they were. You and him, Randy, you learned his name was, talked excitedly about horror movies and he gave you some good recommendations. You walked back up to the counter with him, carrying three movies.

“I’m really glad I came here, you are a cool guy Randy, thanks again for the help.”

“No problem”

He replied and asked you why he hadn’t seen you around before.

“Oh I just moved to town about a month ago, don’t really know anyone yet”

He laughed and gestured to himself a little.

“Well you know me now”

You laughed as well and nodded.

“Yeah I guess I do. Thanks again Randy, hopefully I’ll be seeing you around.”

You took the bag with your movies and went back out to your bike, you put handles of the bag on one of your bike handle bars and rode off. Billy and Stu were just coming in as you were leaving and they walked up the counter. Billy leaned against the counter and asked Randy what he looked so happy about.

“Oh just met that girl who was just leaving. She’s new in town, just had a great talk, she’s into horror movies, picked out a couple for the storm tonight.”

Billy was paying attention now and he nudged Stu, Stu was also paying attention and said with that big goofy smile of his.

“Really?”

Randy chuckled kind of nervously and said 

“Uh-Yeah really.” 

Billy hopped up on the counter and threw an arm around Randy’s shoulders and pulled him close and thumped him on the chest with his free hand.

“You should be a pal and introduce us.”

Billy said and Stu leaned forward resting his forearms on the counter top and leaned in and reaffirmed what Billy said,

“Yeah. Introduce us, Randy old pal.”

Stu smacked Randy on the shoulder and he jumped a little.

“Guy’s I just met her, I can try but...”

“Awe that’s all we are asking, for you to try.”

Stu said with a grin. He smacked his hands down hard on the counter and turned around quickly saying.

“Now! Billy, what are we watching tonight?”

He strode forward towards the horror section and Billy let go of Randy and hopped off the counter following after Stu. 

\-----

You stopped off at the grocery store and grabbed some snacks, you were biking home and just pulling onto your block when the rain started, you rode hard and fast and you had only gotten a little wet by the time you were pulling into your open garage. You put the bike away and went in with your bags after closing the garage behind you. You were putting your bags down on the counter and noticed the note left by your parents, they were going to be gone all night, you were home alone. You made some dinner and had a bath and were in your pjs back in the living room. You had turned the lights down, had some popcorn made, and sat on the couch, you started up the first movie, the sound of the rain falling outside onto the window was soothing. You had a great movie night all by yourself, so unaware of how everything would change for you.


	2. Both Of You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You befriend Billy and Stu and start spending a lot of time together. You get a huge crush on them, they are already together, are they going to accept you into their already established relationship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut is coming, swear to G it is, but for right now some more set up with Billy and Stu and you. This is a really fun thing to write so far and now we can start getting into some of the meat with this, I am open to requests and suggestions, shoot me a comment or an ask on my tumblr, bisexual-horror-fan. Enjoy.

Billy and Stu started talking that night while watching a movie about what they should do. Billy was laying back on the couch, Stu laying back on top of him, Billy had one arm thrown around Stu’s chest and the other one propped up back behind his head. 

“That new girl is pretty cute.”

Stu nodded with a smile.

“Yeah she is, I’ve seen you staring at her. “

Billy chuckled and said quietly.

“Well she keeps showing up all over town. Kinda hard not to notice her.”

Stu waited and knew what was coming next and as Billy said it Stu said it too.

“And the she’s into horror movies”

Billy playfully smacked him upside the head.

“Ass. Am I that predictable?”

Stu laughed and sat up ignoring the question.

“So when are we going to meet her?”

Billy smiled and rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

“Well it should be ‘spontaneous’ don’t you think?”

He said the spontaneous with air quotes and Stu laughed. 

“Alright, alright let’s start tomorrow.”

Stu said and he turned around sitting in Billy’s lap and leaned down giving his boyfriend a kiss.

\------

You were on your bike again and were blissfully unaware of them watching you. They followed you the next couple days that week, when you finally decided to go back to the video store they knew it was time. You and Randy were by the horror movies, talking excitedly once again.

“No no you are underestimating him, if you really think about the power set, he is so great.”

Billy and Stu came into the store and Randy heard the door chime and turned to see who it is. Billy and Stu gave a wave and walked forward towards you guy’s.

“Randy!”

Stu called out with an over excited wave, they came over and Stu smacked him on the back. 

“How you doing?”

Randy smiled nervously and said.

“Fine Stu, just fine.”

Billy and Stu both turned their attention to you now and Billy asked.

“Well geeze Randy, are you going to introduce us to your cute friend?”

You felt your cheeks heat up slightly at him calling you cute, it was a bit exciting considering how cute he was himself. You looked them over and realized you had seen these two around town a few times and smiled. Randy fumbled a bit and said.

“Ah yeah of course, y/n this is Billy and Stu, Billy and Stu this is y/n”

“Hey, nice to meet you two.”

You gave a small wave and the two boys shared a look before snaking around Randy and getting on either side of you, pressing up shoulder to shoulder on both sides of you they looked at the VHS you held in your hands.

“So what you watching tonight?”

Billy asked and you held the tape up, Candyman, and Billy and Stu hummed nodding their approval. You face felt a little hotter being squished between the two boys. 

“Randy here was trying to talk me out of getting it”

You teased and Stu scoffed, Billy rolling his eyes.

“C’mon, let the lady watch what she wants.”

Randy huffed and said. 

“I wasn’t trying to talk her out of it, I just recommended something else.”

“I’m just messing around Randy.”

You said as you playfully suck your tongue out at him 

“So you want some company to watch this?”

Stu asked looking down at you, your gaze lifted to meet him and smiled, you thought about it for a minute before shrugging and saying.

“You know what sure. I’m new in town and don’t know like anyone other than Randy so sure. Let’s have a movie night!”

Billy and Stu picked out a movie each and you all joked around with Randy and you and Randy made plans to get lunch the next day. You walked your bike as you walked with the two boys, talking and getting to know them a little. You stopped by for some snacks and made your way to your place. After dropping your bike in the garage you and the boys were inside. You parents had a dinner party that night and your mom left a lasagna for you.

“You guy’s hungry? My mom left lasagna, we could share.”

The boys agreed quickly with Stu pumping his fist a little too excitedly, you laughed as you preheated the oven and got it started. You started making garlic butter to make some homemade garlic bread as Billy sat at the island on a stool and Stu sat on the counter, them watching as you worked. 

“So you are going to Woodsboro high obviously”

Billy asked and you got some sodas out and set them in front of the boys.

“Yeah of course. Looking in to taking art. I love to get creative.”

You replied and started to spread the garlic butter on the bread. Stu reached over and Billy took his hand. You looked down at their clasped hands and back up at them. You smiled a bit and said. 

“So, you two are together, together?”

You asked and Stu nodded keeping it casual. 

“That is so cool.”

You finished the bread and put it in the oven. You guys ate and settled in to watch movies, all piled onto the couch, you kept catching yourself looking at the boys, the hand holding, the soft touches, them holding each other. It looked so casual and natural. You all had a great time, laughing and talking and sharing snacks. That was the first movie night of many.

\----

You and Billy and Stu kept hanging out more and more after that. You all would go out for lunches and out swimming and watch tons of movies. It was so fun, you felt like the latter half of your summer was going great. Spending it with these two goofs made you so damn happy. The more you guys hung out the better things seemed to get and you can’t lie, you were starting to develop a crush on the two of them. You always knew you were different. Being polyamorous wasn’t super accepted and you knew it was unconventional but you knew they weren't regular guy's either. For all you knew the two of them were gay, but were they? The looks, the lingering touches, you felt like they were into you. It was a big risk, so you didn’t take it. Not right away anyway. After being fully aware of how bad your crush on them really was, you sat on it for another two weeks before you said anything. You were all in the backyard of your family’s house, sitting around the fire, your parents were visiting friends. You were all having a few drinks and just getting silly. It was the last night of July, about to finally turn into August, meaning you just had one more month before school started up again. The stars were out and you were laughing way too hard at a joke Stu just told. As you caught your breath and took another sip of your drink, your face feeling very flushed you said. 

“I love you guys, I never want this summer to end.”

It just felt like the right time and you fiddled with the label of the bottle you were drinking from. 

“Hey guy’s...Umm..”

They both shared a look before turning their eyes towards you and Billy asked.

“Yeah, y/n?”

“Yeah what’s up y/n?”

Stu followed up and you gripped the bottle tightly and shut your eyes before you spilled.

“I’m into you. Both of you. I....I’m polyamorous and uh...This summer has been so great. You guy’s are so great and I want date you. I don’t even know if you like girls or me like that and I know this might screw up everything, but I had to tell you.”

You let out a big sigh and carefully opened one eye to see both of them smiling wide at you from across the fire pit, holding hands, Stu piped up first.

“Finally! Y/n we thought you would never ask.”

“Yeah really”

Billy followed up with a smirk and you smiled wide.

“So that’s a yes?”

You asked quietly and both boys got up and walked around the fire and picked you up into a big hug, squishing you between the two of them. 

“Yes”

They replied and you threw your arms around one shoulder each of the boys hugging them back. This was amazing. You asked them out, they accepted you and now you were going to start dating, but what was going to be your first date?


	3. Firsts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some firsts with Billy and Stu and you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guy's! Starting to get spicy, things will be getting a lot more smutty from here on out but I hope you guys are into it. I am having a lot of fun writing this, any requests or ideas are welcome, leave a comment here or shoot me an ask on my tumblr, bisexual-horror-fan. As always, enjoy!

You were going on your first actual date with the boys, you had been on a date before. You’ve known you were poly for a long time but haven’t actually been on a multi-partnered date before. You had been on a few casual one on one dates but this was a big deal. This was special, you had never gone on a date with anyone you liked this much, let alone two anyone’s you liked this much. You were kinda stressing about it but thought better of it. you had been hanging out with them every day basically, why should this be so much different? The one thing that was hard for you to deal with, was thinking about how much longer they had been together. They seemed to have known each other forever and had been dating for around a year and here you were stepping in the middle. You had a shower and dried your hair, trying to shake away the thoughts clouding your mind.

Wrapped in a towel and looking through your closet you tried to decide on something to wear. You decided on your favorite sundress, you hadn’t worn it in front of them yet because it was pretty nice and you wouldn’t wear it casually everyday. You did your hair and put on some light make up, some nice flats and a matching earring, bracelet and necklace set, silver and dainty. You grabbed a cute little bag that matched your dress and headed downstairs. They were going to be by soon to pick you up, you were going out to a movie and then to see where the night took you after that. They showed up right on time and when the doorbell rang your heart pounded in your chest, you were so excited. 

You opened the door and were greeted by those two boys. Billy had one arm on the door frame leaning against it and Stu was standing opposite him, hands in his pockets. Those damn smiles of theirs could melt your heart easily. Billy whistled low as he looked you over and said.

“Wow, look at you.”

You smiled and Stu took one of his hands out of his pockets and held it out to you, you took it and he pulled you closer and motioned saying playfully.

“C’mon, do a twirl give us the full effect babe.”

You laughed and went along with it doing a spin and Stu started clapping and nudged Billy, Billy broke out in a smile and clapped a bit too with a laugh. You laughed and did a little curtsy, Stu was such a goof and you found it hilarious and cute. 

“You both look great too.”

It’s true they had dressed up a little more for the occasion, not like it mattered much, they both looked great basically all the time, Billy in a tight plain white t-shirt looked insanely good. Billy took your hand and Stu took your other hand and you headed off. The night couldn’t have gone better. Full of laughing and joking, of touches that lingered just a little too long on your hips and lower back, the movie was good, the dinner you got afterwards was too. You were taking the long way back to your place, it was getting late, the stars out in full effect. The warm night air felt great and you felt on cloud nine. It was a bit of a quiet moment when you had come back to your place. You were back on the front porch of your house. Billy was leaning against the railing of your porch and he looked so fucking handsome, Jesus it just wasn’t fair how good he looked. You had gotten lost for a moment and Stu hand leaned down right over your shoulder and whispered low to you. 

“Looks good doesn’t he?”

You jumped a bit not expecting him to be right there, he laughed a bit and you playfully smacked him on the chest before you said low back.

“Yes.”

You turned your head and looked at him as he stood back up, he looked so good too, and wow he was so tall, how did you keep forgetting how tall he was. 

“You look good too.”

You did it without thinking, your hand came up and gripped the front of his shirt and you pulled him down and kissed him. He seemed a bit surprised by how bold you were being but his hands rested on your hips as he leaned into the kiss. It felt good, and right, so right and then you felt Billy’s hands slip over Stu’s and you broke the kiss when he leaned in and said low.

“Hey don’t forget about me.”

“How could I?”

You replied and your hand found the back of his head and you leaned back pulling him in for a kiss too. You could get used to this, being pressed between the two of them, their hands on your hips and waist as you kissed them. Did kissing always feel this good? If it did you couldn’t recall it. You broke the kiss with Billy and giggled a bit, knowing your face was flushed. You felt them lean up over your head and share a kiss of their own as you were surrounded by them. Billy spoke up first and said after their kiss,

“Damn y/n. I think you fit pretty good between the two of us.”

Stu hummed in approval and you hugged him. Stu hugged you back and Billy wrapped his arms around you both from behind you.

“I agree.”

You all spent way too long on your front porch before you finally parted from the boys. You went to bed feeling warm and giddy. 

\-----

The ends of your dates kept getting more and more heated, the boys were so good at convincing you, at escalating it and you were more than happy to go along with it, you wanted to go along with it. You were in Stu’s living room, Billy was laying back on the couch, you were on top of him in his lap, Billy’s hands were in your hair as you were kissing him. Stu was on the other side of the couch behind you, you felt him move behind him and he pulled you up so your back was pressed to his chest. You laughed and said teasingly.

“Feeling left out?”

His lips found your neck and said in a fake sulking tone against your skin.

“A little.”

“I’m sorry” 

You said softly teasing him back. Billy’s hands found your hips and with Stu kissing your neck too, you felt good, warm, and happy. Stu’s hands at your sides started to slip up under your shirt and your head lolled back against his shoulder, leaning in to their touches. You could really get used to more make out sessions like this.

\-----

In the morning you couldn’t help but laugh and blush at seeing the marks they had sucked into your neck and collar bone as you checked them in the mirror. And when you met up at lunch they teased you about it.

“Why y/n who did that to you?” 

Stu asked with a grin before putting another fry in his mouth. Billy sat up, leaning forward on his elbows and nodded pretending to be serious.

“Yeah y/n. You got ANOTHER boyfriend we don’t know about?”

You chuckled and blew your straw wrapper at them and thought about how you could tease them later in private. 

“Watch it or I might not have even one boyfriend.”

You teased with a smile.

\-----

It was hot and heavy and late at night. You were on the deck in the backyard of your house. You were between those two beautiful boys again on the outdoor couch. You had all been sharing kisses back and fourth for a while and you had a craving, a bad one. You were kissing Billy and reached down for his belt. Stu chuckled and asked low.

“You want a taste?”

You nodded frantically and Stu said softly.

“Here, let me help”

He helped you with Billy’s belt and opening his pants. You pulled him out for the first time and fuck he looked so good. He felt thick and heavy in your hand. You stroked him experimentally and Billy bit his lip, his head falling back on the couch and he cursed under his breath. Stu wrapped his hand around yours and you worked him together. It felt so damn hot, Stu pressed up against you, behind you, helping you stroke your shared partner, you felt he was hard against you too. You let go of Billy and he whined a bit at the loss of stimulation, you sunk to your knees and gestured for Stu to sit down. The two boys were next to each other on the outdoor couch and you helped Stu get out of his pants too. You took them both. One in each hand. You stroked and reveled in the reactions you drew from them.

You leaned forward and took Stu into your mouth first, your hand still working on Billy, not slowing down, working on a steady pace. Stu gripped Billy’s thigh and moaned.

“Fuck, y/n”

You smiled around his length and switched, your hand worked Stu and when you took Billy’s length halfway his hand found your hair and he bucked into your mouth, his other hand gripping the back of the couch. You were so damn hot, you were thrumming with excitement, you had them both in the palm of your hand right now and enjoyed it so immensely. You kept switching between them with your mouth and they cursed and praised and encouraged you, moaning your name and you could tell they were both getting close. They were touching each other as you were stroked them both steady, their cocks felt hot and hard, pulsing in your hands. Then they kissed each other, Stu’s hand was in Billy’s hair and moaned into his mouth. They kissed rough and sloppy as you stroked them and moaned softly at the sight, at the situation, at the heat pooling between your own thighs. 

“Wh-where?”

Billy questioned against Stu's lips and you quickly responded. 

“Anywhere.”

He pulled you forward and you engulfed his length again and he came into your mouth, hot and salty, you swallowed it quick and he held you there for a minute before puling you off with a groan. Your hand hadn’t stopped working on Stu and he was so damn close you could tell. Billy leaned back and he kissed at Stu’s neck as you sunk your mouth back down onto Stu’s waiting cock. 

“Her mouth feels so fucking good, huh?”

Stu groaned with a nod and his hips bucked slightly.

“So, so good.”

“C’mon, do it, cum in her.”

Billy whispered and Stu did just that. He came in your mouth groaning your name and you swallowed him down greedily. You pulled back up with a smile and wiped your mouth with your thumb, you looked back up at the spent boys leaning back on the furniture and said.

“Well that was a lot of fun.”

The two boys after recovering for a minute covered you in kisses and hugging you so tight. You told them it was late and they reluctantly left, with both giving excited and impassioned promises of how they were going to get you next time. You could hardly wait, the thought made you a little weak in the knees.


	4. Spoiled.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Stu said they would get you back and they really do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we are getting into the groove of it, some nice smut with our two favorite boys just eating you out and loving every minute of it. I'm always open to suggestions or requests, leave me a comment here or shoot me an ask on my tumblr, bisexual-horror-fan. As always I hope you enjoy!

After the heated night you spent with the boys on your back porch they had gotten so extra affectionate. They really were spoiling you and seemed to get kinda protective over you, you made plans to have lunch with Randy and they seemed reluctant at best to let you go. 

“C’mon, I promised, I ducked out on him last time and feel bad.”

Stu had his arms wrapped tight around you from behind and was sulking a bit, Billy was smirking leaned against the counter looking at the two of you. 

“What you worried he’s going to take me away or something?”

You teased and Stu huffed rolling his eyes, Billy laughed a bit and backed you up.

“Yeah Stu, like Randy could steal her away even if he wanted to.”

Billy stepped forward and pulled Stu’s arms off of you, he gave Stu a kiss while still holding his forearms and you ducked out from between them. You grabbed your purse on the way and ran out the door while Stu was distracted and called back.

“Thanks Billy! See you guys later!”

You heard Stu gasp in fake shock when he realized you had ducked out and you heard a slight slap. 

“Billy how could you? Betrayal!” 

He spat in mock horror and you laughed as you ran down the path, sure that Billy was shaking his head at your shared boyfriend. You went out with Randy for lunch and had a good time. Randy was really just a friend, nothing more, you didn’t view him like that and he told you he was way more into this other girl, Sidney, that he mentioned before. 

“She cute?”

You asked as you finished your drink and set it aside. He was smiling warmly and nodded.

“So cute. You’d probably get along with her.”

You gave a casual shrug and nodded that yeah you probably would. You came back to Billy’s place around two hours after you had initially left and entered his house. You called out.

“I’m back boys! Hope you weren’t too bored without me.”

Silence. 

Huh. That is weird. Normally they are so damn loud you can hardly think.

You took off your shoes and set your bag down and headed into the house, starting to look for your boyfriends. You checked the living room, the kitchen and the backyard before you started upstairs. You went into Billy’s room and still, no boys, did they go out somewhere? You stepped into the room and you heard sudden and loud. 

“NOW!” 

All at once you were picked up by a pair of very strong arms and thrown onto Billy’s bed. You screamed a little in shock before you realized it was Billy you had thrown you down and gotten on top of you, Stu popped up from beside the bed and smiled.

“Hello y/n”

You smacked him on the shoulder and said.

“Jesus Stu! Billy! You guy’s scared the shit out of me.”

Billy had cuddled up on top of you, his face buried in your neck and with a laugh said.

“That was the plan.”

Stu got onto the bed and soon you were wrapped up in a tangled mess of the boys arms and legs as you settled into a cuddle puddle. You all ended up falling asleep having a mid afternoon nap in the warm sun pouring in from Billy’s window. You felt so cozy and happy, you woke up to a kiss on your lip and another kiss being placed on your neck. You stirred awake to the pleasant feelings of your boyfriend’s affection. Stu left a soft bite on your neck and your breath hitched slightly. Before you know it, it had become an all out make out session on Billy’s bed and you pulled away and said breathlessly.

‘Was this part of the plan too?” 

“Maybe.”

Said Billy against your lips and he grabbed your hips, tugging you down the bed a bit. You felt Stu shift up, he gripped your wrists and pulled them back, pinning them down to the bed. Stu was looking down at your face and he said.

“Maybe this is part of it too.”

You felt Billy’s hands sneak up your skirt, your eyes flicked down to see him biting his lower lip as his fingers hooked the waistband of your panties, pulling them down your legs oh so slowly. The sight was hot as hell and you felt a kiss on your knee as he pulled them down and off. 

“You treated us so good the other night y/n.”

Billy said softly and Stu hummed with a nod.

“So good.”

You felt Stu grip your wrists a little tighter, holding them down a little harder, your face had to be red by now. Billy spread your legs and got between them, kisses trailed up your inner thighs, your hips stirred slightly and you wanted to moan at the heat already building inside you. Stu spoke over your head and said to Billy.

“Oh she is eager isn’t she?”

Billy’s fingers brushed your entrance and felt how wet you were already and he sighed content.

“Yeah she is.” 

Billy held out his fingers and Stu leaned forward into your field of vision and sucked your slick from his fingers. Billy pulled them back out of his mouth with a pop and you had the thought that these two boys were going to kill you, they were so hot. You didn’t have much longer to think as Billy flipped your skirt up and leaned in, that first kiss planted right on your clit made you moan. Billy ate you out painfully slow and Stu encouraged him the whole way. 

“Mmm yeah, lick her clit like that, her arms are shaking whenever you do that.”

You whined and shut your eyes tight, your hips squirmed slightly and Billy’s hands forced your hips down as he worked his mouth on you. 

“You aren’t going anywhere until you cum all over his tongue.”

Stu said in a harsh tone and you bit your bottom lip, he could talk to you like that all he wanted, it sounded good on him. 

“I think she needs some fingers.”

Damn it Stu. You cursed in your head and with a moan you felt one of Billy’s hands move off of your hip, two of his fingers entered you and your back arched slightly off the bed. 

“Ooh she really likes that, don’t you babe?”

Stu asked and you moaned out a yes, when you opened your eyes Stu was watching your face with a pleased smile. His eyes flicked back down to where Billy was working you so right and your gaze followed his and Dear God the view. Billy had his eyes closed and was sucking on your clit, two of his fingers pumping in and out of you, his other hand holding one of your hips, his hair hanging down in front of his face a bit. You clenched around his fingers and breathed out a low-

“Fuck.”

Stu chuckled slightly and leaned down closer to you, you looked back up at him and he asked you with his head cocked to the side.

“Getting close?”

“Y-yesss Stu. Billy, fuck, it feels so good.” 

Billy was keeping it at a nice and steady pace for you and you felt yourself steadily building to that climax. Billy’s fingers curled and touched a spot inside you that made you gasp. You all paused for a brief second and Stu got a wicked smile on his face and said,

“Oh you are in for it now.”

Billy worked your cit from the outside and his fingers kept brushing and pushing against that spot inside you and you were so achingly close. Stu leaned down and kissed you and your breathing was labored, and you were moaning against Stu’s lips. You were right there, just so close, right there and then Stu said low.

“C’mon, y/n, cum.”

And just like that you were, Stu kissing you and Billy's mouth never breaking contact, you clenched down so hard on his fingers as he kept moving them in and out of you. You were writhing and moaning and just wrecked, it felt amazing, they both knew just how to draw out every little bit of pleasure from this, they slowly eased off as you came down. You felt Stu let go of your wrists and glanced down to see Billy sucking clean the fingers he just pulled out of you, you let out a soft groan at the sight. Billy kissed his way back up your body, you were panting and slack against the bed, they both wrapped you up in their arms. 

“We told you we would get you back.”

Billy said softly and kissed you, you tasted yourself on his mouth and smiled, leaning up into the kiss more. Billy broke the kiss and laid back down beside you, you felt positively blissed out, you reached down and pushed your skirt back down, smoothing it out. Stu kissed the top of your head and said.

“So is he good at oral or what?”

You laughed and agreed.

“Yes, holy shit, yes.”

Billy snuggled in closer and playfully said.

“Oh stop. Please you are both too kind.”

You gave them both a kiss on the cheek and said. 

“So what about you two?”

“Oh don’t worry about us, we just wanted to do you.”

Billy said and Stu piped up saying.

“Plus we already blew each other when you were out at lunch.”

Billy punched Stu in the arm and said 'c'mon man' and you laughed.

“Oh yeah? Couldn’t wait for me?”

You asked and Billy said.

“More like we wanted to focus on you and do you right without our boners getting in the way.” 

Stu nodded and said agreeing.

“Yeah that is more like it. What he said.”

You all spent the rest of the afternoon together and you couldn’t help thinking that you could get used to the boys spoiling your like this.


	5. Oral Fixations And Panty Snatching.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff between Billy and Stu and you are going swimmingly. The boys and you grow closer still and they can hardly keep their hands off of you, not like you would complain about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of fun ideas and thoughts went into this one! I didn't think writing reader inserts would be this fun but man poly stuff hits me where I live and it brings out some good stuff from me I think. More oral, and some light knifeplay, expect more knifeplay and more smut coming up though. Also yes Billy is totally into panties do not @ me, he is totally into lingerie too but that will come later. This one kinda got away from me in length but hey it was super fun! I am always open to requests or ideas or suggestions so leave me a comment or send an ask to my tumblr, bisexual-horror-fan. As always, enjoy!

You didn’t notice. You didn’t notice until after you left Billy’s house and were back at yours that your panties were missing. You must not have put them back on after the boys had their fun with you, you shrugged and figured you’d get them back eventually. The thought never even crossed your mind that Billy had purposefully took them. He slipped them into his jeans pocket, after he had pulled them off of you and while you were a bit distracted by his tongue. So what if he had a thing for girls panties, when he can eat you out like that he can take them all he wants. You didn’t realize how into them he was, that when he was away from you he would wrap them around himself and stroke himself while remembering your taste on his tongue and how your hips tried to buck under his grip. Stu thought it was fun how into them he was and while he liked them on you, after they were off of you he had more important things to worry about, teasing Billy with them was fun when you weren't around though.

Life with your boys was so good lately, summer was winding down and you heard about Stu’s legendary parties thrown at his parents house. He was planning a big end of summer bash but it was still a week out. You were on the floor with him in his living room, Billy laying on the couch, you all looking over some of the plans and what he wanted to pick up for the party. He was excited and so were you, you were nervous too though, tons of people you didn’t know would be there. You expressed this concern to the boys.

“I’m sure it’ll be fun I’m just a bit worried because I only know you two and Randy.”

Stu waved his hand dismissively and pointed as he told you.

“Y/n, babe, it’ll be fine, they will love you.”

Billy ran his fingers through your hair and agreed.

“Yeah, you are overthinking it, you have to meet em’ sometime, it’ll be easier at the party than at school.”

You tried to push the thought out of your head and Stu crawled over to you, wrapping you up in his arms. The boys were so affectionate, it felt like one of them was always touching you. Hands on your shoulders, back or hips, fingers in your hair or laced with your own. Holding you or touching you or kissing you, you loved it though and showed just as much affection in return, arms thrown around their necks or legs resting on them or just anyway to get closer to them. 

“You guy’s are right, I’m just overthinking.”

You reached into your purse and pulled out some chapstick, you popped the cap off and spread some on your lips as Stu piped up.

“That looks good, can I have some?”

He held out his hand and you gave it over, he uncapped it and applied some, smoothing it over his lips, he hummed and said.

“Hmm cherry, it’s good.”

He gave it back to you and Billy asked.

“Fuck it, can I have some too?”

Stu still had his arms around your waist and you turned to hold out the chapstick to Billy and he pulled you forward with an arm wrapped around your neck, kissing you deeply. You giggled against his lips and squirmed a bit in Stu’s grip before kissing him back, after a minute he let you go and laid back on the couch his hands going behind his head.

“Thanks.”

He said with a smirk and Stu let go of your waist and propped up on his hands looking up at you and said. 

“Hey I uh-need some more I think.”

You laughed and leaned down giving him a kiss too. The boys didn’t just give you all their affection, they were still very affectionate with each other all the time. Sometimes you would come over and find them cuddled up on the couch or at lunch they would hold hands over the table, they were kissing each other as often as they were kissing you. You loved watching your boys together, they just worked so well together and even with the joking and fighting and bickering you knew it was for fun, that it came from a place of love, if they weren’t being dicks to each other even a little bit you kinda got worried. You were sitting up on the floor, Stu resting his head in your lap, Billy was still laying back on the couch and you were resting your head on his shoulder, Billy had his hand draped down and Stu was holding it. You and your boys, comfortable and content. You had to head home for dinner after a while and as always they hated to see you go but knew you had to. They walked you out onto the porch.

“Tomorrow morning yeah?”

Billy asked in between kisses with his hands on your hips. You kissed him back and nodded confirming. 

“Uh-huh, promise, come over early enough and I’ll make you breakfast”

Stu was behind you and pumped his fist in the air and asked excitedly.

“Pancakes?”

You laughed and turned around in Billy’s grip and said.

“If you want, then yes, pancakes.”

Stu’s hands gripped your face and pulled you forward kissing you deeply. Billy pressed you harder into Stu and you melted into the kiss. You felt Billy press his hips against you and you groaned feeling he was hard. You put your hands on Stu’s chest and pushed back breaking the kiss but when you did so you pushed closer onto Billy, he took the opportunity to wrap his arms around your chest and pull you into him, kissing your neck. You squirmed, these boys were too much, when you were in between them it was a little hard to think straight. You spoke up and said,

“Boys, boys, I have to go.”

Stu eased up first and went around behind Billy, gently pulling him off of you as he said. 

“C’mon man, if you hold her up much longer she might not make us pancakes tomorrow.”

“Alright, alright, I’ll be good.”

Billy smiled and you gave them each one more quick kiss on the cheek before saying.

“Oh Billy you are always good.”

You flashed them a smile and walked off down the path calling behind you with a wave.

“Good night boys.”

“Night, y/n.” 

Stu called after you and he hugged Billy from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder as they watched you leave.

“Night babe.”

Billy called, leaning back into Stu’s touch. After you were out of sight Billy sighed and Stu asked.

“So the plan. Are we going to let her in on it?”

Billy bit his bottom lip thoughtfully and said.

“Maybe. I think we need to warm her up to the idea more. And I’ve got a great idea to do that.”

Stu and Billy went back inside and they talked over how to soften you up to the ideas they had in mind.

\-----

The next morning you had just come down stairs, still in your pjs, a silk pair of shorts and a tank top with a robe thrown loosely over top. You had just started the kettle to make a cup of tea when you heard a loud knock on the door and Stu calling out.

“Y/n, y/n. Y/N! We are here for pancakes!”

Thank God your parents had already left, you were not exactly ready to tell them you even had one boyfriend let alone two. You pulled the robe closed and tied the belt up as you walked to the door, you opened it and found those two smiling boys standing there. 

“Morning y/n”

They greeted in unison and you laughed and motioned them to come in.

“Morning boys. Come on.”

You lead them into the kitchen and Stu sat at the kitchen island on one of the stools, and you started heating up the pan and getting out the stuff to make them breakfast. You had put a tray with bacon in the oven and asked if the boys wanted any coffee.

“You having some yourself?”

Billy asked and you shook your head.

“Nah, I’m more of a tea drinker, speaking of which.”

You went over to the kettle that finished and made the cup of tea to your liking. You took a sip and felt Billy behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist.

“Coffee sounds good.”

You worked around the kitchen, the boys pulling at you trying to get you to pay more attention to them, making you laugh and talking with you until you asked if they wanted to help. Billy helped mix the pancake mix and Stu buttered the toast you made and soon the breakfast was ready. You all sat at the table and had pancakes and bacon and toast with fresh fruit, the boys had coffee and you had your tea. Soon all the food was gone, those boys could eat and you had just finished putting all the dishes in the sink. 

“Well I’ll do the washing up and then get dressed and we can go. What are we doing today anyway?”

“Not sure yet.”

Billy answered and Stu and him shared a look. Stu stepped forward and he pulled at the belt around the waist of your robe. 

“Maybe don’t run off to get dressed so soon. Whatcha hiding under here.”

You playfully smacked his hand and he stepped closer, you were pressed up against the counter and he pulled the belt loose, dropping it to the ground. Your robe fell open and Stu’s hand rested on your hip as he commented.

“Cute pjs.”

Billy nodded and stepped closer to you as he said.

“Hmm real cute.”

Billy picked you up and set on the counter, he leaned forward and kissed your neck, pulling your robe down exposing your shoulders. 

“No bra?”

He asked as his hand brushed over your front, you shook your head and Stu leaned in, he kissed you as Billy trailed kisses and bites over your neck and shoulders and collarbone. You gripped the counter and moaned softly against Stu’s lips and whined. Before you knew it Billy and Stu had switched, Billy was kissing you with his hand on your cheek as Stu found his way down between your legs. Billy lifted you up a bit so Stu could slide your shorts and panties down, Stu handed Billy the panties and he broke the kiss, holding them up as he spoke.

“You have the cutest panties y/n, stripes and lace? Love it. Love that other pair I have at home too.”

You blushed a bit at realizing where your panties had ended up, you said to him.

“You took them?”

He leaned back in and kissed you again. 

“Is that a problem?”

He whispered against your lips and you shook your head saying.

“No, you can have them.”

Why did the idea of him holding on to them excite you? Stu had leaned in and was starting to work his mouth and tongue on you and you moaned against Billy’s mouth.

“Fuck, that is so good,”

See ever since that afternoon on Billy’s bed, you learned just how much of an oral fixation your boys had. They loved to eat you out as often as they could and you loved to return the favor, some steamy make out sessions since then had ended in you all taking turns on each other. Your favorite so far was holding Billy hands over his head as you sat on his stomach kissing him as Stu went down on him. They way he shivered under you was so hot. Another good one was watching how Billy would take Stu as deep as he could and it would make Stu whimper and buck his hips. Watching them together made you think about how much they must have done this before you showed up because they knew how to push each other’s buttons so well. 

Billy stepped away and your hand curled into Stu’s short hair, he moaned against your clit and you ground your hips forward to meet him harder. Your eyes were closed and Billy came back up beside you and said low. 

“Keep those eyes closed, y/n.”

You listened and wondered what he had in mind, your tank top was pulled up exposing your chest and you felt something cold and hard tracing over your skin. It made you shiver slightly and sigh. Stu ate you so good, his hands on your thighs as you moaned his name. Whatever Billy was doing in addition to kissing your neck felt good, the difference of the boy’s hot skin and mouths working you over and whatever was so cold on your skin felt amazing. You had to see. You sneaked a peek and saw that Billy had taken one of the knives from the kitchen block a few feet away and was dragging it over your skin. Your breath caught in your throat, your heart thumped and then something you didn’t expect happen, all of a sudden you were coming, hard, against Stu’s tongue, gasping and moaning out. Even though he was surprised he worked you through your orgasm. After you came down, your head rested against the cabinet and your breathing struggling to return to normal Billy said.

“So you liked it?”

You opened your eyes and saw Stu getting up wiping his mouth with his hand and a cocky smile and he said confidently.

“Oh I think she loved it.”

You were blushing and said softly.

“Maybe I liked it.”

You didn’t know why you liked it so much but the image was so hot, Billy leaned in, lips on your neck, tracing a knife under your breast, Stu with his head buried between your legs, hands on your thighs, it just overwhelmed you and you came hard and fast. The boys teased you endlessly, the danger was exciting and you couldn’t help but think all of the hooking up you had done watching horror movies might have conditioned you a little bit. 

“Maybe? Babe you came so fast.”

Stu teased you and Billy left a bite on your neck and you pulled your top back down. 

“Was it really okay though?”

He asked and pulled back, both looking at you, Billy was fingering the blade gently and the sight made you throb. You nodded and said.

“Yeah. It was good. Maybe we can do it more.”

Billy put the knife back in the block and you hopped off the counter and pulled your shorts back up. 

“Oh we can for sure do it more.”

Stu said with a smile and you pretended to not see as Billy pocketed your panties. The hookups with your boyfriends were going to get a lot more interesting from here on out.


	6. Another Date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another date with you and your boys, they take you out swimming at the river and as the sun goes down things get steamy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot damn. Another long chapter, longer than I intended but I just get into a groove with this and can't really stop myself. I had a lot of fun with the whole thing, as always I am open to suggestions, requests or ideas, leave a comment here or shoot me an ask on my tumblr, bisexual-horror-fan. As always I hope you enjoy!

After the amazing orgasm the boys gave you while you were sitting on counter in the kitchen, you headed upstairs on wobbly legs. You looked at yourself in the mirror, you were still flushed and the memory of what they did was still so fresh. You pushed yourself away from your mirror and you got dressed and ready to go out with them, they wanted to drive out to this river they knew about for swimming and a picnic and you couldn’t wait. You slipped on a very flattering two piece bathing suit and pulled a sundress over top of it. You grabbed your beach bag and a sun hat heading back downstairs. In the midst of the fun you had with the boys and how distracted your thoughts were by the incident with the knife you had forgotten the dishes. You rounded the corner to the kitchen and saw a sight that made you laugh. Billy was washing the dishes and Stu had found your mom’s apron and yellow rubber gloves and was drying the dishes. You came up behind them and wrapped one arm around each of them as you squeezed in between them.

“Hey you didn’t have to do this guy’s”

Billy leaned down and kisses your forehead before saying.

“Least we can do since you did basically all the cooking.”

You turned your head and looked Stu up and down before saying with a smile.

“Nice outfit.”

You unhooked your arm from Billy and snapped the bottom of one of Stu’s rubber gloves and said as you did.

“You sure you need those for just drying?”

He jerked his arm back and over exaggerated how much it hurt and said in a joking tone.

“I have sensitive skin.”

You laughed with Billy as he rolled his eyes. You tugged at the apron and asked.

“And this?”

Stu stepped back and put the last dish away as Billy drained the sink. He took the apron off and balled it up throwing it at you before he gestured to himself.

“To protect my outfit obviously.”

You laughed again looking over his casual pants and t-shirt combo and picked up the apron and put it away properly as Stu stripped off the gloves and threw them back under the sink.

“Thanks again for doing the dishes you guys.”

You made the mistake of having your back to them and Stu came up behind you and picked you up, throwing you over his shoulder easily. You gasped and squealed at how sudden it was, you put your hands on Stu’s back and looked up in your new position to Billy. He was smirking and picked up the bag you dropped on the counter and followed behind as Stu carried you out of the house on his shoulder. 

“Billy help! Stu c’mon put me down.”

He crossed over the doors threshold and smacked you on the ass and said loudly with a laugh.

“No can do doll”

Billy closed your front door and followed you down the stairs and said.

“Yeah sorry y/n, sometimes when Stu get’s an idea in his head there’s nothing even I can do about it.”

He was still wearing that damn smirk and you turned your head to see your neighbor watching this scene. Your absurdly tall goof of a boyfriend with you slung over his shoulder, your sundress almost riding up so high your ass was showing and your other boyfriend in tow, your bag casually thrown over his shoulder.

“Hello y/n.”

Your neighbor called and you waved reluctantly to your neighbor calling out.

“Hello Mrs.Jones.”

Your boyfriends turned their heads and both gave a wave and a greeting as well. Your neighbor went back inside and Stu finally set you down in front of the car. You smacked him on the chest as him and Billy laughed, you smoothed your skirt back down to properly and fully cover your ass. 

“Jesus guy’s! Let hope she doesn’t say anything to my parents.”

You scolded, and Billy opened the passenger door for you and said to Stu in a joking tone.

“Awe I think we embarrassed her.”

You all piled into the car, Billy insisted on driving because Stu was apparently not that great a driver, you got in the passenger seat and Stu sat in the back but pulled himself up so far his head was basically beside yours to feel included. Billy’s hand was on your thigh and Stu’s hand was on your shoulder as you drove out. You all talked and sang along with the radio and before you knew it you were out where the boys told you about. It was a hot summer day but there was no one else there. They told you that they purposefully took you to one of the quieter spots to be alone with you. You obviously were not opposed to this.

You spread out a blanket that was big enough for the three of you and Stu wanted to get right into the water but you made him wait to get some sunscreen on him. Once the boys were in just their bathing suits you got started, Stu eased up and let it happen when you and Billy started putting it on him. After he was covered you and Stu did Billy. You held out the bottle for them to cover you. You stood up and took off your sundress and dropped it to the ground feeling the boys eyes on you.

“Damn y/n, you look so good.”

Billy said looking you up and down and Stu confirmed with a nod.

“The color is great on you.”

You sat down with your back to them and smiled.

“Ha, you guys act like this is the most you’ve seen of me. You just had your head between my legs an hour ago Stu.”

You shivered as you felt the cool sunscreen starting to get spread on your skin and Stu piped up with.

“Babe do you ever get tired of looking at sunsets? No it’s always good.”

“You cornball.”

You laughed and you felt Billy undo the back of your swim top and your hands came up to hold it flush to your chest as he said.

“Gotta cover you everywhere.”

“Yeah, don’t want you getting burned.”

Stu said and you let the boys have their fun slicking you up in the lotion, you liked it too though, your boyfriends hands all over you was always welcome. After they finally finished up you tied your swim top back up and got up, taking off running to the river.

“C’mon boy’s let’s go!”

They were quick to follow and your day got even better from there. You swam and messed around in the water, had lunch on the blanket and just spent time together. So much time spent laughing and joking and talking, your face hurt from smiling you had such a good time. Almost all too soon the sun was starting to go down, getting darker out but still very warm. You were all on your backs laying on the blanket looking up at the sky through the leaves on the trees. It was very relaxed for a moment, you were all pretty high energy most days so these more chill moments were great.

You guy’s had been dating for a month. Stuff had heated up between you all quickly but you hadn’t actually had sex yet. Not like you didn’t want to but legitimately all got so caught up in making out and grinding and oral that it just hadn’t gotten that far yet. You know they had obviously already had sex with each other but you hadn’t with either of them, or rather all together. You knew for a fact they had sex because you were pretty sure you stumbled into them post fuck once when you came over to Stu’s a bit earlier than planned. It certainly seemed that way with how they jumped and tried to cover up as if you hadn’t seen a lot by that point. You rolled over onto your stomach and crawled over so you were over Stu. He looked up at you now in his field of vision and smiled as he said. 

“Hey y/n.”

“Hey.” 

You replied and leaned down to kiss him, when you were laying there your mind couldn’t help wandering back to earlier that morning and to what they did to you. And you couldn’t help thinking about how they just did you and you wanted to get them back, bad. Billy rolled over and threw an arm over Stu’s chest as he leaned in to kiss Stu’s neck whispering.

“Hey.”

You all fell into a slight fit of giggles before you resumed the make out session. You all frequently ended up switching around. You kissing Stu with Billy on his neck turned into you and Billy kissing over Stu with him running his hands over Billy’s sides and biting on his shoulder. It turned into them kissing you while just everyone’s hands ended up everywhere. Lately this is what always happened just devolving into a mass of hands and mouths roaming every which way, kissing and biting and sucking and grabbing for purchase where ever they could. Maybe this is why it always escalated so quickly, you all just urged each other on so much. It could start like this with slowly kissing each other but then someone would increase the pace, someone else grabbing someone’s ass, a bite on sensitive skin and it would just keep on going until you were all very, very worked up. You broke the kiss with Stu and moved down his body. Billy was kissing Stu now, a hand in his short hair and you tried not to get distracted by how good they looked right now. You pulled Stu’s shorts down his hips and found him achingly hard, your hand wrapped around his shaft and you leaned in running your tongue over the tip. You heard the harsh intake of air and him pull away from Billy’s mouth and he moaned out your name.

You sunk down taking half his length in one stroke and you felt a hand in your hair. You looked up to see Billy gripping your hair and he started to guide you as you sucked Stu off. 

“You look so pretty with a cock in your mouth, babe.”

Billy complimented and you heard Stu groaning with how well you worked him, Billy was looking down at you, obviously enjoying watching you swallow your shared partner’s dick. You pulled off and stroked Stu with your hand as you asked Billy.

“And you are still wearing clothes because?”

He chuckled and let go of your hair before he pulled his own bathing suit off and palmed his own hard cock. You smiled at the sight of him and said.

“Much better.”

You leaned forward to take Billy in your mouth as you stroked Stu but he said.

“No it’s okay. I got it.”

His hand rested on Billy’s lower back and pulled him forward. With Stu’s head turned to the side he took Billy deep into his mouth making Billy’s head tip back with a groan. You went back to using your mouth on Stu and felt yourself getting so wet at how hot this was, you kept looking up at them as your head bobbed up and down Stu’s generous length. Billy was stuck between watching Stu taking his cock and watching you work. Everyone was breathing much harder now and was very hot when you pulled off of him and asked low.

“Does either of you have a condom?”

Billy groaned and pulled out of Stu’s mouth and said quickly.

“Yes, I’ve got one.” 

He found his jeans he had discarded earlier and fished the condom out of his pocket. Stu sat up and pulled you closer to him, he was kissing you again as his hands reached around you and undid the strings for your bikini top and pulled it off. His kisses trailed down and his mouth was on your breasts so fast and you were moaning as you held the back of his head. Billy had come back with the condom in hand and was kissing you as his hand reached down and untied one of the strings on your bikini bottoms. Stu didn’t let up with his mouth as his hand went to your hip on the other side and untied it so it fully fell away from your hips, you were in the open evening air just being lavished with attention from your boyfriends and felt so free and ready and just wanted this, so much more of this. Billy and Stu guided you so you were laying back on the blanket and there was a pause. 

“Shit I only have one condom.”

Billy said and he looked towards Stu and asked.

“How are we doing this?”

There was a small fight over this, who would get to fuck you first, the boys shared very well and weren’t jealous over each other, over other guy’s taking your time and attention, yes, but with each other, no. This was a big deal, your first time having sex with them but who would be first, first? You didn’t care personally, you wanted them both and would have them both of course but it obviously mattered to them.

“So you should get her first?”

Stu argued and Billy retorted right back with.

“All I’m saying is I was the one who thought to bring a condom.”

You sighed and said loudly.

“Boys!”

They both stopped and looked down at you laying there naked and still very aroused and you followed up with.

“Does it really matter?”

“YES!”

They both said in unison and you sighed again your head fell back on the blanket and then you got an idea.

“Can’t you just flip a coin or something and then the other one get’s first dibs next time?”

They looked thoughtful for a moment as they considered it and you spread your legs your hand trailing down to rub your clit in front of them. You moaned and arched your back a little and said in a very playful tone.

“What? Are you just not going to fuck me tonight?”

“I’ve got a coin.”

Stu said quickly as both boys watched your fingers move on yourself. He pulled it out of his pants pocket and flipped it as he called heads and Billy called tails. They checked the flip and Stu cursed.

“God damn it!”

Billy looked so damn smug as he pushed Stu a bit out of the way and got between your legs, he smacked your hand out of the way and took over rubbing your clit. His thumb rubbed it up and down and you moaned at the feeling. Stu looked a bit crestfallen and you motioned him to come over and be closer to you. Billy got an idea right then and he grabbed your ankles and pulled your legs up and looked at Stu. Stu knew right then what he was thinking and smiled as he said.

“Alright, now that is an idea!”

With you on your back, Stu got behind your head and sat up on his knees, his cock was right over your face. Billy pushed your legs back toward him and Stu grabbed your legs at the ankles holding and spreading you open for Billy and you clued in. Like this you could take Stu very deep in your mouth and throat as Billy fucked you, a good way to have both boys inside you at the same time and both included in having sex with you for the first time. Now you weren’t a virgin but still for your first time all together with them this was going to be interesting, the thought of a hard cock coming at you from both ends was exciting. Billy’s thumb let up on your clit and he opened up the condom, you looked down to see him slide it on. The tension felt thick again and Billy brushed up against your entrance and you tilted your hips up a bit with a moan, Stu adjusted his hips a bit so he was ready to slide in between your lips.

“Ready?”

Billy asked and you nodded and breathed out.

“Ready.”

Billy pushed his hips forward and started to slip inside and groaned, his hands coming to rest on your waist for something to hold on to. As he slid in Stu pushed forward into your waiting mouth. The feeling of both of them entering you like this at once took your breath away. Stu was long and got very deep in your throat easily in this position, Billy wasn’t quite as long but was thicker and you felt the stretch of him inside you. When both boys were buried in you to the base they stopped, just enjoying the feeling for a moment. You heard above you as Stu groaned out.

"Fuck.”

“Yeah.”

Billy followed, sounding a bit breathless. They slowly started to move and your hands reached back over your head to grip Stu’s hips. As Stu pulled out of your mouth, Billy would thrust forward into you, you were getting pushed and pulled forward and back with their movements, you rocked with them, finding your rhythm with them. You were moaning around Stu’s length and he shivered slightly at the vibrations running up his cock when you did, Billy’s grip tightened on your waist and he breathed harder with a moan of your name. It felt so good, hot, urgent, dirty, needed, it felt oh so needed. Billy spoke up first among the moans and gasps

“Fuck babe you feel so good.”

Stu’s grip on your ankles tightened and you heard him groan and say.

“So damn good. You’ve got the most fuckable little mouth.”

You were so consumed by the sensations filling your body, you felt so hot, so amazing and so sexy, these two guys just sounded wrecked as they fucked into you. It was so good to know that they were just as into you as you were into them. One of Billy’s hands came back down to rub your clit and you gasped as well as someone could around a mouthful of cock. You knew you wouldn’t last much longer, it felt too good, too overwhelmingly good. Your body shook slightly and Billy chuckled as his thumb rubbed over your clit and he asked.

“You close?”

You groaned a muffled yes around Stu and he gave an extra hard thrust into your mouth as he said.

“Oh she’s close Billy. You going to cum all over our cocks hmm?”

Billy’s hips tilted up slightly and when he hit that spot inside you saw stars and with one more, two more, three more thrusts you were coming around them. Stu’s grip struggled a little to hold onto your legs as you quivered through your orgasm, your back arching off the blanket slightly and you moaned low and long around Stu’s cock. He thrust into your mouth one more time and groaned out.

“Oh fuck, y/n!”

As he came down your throat. The sight of you cumming for both of them and the feeling of your moaning around him pushed him over the edge easily. Swallowing him down during the aftershocks of your own orgasm was a challenge but you manged it. He slid out of your mouth and you sucked down some deep breaths, it was hard to try and breathe when he was buried in your throat while you got fucked so you were grateful for the air. Stu let go of your ankles and you brought your legs back down, Billy hands were both back firmly on your waist as he fucked into you. You were still so sensitive but he wasn’t done with you yet. Your breathing was still a bit labored but more even than it was as you looked up at Billy.

He looked so good on top of you like this, he was sweating, eyes half lidded, his hair looking messed up, face and shoulders flushed. Fuck it still felt so good. Stu had moved somehow without you noticing. He was behind Billy now, his hands rested on his hips feeling the movement of him fucking you. Stu rested his head on Billy’s shoulder and looked down at the scene below, obviously enjoying the front row seat to your sex. The two of them were so hot and then they did something even hotter. Stu brought a finger up and turned Billy’s face to meet him and they kissed, Billy’s hips grew erratic as he got closer to his own release, you were surprised he managed to hold on this long but you had a feeling he was trying to impress you and you had to admit, he did. 

Billy broke the kiss with Stu and drove into you a few more times before his head tipped forward and he spilled into the condom with a curse. He let go of your hips and pulled out after a moment. He got rid of the condom and both boys fell beside you back on to the blanket. You reached down and took one of each of their hands in yours. You all laid there curled up together, looking up at the sky, the stars were out now. You spoke first.

“That was so good.”

“That’s because we are the best baby”

Stu joked as his kissed you on the cheek.

“Is it going to be like that all the time?”

You asked as Billy gave you a kiss on the cheek too. 

“All that and more.”

He promised. You all laid there and Stu said eventually.

“We should probably start heading back.”

“In a minute.”

You said gripping their hands a bit tighter. 

“In a minute.”


	7. A Party.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short family vacation is spent away from your boys, when you come back it is time for Stu's party, and a great time follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter in the bucket. More fun ideas up ahead. I had a good time with this chapter, I like the idea a lot of Stu being a big goof, but when push comes to shove he can bring the heat and can be surprisingly dom and passionate. ANYWAY, I am always open to requests and ideas or suggestions, leave a comment here or shoot me an ask on my tumblr, bisexual-horror-fan. As always, enjoy!

It didn’t happen all at once, no give the boys some credit here, as Billy might say “It’s called tact, you fuck-rag.”. They knew they couldn’t drop it all on you at once, might scare you off if they did. After that day out at the river you and Billy helped out with whatever Stu needed for his party. You were actually really looking forward to it now, no need or reason to worry. Stu kept saying he couldn’t wait to brag about you and show you off to everyone, Billy agreed but when he did his grip on you tightened a bit or he pulled you closer. The boys had you all to themselves almost the whole summer with you just hanging out with Randy a few times a week and going home to sleep and have dinner with your family. 

You got the feeling Billy could be just a touch jealous, it didn’t bother you, you would just let him hold you closer or give him a kiss and a compliment to reassure him you had no intention of going anywhere. 

You had to be away from the boys for a few days. Your parents and yourself were going for a few days visit to some family. And the boy’s weren’t exactly thrilled about it. You were in Stu’s living room, on his lap, straddling him, he had his hands on your hips and was pouting.

“C’mon can’t you stay?”

“Would if I could Stu, would if I could. But my family insists, my dad says we haven’t done enough as a family this summer.”

You said and he pulled you closer into his arms, you leaned forward and started gently placing kisses all over his face. 

“I can’t help it, I don’t want to go. Don’t be mad, please.”

You urged in a teasing tone between kisses. Billy was behind Stu on the couch and crouched down wrapping his arms around Stu’s neck, he wasn’t pleased about you leaving either but was trying to be on your side.

“You still got me here with you. And besides, y/n will be home in time for the party Friday.”

You pulled back and nodded.

“I insisted to my parents and I will be back. Told them it was a good way to meet everyone I would be going to school with. I spun it like it would be important for starting the school year right and they bought it.” 

Billy placed a kiss on Stu’s temple and Stu finally softened and sighed out.

“Okay, okay, but we are going to miss you a lot.”

“Oh a hell of a lot.”

Said Billy, smiling at you from over Stu’s shoulder and you replied quickly.

“I’ll miss you too.”

You gave them both a quick kiss and made a move to get off of Stu’s lap and he tightened his grip on your hips, holding you in place. His eyes met yours and he said.

“Wanna give me a hand here Billy?”

“Of course.”

He said as he slipped around the couch and came up behind you. He gripped your wrists and held them up so your hands were on either side of your head. Billy holding your wrists so hard you couldn’t move your arms and Stu holding your hips, pressing you down into his lap. He leaned forward and started to kiss you, grinding up into you. You liked being restrained by them, being made to feel every touch and kiss by them with no hope of getting away, it made it feel much more intense. Stu whispered against your mouth.

“I’m going to wreck you at the party. I want you to think about that the next few days. I want you to be sitting and playing with cards or something with your family and get dripping wet thinking about how I am going to fuck you.”

You whimpered and Billy chuckled and said low to you.

“He’s kinda pent up after our last date. He wants you bad. I’ve been a little mean. See I have kinda been teasing him about how good you felt.”

You groaned and pulled your head back a bit and asked. 

“Why would you do that?”

“Because I want to see what he will do to you.”

You could hear the smirk in Billy’s voice and you can’t lie to yourself, you liked this, them holding on to you so tight and the teasing dirty talk spoke in low tones. Billy filled your head with the image of him stroking Stu and dirty talking to him all about how hot and tight you were. You ground down on Stu and you offered up softly.

“Couldn't we right now?”

Stu laughed and shook his head.

“No you have to wait now. I want you to be begging for my dick on Friday.”

And just like that the boys had let you go. You were noticeably wet and felt flush and felt hot. Damn it. The boys walked you out and you felt so flustered, they could have so much control and both seemed smug loving teasing you so well. They both sent you on your way and you knew it was going to be a long few days. 

You and your family left the next day and on the way out of town you passed by Stu’s house and without warning the thought entered your head. You pressed under Stu, writhing and begging him to take you and you snapped out of it quickly as your dad asked you a question. It kept happening. It was hard to stay focused. Swimming at the beach reminded you of that day at the river and what they did to you. Watching a movie with your family reminded you how if Billy and Stu were there they would be on either side of you, feeling you up. You were helping with dinner and when you were asked to help chop vegetables and you realized you couldn’t look at knives the same way. You were sharing a room with your family so you couldn’t even do anything about your situation. You were soaking your panties everyday and were praying for Friday. 

Finally. 

Fucking FINALLY. 

It was Friday. You and your family headed home and made it back around 2 PM. You helped unpack the car and raced back upstairs. You had to get ready. In the shower as you washed and scrubbed and shaved you were so very tempted to get yourself off. It wouldn’t take long. Should you? You decided it would be better to not for the moment, it would feel so much better coming around Stu’s cock. You were drying off when the thought hit. Billy probably had still been teasing him these past few days. Billy would be there with you. Of course he would be. You wanted him to be. The thought of him in the room with you, urging Stu on, dirty talking to you, Jesus you were so turned on.

You spent time getting dolled up the time ticking by as you did your hair and face. You had put on a tight dress that was just a little too short, it would be so easy to be slid up a few more inches and you would be exposed and ready to be fucked. It was time to go and you hurried out the front door, not exactly wanting your folks to see you dressed up to get fucked basically. You had planned to ride your bike to Stu’s house but when you came outside you saw Billy waiting for you. He was leaning against Stu’s car and he whistled low and called out.

“Damn babe.”

You jogged up to him and smiled.

“Hey Billy! I thought I was just going to see you there.”

He held his arms out and you gave him a hug and he asked.

“And how were you going to get there?”

“I was going to ride my bike”

You gestured back to your bike sitting outside the garage, he pulled back from the hug and looked you over.

“And how were you going to bike in a dress that short?”

You giggled and said.

“Carefully?”

He laughed and took his hands off of you and opened the passenger door, motioning with his head for you to get in as he said.

“Come on, I gotta see Stu’s face when he sees you in that.”

You got into the car and Billy’s hand was on your thigh again as you rode to Stu’s.

“Missed you.”

You said glancing over at him. He smiled a bit at that and glanced back returning the sentiment.

“Missed you too, y/n.”

Billy wasn’t a super sweet or sappy kind of guy. Stu was a lot more quick to compliment you or be more romantic, but he still had his moments where he showed he really did care. You laughed a bit nervously and asked,

“So how bad am I in for it?”

Billy gripped your thigh a little harder and laughed.

“Oh babe. You have no idea.”

You didn’t.

The party was already going pretty good when you show up with Billy. You held his hand as you came in, Jesus there was a lot of people. You started getting introduced to people and eventually you and Billy made your way to the kitchen. You were talking to Randy about something when Billy put his hands on your shoulders and turned you around suddenly. He called out.

“Stu!”

Stu turned around looking for Billy who called out and his eyes fell on you, standing in front of Billy, his grip on your shoulders holding you in place. Billy chuckled as he saw the look in Stu’s eyes change, Stu abandoned whoever you he was talking with before and strode right over to you. He leaned in close his gaze roaming over your body drinking you in, you said low.

“Hey Stu.”

He kissed you deeply in a second, your back was pushed against Billy’s chest and you were reminded how hot and bothered you had been these past few days. Thank God Billy had such a tight grip on your shoulders because your knees were a bit weak from how he was kissing you and the heat burning inside your panties. He pulled back and you knew you were blushing. He straightened up and adjusted the robe he had on and said.

“You look great y/n. Can I get you a drink?”

Dear God. He went from so heated and passionate to then back to party host in two seconds. The party was fun, you were painfully aware of how wet you were the whole time though. Drinks and talking, laughing, Billy and Stu must have introduced you a hundred times as.

“Their girlfriend.”

You felt so happy having them fawn over you and show you off. You didn’t realize how popular they were, you couldn’t help but think that maybe part of that was this awesome party Stu was throwing and how many more you had heard about. Stu kept teasing you all night. Random moments he would pull you aside and a quickie make out session would ensue. A touch really high up on your inner thigh, just barely under the bottom of your dress. Whispers of filthy promises. Billy wasn’t helping at all, it’s like he kept setting Stu up to tease you and when he was a bit busy he took over. You had manged to pull away and were on the back deck, trying to get some air, you felt like your face was permanently flushed. You were sitting on a deck chair, finishing up a drink, when you hear someone sit down next to you.

“There you are.”

You looked over and saw Randy sitting there, he had a beer and held out a drink for you. You took it with a smile and said.

“Thank you, sorry I have been pulled every which way by those two.”

He took a sip and nodded before saying.

“Nah I get it. They are excitable.”

You laughed and you ended up just talking with Randy for a while. You had lost track of time and about a half hour later you heard over your shoulder.

“I found her.”

You turned your head and were picked up in Stu’s arms and squealed.

“Woah!”

“Sorry I need this.”

Stu said as he started carrying you off and you called out.

“Sorry Randy! See you on Monday at school!”

“Bye, y/n!”

He called out with a laugh and a wave.

Stu brought you back inside the house, it was late and most of the people had cleared out. Stu was carrying you upstairs and started saying.

“That dress is a crime. You know that?”

You were brought into Stu’s room and Billy was already there, sitting on the bed, Stu threw you on the bed next to Billy.

“Where was she?”

Billy asked and Stu closed the door while he replied.

“Outside, talking with Randy.”

“Oh yeah? Trying to hide hmm?”

You shook your head and sat up.

“No, of course not.”

Billy was sitting with his back on the headboard and held his arms open. You laid back with your back to his chest, his arms wrapped around you as Stu got onto the bed. His hands went onto your legs and that heat was back again in a minute. His hands slid up your thighs as he leaned forward over you, his finger tips were under the edge of the bottom of your dress. Billy’s grip tightened on you a bit and kissed your neck. You squirmed under their touch, that look in Stu’s eyes was intense. Your skirt was hiked up and Stu hmm’d and said.

“Ooo. Billy would you look at these.”

Billy leaned forward and glanced down to see the very sexy panties you bought just for them. Sheer and black and very thin, also, very soaked from them teasing you all night. 

“Damn it, y/n.”

Billy said, you knew he would like them, you could feel how much he liked them, his hardness pressing into your back. The panties were slid down off your legs and thrown to the side. 

“She is a mess already Billy.”

Billy chuckled and said.

“Well we have been teasing her all night.”

He was so close to touching where you really needed it. His thumb was centimeters from touching your clit and you were so wound up and he you just couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Please?”

They both perked up at hearing you whimper that. Stu finally rubbed over your clit, just once.

“What was that?”

Billy asked in your ear and you whined a bit before saying.

“Please? Please touch me?” 

Another few short strokes that had you tilting your hips up and Stu said.

“I dunno. Do you think she deserves it Billy?”

You groaned and squirmed in Billy’s grip. 

“I'm not sure.”

He said that and when his thumb ran over your clit again you just couldn’t take it anymore.

“Fuck please! Stu I-I’ve done just as you said. I thought about you all week. I didn’t touch myself at all. I could have cum tonight before I came over but I was good. So good. Please I need you to fuck me.”

You sounded breathless and wrecked. Billy kissed your temple and whispered. 

“Oh good job baby.”

One of Billy’s arms let you go and he finished a condom out of the nightstand and handed it over to Stu. He unwrapped it and slid it on quickly. He lined you up and slid fully inside you in one stroke, you gasped at feeling so full all at once. He stayed still for a moment once he was fully inside and he said.

‘Only because you sound so good when you beg for it.”

He propped your legs up on his shoulders and he did not go easy on you. He could hit it so damn deep in this position but you were in need of it. Your hands held onto Billy’s forearms groaning at how great it felt to be filled like this. You were moaning Stu’s name over and over and he fucked into you. 

“Damn Billy. You weren’t kidding man she feels amazing.”

Stu said with a moan. It felt so overwhelming, being held so tight and close like this, Billy whispering filthy things in your ear and encouraging Stu to fuck you harder, deeper, faster. Stu’s grip on you, him buried so deep inside, sliding in and out, you felt so hot all over. Billy had pulled the straps of your dress down, exposing your breasts, you were breathing so hard and moaned.

“Fuck. It feels so good Stu.”

“Want to make it feel even better?”

Stu asked with a cocky smile looking down at you. You nodded quickly and said in a hushed tone.

“Yes, yes please!”

“Do it Billy.”

You heard a sound that over time would become very familiar to you. Billy had one arm over your chest still holding you close to him and he held a pocket knife to your bared throat. You felt your heart stop and Stu groaned as he felt you clench down on him.

“Fuck.”

He groaned and Billy said to you.

“You dirty slut, you really do like this, huh?”

You would nod if you weren’t so afraid of the knife at your throat. You were panting out your reply.

“Yesss I do. I love it.”

Stu was so rough on you, soon it was too much. The dirty talk, that sweet full feeling of Stu stretching your walls, the touch of your boys, and that knife on your throat. You were tightening up and getting dangerously close to coming. They could feel you tensing up in their grip on you. So close, you were right there and then-

“C’mon y/n, you’ve earned it. Cum.”

Stu’s voice encouraged you and you came hard, gripping him so tight. Your back arched and Stu fucked you through your high. You were a babbling and incoherent mess, Billy held you so tight through it. You were barely done with your orgasm when Stu fell into his own. It all kind of blurred together in a mess of sweat and boneless pleasure. When you were able to think again you realized your legs were off Stu’s shoulders and they were both holding you close. 

“Did I die? Did you kill me?”

You asked and both boys laughed, hard. 

“Not yet.”

Billy said, folding the pocket knife back up as he gave Stu a kiss and Stu followed up with.

“Yeah. Maybe if you are good, one day.”

You didn’t know yet. But they had a feeling maybe they will tell you soon.


	8. Classes And Phone Calls.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School finally starts up, it is going fine until murders start happening in Woodsboro. And until you start having regular phone sex with someone who you are pretty sure is the killer. Something about this caller reminds you of Billy and Stu and you can't help how much you like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, a long one. I didn't post a chapter last night because I spent last night and tonight working on this. A long chapter, some fun ideas, I think Stu would be very into you wearing his clothes, he thinks is is so cute. AND of course Billy and Stu as Ghostface would be into phone sex like HELLO that is basically canon to me. I don't really have a story in mind with this, just doing fun scenes and ideas I have, do not expect this to adhere to the movie very closely. As always I am down for ideas, suggestions, requests, leave a comment or send an ask to my tumblr, bisexual-horror-fan. Hope you all enjoy it!

The party was Friday night, after much teasing from Billy and that dress of yours Stu had really given it to you. It felt amazing when he let loose on you, Billy really knew how to push Stu’s buttons and bring out a very intense side of him and you were not complaining. You were barely registering what happened at the end there because you came so hard with the pocket knife to your throat. After he was done with you, you came down to feel both boys holding you. You didn’t get much time to rest, Billy was still hard as hell and also very worked up from you and Stu basically fucking in his lap. Stu and you obliged happily, Stu used your hair to guide you as you blew Billy, he told you everything to do and it was insanely fun. 

“He likes when you flick your tongue there.”

“Yeah take it all the way, oh good girl.”

“Mmm suck hard when you pull up.”

It reminded you of when he held your arms down and directed Billy when he ate you out that first time. The praise and encouraging words from Stu felt great. It was so hot seeing how Stu knew how to tease Billy just as well, you assumed he learned all of this from how many times he must have had his own lips wrapped around his shaft. Billy was bucking and moaning your name and Stu’s name and it didn’t take long, the sex was pretty hot and after a few minutes with Stu guiding you Billy came into your waiting mouth. You pulled out and before you had a chance to swallow it back Stu’s mouth was on yours, it wasn’t something you considered but sharing Billy’s cum was pretty hot. After the brief make out you pulled back and swallowed your share with a chuckle, and you glanced to Billy who looked a bit dumbstruck. You and Stu shared a look with another little laugh and Billy finally spoke up.

“You two are going to kill ME if you keep being this hot.” 

It was very late by the time you wrapped up and you spent your first night with the boys. It was too late to go home and you were too tired, thankfully Stu’s bed was a decent size, not like it mattered much when the three of you curled up so close together anyway. You woke up in the middle of your boys, Stu behind you, arm around your chest and you had Billy in front of you, on his side facing you, legs tangled up with yours. You woke up first and just laid there for a moment, aware of how lucky you were. It turned out to be a great summer, this move was one of the best things to happen to you. You leaned forward and placed a kiss on Billy’s lips and he stirred awake. 

“Mmm mornin’“

He said really low before kissing you back and you shifted slightly as you felt Stu pull you closer to him. He kissed your cheek and said.

“Mornin’ babe.”

You turned your head with a smile and gave him a kiss on his cheek. You spent some time that morning just lazying in bed with your boys. Stu and Billy took a bit of time to get going in the morning, plus you were still very naked which was distracting and made them kind of reluctant to rush out of bed. You eventually rolled out of bed and found one of Stu’s sweaters, you pulled it on and it swam on you, your boyfriend was so much bigger than you it was like a dress on you. You headed downstairs and started cleaning up, the boys came down to join you and when Stu saw you in his sweater he picked you up and was just covering you in kisses. Turns out he really, really likes you wearing his clothes. After you pried him off of you and everything was cleaned up and you were wearing a bit more clothes than just Stu’s sweater you went home to get some cleaned up properly. The weekend went by too fast. You spent the whole time with them, the boys were being clingy, just hanging off of you, you did all your favorite things. Watching a few movies, going out to eat and before you knew it Monday was here. You were up, showered, dressed and eating breakfast early, first day at a new school, you were prepared. You were sitting at the table finishing your toast when you heard the honk of a car horn outside. 

Oh. 

Fuck. 

The boys.

The boys mentioned they might pick you up on the way to school, you shoved the last of the food in your mouth and you put the plate in the sink. 

“That’s my ride. I gotta go, bye”

You grabbed your bag and ran for the door. You weren’t ashamed of your boys. Far from it but really you had enough on your plate with this first day at a new school. Dropping the fact you had two boyfriends on your parents right before leaving for school seemed like a bad idea. You ran out the door and saw Stu coming up the walk way. You didn’t slow down and grabbed his hand, dragging him back in the direction of the car.

“Woah, babe, we are like stupid early, what’s the rush?”

“Nothing! Just uh excited to get to school”

You said quickly pulling him along. In front of the car he pulled you into a big hug while laughing and said.

“Hi by the way”

You stopped rushing and looked up at him and replied.

“Hi, sorry, just uh, nervous I guess.”

You leaned up on tip toes and kissed him. He reassured you to stop worrying and you both piled into the car. Your first day at your new school was perfectly fine, lunch was fine, it was all very normal and all okay. The boys dropped you back at home and life just kept on. School, studying, spending time with them, on and on and everything was truly great, you were really happy with your life. Really truly happy.

Then.

The killings started. 

The town was pretty shook up about it. You. Were pretty shook up about it. You had heard the rumors, the killer calling and tormenting people on the phone, taunting and teasing them before killing them. Then one night, at home, you were studying on your bed. The phone rang. You were expecting a call from Stu, you picked it up quickly and said.

“Hello?”

“Hey.”

Came the response.

“Stu?”

You asked, it didn’t sound like him, whoever they were though, sounded...good. They had a very interesting voice.

“Nope.”

Whoever it was said.

“Well who is it then?”

You asked.

“Someone who is bored. Looking for someone fun to talk to. Tell me...what’s your favorite scary movie?”

You rolled on your back still holding the phone to your ear as you laughed replying.

“Ooh hard question. How to pick?”

Your mind combed back over the many movies you watched this past summer with your boys. How do you even choose one? You bit your lip and were reminded of the night a few days ago. Nightmare on Elm St at Billy’s house, in the basement, the movie was on in the background and you had such a good time. You and Stu gave Billy a shared blowjob, Stu held your hips as you rode him and so much more. Quick flashes of memories, fingers buried in you, kisses all over your body, come splattered over your back and ass. 

“Nightmare on Elm St. I guess”

You responded with a blush at the memories. The voice spoke up again and asked.

“Hmm. Why’s that?” 

“Ohh I dunno if I should say.”

You said softly. The voice on the other end laughed. 

“Oh well now I have to know.”

“Well...”

You started and the voice repeated.

“Well?”

You could edit it a bit you decided and said,

“I had some really hot sex while watching it the other week. I had seen it plenty of times before it but now...I think of it and I know I can’t watch it the same way ever again.”

A sharp inhale on the other end and you were reminded with the thought that you didn’t know who this was and you were talking to them about this. 

“That is...the most interesting reason I have got so far.”

You laughed nervously and said.

“Well I’m expecting a call, I should go.”

“Oh hey don’t rush off the phone now, you expecting your boyfriend to call you?”

“One of them anyway. Bye.”

“Don’t you dare hang up, or I’ll fucking gut you!”

The voice came through loud and harsh, you jumped and felt stuck in place in fear. Now. You were a month into this school year. This past month the boys had been upping the ante with you, the knife play was very present and you found yourself liking it more and more. Fear and arousal were becoming pretty linked in your mind so without meaning to, you released something that sounded close to a moan and breathed out.

“Okay...”

The voice on the other end laughed and asked.

“Don’t tell me you are into that.”

Your heart was beating hard in your chest, and before you could stop yourself you were saying.

“Yes.”

“Yeah you like thinking about that? Me, tying you up, gagging you, cutting you, making you cry and bleed?”

Jesus. You did like it. What was wrong with you? A total stranger, some creep on the phone, dirty talking to you about hurting you and it made you wet. You were still on your back, your feet resting up on your wall and you squirmed a bit lying back down before you replied.

“Yes.”

“Squirming around? Are you that wet?”

You sat up quickly and said,

“You can see me?”

“I can, not wearing much, those shorts are verrry short. Your top is a joke, your tits are practically falling out.”

You were blushing hard and part of you wanted to hang up, part of you wanted to keep talking. You were feeling exposed, wet and damn it you felt excited. The voice kept talking and said.

“If you are that hot you should do something about it. Rub that cunt for me.”

What? Your hand was already slipping under your shorts, don’t think, just do. It feels good so just do it. Your hand was under your shorts but over your panties as you clutched the phone tightly in your other hand. You rubbed your clit in slow circles, and the voice on the other side of the phone encouraged you.

“Good start but still too many fucking clothes.”

A stranger, a stranger with an admittedly a very sexy voice, guiding your masturbation over the phone. What had your night turned into? You listened all the same. You rolled on to your stomach and then sat up on your knees, you put the phone down to quickly pull your tank top off, the shorts followed and then you were just in your panties. This earned you a slight groan on the other side of the phone and while still up on your knees your hand found you even wetter than before. You started to rub your whole slit up and down over your panties and rocked your hips with your hand. 

“Fuck, you are a little slut aren’t you?”

That voice asked and your face was so red, you were loving how he was talking to you. The dirty talk reminded you of your boys, and it made you so wet. You whined a yes and the voice encouraged you.

“Get those fingers inside already. Hurry up.”

You were on your back, legs spread, knees propped up and your hand slid into your panties, two fingers slipping inside yourself easily. You bit back a groan as your fingers moved in and out of yourself. You didn’t find yourself masturbating much lately, mostly because you and the boys were all over each other but it felt so good right now. You liked fingering yourself more, Stu was amazing at fingering you and you would try to mimic some of what he did and it made you shake and your hips arch off the bed. The voice continued to dirty talk to you, telling you how hot and dirty you were. You followed whatever they asked, rubbing your clit, stirring your fingers in your wet heat, grinding against your pillow. 

“Fuck look at you. Do your boyfriends know what a little freak you are?”

You groaned in reply.

“Yesss." 

You were breathing harder but still trying to be quiet, it was getting late and your parents were home after all. 

“What do they do to you?”

The voice asked roughly. Your heart was pounding so hard you swear you could hear it in your ears.

“Everything. Anything. I let them do whatever they want to me.”

You panted out, your fingers still sliding in and out and your palm rubbing over your clit this whole time had you so close. The voice obviously was amused by this, a soft laugh before saying.

“They sound like lucky guys.”

A slight pause, your hips arching slightly off the bed before he said.

“I like the way you breathe. You getting close little whore?”

“Yes! I’m right there.”

You stretched the there out, a whine leaving your throat and the voice said.

“Do it then, cum.”

Your fingers were buried all the way inside and you came. You pulsed and throbbed and clenched down on your fingers so hard. Your thighs shook and you bit your bottom lip so hard to keep from crying out. When you came down and your breathing evened out a bit the voice said to you.

“That was a good time slut. I’ll call you up again sometime.”

The call ended and you set the phone down, you pushed your books off the bed and curled up in your sheets, you had the brief thought of-

“What was that?”

Before you fell asleep. You woke up the next day and remembered what happened the night previous. Phone sex with a stranger. Holy shit, what were you thinking? It was a big turn on and felt amazing, is what you were thinking. You tried not to dwell for too long as you got up and ready for school. You ate breakfast and hopped on your bike, riding to school, the events of last night still running through your head. You felt kind of distracted most of the day. Just going through the motions, it was lunch time and you were sitting at a table, you’d been staring at your apple absentmindedly for a few minutes as you were eating some chips until a tray was slammed next to you on the table loudly and you jumped. You looked up quickly to see Stu next to you.

“Shit Stu, you scared the hell out of me.”

He sat down and placed a kiss on your cheek as he said sorry softly, Billy sat down across from you and asked.

“How’s our favorite girl?”

Billy asked, taking your hand and you laced your fingers with his, a soft smile crossing your lips as you replied.

“I’m okay, better that you two are here.”

Stu had already started eating, he put one hand on your thigh and asked.

“Something wrong babe?”

You shook your head and thought better of telling them. You couldn’t imagine your boyfriends being very happy about you having phone sex with a violent stranger. 

“Uh just a nightmare last night is all.”

Billy and Stu shared a look and Billy smirked and he held your hand a little tighter as he said,

“Oh no, hear that Stu? See what happens when we aren’t there?”

Stu had his arms around your waist and started kissing at your neck, you giggled and squirmed in his grip as he said.

“Yeah I hear it. You wouldn’t have bad dreams with us in your bed.”

You playfully pushed him away and laughed saying.

“Oh I know I wouldn’t, between the two of you I wouldn’t even fall asleep to have any bad dreams.”

Lunch was nice. The rest of the day was fine, Billy and Stu had something to do after school so you rode your bike home yourself. Life continued and so did the calls. It made you feel naughty and dirty, whenever you were with your boys you did such dirty things and you loved it. Whenever you were home you kept getting calls from this mysterious person and it always devolved into phone sex. After that first call, whoever this was, started getting into it with you. A dirty secret that you got off on even more on hiding it. 

You had started to make other friends and everyone thought you were sweet and great, and it just fueled the fire even more when you thought about how as soon as you were out of the public eye you were being so dirty. You’d think about how sometimes you’d go to study with your boyfriends and it would always turn filthy. Your last study date you ended up on your knees again going between sucking and stroking them both. This mysterious caller loved to hear you talk about Billy and Stu. You’d tell him how they made you feel and get extra turned on, what you were doing was hot enough but when you were also recalling everything you did with them it got worse and worse. It had been a few weeks of these calls, another night you were in the middle of it. 

He wanted you to bring the phone down below your waist to hear how wet you were and you were blushing like mad as you did. You were gripping the phone so hard as the fingers on your other hand worked in and out of yourself, fuck, you were drenched, it sounded obscene. And then you heard a knock on your window, you practically fell out of bed and dropped the phone. You had half of your tank top pulled down so one of your breasts was out and your panties were hanging off of one ankle. You scrambled to fix yourself up, you left the phone off the hook and rushed to the window, in just panties and your tank top, covered again you were shocked to see Billy at the window. You opened it and asked hushed.

“Billy, what are you doing here?”

“Was missin’ you, realized I’ve never climbed through your window so I decided why not?”

“Well, come in before you fall already, but be quiet.”

You let him into the room and you both sat on the bed and he was looking at you.

“What’s that look for?”

You asked feeling how hard he was staring at you.

“Nothing, just wondering, what were you doing before I got here?”

He leaned in closer and whispered to you.

“Just a tank top and panties, no bra, nipples hard, hair a mess, the sheets are all tangled up too, and that blush all over your face and chest.”

His lips ghosted over your throat and your breath hitched, your head tilted back to expose more of your neck to him. You were still very worked up since he interrupted when you were getting close. Why lie to him?

“I was touching myself.”

You said low and he pulled back, he gripped your chin with a thumb and finger before tilting your head back down to meet his gaze.

“Naughty girl. What should I do with you?”

Now you mostly hooked up with your boys together but on occasion you have had a solo hook up with one of them and it was still intense. You forgot about the phone, it was still off the hook, and you-know-who was still listening. You couldn’t be loud, your parents were down the hall. 

You were pulled into his lap before you knew it, kisses were peppered all over your neck and shoulders and your now bared again breasts. Your panties were off again and he had his fingers curling inside you, thumb on your clit, being so close to him, pressed chest to chest felt so good. You were whining and cursing, moaning out his name low. He was whispering dirty things to you and reminding you to be quiet. It didn’t take you long at all before you were coming around his fingers, when you were done he pulled his fingers out and sucked them clean looking into your eyes. Jesus. That image could play on loop and you’d die happy. A condom was grabbed quickly and with you still in his lap, straddling him you rode him, his hands on your hips and ass. 

“Billy, fuck.”

You breathed out, his face was buried in your shoulder, his hands came up and one threaded into your hair, the other arm around your back as he fucked up harder into you.

“Y/n. So good to me. Such a good girl.”

Him praising you made you clench harder around his thick length stuffed inside you. You wouldn’t last much longer like this, then you heard that sound that had become so familiar to you, that damn pocket knife. He flicked it open, his hand still in your hair, the knife in the other he dragged the cold metal down your back, your back arched, your breasts pushing even harder into his chest. He groaned into your shoulder and pressed the blade a bit harder into your flesh. 

“Billy. I’m getting so close.”

Your hands were on his back and he breathed out low.

“Oh yeah? You going to come for me?”

He asked and you nodded biting your lower lip, the blade on your skin was finally pushed hard enough to break skin and that was all it took. You came for him and he fucked harder into you in response. He wasn’t far behind and after your shared release was winding down your rocking together slowed to a stop. You were both breathing hard, you were kind of in shock you were able to keep the volume down when it felt that good. He pulled out and got rid of the condom and you both laid on your bed for a while. You were on your stomach and he was looking at the cut he left on your back.

“Your fine. It’s not deep at all.”

He helped you clean up a bit and after cuddling for a while he said he had to go. You watched him get dressed and gave him a kiss before he was out the window again. You fell back on the bed your arms spread and your eyes closed, you felt so happy he came to visit, your head had fallen right next to the phone and then you heard.

“Well, well, well. So that is one of the legendary boyfriend’s I’ve heard so much about.”

Your eyes shot back open as you picked up the phone and said low and harsh.

“You are still on the line?! You listened to all of that?”

“Oh sure did, you put on a good little show too. Sounds like Billy knows how to fuck you right.”

Your arm fell over your eyes and you huffed out a sigh. He was right, Billy did know how to fuck.

“What a little slut you are.”

He cooed to you and you laughed a bit. He was right about that too. For Billy and Stu you can’t help it.


	9. Confessions At Study Group.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your mysterious phone caller is revealed to you but how will you take it when you find out their identity?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More story, less porn, weird, but fun to write all the same. It's all out in the open now, where can it go from here? We will see but I think it'll be a fun ride either way! I'm open to requests, suggestions or ideas, leave a comment or shoot me an ask on my tumblr, bisexual-horror-fan. As always, enjoy!

Stu is sweet and sensitive, really he is. It’s just that sometimes you, or Billy or being Ghostface brings out something else in him. Something more harsh and rough, Billy brought up that it might be fun to call you and see where it went. They were just hoping to scare you a bit, they certainly were not expecting it to devolve into phone sex, they were very into it when it turned that way. They would take turns, sometimes they would be watching you, those naughty little voyeur’s, sometimes they wouldn’t be watching you. The times they weren’t actually watching you they would take turns talking to you and would be touching themselves too or much more likely be touching each other. The last time Stu talked to you and Billy came in through your window, you didn’t hang up and Stu got to listen in. They figured they should tell you soon about what they got up to those nights you were apart. 

You were taking a book out of your locker and stuffing it into your bag, in a rush to get to lunch to meet up with your boys. You kinda felt guilty lately about your late night escapades with that mysterious caller, whenever you felt this way you would want to be extra sweet and affectionate with them, a subtle sorry even if they didn’t know why you were acting extra nice. You grabbed the box off of the top shelf in your locker, you baked some cookies to share with them. You couldn’t stop yourself from indulging with these phone calls, blame your increased sexual appetite on those boys of yours, but you could bake them cookies and try to be a very good girlfriend to make up for it. You closed the locker and as you did you Billy was waiting right there, Stu put his hand on your shoulder from behind you and you jumped about a foot in the air. 

“FUCK! You guy’s! You have to stop doing that. You’ll give me a heart attack.”

Stu spun you around and pushed you so your back was pressed to your locker, with you right there Billy reached out and with a hand to your cheek he pulled you in and gave a warm kiss hello. While you were still busy with the kiss you felt the box get tugged out of your hands and Stu saying.

“Ooo y/n whatcha got here?”

You heard the lid open and he made an excited sound.

“Awe cookies! For us yeah? Y/N, you shouldn’t have.”

He grabbed your hand and pulled you forward from your kiss with Billy and into one with him instead. You broke the kiss with and said with a big smile.

“Oh it’s nothing. Least I can do for the best two boyfriends a girl could ask for.”

Billy took your hand and Stu threw an arm over your shoulder as you walked to lunch, Stu already had a cookie in his mouth and held the box out to Billy, he took one and took a bite. 

“Hmm it’s really good. Thanks babygirl.”

He said around his mouthful and gave you a kiss on the cheek. And Stu piped up with.

“Yeah really good babe. These are all for me though right?”

He asked in a joking tone as he shook the still very full box. Billy reached back in the box and took a few more as he said with a chuckle.

“Yeah as if Stu.”

“Hey man I have a bigger sweet tooth than you.”

“Boy’s. C’mon if you can share me you can certainly share a box of cookies.”

The light joking and bickering continued until you were seated at your table at lunch. You spoke up and asked.

“So are we going to study tonight? Midterms are coming up soon.”

Stu groaned putting his head in his hands and Billy said,

“Yeah we should. Stu c’mon you need the help.”

Stu scoffed and let his hands fall on the table as he said.

“You do too!”

“Hey we could all use a little study time alright? Besides, it’ll be better doing it together.”

Billy took your hand and pulled it up leaving a kiss on your knuckles as he said.

“Most things we do are better together.”

He had that right for sure. 

\-----

You were running a bit late. You agreed to grab a pizza on your way to Billy’s place, and it took longer than expected. You biked hard, the box balanced on your handle bars, one hand on the handle bars, the other hand on top of the box holding it in place. You turned on to Billy’s street and took the turn too hard, you nearly fell off your bike and dropped the box but you recovered. You stopped your bike in front of Billy’s place and got off, rushing up the drive way. The door was open and his dad was out so you just went right in. You found your boys in the living room, making out on the couch. You leaned forward and rested your hand that didn’t have the pizza box in it on the back of the couch. You whistled loud and said.

“Yeah, that’s a good start now why are those pants still on?”

You startled them for once, they didn’t hear you come in and Billy jumped up looking up at you. You were looking down at him with a smirk and said playfully.

“Well hey don’t stop on my account.” 

“Hi babe, what took you so long?”

Billy looked back at Stu and Stu propped up on his elbows and said. 

“Hey y/n, you got the pizza? Nice.”

“That is what took so long. Pizza place was packed, but I’m here now.”

You came around the couch and got on your knees, taking off your bag and setting the pizza on the coffee table. You leaned forward and gave each boy a kiss hello. Billy got up and asked.

“Drinks?”

“Yes please, whatever is fine.”

You responded as Stu rolled off of the couch and pulled you up into his arms and onto his lap. You relaxed into the touch with a content sigh. Soon you were all eating your shared dinner and pouring over your books. You were trying to actually study and pay attention to what you were reading but Stu was trying to distract you and Billy. It got to the point where you got up off of his lap and moved to the other side of the coffee table next to Billy. He casually threw his arm over your shoulder without even looking up from the book he was reading. You smiled and kept reading, you knew Stu was upset you moved, you didn’t need to look up to know that and he whined.

“Y/n. Billy. I’m so far away. I’m so lonely. It’ll kill me.”

He said over dramatically still trying to get your attention. You and Billy glanced up from your books and shared a look before rolling your eyes and saying.

“Stu we don’t have to study all night. Read a couple of chapters and you can see what I have on under this.”

You finally looked up to meet his gaze and your thumb hooked the lacy strap of what you had on under your regular clothes and pulled it out to show it off a little. Stu picked up a book and said.

“Alright, alright, a few chapters, okay.”

You smiled, content that you had talked him into doing some studying, you were back to reading and Billy was still so close to you with his arm around you. He leaned in just a bit closer and whispered. 

“So what do you have on under there?”

You giggled softly and leaned in a little pulling the front of your shirt for him to get a peek, not much but he could see black and lace and then you were hit with the pillow Stu threw.

“HEY! No fair y/n. Why does he get to look?”

You actually did manage to get some studying done, you swear, after you stopped the pillow fight. You knew the little look you gave Billy had gotten him turned on. He totally has a thing for lingerie and even when he had his eyes glued on the book you knew he had other things on his mind. He started kissing your neck as he pulled the book out of your hands and threw it to the side, his hand rested on your thigh and started to slide up under your skirt. He felt the top of your thigh high stocking and the garter holding it up and he moaned against your skin. 

“Fuck. Y/n.”

“Billy”

You breathed out, feeling your skin under his mouth and touch heating up. Your eyes fell closed and you were just enjoying the feeling of Billy’s kisses on your neck, you didn’t notice Stu getting on the other side of you until you felt his hand sliding up your other thigh. Your eyes opened and you found Stu right there looking at your face. He raised his eyes brows and said low with a smile.

“You ready to show us what you have on under there?”

You felt him snap the garter under your skirt against your skin and then both boys hands slid onto your inner thighs and pulled them apart. You glanced down as they spread your legs, you skirt rode up and you heard Billy curse quietly as his eyes fell to between your thighs. 

“Like a pretty present. All wrapped up for us. Hmm Stu?”

Stu’s fingers dipped slightly under the lace top of your stocking and he agreed.

“Mmhmm.”

You loved when they were like this, so teasing, light touches and kisses ghosting over your skin, taking their time. Billy was truly admiring you, the sheer black stockings wrapped around your legs, climbing up your thighs, the intricate black lace on top, the thin black straps of the garter belt holding them up. Billy’s fingers found the edge for your panties, soft and sheer and you could hear his breath hitch. Stu turned you so you were facing Billy, Stu’s arms went under yours and his hands were on your chest. Billy’s mouth was back on yours and the kisses felt hot and passionate, urgent. Stu’s hands pulled your shirt up, with your skirt riding so high and your shirt up, the lingerie exposed now. Billy pulled back and he was drinking in the sight of you. It wasn’t expensive but it looked like it, you had chosen it carefully to appeal to him. It was so tight, flush against your skin, lace edges, light boning running up the middle, strings tying up the back, very low cut, the cups are a joke really. Billy’s hands started at your hips and ran up your sides, feeling how soft the fabric was, his gaze finally flicked up from your body to meet your eyes. 

“Do you like it?”

You asked with a playful smile, obviously knowing he did, the heat behind his gaze was apparent. His fingers brushed over your clothed cunt and you breathed in hard, the smile falling from your lips. 

“I love it.”

He admitted and he helped Stu pull your shirt off. Jesus the tension was strong tonight. You weren’t sure what it was but your boys were normally a bit more talkative, jokey, the air was lighter. But tonight. Tonight felt tense, in a very good way though. The kisses covered your skin, the touches from both boys all at once, feeling overwhelming, you were touching them just as much. Billy had slipped much lower down, you had your head turned, kissing with Stu as he felt you up, pulling the cups of your lingerie down, playing with your bared breasts. Billy was kissing over your panties and his breath was so hot, your hips shifted and you let out a moan against Stu’s mouth. 

“You’re getting her so excited Billy.”

Stu said with a smile, he pulled back and tilted your head down so you were watching what Billy was doing to you. 

“Be right back.”

Stu whispered and you heard him head off somewhere. You started to turn your head to see but Billy said harsh.

“Hey!”

You jumped slightly and your gaze fell back to him. He had his lips pressed over your clothed clit and his eyes were on your face. When he was sure you were watching him he hooked his fingers in the side of your panties and pulled them to the side. You groaned as his tongue ran up your clit while staring in your eyes. Being made to look at him while he did this was so hot. His arm looped around your thigh and he was holding you down tight, you couldn’t squirm away even if you wanted to, but oh why would you want to? Some people might think of eating pussy as a submissive act but he sure never made it seem that way. The way his hands would grip your hips, adjusting you how he wanted, the way his eyes bore into yours as his tongue flicked over your very sensitive clit. It was clear he was doing it because HE wanted to, the fact that you liked it was simply a bonus, not a requirement. 

You were losing yourself in the feeling, your chest was heaving as you moaned his name. You were too preoccupied to hear Stu come up behind you. Stu got down on his knees behind you and then all at once, you felt it. His arm around you, cold steel on your throat. The knife play was a regular occurrence but whenever it was held to your throat the fear was so real. You held your breath, your eyes still locked with Billy’s, he left a long hard lick over your clit and said.

“Scared y/n?”

His hand came up and two fingers slid into your damp heat, a breath sucked in through your teeth and you whispered.

“Yes.”

“I bet we could make it worse...”

He said low before his tongue rediscovered it’s place on your clit.

“Oh yeah?”

You asked and Stu leaned and you heard something that made your heart stop and your stomach drop. 

“Oh yeah.”

The voice confirmed. It wasn’t Stu. It was him you realized now but you were greeted by the voice you had grown familiar with through the phone. The voice that told you so many dirty things, the voice that lead you to come so many times these past few weeks. 

“Wh-what?”

You gasped out and Stu continued in that voice. Billy’s mouth wasn’t stopping, his fingers curling inside you, you didn’t dare look away. 

“It was us doll. We. Are your little phone fuck buddy.” 

You gasped, at what he said and at the way Billy was scissoring his fingers in and out of you as he sucked your clit. He gave an extra hard suck, pulling a moan from you, before he pulled off, he licked his lips hungrily. 

“Surprised?”

He asked and you bit your lip, nodding, he might have eased up on your clit but those damn fingers didn’t stop. 

“Yes!”

You moaned out, Stu’s hand went under your chin and he pulled your head back hard, your throat fully exposed. One hand gripping the bottom half of your face hard, the knife still held strong below where his hand was. You wiggled your hips and moaned before asking.

“W-wait so does that-”

You moaned as Billy’s thumb found your clit as his fingers fucked in and out of your dripping hole. You breathed out hard and struggled to continue your thought.

“D-does that mean?...”

Stu bit your earlobe and it was just too much, you came, struggling a bit in Stu’s grip, groaning out their names one after the other, over and over until you came down. You were breathing so hard. Stu was still holding you the same way, Billy’s fingers slowed to a stop and then pulled out of you, he got up on his knees and looked down at your face, you felt terrified at that moment, and also, the most turned on you think you ever have. Billy was smirking and as he looked down at you, now holding the voice changer in one hand, he brought his still soaked fingers up and dragged them over your mouth as he said in that hauntingly familiar voice.

“Yes babygirl. We’re Ghostface.”

Your boyfriends were killers, Cold blooded killers, one had a knife to your throat right now. And yet still, you felt yourself dripping. You’re so fucked. Why do you still like it? You still wanted them, still felt just as hot, if not more, what did it say about you? And most important of all, why didn’t you care? 

Billy was still staring down at you, he used that voice changer again and asked.

“Thoughts?”

Your breathing was still ragged, you got an idea, you didn’t break eye contact, you swallowed hard and finally said low.

“Are you still going to fuck me?”

Billy and Stu broke down, they were laughing, hard, Stu let go of you, the knife falling to the ground, him and Billy were hugging you in a second from both sides. Billy stopped laughing first, saying with what sounded like a big smile, hard to tell when his head was on your shoulder from how close he was hugging you.

“I told you, I told you it would be fine man.”

Stu stopped laughing and both of them were grabbing and kissing you, big dumb grins plastered on their faces as Stu said.

“I knew it, she is it! She’s the one man! I knew this wouldn’t scare her off.”

You couldn’t help it, you were smiling too, you asked with a laugh.

“So you aren’t going to kill me?”

Stu scoffed and Billy let go, his hands came up grabbing the sides of your face and he shook his head looking in your eyes as he said.

“Never! Never, ever. We won’t hurt you we swear.”

Stu held you tighter as he confirmed, placing kisses in your hair.

“Never y/n. You are all ours now.”

You were weirdly so happy. You had suspected for a while your boys had been hiding something, and with it out in the open you felt good, lighter, you knew they felt the same. You said it easily, for the first time.

“I love you.”

You turned so one boy was on either side of you. You brought your hands up and placed them on the back of the boys heads. Tilting them forward so your heads were all pressed together. Still smiling you whispered it again.

“I love you.”

You were so fucked up, but you couldn’t help it, you couldn’t say no to them, you didn’t want to say no to them. In for a penny, in for a pound. You were stuck with them but they were stuck with you too. You had no intention of going anywhere. From now whatever life had to throw at you, it was Billy and Stu and you.


	10. You Tied Me Down.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys confessed they are Ghostface and you confessed you loved them. Where do you go from here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had like an unreasonably amount of fun writing this one. It was so nice to write out, this is a scene I had in mind when I had the idea to start writing this fic. I hope you all enjoy this spicy smut. As per usual I am always down for ideas, suggestions, requests, leave a comment here or shoot me an ask on my tumblr, bisexual-horror-fan. Thanks!

Billy and Stu were kinda of idiots when it came to emotional intelligence. Like they had feelings, they knew they did and could acknowledge them on occasion even, but regularly being honest and open about them was...difficult. 

Needless to say you confessing you loved them right after THEY confessed to being Ghostface was a lot to process for two boys that were kind of emotional idiots. You didn’t realize that they danced around saying it to each other. They both knew it, they both obviously loved each other, it was very apparent but saying-

“I love you.”

-Straight up was a bit out of their depth. The boys more showed their love. Stu holding Billy closer when he felt jealous or insecure to remind him he wasn’t alone, he had him. And Billy, even more closed off at times, would still be sweet or comforting when he was alone with Stu and he was freaking out over something. Both would sometimes get each other little presents, call and check in, listen to each other, they really made it clear, they gave a fuck about each other, and not much of a one about anyone else. Until you. They didn’t expect it to get this far when you started dating them. It was just fun, watching movies, laughing and hooking up but somewhere along the way they started caring about you too. They knew they had to tell you, no they wanted to tell you, about Ghostface and about what they were doing, and if you accepted that then you accepted them whole and fully and then they could really let you in. They had been easing you into it, into the ideas of it, and you were receptive, finally they had to tell you. And you, beautiful, and without shame, accepted them as you always did. 

You were still holding them, heads pressed together, your eyes were shut tight, just enjoying the contact and trying to slow your pounding heartbeat after confessing that you love two crazed killers. Since your eyes were closed you didn’t see the somewhat panicked look shared between the two boys. Billy mouthed to Stu.

“What now?”

Stu mouthed back

“I don’t know!”

With a slight shrug. They were both looking into each others eyes and both knew they felt it too. But it was still a scary feeling for them to express. Your boys normally had you pegged but this time they underestimated you a bit here, you knew them pretty well. You spoke up opening your eyes and said.

“You don’t have to say it back.”

You pulled back, letting go of them, you hands slid down to take a hand each from the boys. You pulled up their hands and placed a kiss on each and said.

“I trust you two. I know that might sound crazy right now considering what you just told me but fuck it. I do.”

You looked between them and if you ever needed proof that you were someone different to them, someone special to them, this was it, you had made them speechless. Not an easy feat with how talkative these two could be but you somehow managed it. You dropped their hands and said with a laugh.

“Well c’mon say something at least.”

That seemed to shake the boys out of their shared stupor and they both looked a bit unsure. Stu laughed a bit nervously and said.

“Sorry, y/n. Just kinda shocked is all.”

Billy threw an arm around your shoulder and pulled you closer as he continued.

“Yeah, we thought our confession would be the most shocking thing tonight.”

You hugged closer to Billy and you heard a car door slam outside.

“Shit my dad.”

You quickly shoved your books back into your bag and Stu picked you up in his arms quickly.

“We’ll get upstairs”

Stu said hushed and he was about to get up to run off and Billy said hurriedly. 

“Wait-wait, here!”

Billy picked up your shirt from the floor and the knife and threw them carefully and you caught them. Stu turned and hightailed it upstairs, carrying you bridal style and you finally looked down at the knife. They way he held it and had your head before you didn’t see it, assumed it was the pocket knife but you realized it was a big fucking hunting knife. Stu and you made it to Billy’s room and he dropped you on the bed. You were still holding the knife and after Stu closed the door and looked back to you, you gestured to it with your other hand and said.

“What’s this?”

Stu smiled and laughed as he just remembered, he walked over and sat down on the end of the bed near you and you said.

“Wait...Is this?”

Your eyes met his and he was grinning. He said with a shrug.

“I dunno y/n. What do you think it is?”

You gulped and your grip on it tightened a bit as you said low.

“Murder weapon?”

“Oh very good y/n! See that is one of the things I really like about you, you are so smart.”

He was leaning forward and he reached out to take the knife, you leaned back as he leered over you. You let him take the knife and crawled back on the bed and Stu crawled over you. You felt like prey, you actually felt scared, you tried to remember that hey this was Stu, your funny, goof of a boyfriend but you still felt the pit of fear in your stomach. You hit the wall at the end of the bed and Stu was sitting up on his knees between your legs, leaning over you, he fingered the end of the blade, staring you down. 

“Awe hey, don’t get all scared yet. I haven’t even put this on you.”

He said in a playful tone, gesturing with the knife, he brought it down and the backside of the cold steel touched your cheek making you jump slightly. He was grinning so wide and he slid it down carefully, down your cheek, down your neck as he said.

“Now you can be scared y/n.”

Why did he have to say it like that, in that light playful teasing tone, like it was a game, then it hit you. You realized this was a game, you weren’t in any real serious danger, well there was a very big knife close to your throat, you were in a little danger but he had no intention of hurting you. You heard the door open and Stu leaned back up turning his head to see Billy come into the room. Billy walked over and when he came into view he was smirking.

“Getting started without me?”

He asked and he grabbed what little he could of Stu’s short hair and pulled his head back hard, looking down at Stu’s face. Stu chuckled and said.

“Just warming her up, I didn’t do much.”

You watched very interested as Billy kept his hand in Stu’s hair and kissed him hard and deep. While kissing him, he reached down and took the knife from Stu. You could just watch your boys kiss and touch for hours, you loved seeing them being close and affectionate. Billy finally pulled back and his hand that wasn’t holding the knife was out of his hair and on Stu’s cheek, he ran his thumb over Stu’s bottom lip and pushed it into Stu’s mouth. He looked over to you finally and said.

“You still look so good all dolled up for us, we can’t go leaving you out.”

Billy pulled his hand away from Stu’s face and he walked closer to you, leaning over the bed and over you, his forearms resting on the wall above your head he asked.

“We want to play a game, if you are interested y/n.”

You swallowed hard already having an idea of what they had in mind. 

“Yeah?”

You heard the sound of duck tape being ripped and looked over to see Stu at the end of the bed with a roll of the stuff.

"Yeah.”

Billy confirmed harshly. You looked back up at Billy and nodded as you whispered.

“I want to play.”

“Oh good answer baby.”

Billy said, smiling down at you, something dark playing behind his eyes. You felt equal parts turned on and scared when they started taping your wrists together tightly. Stu gave you a look, you understood that he was checking to make sure the tape wasn’t too tight, another reminder that this is a game, for fun, they don’t actually want to seriously cause damage. You gave a small nod to tell him it was okay. Once your wrists were taped up and your skirt torn off, leaving you in just that tight fitting black lingerie set, the next strip of tape went over your mouth. You were told a hand sign to give if you wanted the scene to stop, and then a blindfold was placed over your eyes. Helpless. Totally helpless. If they really wanted to, they could very well kill you right here, right now. 

You were pulled from your thoughts as you felt the first set of hands sliding up your legs. Starting at your calves and sliding up higher and higher until they reached your hips. You were smart and wore the panties over the garter belt so they came off easy while keeping the rest of the outfit on. They were pulled slowly down your legs and off, you had the quick thought wondering how long it would be till you see them again if Billy took them. You then felt the weight on the bed shift, one of the boys was sitting next to you now, that knife was back on your skin. It was resting near your throat and you heard Billy speak up as your breath hitched feeling the blade so close. 

“You look so good tied up y/n. What a pretty little victim.”

You felt the knife slide down your front, over your cleavage and heard something wet and a moan. You felt some shifting and Billy spoke up again.

“Stu’s here between my legs, wish you could see how good he looks right now.”

You let out a muffled moan from behind the tape covering your mouth, you wish you could be down there too, shared blowjobs were so fun for you. Billy pressed the blade a little harder into your skin and your back arched slightly as he said.

“Oh yeah you like that thought a lot hmm?”

You could picture it so clearly, Billy having one hand on Stu’s head, guiding him as he fucked into his mouth roughly, Stu sucking greedy and sloppy as he was holding a knife to your chest. You squirmed slightly at the thought and the sound, Jesus you could hear Stu’s mouth working him, hearing the sucking and how wet his mouth was. Billy was breathing a bit harder and giving some soft moans encouraging Stu’s efforts. Having to lay there and just listen to it made you squirm a bit, rubbing your thighs together slightly wanting some attention of your own. You heard Billy tsk and he ran the knife down further as he said.

“Awe Stu, our little Scream Queen is getting impatient”

You heard a wet pop, assuming that Stu pulled off of Billy’s cock, and then you heard Stu say. 

“Oh is she? Guess we should play with her.”

You felt Billy shift next to you and his hand gripped your taped wrists and he pulled you up, throwing you back down so you were now on your stomach. You were adjusted so you were resting on your forearms and on your knees, your ass high up in the air, your head low, basically face down ass up. You felt the bed shift and one of them was behind you on the bed. You felt a hand come down and feel up your ass, it felt different though, smooth, it didn’t feel like skin on skin contact. Billy spoke up, ah he was the one in front of you, you realized, and he said.

“Feels a little different than you are used to yeah?”

You nodded and felt his hand on your cheek, again that same odd smooth feeling and Billy chuckled. 

“You’ll get used to it. Stu and I like to wear gloves whenever we are handling one of our victims.”

Your heart stopped and Stu smacked you on the ass, not super hard but enough to make you jump as Stu spoke up.

“Wouldn’t want to get our hands dirty.”

You wondered at that if they were the same gloves. Did they always use the same gloves? Were they dirty right now, leaving marks, streaks of old blood over your skin? Did they end lives wearing those same gloves? You shivered at the thought and Billy was talking again.

“Yeah, touching a dirty little slut like you, we need the protection.”

Fuck that was a hot idea, your two killer boyfriends need gloves to touch you because YOU are the filthy one. Billy hand was in your hair and he pulled it roughly. You breathed hard through your nose and he pulled you forward by your hair, he kissed you over the duck tape on your mouth and fuck why was that so hot? You knew you had to be dripping by now. You felt Stu’s gloved hands on your ass, spreading you open, looking at your dripping wet hole. You felt his thumb prod your entrance as he said to his partner in crime.

“Such a mess back here, Billy.”

Billy pulled back and you felt him get on the space in front of you on the bed as he said. 

“What else could we ever expect from her, Stu? Other than being a good messy hole to fuck.”

He said it so harshly, but you loved it, the two of them dirty talking to you made you throb and clench around nothing. You felt two gloved fingers slip inside you and you pushed back with a muffled moan. Stu laughed a bit and said.

“How right you are Billy, she is a good hole.”

Billy was right in front of you and he had pulled his cock out, he slid in between your hands that were still bound together by the wrists. 

“C’mon.”

That knife was dragged down your cheek again and he said.

“Get to work.”

You closed your hands around him and gripped tightly as you started to stroke him up and down. One of his hands gripped your hair hard, you were so close the tip of his cock was brushing your tape covered lips, you worked his shaft up and down as you felt Stu sliding his fingers in and out of your leaking pussy. You were breathing hard through your nose, you were feeling so much, fear, excitement, mostly heat, a lot of heat. You felt Stu’s fingers pull out and you groaned behind the tape and Billy tugged harder on your hair, your hands had slowed a bit but you were quickly reminded to keep going when that knife pushed harder into your cheek. You whimpered and Billy chuckled.

“Poor little victim.”

Stu’s hands gripped your ass and he slid inside with a moan. He smacked your ass hard and said roughly.

“Poor, poor little y/n. So helpless.”

You moaned at how sweet it felt to be filled. Stu didn’t go quickly, he went hard, with his gloved hands gripping your hips and ass, pulling you back onto him. Billy had a hard grip in your hair still and with how hard Stu was pulling you back and fucking into you it caused painful tugs to your hair. It was hard to keep a good rhythm being fucked and pulled and pushed like this but you tried. Thank God they taped your mouth because this felt so good you weren’t sure you could hold your moans in, getting caught by Billy’s dad wouldn’t be very good right now. 

“How’s she feel Stu?”

Billy asked as his hips bucked forward slightly into your hands. 

“Oh so good. Do you think she has noticed yet that I’m in her raw?”

Stu said and you tensed up, clenching down on him. You realized you were so distracted by everything else you hadn’t noticed he didn’t have a condom on. He gave an extra hard thrust inside and you moaned, your head tipping back a bit. Billy laughed and said.

“I think she just found out Stu.”

Stu was picking up a bit of speed, he groaned as he said.

“Fuck, I’m not going to last. Want me to fill you up y/n?”

He adjusted his hips slightly and thrust down hard hitting that sweet spot inside you and you shook. Your hips moved back to meet him trying to chase your own release. Closer, closer, oh God and then Stu’s hips stopped, holding to the hilt inside you, his hands on your ass as he said.

“Ah ah y/n. No coming for you until you have both of our cum in you.” 

You whimpered and tried to moved your hips, desperate for the friction, The knife slid down to your throat and Billy said. 

“Hmm you heard him y/n. Hold it.”

Stu started back up again. Fuck! It felt too damn good with him bearing down on your spot, you didn’t dare move any part of you other than your hands on Billy aching length. That knife, so cold and harsh, unyielding, terrifying, arousing, all at once. It wasn’t long then until Stu reached his peak. You barely held on as Stu spilled inside you, buried deep inside you. You moaned muffled behind your tape gag. Your breathing was labored as you felt Stu pull out of you. Billy stopped your hands and you felt the knife move away, you felt Stu smack you on your ass as he got up and moved to the side.

“Your turn Billy.”

They switched spots, Billy got behind you, those damn gloved hands on your hips, you quickly realized he still had that knife in one hand. Stu settled in front of you, his hand came up to cup your cheek and you leaned into the touch. You heard him whisper.

“You still good y/n?”

You smiled behind the tape and gave a single nod, thankful for the check in. 

“Good.”

It sounded like he said it with a smile and then you felt his hand grip your throat. A strangled sound left your throat as Billy drove forward inside of you. His one hand gripped your hip and you felt him trail the knife down your back lightly. How were you supposed to hold back like this? You hoped your hands had done a good job, you hoped Billy wouldn’t take long, you hoped you wouldn’t cum first, who knows what he would do. You were rocking with the movements, more moans coming from behind your gag, trying to outlast him, it was hard, Stu got you so close and Billy hitting that same sweet spot so well wasn’t making it easy.

“Fuck you feel so good little whore.”

He spat, a thin cut, dragged down your back with the blade. You shivered and clenched down and heard Billy curse behind you. Yes! That’s it. Stu’s grip tightened on your throat and you tried to clench down over and over, trying to coax Billy into coming before you. He caught on obviously but it felt so good to him he let you do it. He dropped the knife and both his hands were on your hips, pulling you back hard and quick, fucking into you hard and fast. Close. Close. Closer still. Too damn close! And mercifully Billy came inside you, moaning out your name low, his fingers digging in hard into the flesh on your hips and ass. After a moments rest he pulled out and you were so full from both boy’s coming inside it spilled out easily. You felt Billy spread you, looking as their cum was leaking out of you.

“Hmm wish I had a camera to get a picture of that.”

Stu let go of your throat and you heard him get up and go around to get a look. He hummed his approval and confirmed.

“Ooh that is a lovely sight.”

Both gave you ass a smack, one after the other and the Stu asked.

“Well do you think she earned the right to come?”

Billy made a sound like he was thinking before he said.

“I think she has.”

You felt a hand on the back of your head and it pushed your face down hard into the covers, pushing your ass up further. Then so quickly there were two fingers on your clit rubbing it in circles and two different fingers were shoved inside of you. You couldn’t breathe. The tape blocking your mouth and with your nose pushed hard into the covers, you just couldn’t but fuck with how they were touching you, it wouldn’t be long. They teased you as they touched and played with your cum stuffed hole and very sensitive clit. 

“Who’s a good slut?”

“Oh she’s shaking, Stu.”

“What a mess you are.”

“Shameless.”

“Filthy.”

“If only everyone knew what you did behind closed doors.”

“Maybe she wants them to know?”

“Such a whore that she needs two guy’s all to herself just to satisfy her.”

“Insatiable.”

“Cum-hungry.”

“Selfish.”

“And she loves it.”

It was too much, those hands, the way they taunted you, you couldn’t stop it even if someone walked in the room right now. You shook in their shared grip as you came, moans muffled and strained, hardly audible as those white hot blinding flashes of pleasure overtook you. Their hands dragged it out and by the time you had fully come down your lungs were starved for air. The hand on the back of your head released and you came up taking a deep breath through your nose.

“Oh shit, the tape.”

Stu said and he reached around and ripped the tape off your mouth. You cursed at how it hurt but were grateful to have your now freed mouth to suck the much needed air down.

You were sitting up and then the blindfold was taken off once you had caught your breath. You blinked at the light in the room and turned your head to see your two boyfriends sitting beside each other on the bed, Billy had his arm around Stu’s shoulder and they were smiling at you. Stu had the knife and used it to cut your wrists free, pulling away the duct tape and he asked,

“So how was it?”

You were smiling now and you threw you arms around them pulling in close to cuddle up with them.

“Amazing. Perfect. Too many words. All good.”

You settled into a cuddle pile, a mass of arms and legs and lazy kisses as you relaxed with them. You looked down and saw they still had those gloved on, you were reminded of what they confessed tonight. It would take some getting used to but with some more scenes like that that you think you would deal just fine.


	11. Now Break Me Open.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your confessions you figured it was serious enough to introduce the boys to your parents, and the boys figured you were serious enough about them to roleplay some Ghostface stuff hardcore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part life stuff, part smut, who says you can't have it all? This chapter was fun, interesting to write, I hope everyone else likes it too! As always I am down for ideas, requests, suggestions, leave a comment here or shoot me an ask on my tumblr, Bisexual-horror-fan. Thanks for reading.

The week after the boys confession and your subsequent confession right after, was interesting to say the least. They were as affectionate as ever, sweet in public, holding hands, kisses placed in your hair and on cheeks and being wrapped up in their arms. Stu had really taken to carrying you on his shoulders lately too, Billy would always roll his eyes and just hold Stu’s hand as he carried you around. In private now that the secret was out they loved living out some Ghostface and victim roleplay, you had to admit it was fun. You tried not to think much on the seriousness of it, they didn’t push it either. It was easier to cope with in the abstract, but the reality of them actually killing people was harder to deal with. They knew that much at least, to not show you too much, they kept it fun and light around you. You had a lot of stuff on your mind lately, you had been thinking hard about it last night and decided to bring it up to them. You sat down at the table the boys were already at and you greeted them.

“How are my boyfriend’s this fine Thursday?”

“Doing great baby”

Billy said planting a kiss on your cheek and resting his hand on your thigh.

“Yeah doing pretty good.”

Stu responded, offering you some of his fries. You took some and Billy asked.

“How about you?”

Billy asked and you looked up from your lunch before saying.

“Oh you know, just fine, had a good nights sleep, had a pop quiz in math-”

Stu had taken one of your hands and was lacing his fingers with yours when you continued.

“Thinking about inviting you over for dinner to meet my parents.”

Billy nearly choked on the sip of soda he was taking and Stu just stopped dead, looking like a deer in the headlights. You laughed as Billy coughed a few times before he finally responded.

“You want us to meet your parents?”

You nodded and smiled looking between the two of them. Stu finally spoke up and he pointed between him and Billy very dramatically as he said.

“Us?! Like us, us?!”

You laughed again and dropped Stu’s hand with a roll of your eyes you said.

“Yeah, you guy’s are my boyfriends, who else would I be talking about?”

They were nervous. You found it hilarious, your two boyfriends, killers, nervous to meet your parents. Stu fretting over what to wear, Billy worried about coming off as too cold. They had a meeting after school without you in Stu’s room.

“What are we supposed to DO here Billy?”

Stu said is so intensely. Billy was on Stu’s bed, on his back, hands over his eyes, head hanging off the edge of the bed.

“I don’t fucking KNOW Stu. I still can’t believe she even wants us to meet them in the first place.”

Stu was pacing back and forth, both his closet doors were thrown open and there were clothes everywhere. He kept pausing in front of the mirror inside one of his closet doors and kept holding up different shirts and sweaters up to himself before throwing them aside.

“Ugh what if they don’t like us?”

Now you might be wondering why they were freaking out so bad but they have never done the “meet the parents” thing. They weren’t out to their parents, they had been friends for years and years and that is all their parents thought they were, best friends. They were best friends too obviously but so much more. Now they had to meet their sweet girlfriend’s parents over dinner.

“They might not like us Stu just because we are an US. Most girls don’t have two boyfriends.” 

Billy dropped his hands from his face and was now watching Stu pace around his room. He rolled over on his stomach and reached under the bed picking up the knife Stu kept there and was turning it over in his hands, looking for something to distract himself. Stu crouched down to be at eye level with Billy and said seriously.

“Jesus man I didn’t even think about that!”

Billy smacked Stu on the shoulder with his free hand as he said,

“How was that not your first thought?”

“I dunno man! I’m not thinking clearly!” 

Stu exclaimed and he sat down on the floor in front of Billy. He picked up his wrist and held Billy’s hand with the knife to his throat.

“C’mon if we end it now we don’t have to worry about it.”

Billy laughed and moved his hand back.

“Hilarious Stu but we have to do this.”

Stu fell on his back throwing his arms out on either side of him with a big sigh before groaning out.

“I knooowww.”

They tried to think of it like a challenge. They hyped each other up a lot, complimenting each other and saying a lot of “We got this!”. They were still pretty nervous. Friday during the day they were trying and failing to play it cool.

“So come over at about 6:30 for dinner okay? After dinner we can go out for our usual date.”

They both agreed that sounded good with a nod but they shared panicked looks over your head. Thank God they were so much taller than you so they could do that. You went home alone and started getting ready before your parents came home, you wanted your parents to like them, obviously. You got the hard part over with already, you remembered how the conversation went over dinner a few days previous. You already worked it out with your folks before asking your boys to dinner.

“So I’m dating now.”

“Oh are you? So soon?”

“Well we’ve been here since the start of summer it’s been about five months.”

You thought about it and realized you’d been dating for three months now. Your parents didn’t need to know how long you had been together or that you had been hiding it for that long.

“So I want to invite them for dinner on Friday so they can meet you guys”

Your parents agreed that was a good idea and you took a deep breath before you said,

“I’m dating two guy’s right now. Billy and Stu, they are great guys. I am sure you will like them.”

The dinner went pretty quiet at that. Your parents were pretty unsure at first but after a decent amount of explaining you asked them to just meet them and they would understand. They promised to keep an open mind and you trusted that they would. You helped your parents make dinner and then at about ten to six they arrived. You went to the door and stepped out onto the porch closing the door behind you.

“Hey you are early! That is great, so how are my boys?”

You asked giving each of them a hug and Billy responded.

“Fine. Just fine.”

“Mhmm with how silent Stu is being I know you are telling the truth.”

You joked and Stu huffed a bit.

“Sorry, sorry I’m fine y/n, really.”

You took a hand each from them and tugged them a bit.

“C’mon, sooner it is over with, sooner we can get on with our date away from here.”

They followed you inside and to be perfectly honest it went as well as it could. The dinner was good, your parents asked a lot, a LOT of questions but they both handled it fine. They didn’t mention that you were all dating each other, you didn’t need to give your parents a heart attack so they just thought they were both dating just you. If they were still nervous they certainly weren’t showing it anymore, your mom seemed to love Billy and your dad actually thought Stu was funny. An hour and a half later when dinner was done with, the three of you headed back out your house. Soon as you were back out on the porch you couldn’t contain yourself, you hugged both boys and said so excitedly.

“Damn you guy’s! You did great! They really liked you.”

The boys had relaxed considerably and Billy pushed his hair back out of his face and said with a laugh.

“What can I say? Mom’s love me.”

You pulled away from the hug and Billy continued, gesturing to Stu as he said.

“And let’s give it up for Stu, making a big impression with your dad.”

Stu gave a big showy bow and said with a laugh of his own as you clapped.

“Oh thank you, Billy you are too kind.”

You started heading down the stairs and towards Stu’s car saying.

“Well c’mon we got things to do.”

Billy and Stu followed up behind you and you all got in the car and headed out to the late night movie you were seeing that night. The date was great as it always was. The boys dropped you back off at home late that night and you had no idea what they had in mind for tomorrow. On the drive home after dropping you off they were talking again,

“I’m very impressed Stu, who would have thought you’d be daddy’s favorite”

He teased and Stu snorted before he said.

“Well her mom was way more into you. You are welcome by the way.”

Stu said putting his hand on Billy’s thigh as he drove.

“For what?”

Billy asked glancing over to him.

“For distracting her dad. You give off big ‘Yeah your daughter calls me daddy too’ vibes. I’m much more non threatening.”

Stu said very teasingly and Billy laughed with a smirk and said.

“So anyway. I was thinking...”

Stu gripped his thigh a bit harder and said.

“Thinking about what?”

\------

You were in bed and totally unaware that the two boys were planning something for the very next day. Your Saturday was typical, over breakfast with your mom she brought up how much she liked your boyfriends and it made you feel happy and light. You went out and did some shopping, got lunch with a girlfriend, dinner with your family, your parents headed out that night for a date of their own. You had the house to yourself for hours, the boys were planning on coming by to take advantage of that. You were just getting out of the shower and were drying your hair with the towel wrapped around yourself. You had stepped out into the bedroom and swear you heard a sound. You stopped, straining to see if you could hear anything, you didn’t and made your way to the dresser. You were busy picking over what panties you should wear when you could swear you heard something again. You ignored it and decided on a pair that were 1. Small 2. All lace and 3. Could be ripped off with the right amount of force. 

You dropped the towel to the floor and slid the panties on and stretched your arms high above your head and picked out a matching bra pulling it on. You walked over to the closet and before your hand could touch the door handle the door flew open. You jumped back right away at seeing the dark figure stepping out. 

“HA! I knew I wasn’t hearing things.”

You said as you were stepping back carefully, face to face with one of your boyfriends in his Ghostface costume. That same familiar modulated voice was talking.

“Smart little slut, you in the mood for a run?”

You laughed as you were stepping back towards your bedroom door.

“I’m not exactly dressed for it, couldn’t let me put some clothes on?”

He was stepping closer as he tsk’d and said.

“Where is the fun in that?”

Your hand touched the door knob as you asked.

“Where is your partner hmm?”

The door knob was pulled from your hand when the door was opened from the other side. 

“Right here!”

You heard right behind you and you ducked down low to avoid the two arms reaching out to try and grab you. They missed and you pushed hard on them and ran down the hall.

“I’m not that easy!” 

You called out running for the stairs and you heard loud behind you.

“Fuck, c’mon after her!”

You know they wanted the chase, they wanted it to be hard, you wanted to make it fun for them. They were both on you and really gave you a workout. You had to admit it was fun. You had basically been all over the house already. You were in the kitchen, one of your boys was there with you, Billy you think, it was hard to tell, you were both circling around the kitchen island. 

“I’m surprised you’ve lasted this long.”

He said and you laughed.

“I’m surprised you are both this bad. I thought you were good at this.”

You taunted with a smile and then you felt two strong hands on you, on over your mouth and one grabbing your wrist hard. You heard behind you.

“Oh I don’t know I think we are pretty good.”

“Gotcha.”

The other one walked over to you and grabbed your other wrist, that big hunting knife was pulled out and he was so close to you now. You were quiet now even after the hand was pulled from your mouth. You were pressed between the two of them, the tip of that knife was put under your chin tilting it up.

“Look at her. Where’d that confidence go?”

You squirmed in between them and you felt a knee slide up in between your legs and your breath hitched and you were reminded that you were in nothing but your bra and panties. The voice behind you said.

“Hard to be confident when there is a big fucking knife in your face hmm?”

You bit your lip as that knife was pushed harder, the tip digging into the soft flesh under your chin. 

“Fuck.”

You breathed the curse out and in front of you there was a cruel laugh.

“What was that?”

The knife pushed harder still and your head was tilted so far back trying to avoid the knife and you repeated a little louder.

“Fuck.”

The grip on your wrists tightened and that knee pressed harder on your now dripping core.

“That sounds like a fun game to play next.”

You whimpered and you were lead over to the kitchen island, you were forced over it, cheek pressed to the cold counter top. One was in front of you, hands gripping your wrists, holding them down hard on the counter top, the other behind you, one hand on your back keeping you pushed down, the other hand on your hip, fingers dipping into the waistband.

“Look at these panties, they look so thin I bet I could just-”

And like that a hard pull and they were ripped from your body easily. A laugh from behind you and a grind on your ass, he was hard.

“Ah-ha I knew it. Now that those aren’t in the way.”

Another grind on your ass and a whine from you, the teasing was getting to you now. Then the ropes were pulled out, your arms were tied so they were straight at your sides, you couldn’t move them at all. You were on your back now on the island and were squirming as much as you could. They were both enjoying looking you over, one of them was on each side of the island, you splayed out in the middle between them, now that they had you, they were taking their time a bit, leaning on the counter top they toyed with you. One feeling you up over your bra, the other slowly rubbing a thumb over your clit making your hips stir. 

“Now that we got her.”

One started.

“What should we do with her?”

The other finished. That knife was pulled out dragged down between your breasts. You watched as it was hooked under where your bra met in the middle between the cups and was cut. The bra pulled away from your chest and those hands all over you. You were leaning into the touches, shifting, moaning, wanting more. It still took some getting used to, they didn’t look like your boys like this, everything they did to you while dressed like this was so much more intense, felt dirtier and hotter. One spoke up.

“I say we fuck her in both holes.” 

The idea had been brought up, you could not lie how much the thought turned you on. Anal had happened of course, you had enjoyed it a lot too, they made it very enjoyable but having one in each hole surprisingly hadn’t happened, yet. You let out a moan and nodded, earning another laugh from them.

“Such a slut.”

“She wants it bad. Better give it to her.”

You were dragged pretty roughly to the living room, one laying back on the couch and you thrown on top of them. Your arms still secured at your sides you couldn’t push yourself up, pressed chest to chest you knew you weren’t going anywhere. The other one got behind you, before you knew it you heard the click of the bottle of lube opening. Cold wet fingers start prepping you, your head tipped forward resting on the chest in front of you, the grinding started from under you and you moaned at the friction. It all started to get very hot very fast. Those soaked fingers sliding in and out making you ready, that grinding from below feeling so sweet on your clit, hands roaming over your body. Who knows how long it had been? You were just getting lost in the feeling. You had the thought that the boys must be getting pretty hot in those costumes but they were seeming still very into it. 

“You ready?”

It was soft, not modulated, Stu’s voice, you were on top of Stu, a reminder that they cared, that this was a game. You glanced up and nodded. Fingers were pulled out, costumes hiked up, you were posed a bit better, hands on hips and on shoulders and slowly, oh so slowly Stu slid in. Your heart was pounding, you let out a low moan. Only once he was buried in your pussy all the way did you feel Billy behind you pushing forward. His hands were on your shoulders, gripping tight, he slid inside and you heard him curse behind you. You moaned and, fuck, you have never felt this full before. 

There was a pause. Holding still, feeling them, letting you get adjusted. Then they started moving and you were breathless. The moving in and out and back and forth and you were moaning, cursing, breathing way too hard, being way too loud but dear God it was just so much. They were losing themselves to it too, they were moaning and panting, hands gripping you so hard you were sure you would have bruises left all over your body. Something you hadn’t considered was just how much they were feeling, it wasn’t just being inside you, it was also feeling each other, rubbing against each other inside you through that thin barrier separating them. The situation was just too hot, being out in the open in your living room was already hot enough, where you and your parents would sit and do normal things, instead here you were getting railed by two guys, two killers at once. Your head tipped back and you panted out.

“Can I?”

Billy cursed and groaned before saying.

“Of-fucking-course you can princess.”

It started a chain reaction in you, you came and clenched down so hard, it triggered Billy into filling you which set Stu off right then. At that moment you were so thankful to have the house to yourselves because it was literally impossible to stay silent. It dragged on and you all had melted into each other, you were heaving when you finally could see straight again. Slowly you had untangled, been untied, masks pulled off. Kisses being placed all over your body and face. The boys were praising you and touching you all over.

“So good.”

Billy whispered in your ear, kisses placed on the back of your neck.

“Amazing, she is a perfect victim.”

“And asking to cum like that? Jesus.”

“Oh sweet thing we are going to have so much fun.”

They said such lovely things to you and you were just taking it in, enjoying the affection they heaped on you, lazily smiling and giving kisses back on occasion before you asked. 

“Boys?”

“Mmm?”

Stu hummed his face in your neck.

“Yeah y/n?”

Billy asked from behind you, arms circling your waist.

“Can we get off the couch before I leak your cum all over it?”

The laughing fit that ensued went on for far too long and you wouldn’t have it any other way. Your life right now? Couldn’t get any better. If this first week after your confessions was any indication then you had so much more to look forward to.


	12. With Your Love And Mercy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tell the boys about a hot dream you have and of course they want to make it a reality for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer one again, no update yesterday because I was updating my first story Man Of My Dreams. This still has a lot of my attention but I still intend on updating the other one every so often. I had a real good time with this one, this is another idea I have had for a while and it felt great getting it out. As always feedback is welcome, I am always open to ideas, suggestions, or requests, leave a comment here or send an ask to my tumblr, bisexual-horror-fan, I would love to fill some requests for people. Enjoy!

“I had a dream last night about you both being Ghostface and kidnapping me and I came unreasonably hard while you were both inside me.”

You said it as casually as one might talk about repainting their living room. To say it while you were making popcorn for that night’s movie, not even looking at them, made it that much hotter for Billy and Stu. Billy was in the fridge grabbing some sodas and nearly hit his head off the shelf as he stood up so fast. He looked at you, gripping the soda can in his hand significantly harder. Stu was sitting on the counter right next to where you were worked on pouring melted butter over the popcorn. Stu cleared his throat and looked over to Billy sharing a look with him, Billy gave a nod that said ‘Go ahead’.

Stu leaned closer to you, a finger went under your chin tilting your head up to look at him as he asked.

“Oh yeah?”

You had a playful smirk on and leaned in closer, a hand falling on his thigh very close to his zipper, looking into his eyes as you said.

“Mhmm. Do with that what you will.” 

Stu made some kind of choked sound that made you smirk a little harder. You leaned back and scooped the bowl of popcorn off the counter and turned on your heels heading back to the living room.

“Hurry up, I’m dying to see this movie...”

Stu hopped off the counter and closed the small gap to the fridge, gripping the top of the open door looking at Billy with a look that suggested ‘How did we get so lucky?”. You could be down right filthy but typically you didn’t just say that kind of thing so causally, it took them aback. Obviously they had to do something with this information. They knew you had fun that night they confessed everything and during the subsequent week that followed but this was a big confirmation just how much you liked it. 

\---

It didn’t happen right away. They wanted you to forget about it a bit, they wanted some time to plan it out too. They knew just how to do it too. It was date night, it was late, dark out, going to see a midnight horror movie at the theater. You were riding your bike, you had just left your place, riding along the quiet suburban streets in the dark. A van turned off of a side street and was coming up behind you, it didn’t pass you. After two blocks you were sure it was following you. You sped up on your bike, no longer sitting but standing as you hurried along, downtown, gotta get downtown, it was Friday night, there would be lights, people. It was pretty scary as this strange van followed close, you took some turns and it kept after you, you couldn’t shake it, you would be downtown soon and almost sensing this the van sped up and took a hard turn so it stopped right in front of you blocking your bath. You almost crashed right into the side of the van, but you manged to just stop. The side door was flung open and a dark figure had grabbed you quick and pulled you inside the van.

A bag was put over your head and your wrists were zip-tied behind your back quickly, these movements seemed practiced and sure. You were laying in the back of the van on your side. You could feel the van driving again, you laid silent, waiting to get to where ever you were going. After what felt like ten minutes the van came to a stop, you were roughly pulled so you were sitting up by two strong hands behind you. The bag was ripped off, your face was a bit sweaty from the bag and the fresh air felt cold on your skin. You were greeted with that dark figure crouched in front of you, that ghostly white mask, and that teasing voice.

“Hello y/n.”

You squirmed a bit in the arms still holding you from behind, this was part of it, the struggle, you had to act like you didn’t want it, that it was scary. It was scary to be honest, you had to trust that these were your boyfriends, not two randos playing Ghostface, but at the same time, the idea that maybe it wasn’t them was weirdly kind of exciting too, what changed? At the start of summer there is no way you would have found the idea of such a thing anything but disgusting and now it had you leaking between your thighs.

“Hello asshole.”

You spat, trying to keep the anger apparent in your voice and trying to down play the lustful edge in your tone.

The grip harder on your arms now, you winced as that voice said behind you.

“Want to put up a fight hmm?”

A hard grip on your chin with gloved fingers, being made to stare into the empty sockets of that mask. 

“I love it when they try to act so tough.”

The gloved hand that wasn’t holding your face dipped down, down and under your short skirt, fingers brushing over your panties. Your hips shifted and you breathed in hard, stifling a soft moan, that damn familiar laugh filling your ears.

“Oh wet already?”

Said the one in front of you, you wiggled a bit more in their grip and you tried to shake your head, the hand on your chin tightening, stopping you from moving very far at all as that voice spoke up in front of you.

“I feel it through your panties, leaking through my glove, I can feel it you little lying bitch, you can’t hide it from me.” 

You smiled and said defiantly.

“I might be wet but who said it was over you?”

"Even if it isn't meant for ME,"

He gestured to himself before those fingers were back pressing to your wetness as he continued speaking.

"I'M going to be the one taking advantage of it."

The back and forth was so much fun for you, normally you were so sweet with them, you could joke around obviously but you didn’t give so much attitude usually. 

Then.

The knife was pulled out and your eyes went a bit wide at seeing it. You think you would be used to it by now but it was still a very big knife and there was always a certain level of danger involved with it. Plus. It was different tonight. The blade flashed in the low light and you saw it.

Red.

Blood.

You felt the air get sucked out of you and you looked back up to that masked face.

“What’s the matter?”

The voice behind you rang and you swallowed hard, the voice in front of you then saying.

“Don’t like a little blood?”

The blade of the knife rested on your inner thigh and you held still as the voice in front of you continued.

“That’s a real shame.”

“Because it is going to get really messy.”

The voice behind you finished and you were pushed down to the floor of the van hard. You were reminded of the zip ties on your wrists and how useless your arms were like this, being on your back now you really couldn’t do anything to get away. The figure that was behind you before was now on top of you, the weight was heavy on your chest, hands slipped under the costume and you heard a zipper lower, your hair was gripped and your head was pulled hard forward. You realized your assailant was very hard as it was pressed to your cheek, the thin material of the costume didn’t do much to hide how hot his cock felt, he must have just pulled it out, only the black material standing in the way of it being shoved into your mouth. You were distracted so you didn’t notice the other Ghostface had walked around you, throwing open the double doors on the back of the van. Your head was let go roughly and you looked up out those doors, all you saw was dark forest as you the heard the voice who had just opened the doors say.

“Just wanted to show you that you can be as loud as you want. Scream as much as you want and no one will hear you.”

The doors were left open, the cool fall air making you shiver slightly, you watched as the other Ghostface that wasn’t planted on top of you, walked around you, you felt him sink down between your legs. The one on top of you had pulled his robe up the rest of the way and you were greeted with his hard cock so close to your face. You pressed your lips closed hard, pretending your mouth wasn’t watering at the though of him fucking your mouth in this position. You wiggling under him until you felt something that made you jump, cold steel, that knife again, on your bare inner thighs. A gloved hand came down to cup your cheek, a slight tender moment, that lasted roughly two seconds until the voice above you said the harsh command.

“Suck.”

You were lead by that hard grip on your cheek and your mouth relented, opening for him and taking half his length in one stroke. Your eyes flicked up to see his head tip back with a groan, you had a small smile around his cock and you sucked hard. You couldn’t move your head or neck very well in this position but his hand on your cheek guiding you certainly helped. You felt that knife pressing into the sensitive flesh on your inner thigh and you whined low in the back of your throat. Fingers touching you outside your panties, your hips arched slightly into the touch, this whole scene they were helping you live out pushed a lot of your buttons, you were very ready for some stimulation. 

“Needy little thing aren’t you?”

Came from the Ghostface between your legs, still gently dragging the knife up your thigh. You moaned with a slight nod as you sucked harder on the cock in your mouth as if that would encourage the other to touch you more. The voice above you saying. 

“Fuck. She is. She is sucking the life outta me up here.”

A pleased hum and you felt the knife drag leaving a light thin cut on your thigh, making you wince slightly as that voice continued.

“If she is doing that good a job she deserves a little something.”

Fingers rubbing over your clit through your panties and you moaned muffled and your efforts increased as you licked and sucked that cock. A breeze blowing through the doors reminding you that this was happening somewhat out in the open. They say you are far away, that no one will hear, what if they were lying? What if someone were to walk by right now and see you like this? You throbbed at the thought.

Your hips pushed up into the touch harder as you craved more stimulation. A cruel laugh and those fingers were pulled away far too soon as you heard.

“You want it that badly?”

The knife was used to cut your panties free from your body, the ruined fabric was pulled away and thrown to the side. Hands under your thighs, your hips tilted, adjusted until you felt him hard and hot nudge against your soaked folds. The cock in your mouth was pulled out and the Ghostface above you said.

“You really want him in you?”

You groaned and with a nod you said.

“Yes. Yes I do.”

“Beg for it then.”

Said the Ghostface that was so close to fucking you. One hand was still gripping your hip, the other hand holding the knife, the tip of it resting just below your navel, you were so badly in need of it. His hips moved forward a bit, it would be so easy, he was so close to where you needed him, there would be no resistance, he could slip inside all the way in a second. You bit your lip and bucked your hips trying to get him to slide even an inch inside you, he laughed as his grip was tight on your hip, you knew you had to.

“Please. Please fuck me. I want it so much. I want to taste you and get fucked so hard at the same time. I want cock filling me from both ends.”

You sounded breathless and that hand on your cheek gave an affectionate rub before giving you a few playful pats as he said.

“Good job y/n. What do you think?”

“I think she deserves it.”

And just like that the cock in front of you was shoved all the way back into your mouth, the hand had moved from your cheek to the back of your head. At the same time you felt hips push forward, hard, you were filled until your hips and his were pressed together. You moaned and it felt so wonderful you had to remind yourself to keep sucking the cock invading your mouth. Your head was being jerked back and forth roughly, up and down that hard dick, you were sucking and slurping and the sounds you made were so wet and urgent. The voice above you spoke up and you realized he was staring down at you, he spoke up. 

“Fuck look at you. Moaning and breathing so hard, struggling to keep up, you look so hot like this. Messy and full of cock.”

Through the modulator you could tell his voice was strained, his own breath was labored, you had already been working his cock for a while, you were sure he would cum first. Your hips rolled feeling the extra hard thrust causing a jolt of pleasure up your spine, you sucking in a hard breath in through your nose. 

“She feels so good. She is soaked.”

One slid all the way in your mouth and the one below pulled out and then they switched. When there was one buried in one of your holes the other was pulling out, it was enough to make your head spin, feeling one baring down deep as the other slid out and then pushing back in hard as the other slid out. You were being rocked hard with their movements, you felt the hips of the Ghostface on your chest falter slightly, thighs on either side of your head shaking slightly. You got ready to swallow that hot flood as his grip on the back of your head tightened. One more hard thrust into your mouth before he held you hard, cock all the way to the back of your throat as he came. you focused on swallowing every last drop spilled inside of you, trying not to lose yourself to how good the other cock inside you was making you feel. He held you there for a minute, panting, you felt his cock starting to soften in your mouth and you struggled slightly as the lack of oxygen was starting to get to you. He mercifully pulled out and you sucked in a deep breath, his spent cock was rubbed on your face, making a bigger mess of it before he got up off of you. He sat down and placed your head in his lap, he stroked your hair softly, a sweet bit of affection felt out of place but very welcome all the same during this. A soft gesture while you had your hands zip-tied behind your back, they were falling asleep by now with your full weight on them, and getting fucked hard, a knife still pressed to your lower stomach, this was your life, a life you wouldn’t trade for anything. 

You were looking up at the indifferent looking cold mask that was staring down at you, you knew one of your boyfriend’s smiling faces was behind it, you tilted your head up more into the touch, reminded of the glove that prevented you feeling his skin. You were still panting, without the cock in your mouth providing a partial distraction you had to fully focus on how amazing getting fucked right now felt. You moaned, your eyes falling closed as you let yourself be pulled down harder onto him. 

“You look so good after you’ve had your throat fucked.”

Spat the Ghostface between your legs, you moaned, a fresh swell of heat in your stomach from the lewd compliment. You heard the Ghostface above you ask.

“You going to fill her up?”

Your eyes opened and you looked pleadingly at the Ghostface between your legs, still driving into you. 

“Look at her, I think she wants it. You that depraved? You want a killer cumming inside of you?”

Your hips bucked slightly in his grip and you felt that cold knife push harder into the soft skin on your stomach. You cried out.

“Yes!”

“Better give the whore what she wants.”

The knife was dropped and both hands finding purchase on your hips he fucked hard and quick into you. You were gasping and moaning with every thrust, your body rolling with him. Very soon after you felt that warmth blooming inside you as you felt him cum hard inside your wet heat. Your thighs shook slightly and you let out a shuddering breath as you savored the feeling of the hot cum spilled in you. It was quiet and still for a moment before he pulled out of you, you laid there on the floor of the van trying to catch your breath, shaking slightly. 

“Good?”

Asked the Ghostface who was stroking your hair, head still in his lap. You nodded weakly as your breath evened out. 

“Did you cum?”

Asked the other one, his gloved hand stroking over your thigh as he did. You shook your head as you whispered.

“Close, but no.”

A laugh from above you and he said.

“That won’t do.”

“Won’t do at all.”

You were dragged and reposed by them, now the other way, your legs hanging out of the back of the van, the Ghostface that had just finished fucking you, now resting your head in his lap. The other one got between your legs, kneeling on the ground outside the van, gloved hands holding your head up so you were made to watch. The one between your legs lifted his mask up just high enough so his mouth was exposed, he leaned in and you gasped when his tongue made contact on your clit. It didn’t take long at all. Gloved hands cradling your head and your thighs, tongue licking over your aching clit, hips arching slightly, moaning and panting, your breasts rising and falling. Fuck he was licking up that mess that was spilled inside you with such fervor, like he hadn’t eaten in days and was starving.

“Please?”

It sounded so soft and small falling from your lips in between pants. The grip on your head tightened as you were rewarded with that smooth non modulated voice, Billy, saying.

“Yes babygirl.”

Your clit throbbed against his, Stu you now know, tongue, you shook, the cool fall air felt so refreshing on your flushed and slick with sweat skin. You could hardly breathe through it but you felt Billy’s gloved fingers carding through your hair and Stu’s steady hands on your thighs, his tongue never stopping as they worked you through your bliss. When you came down your eyes fell closed and you were rolled on your side, the knife found, the zip-ties cut, you rolled your wrists, bringing them back up, trying to wake up some feeling in them. When you finally felt like you had bones again you sat up on your knees looking to your still costumed boyfriend. You leaned forward and reached out, you pulled the mask off and were greeted with Billy’s face, flushed, hair a mess with a lazy smile. You giggled softly and reached out smoothing out his hair a bit before giving him a kiss. 

“Hi Billy.”

You whispered against his lips. He chuckled and broke the kiss before whispering.

“Hi y/n.”

You turned around and with your skirt still bunched up around your hips you crawled over to see your other boyfriend, arms crossed, resting on the floor of the van, his chin resting on his arms, mask half on, still kneeling on the ground outside. You reached out and pulled the mask the rest of the way off, Stu was smiling warmly, looking up at you, you leaned down giving him a kiss, tasting the mix of your slick and Billy’s cum on his mouth. Your tongue darted out dragging over his bottom lip for more of a taste, the kiss deepening for a minute before you pulled away. 

“You have a good time y/n?”

Stu asked and you ran your fingers through his short hair as you replied.

“Such a good time. A literal dream come true.”

After the boys had gotten out of their costumes and you had straightened your clothes out, they said they had something to show you. You were all walking, you in the middle, the two boys on either side of you, hands with fingers laced together, arms swinging slightly. They had taken you somewhere out of town, it was dark, deserted and then you were there. A cliff with a view, overlooking the small town of Woodsboro, it was late but the lights downtown on this Friday night still looked so pretty.

“Oh wow you guys. I didn’t know there was any place like this in town.”

You said, hands holding tighter as you all stood near the edge of the cliff enjoying the view. They let go of your hands and Billy’s arm snaked around your waist, Stu’s arm thrown over your shoulder, your arms wrapping around them. You felt so damn happy right now. It was a cool fall night on a weekend with your boys, how could it get much better?

“I love you both a lot.”

You were surprised to hear that. You glanced up at Billy, he was still looking out at the view as he continued.

“You know that right? I know I have trouble saying it, but really I feel it. I just need you both to know that I feel that way.”

You heard a sniff on the other side of you, your gaze shifted and you looked up to see Stu, he wasn’t crying but looked close to it, his eyes were forward too.

“I love you too. Billy, y/n, you are the best. Just fuck-”

A slight sob and you and Billy both had your arms around Stu, hugging him tight. He continued as he was hugging you both back so tightly.

“I’m sorry it took so long to say it. Sorry I was being weird about it but God damn it, I-I love you both.”

“it’s okay Stu. It’s okay.”

You said softly and you all stayed like that for a while. You felt so warm, so held, it felt like home, you felt so loved. You knew they felt it, you knew it for a while, you were sure they felt it when you confessed to them weeks ago and you really were fine with them taking their time to say it. But now that they had actually said it you felt so light, everything could only get better from here. You and Billy ended up kissing away the tears from Stu’s face and he apologized for crying and you joked.

“Hey it’s okay Stu, we both know how sensitive you are.”

You all fell into laughing fits and many more kisses were exchanged before you all started your walk back to the van. The air was so much lighter with that out of the way, arms swinging carefree and all chatting before Stu said.

“SO! Next weekend is Halloween, party at my place again.”

“Nice! Can’t wait!”

You said with a warm smile and Billy nodded chiming in that he was looking forward to it too.

“Sooo couples costume?”

Stu offered up and you and Billy rolled your eyes with a laugh.

“Maybe. IF you can think of something good.”

Billy said giving Stu’s shoulder a playful shove over your head. You hummed with a nod.

“Yeah I’m down if we have a good idea.”

Stu pumped his fist in the air before he opened the door to the van to let you in.

“I will not disappoint! I’ll come up with something great.”

You got into the van and Stu got in behind you, Billy got into the front seat and said in a teasing tone.

“Oh I’m sure you will Stu.”

Stu stuck his tongue out at Billy as he settled into the passenger seat. You laughed and leaned back in your seat, you saw a flash out of the corner of your eye and you looked down. The knife, you swallowed hard looking at it. 

Red.

Blood.

You got so caught up in the scene you had forgotten about it. You looked back up at them, they were still talking and joking, distracted, you leaned down and picked up the knife, keeping it low out of sight. You dragged a finger through the thick red on the blade and carefully brought it up to your mouth. Your tongue poked out and licked carefully, you tasted-

Corn syrup.

Same thing they used for pigs blood in Carrie. 

You laughed softly and let the knife fall from your hand and back onto the floor. Of course it wasn’t real, they faked it to up the scene, make it seem more dangerous. You breathed a sigh of relief and focused back on your boys talking in the front seat. You caught the end of a joke Stu told and you laughed along as you wondered what you should wear to Stu’s party if he couldn’t come up with a good couples costume. 

Your boys loved you, and you loved them and they loved each other too. Billy and Stu and you. You wouldn’t want it any other way.


	13. All Hallows' Eve.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first Halloween with your boys. Stu has a party and a great time is had by all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The length of this one got away from me again, very fun to write this out tho. Some Halloween fun, some good double penetration, what more do you need really? Also yeah I ship Sidney and Randy as if that wasn't clear already. Also I swear I didn't plan for the 13th chapter to be a Halloween themed one, just worked out. As per usual I am very open to ideas, suggestions or requests, leave a comment here or an ask on my tumblr, bisexual-horror-fan, I'd love to fill out some requests for people. As always I hope you enjoy!

It was Sunday afternoon, you and Billy were in your bedroom, you were sprawled on the bed on your stomach, reading a chapter of a book for a class. Billy was laying on your bed beside you on his back relaxing you were both waiting for Stu to come by. You heard the door slam open downstairs and excited running upstairs, you and Billy shared a look as you closed your book as you heard him calling your names as he ran up to your room. Quickly the door to your room burst open and you Stu ran inside. 

“Y/n! Billy!”

He had come right over to the bed and flopped himself down in between you and Billy. You laughed and adjusted to make more room for him to properly fit between the two of you. 

“Hey Stu, you seem very excited about something.”

Stu planted a kiss on your cheek and Billy said.

“Very observant y/n.”

Stu gave Billy a quick kiss before saying.

“I am very excited about something! Check it out.”

You realized Stu had a book and he flipped it open, you looked over and saw a list scrawled out, you read the title out loud.

“Halloween Costume Ideas?”

“Yeah!”

Stu said proudly with a smile. You remembered Friday when he said he wanted to do a couples costume and wanted to come up with something for all of you. You and Billy agreed if he could come up with a good idea. You sat up and took the list and said.

“Alright, alright, let’s see what you got.”

Billy sat up and leaned over Stu who was still laying down to read it with you. Billy broke first and laughed, pointing to the list as he said playfully shooting a look over his shoulder to Stu.

“The three musketeers? Really man?”

You giggled a bit and continued reading the next entry.

“Wizard of Oz, Dorothy, Scarecrow and the Cowardly Lion. Hilarious.”

Stu tried to sit up to snatch the list back but Billy laughed and said.

“Oh no you don’t.”

He held Stu down and you got off the bed, stepping away as you kept reciting the list, you and Billy laughing and teasing Stu at the costume ideas he picked.

“Why don’t we go as the Sanderson sisters?”

You teased and Billy asked.

“Who?”

“The witches from Hocus Pocus. The real problem with that though is no one wants to be Kathy Najimy.”

“Yeah that is the only problem with that idea.”

Billy scoffed rolling his eyes and you stuck your tongue out at him.

“What is so bad about my ideas?”

Stu whined and you laughed a bit harder.

“They just are not very us, they are kinda corny.”

Billy nodded, holding Stu down a bit harder as he tried to get up. 

“Yeah Stu, this is the best you can do?”

Billy taunted before giving Stu a kiss on his forehead. 

“You guy’s try coming up with a good couples costume for three people then! It’s hard.”

Billy finally let Stu up and you gave the list back, you slid onto Stu’s lap and straddled him, your arms wrapping loosely around his neck. He was pouting a bit and you started giving him kisses all over his face.

“Awe don’t be mad Stu, we’re sorry.”

You said softly in between kisses, Billy got behind Stu and wrapped his arms around him from behind, placing kisses of his own on the back of his neck and hair as he confirmed.

“Very sorry Stu.”

You and Billy kept placing kisses all over Stu’s face and neck and shoulders until he was finally smiling again and with a laugh he was wrapping his arms around you.

“Alright I can’t stay mad at you two.”

“There’s our boy”

Billy said from behind Stu, cuddling up to him closer. This was nice, you and Billy holding your very tall sweet, goofy boyfriend. You were thinking hard as you enjoyed the warmth and affection. Then the idea hit.

“I got it!”

Both boys jumped a bit at your sudden outburst and Billy asked.

“What do you got beautiful?”

You slid out of Stu’s lap and took a few steps before turning back to them before saying.

“Okay hear me out here. What if we went as some of our favorite slashers. We watch those movies all the time and love them and it is so appropriate for Halloween.”

You pointed to Billy and said excitedly.

“You could be Micheal Myers”

You pointed to Stu next saying.

“And you could be Jason.”

You smiled wide as Billy and Stu shared a look and nodded. 

“Not a bad thought.”

Billy admitted and then Stu asked.

“What about you?”

“Freddy Kruger, duh. We have to go as the main three obviously.”

You said with a nod.

“Not Leatherface?”

Asked Billy and you said.

“No diss to him but our heights work out better with how I laid it out.”

Stu nodded as he looked over your short stature and said.

“You got that right, Freddy is a lot shorter than Jason and Micheal.”

“So?”

You asked and they both nodded and Billy said.

“Okay sure, why not.”

“Nice!”

You gave a little excited jump as you said it, you figured Billy would be on your side and agree when you picked Micheal out for him.

“We got around a week to pull together our costumes then.”

Billy said as he laid back pulling Stu with him.

Stu held one arm out and called out.

“Now get back over here y/n we need you squished in between us.”

You walked back over to the bed and laid down between them getting wrapped up in their arms.

\------

The week went by quickly and Friday was here again before you knew it. You had just gotten home and headed upstairs to have a shower and eat something before getting ready for the party. You dropped your bag on the floor near your desk and went to start taking off your shirt to hop in the shower when the phone in your room rang. You picked it up and said.

“Hello?”

“Hello baby, Happy Halloween.”

Stu on the other end, you smiled warmly.

“Stu! Happy Halloween. What’s up?”

“Just wondering if you are still coming over early to help set up?”

He asked and you hummed.

“Yup! Just grabbing a shower and getting ready, I’ll be over before you know it.”

“Great, you crashing here again yeah?”

“Course. My parents think I am going to a sleepover study session at a friends house.”

You replied as you started to slide out of your pants, the phone receiver cradled in your shoulder.

“Good girl, see you soon.”

“Bye babe.”

You hung up and hurried along stripping clothes off on your way to the shower. After you had showered and dried off and were back in your room getting ready. You did your hair and put on some make up, red lipstick, black eyeliner and eye shadow mostly. You got into the clothes you had laid out, tight black pants, brown hat, black heeled leather boots and the striped sweater which you had cropped to show off your midriff and the prop glove. You looked yourself over in the mirror and smiled with a confident nod pleased with how you looked.

You packed a few things into your backpack before slinging it over your shoulder. You left a note on the counter for your parents saying you had already left and to not worry about you for dinner, you were eating a piece of fruit for a snack as you wrote the note out. You finished the note and after your snack you were out the door and on your bike, riding off to go to Stu’s house. Before you knew it you had arrived and were walking the bike up Stu’s driveway, the sun starting to get low in the sky. You parked the bike right in front of Stu’s garage and looked up at the house, smiling at the decorations all over the outside. You headed up the stairs and let yourself in calling out.

“Stu, I’m here!”

You heard Stu call back from upstairs.

“Y/n! I’ll be down in a minute.”

You walked over to the couch and dropped your bag, sitting down and putting your feet up on the coffee table, you called up.

“Billy here yet?”

“Nope, not yet!”

Came the reply and you put your arms over the back of the couch and relaxed waiting for Stu to come down. You heard feet on the stairs coming down towards you, you tilted your head back looking up at him. He was in his costume, the mask pulled up so it wasn’t over his face and you smiled up at him.

“Looking good Stu.”

“Feeling good y/n.”

He said coming over to the couch, he leaned down and gave you a kiss before pulling back up and saying.

“Speaking of looking and feeling good, damn y/n. You look great.”

“Thank you Stu.” 

You put your feet back down on the floor and got up.

“SO! What do you need help with?”

You asked as you walked around the couch, you took his hand and you both headed into the kitchen. 

“Some decorating inside, some help with setting up the food and drinks and the usual stuff.” 

You nodded and Stu picked you up, you squealed and he set you on the kitchen counter top and got between your legs, leaning so close into you he said.

“But first-”

You had a make out session right there, hands roaming, kissing and grinding. After a few minutes you pulled away your hands on his shoulders you said.

“Okay, we should get started”

“Mmm you’re right but this is so much fun”

He mused as he kissed your neck, you let out a soft moan and pushed him away gently.

“C’mon, I thought you invited me to help not make out.”

You said and he laughed against your skin before he pulled back and said.

“We can do both ya know.”

You hopped off the counter and both got to work setting everything up. You both were chatting and joking around as you worked around the kitchen. You had your back to the doorway leading into the kitchen, you were plating up some snacks and didn’t hear or see Billy come in. Stu did and opened his mouth to greet him but Billy brought a finger up to shush him with a smile, he pointed to you and pulled his mask down. Stu got the idea and watched as Billy sneaked up to you. Billy put a hand on your shoulder and quickly spun you around, holding that big kitchen knife out and his hand going around your throat and you jumped hard with a yelp. Stu laughed first and Billy followed before pulling the mask back up, he was smirking hard and you took a deep breath, a hand on your chest as Billy pulled his hand away from your throat and dropped the knife back down. 

“Ooh I got you good y/n.”

“Yeah you did, my heart is going a mile a minute.”

You looked him over and let yourself smile as you said.

“Oh wow Billy, you look great!”

He dropped the mask on the counter and ran his hand through his hair as he said.

“Why thank you babygirl.”

He set the knife down and his hands fell to your hips as he looked you over.

“You look real good too, love the crop top by the way.”

“Thank you Billy”

You said turning back to the counter to finish the task you had started. 

“I need to bring in some stuff from the garage, be right back.”

Stu called and you heard him leave the room. Billy put both his hands on the counter on either side of where you were working, he leaned in close, you could feel his breath on the shell of your ear and he whispered.

“Y/n. Do me a favor, huh?”

“What is that Billy?”

You asked softly leaning back into him a bit.

“Lean forward real far, hands flat on the counter.”

You pushed the food tray to the side and did so, wondering what he had in mind. You felt his hands on your hips before sliding forward, undoing your pants, he slid them down to mid thigh and he complimented you on your red lace panties you had on. Your panties were slid down too and you felt his hands spread you open.

“Wet so soon?”

He asked as he let go of you, you responded easily.

“Stu and I may have made out for a while before you showed up.”

He hummed in recognition and you heard a click.

“That would have been nice to see.”

You felt cold wet fingers back on you, sliding over your backdoor, you shivered at the feeling of the cold lube and how sudden his touch was. You stifled a groan as he started to work his fingers in and out of you, your hips moved slightly, pushing back on his fingers. You bit your bottom lip hard and Billy leaned in close.

“Got a little Halloween surprise for you doll.”

You felt his fingers slide out and something else getting pushed inside, also cold, wet and slippery. It wasn’t huge but it’s presence was known once it was fully pushed inside. He placed some kisses over the back of your neck and said low.

“I want you to wear this plug for the whole party, Want you to think about what is going to happen at the end of the night. Understood?”

You nodded and his hand that wasn’t covered in lube gave you a playful pat on the ass.

“Panties and pants back up now please.”

You did so and straightened out your clothes as Billy washed his hands in the sink. He dried them off and you tried to focus on finishing with the food, feeling his eyes on you, you knew you were blushing, trying to get used to the feeling of the plug in your ass. 

“I’m going to see if Stu needs any help.”

He gave you a sweet kiss on the cheek and you gave a small nod.

“Sounds good.”

Billy laughed a bit as he walked off and you were left alone in the kitchen, thinking about how damn hot that was. 

The three of you finished all the prep and the sun was down as the three of you stood in the kitchen, having the first drink of the night. 

“To the first Halloween with the three of us”

You said holding your cup up, the two boys touching their red solo cups to yours and then you all taking a long drink.

“Let’s hope there is many more.”

Billy said with a smile and Stu agreed.

“Well I don’t plan on going anywhere anytime soon.”

You told them and you took it easy and soon people started showing up. It was a great night, good food and snacks, drinks and music, laughing and talking. At one point you were talking with Randy and were in the middle of telling a joke when you felt a hand on your hip. You glanced over your shoulder and smiled.

“Hey Billy.”

You said and continued on with the joke you were telling, you felt his hips press slightly into your ass and you clenched, reminded of the plug. You managed to finish the joke without tripping over your words, earning a laugh from both Randy and Billy. Billy leaned down and whispered in your ear.

“You good, y/n?”

You swallowed hard and with a nod you said.

“Just fine Billy. You?’

Another slight grind, you gritted your teeth a bit at the feeling of him pushing on that plug again 

“Oh I’m great.”

Another grind and you felt that blush rising a bit on your cheeks as he stepped away giving you a little space. 

“No one going to ask how I’m doing?”

Randy joked and you reached out touching his arm and asked in a mock serious tone.

“Oh I’m sorry. You are right. How are you Randy?”

“Well-”

He started talking and you felt Billy’s hand on your ass, his fingers deliberately pressing on that fucking plug again. You tried to focus on what Randy was saying but you were focusing much harder on not moaning out loud. You caught from his tone at the end of his sentence that you should laugh so you did as you let go of his arm. Another playful pat on your ass and Billy walked off. You were so wet from the makeout session before with Stu and with how this plug was stimulating you, you were actually worried you might leak through your pants. Randy’s voice cutting through your lewd thoughts.

“How is stuff going with them anyway?”

You smiled warmly and leaned a shoulder on the wall you were standing next to, tapping the blades on your prop glove on the wall. 

“Sooo good. Everything is really great right now. They are amazing boyfriends.”

“I’m really glad to hear that y/n. You seem way happier and more confident since you guy’s got together.”

He said and you took another sip of your drink before replying.

“Thanks man, you are a really good friend Randy.”

A brief pause before you asked.

“Have you asked out Sidney yet?”

Randy looked away and you sighed, rolling your eyes you playfully hit his arm.

“Randy, you gotta at least ask, you’ll never know till you do.”

“I know, I know.”

He said giving a dismissive wave as he drained the rest of his beer. And you pressed on.

“No. No Randy. No ‘I know, I know’ you should ask her.”

You smiled as the idea hit and you pointed at him with your glove and said.

“Tonight!”

“Oh God, y/n. Please no.”

He headed to the kitchen for a drink and you followed behind him as you continued.

“Yes! Yes, yes, yes! You should ask her tonight!”

You were bouncing up and down on your heels as he grabbed another beer and he said looking over to you,

“You are waaaay too excited about this.”

“You are my friend Randy, I just want to see you happy. Ask her tonight. Promise me?”

You insisted and then you felt an arm get thrown over your shoulder and you heard Stu from above you ask.

“Promise you what?”

You and Randy looked up to see Stu smiling.

“I want him to promise me that he will ask out Sidney tonight.”

You said and Stu grinned wider before fully looking at Randy and said.

“Really? Well c’mon Randy, don’t disappoint the little lady. Promise her.”

Randy let out an exasperated sigh and knew better then to deny you with your very big boyfriend right there urging him on.

“Alright, I’ll ask her tonight.”

“Yes! I can’t wait to hear all about it.”

You smiled wide and Stu hit Randy on the back so hard he almost spilled his beer.

“Atta boy Randy. Now if you don’t mind I gotta steal this sweet little thing from you.”

“I mean it Randy, lunch, tomorrow! I better hear about it!”

You called back as Stu pulled you away and Randy laughed watching you go he called back.

“See you at 1 then. Bye y/n.” 

You were pulled outside onto the back deck, no one was out there, you could hear the music still coming from the house even outside then you realized that Billy was here, sitting in a chair, mask off. 

“Man how do you always find her so quick?”

Billy asked as Stu sat down, pulling you down so you were sitting in his lap.

“What can I say? I have a gift.”

“Speaking of gifts.”

Billy said as he stood up. He held his hands out to you and you took his hands, he pulled you up a bit and said to Stu,

“I have a little gift for you Stu, you should pull those pants down.”

“Oh a present? You shouldn’t have.”

“Wa-wait! Here?”

You asked looking up into Billy’s eyes as you felt Stu undo your pants and start to slide them down. Billy gripped your hands a little harder and said in that low teasing tone.

“Is that a problem y/n?”

That look in his eyes just made you want to say yes to whatever he wanted to do. You shook your head and whispered.

“No. No it’s okay.”

You shivered slightly feeling the cool fall air on your now bared thighs, Stu’s fingers hooked the waistband on your panties and slid them down. Stu spread you open and chuckled before saying.

“Oh Billy, got her all prepped for me?”

He pushed on the plug with his thumb and you groaned as Billy spoke up.

“She’s had that in the whole party. Haven’t you babygirl?”

Billy had leaned in close, his lips pressing to your neck and you breathed out.

“Yesss.”

“I can tell, she is practically dripping down her thighs.”

Stu said and you heard his zipper going down behind you. Billy was kissing you all over your neck and you had the thought that they wanted to fuck you right here, here out in the open, right outside the still going on party. Your knees felt weak at the thought and when you felt Billy’s fingers reach down to stroke your clit you struggled to stay upright. Stu pulled the plug out slowly and you moaned his name, Stu pulled you back down from Billy’s grip and lined you up. Your pants were still around your knees, your movement very limited, he put one arm under your knees and pulled your legs up to your chest, you felt practically folded in half. Your eyes looked up to see Billy had unzipped the blue coveralls of his costume all the way down, he had pulled his cock out and was stroking himself lazily, the visual was very hot for you. You didn’t have long to think on it though before Stu was sliding you down his length with a groan. Your head tipped back resting on Stu’s shoulder as you breathed out a sigh, you held still for a minute getting adjusted to Stu’s size buried in your ass. 

“God damn it you look so hot like that.”

You glanced up seeing Billy watching you both intently as he stroked himself and you felt Stu’s strong grip lifting you up before bringing you back down making you moan at that first full thrust in and out. It went on like that for a few minutes, Stu raising you up and down, fucking into your ass and you moaning and crying out, panting, your pussy was leaking so much, everything felt so slick and wet down there. Billy was about to make it worse. He got down to be at your and Stu’s level, he was looking into your eyes as he got in front of you, he lined up and slid inside your pussy with one long and deep stroke. Your eyes rolled back and Stu cursed at how much tighter you got with Billy inside you now and at the extra friction Billy’s cock provided pressed against him. 

“Fuck you two are too damn much.”

You moaned and Billy’s hands were on you, him and Stu worked you up and down. You tried to be mindful that the party was still happening in the house right behind you, anyone could walk out into the backyard and see you three, it made your heart pound and made it that much harder to keep quiet. It didn’t help that the boys seemed to purposefully trying to make you cry out over and over again. Then the praise started.

“Can you believe how good she is Stu?”

Billy panted and Stu gave a hard thrust up into you as he replied.

“I wonder everyday how we lucked out and got her all to ourselves.”

They didn’t let up, those hands, how they filled you, the labored breathing and those sweet words, it made your blood sing. Billy’s forehead was pressed to yours, your eyes fell closed as you rocked with them, you felt yourself getting close and when Stu bit down on your ear you couldn’t stop it and came. You groaned their names one after the other and they weren’t far behind you. Two more minutes of rough uneven thrusts and they had both spilled inside you and you thanked God again that you made the choice to go on birth control because you love having them cum inside. Stu pulled out first and you breathed a sigh of relief until you felt that plug pushed back inside. You cried out in surprise and clenched down on Billy still inside you who groaned. 

“Ah! Careful.”

You warned and Billy pulled out, he pulled your panties back in place so they were covering you and the boys helped you slide your pants back on up your hips. 

“Your panties are going to be really ruined now.”

Billy said with a smirk and you stood up on very unsteady legs. 

“How long do I have to keep the plug in?”

You asked your hips shifting as you bit your bottom lip and Stu said.

“Oh just till the end of the party. Speaking of which, we should get back.”

The boys had straightened out their clothes and you double checked to make sure you didn’t look like you just got fucked, you all sharing some sweet kisses with them you headed back inside the party hand in hand. The party was great and went on for a while longer that night. Your first Halloween with the boys turned out great. It was after everyone else had finally left and after you had gotten that damn plug out, it was well after midnight and you were all on Stu’s couch, curled up together, a horror movie wrapping up on the tv, you were all dozing off when you whispered.

“Love you boys.”

Stu nuzzled in closer to your neck and mumbled.

“Love you too y/n. Love you Billy.”

“Hmm love you guy’s too.”

Billy yawned as pulled you a bit closer. You all fell asleep in a pile on the couch, your first holiday with the boy all done and you couldn’t be happier with how it ended up. A Happy Halloween was had by all.


	14. Don't Scream.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Separate. The boys tried to keep it that way when it came to their murderous hobby and you but after something doesn't go to plan one night you are forced to deal with it directly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as smutty as a normal chapter, writing this felt different then usual but I still had a good time with this, not super long either. Felt like this kind of chapter was necessary to be honest, your boys are very thankful to have someone who understands them and loves them and accepts them completely. Sometimes you need reassurance too after all. As always I am very open to ideas, suggestions, or requests, leave a comment or shoot me an ask on my tumblr, bisexual-horror-fan, I would love to fill out some requests for people. Enjoy!

You entered the diner pushing your sunglasses up so they rested on top of your head, your eyes scanned around. You spotted Randy and gave a wave as you headed over, you slid into the booth across from him and said.

“Afternoon good buddy.”

“Hey y/n. How you doing?”

“Doing peachy.”

You set your purse down on the seat next to you and smiling wide you said.

“Sooo Randy, how are you?”

He rolled his eyes and the waitress walked up to take your orders. Randy looked up at her and ordered, you ordered too and after she walked away you waited for his response.

“C’mon man.”

He smiled and said.

“She said yes.”

“Ah! Yes! I told you!”

You smacked him on the shoulder and smiled wide.

“Tell me! Tell me everything!”

You and Randy ate lunch and he told you all about how the rest of the party went from his side. You were finishing your fries when he asked you.

“But I’ve been going on and on, where did Stu pull you off to anyway?”

You laughed a bit and said.

“Oh you know, no where really, you know Billy and Stu they just love having me close to them.”

“Mmmhmm.”

Randy nodded with a hum pretending to think for a second before saying.

“Now why don’t I believe you?”

“Cuz you are a very distrustful person?”

You offered with a small smile before shoving the last few fries into your mouth.

“Nope, c’mon I’m not an idiot y/n. I see how those two look at you and hang off of you, sneaking off mid-party to hook up is no big deal.”

You laughed putting your hand up to your mouth. It is true, it isn’t a big deal really, that kind of thing happened all the time with teens partying but you feel like if he knew that you got fucked in both holes just outside the party in the backyard he might think differently. 

“You’re right Randy. It isn’t a big deal at all.”

“Thank you for admitting it y/n.”

“So anyway, where are you taking Sid on your first date?”

You and Randy ended up going for a walk after lunch and it was a great hang out with a great friend and eventually you found yourself back home. You did some homework that you didn’t manage to do last night since you were busy with the party and watch some tv. After dinner you were back up in your room, folding some laundry to put away, once it was all folded you got up to have a shower. You were wrapped in a soft bathrobe and had come back into your bedroom to grab some clothes before your shower to change into when you noticed something off. The window was open. Did you leave it open? You didn’t think you did. You walked over to close the window and you saw it. Red on the window sill. You were looking down at the red stain, one hand still holding the towel you were carrying from the bathroom when you suddenly felt a hand on your wrist and another hand over your mouth. You struggled in the strong grip of whoever it was dropping the towel on the floor. You were fighting hard back and felt the person pulling you backwards until you were in front of your mirror and you heard.

“Shhh, shhh, don’t scream. Y/n. It’s me.”

You looked up into the mirror and you saw Billy staring back at you, holding you tightly, one arm around your middle, the other hand still firmly on your mouth, he was in his Ghostface costume sans mask. You relaxed a bit in his grip and he asked.

“You aren’t going to scream when I move my hand?”

You started to shake your head to tell him you wouldn’t but then you noticed the thick red leaking between his fingers pressed over your mouth. Your tongue poked out slightly and you tasted salt and iron and your eyes went wide. You looked at his face through the mirror and started struggling again as he saw that you noticed.

“Baby! Babe, calm down.”

You were fighting against his grip and he was still trying to talk to you in hushed tones.

“Let me explain, let me explain!”

You huffed hard out your nose and went slack in his grip, you gave him a look in the mirror that suggested ‘Go ahead.’. His grip on you loosened just slightly and you really took in the sight of him through the mirror. He was behind you holding you so tight, he looked tired, blood on his hands and on his face, he looked a bit sweaty, hair disheveled, his breathing was labored. You were concerned now, you were ready to listen. You brought one of your hands up and started to peel his hand from your mouth but he held tighter until your eyes met in the mirror again, you gave him a pleading look and he finally let go. You walked over to your vanity and picked up some tissues, wiping the blood from your mouth. You turned back around and leaned against the vanity, looking at him, he was pacing around your room now.

“So. Why is one of my boyfriends bloody and freaked out in my room on a Saturday night?”

Billy stopped and looked at you, he went to run a hand through his hair but stopped himself when he realized how bloody it was and sighed.

“Stu and I went out tonight to..to uhm...Fuck it in case it isn’t obvious, we went out to kill someone.”

“Yeah no shit.”

You said flatly gesturing to him, balling up the tissues and dropping them into your trash can. 

“Well we weren’t expecting the cops to show up so soon. We had to bolt and our planned escape route didn’t go as planned. Stu and I split up, I manged to shake them but I had to lay low. And your house was near here.”

He stepped a bit closer as he continued. 

“Your window was unlocked and I heard you were in the shower so I let myself in, shit, sorry if I scared you by the way.”

You were looking him over. You had never seen him fresh off a kill. He seemed frazzled, almost like he had too much energy that he didn’t know what to do with, high on adrenaline. You weren’t sure if you liked it. They had kept it pretty separate from you but you were really confronted with it right here. He had started pacing again and looked over to you after a minute.

“C’mon y/n. Say something.”

You scoffed and pushed yourself away from the vanity as you said.

“What am I supposed to say Billy?”

You were about a foot apart, staring each other down. You sighed and looked down at the floor. Why did he have to look so hot like this? 

“Are you hurt at all?”

You asked glancing back at him, you might have been feeling scared and unsure but you were still concerned. He looked a bit rough but he smiled a bit, appreciative that you still cared.

“I’m okay.”

You stepped closer looking him over trying to see if he was injured, his hand reached out and cupped your cheek, his thumb rubbing over your skin. Your eyes met and being so close to him you could see something intense behind his stare. You swallowed hard , heart thumping, pulse racing and pushed away a bit as you said.

“You should get cleaned up, you’re filthy.”

“Oh I’m the filthy one? You are getting turned on right now aren’t you?”

You scoffed, it didn’t sound convincing, as you said.

“Course not. What kind of person get’s turned on seeing their boyfriend like this?”

You took his hand and started to pull him towards the bathroom so you could get him in the shower and cleaned up already. 

“Hurry up and get in the shower.”

“You going to join me?”

He asked as he pulled the black Ghostface robe up over his head. You looked him over, blood on his white t-shirt, those jeans, black boots, fuck why is this getting to you so much? You were staring openly at him, leaning on one hand on the bathroom counter top, he cleared his throat and said.

“Y/n.”

You shook your head a bit, trying to clear your head from the lustful thoughts clouding it. You glanced up to see him looking at you, he said.

“You still trying to say you aren't turned on?”

“I’m fine.”

He stepped closer, his hand resting right next to yours on the counter top as he leaned in close, his mouth was so close to yours as he breathed out.

“You’re a bad liar y/n.”

You wanted to pull away, or rather you wanted to want to pull away. You were in so deep at this point. Who cares? You love him, and Stu. You care about them both so much, they confessed this weeks ago now, you accepted them. What does a little blood mean in the grand scheme of things? Particularly when it looks so good on him. You should just give in. It was like he read your mind, he leaned in just that little bit more and was kissing you. You groaned against his mouth and returned the kiss, you thought ‘Fuck it.’ as your hands came up and tangled in the front of his shirt, it still felt wet with blood. Hands were on your face, pulling you deeper, you both loving the spontaneous make out. It felt hot and intense. He started pulling at the bathrobe and sliding it down your shoulders, you helped him drop the robe and he only stopped kissing you for a moment to look down and see your very naked frame almost pressed flush against him. 

“Fuck. You look so good y/n.”

“So do you.”

You breathed out, he gave a cocky smile pulling back, his hands slid up his stomach, pulling up his shirt slightly as he went, watching your reaction as he said.

“Hmm you like me like this?”

You nodded with a sigh. You weren’t sure what it was. Something in his attitude tonight, his body language, the tone he was using to talk to you, it was all really working you up. You were back on him, kissing hard, you ended up on the bathroom floor, his shirt pulled up, his jeans slid down with his underwear. You rode him right there on the bathroom floor, his hands roamed your body, red streaks painting your skin, it felt like fire lighting under your flesh wherever his hands touched. He had fished that knife out of his robe and ran it over your bared body as you shivered on top of him. 

“Do you like this?”

He asked drawing a thin cut on your thigh earning a groan from you as he continued.

“Because I do.”

You gasped out a yes and his hand that didn’t have the knife in it gripped your hip hard. You cried out his name when you came, you were gasping and panting as you rode him to his release on shaky legs. It was quick and dirty but very hot and satisfying. You looked down, he looked gorgeous like this sprawled under you, clothes half on, still stuffed inside you. You saw all the blood smeared on you and you sighed as you said.

“Guess I really need that shower now.”

“C’mon, I’ll clean you up myself.”

You and Billy cleaned each other off under the warm running water, he was behind you, arms wrapped around your shoulders, his chin resting on the top of your head, you felt calm and relaxed as he placed kisses in your wet hair. After the shower you helped get his clothes clean and cleaned up the window sill. The tone was different after you had sex, you were both clinging to each other, extra affectionate, kissing and holding each other. 

“Is it like this with Stu?”

You asked as he was spooning with you on your bed, surrounded by your clean laundry. 

“Hmm? What do you mean?”

“Post kill. Are you always this close to him?”

Billy nuzzled into the back of your neck and your drying hair and hummed.

“Yeah I guess. We normally end up having sex almost always right after, all hyped up and then we kinda crash after and get all cuddly.”

“You want to stay tonight?”

You asked and he nodded as he said softly.

“I want to but I should go check on Stu, he has never been left alone right after like this.”

“You should get going then.”

He had only been here an hour but that was a long time for Stu you imagined. Billy got dressed and you loaned him a bag to dump his costume and knife into. You gave him a kiss on his way out the window.

“Be safe. Give my love to Stu, okay?”

“Course babe. See you later.”

You watched as he climbed down and ran off. You leaned against the window sill feeling the cool fall evening air. You really had to deal with this now. You went to bed that night with the window left open. 

You couldn’t stop thinking about it. How hot and frantic the sex had been that night. You actually really liked seeing Billy like that. Like a lot. So you told them. It was at school, right after school you were all sitting outside in the grass and you asked. 

“Could I be around the next time? Like after you get back from doing uhm-”

You glanced around to make sure no one was close and could hear, you spoke low anyway.

“Business?”

Stu laughed, his head resting in your lap as he said.

“Is that what we are calling it now? Business?”

“Shut up, you want me saying it out loud in public?”

You said harsh and Billy was smirking, smug as shit.

“So you want to be there when we come back? Now why would you want that y/n?”

You were blushing a bit and shrugged your shoulders before saying. 

“I’m your girlfriend, I get worried, I just want to make sure you two are being as safe and as careful as you can.”

Billy’s hand grabbed yours and pulled it up to his mouth, placing a kiss on your knuckles.

“Mmm is it that orrr is it that you liked the sex that much the night I dropped by?”

Stu was looking up at you as he said.

“Oh I think it is that one Billy. He told me all about it y/n. Said you got so flustered and got so worked up you were shaking. He said you jumped him and rode him on your bathroom floor.”

You were blushing hard at the memory and said.

“Alright, alright I’ll admit it. It was very hot for me.”

Stu nodded and said.

“I know what you mean y/n. The way it is after a kill is intense, hot, the energy is just different.” 

Billy dropped your hand and laughed a hand to his chest.

“I know, I know I am just so good.”

You and Stu laughed.

“Careful Stu, we can’t go complimenting him too much, he’ll get a big head.”

“If you want to be around more afterwards than sure babe.”

Stu said looking up to you a bit more smug himself.

After that conversation you were almost always there after they came back. You would be at Stu’s or Billy’s and you would be waiting there for them to come back. You would try to study or do something to keep your mind off of the more gruesome details of what they were doing. It was difficult to keep off your mind. They would come back full of energy, laughing, and streaked in red, they would be very hyped up and every time they used that energy to fuck you silly. Sometimes you would wonder about the morality of it. Just sometimes though. I mean you certainly didn’t encourage their behavior you for sure took advantage of how good the sex was after they did it. November was kind of just a blur of school, and some general life stuff and dirty, wrong, post murder sex with your boys. You just let yourself fall into it, get swallowed up by all of it, and tried not to think too hard about it. They seemed so happy with you, that they didn’t have to hide or edit as much, that you were so openly accepting of them.

You were laying on Stu’s chest, still trying to catch your breath, Billy was on his side facing you, curled up very close, fingers laced with yours. It was always very relaxed after a hot and heavy night like this, all of you were pretty tired. 

“Hey y/n?”

You raised your head a bit looking up at Stu after he spoke.

“Yeah Stu?”

“Are you okay?”

“Hmm? Yeah I’m alright, why?”

You were a bit thrown off by the question to be honest but then Stu continued.

“You just seemed like you were thinking about something. You’ve seemed kinda, I dunno, far away lately.”

You swallowed hard, they noticed, oh yeah they noticed, you kept trying to stop thinking about it but these thoughts had been weighing on your mind and it was starting to show. You sat up and said.

“No guy’s I’ve been fine really.”

You started to move off of him but he sat up wrapping his arms around you with you still seated in his lap.

‘Hey-hey, don’t rush off, you know you can talk to us about anything, right Billy?”

Billy propped up on one elbow and looked up at you and said.

“Yeah y/n. You can talk to us.”

You didn’t really want to talk about it, you didn’t want them getting insecure or freak them out but you also knew that they wouldn’t drop it until you talked about it.

“I’ve been thinking lately. Just about what it says about me...being so okay with all this. I am okay with it, genuinely! Like really I am but the fact that I am so okay with it kind of has me freaked out. Like normal people aren’t usually so okay with this kind of thing right?”

You held your breath waiting for some kind of response, your hands on Stu’s back, Stu just held you tighter, his chin resting on your shoulder, and Billy was sitting up now his arms around you and Stu. 

“It is a lot.”

Billy sighed and Stu continued.

“Yeah. It is. And y/n you’ve handled everything up till now like a champ.”

“Like a dream babe.”

Billy tucked a loose strand of hair behind your ear and continued.

“We should have been telling you sooner but we know this is a lot. We were so thankful-”

“And lucky! So damn lucky to find someone like you.”

You laughed a bit as the kisses started getting placed all over your face and neck.

“Who cares about normal y/n? You aren’t normal, we aren’t normal, you are something special.”

“Yeah, special to us. Who cares what anyone else would think about all this.”

Billy and Stu pulled back a bit and both were looking at you as Stu asked.

“Are you happy y/n?”

You smiled and said.

“Of course. Happiest I have ever been.”

“Then why does anything else matter?”

Billy asked and you laughed a bit before you replied.

“You guy’s are right. I love you.”

You were pretty happy to get this off your chest, your boyfriends were being so emotionally open tonight, they were pretty open on nights like this, more vulnerable. They had no illusions about how serious this was, they knew how much they lucked out with you, a sweet, understanding, kind girl who loved both of them and weren’t scared off by their murder hobby. They had no intentions of letting you go and you had no intentions of going anywhere anyway.


	15. Surprise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is finally your birthday and the boys have every intention to make your first birthday with them amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone ask for a fluffy, sickly sweet chapter with basically no smut? No? Well I did one anyway. I purposefully kept the time vague for reader insert purposes but hey with Woodsboro being in California it is nice a good portion of the year anyway so that helps. I wanted to do a chapter like this from the get-go and had a lot of fun with all the Billy and Stu interactions. As always I am open to ideas, suggestions, feedback or requests, feel free to leave a comment here or shoot an ask to my tumblr, bisexual-horror-fan, I would love to fill out some requests for people. As always I hope you enjoy!

Randy was standing at the counter of the video store, looking over a magazine when a stack of tapes was dropped loudly right in front of him, startling him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Billy and Stu looking at him, big smiles on their faces.

“Randy, how’s our favorite video jockey doing?”

Stu was always so high energy, Randy chuckled as he started to scan the tapes.

“Just fine Stu, how are you two?”

“Oh fantastic, got a movie night with y/n planned.”

Billy said and Randy hummed looking over the tapes they picked, unsurprising all horror once again. 

“Nice.”

Randy finished scanning the tapes and was bagging them up when he said.

“Hey that reminds me, what are you guy’s getting for y/n’s birthday?”

Silence.

Randy looked up from what he was doing to see the duo looking kind of confused.

“Birthday?”

Randy laughed at how quiet Stu sounded for a change as he handed over the bag.

“Oh c’mon guys! You didn’t know her birthday is coming up?”

“Fuck.”

Billy was chewing on his thumb and looked over at Randy before he continued.

“How do you know when her birthday is?”

“It just kinda came up the other day when we were hanging out. We were at her place and her mom asked her if she wanted anything in particular and I just found out.”

Stu's hand swiped up the bag and sighed as he asked.

“When is it?”

“Literally a week from today, Saturday.”

Randy responded and Billy asked.

“Did you get her a gift already?”

Randy smiled with a confident nod.

“Picked it up on my way to work today. She mentioned some new book coming out that she wanted so I got that.”

“Oh shit yeah, that book series she loves has a new book coming out. That’s a good pick.”

Stu admitted that it was a great gift idea and he looked over at Billy.

“We gotta start planning man.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m just wondering why she hadn’t mentioned her birthday was coming up.”

Billy said with furrowed eyebrows. Stu threw an arm around Billy shoulders as they started to head out.

“Thanks for the heads up Randy, see you around.”

Stu called back and Randy gave a wave as he called out.

“Say hi to y/n for me.”

Billy gave a brief wave of recognition as they headed out the door. Billy asked Stu.

“Seriously man, why didn’t she tell us?”

“Billy calm down, we are going to see her right now. I wouldn’t be surprised if she brought it up tonight.”

Stu gave Billy a kiss on the cheek and he said.

“C’mon, she is waiting.”

They both got into the car and headed off to your place, Billy seemed still bothered and Stu was trying to cheer him up.

“Don’t be all fuckin’ moody and shit in front of y/n alright?”

Billy sighed and ran a hand through his hair and he said.

“Sorry, you’re right man.”

One of Billy’s hands gripped the steering wheel tighter and Stu put his hand on his thigh. They were in front of your place now. Billy squeezed Stu’s hand hard as they headed up the walk, Stu spoke.

“Come on Billy, gimmie a smile.” 

Billy rolled his eyes and smirked looking over at him.

“There you go! Much better.”

Stu gave Billy a kiss as he rang the door bell, Billy laughed against Stu’s mouth before pulling away. You let them in with a warm greeting. Soon you were in the living room, getting in between the two of them on the couch, setting the popcorn bowl on the table and Billy piped up with.

“Sooo it’s your birthday next Saturday?”

You laughed a bit and leaned back into Billy’s arms, putting your legs up on Stu’s lap. 

“Yeah it is. Randy tell you, huh?”

“Yep. He says hi by the way.”

Stu said as he absentmindedly started rubbing your calf with a smile. You gave a nod and Billy continued, pulling you closer to his chest as he whispered.

“What does our sweet little thing want for her birthday?”

You hummed as you thought for a second, a hand coming back to card through his hair.

“Hard to choose. I trust you guy’s surprise me with something. No big party though. I just want a good time with my boys.”

You smiled and picked up the remote turning on the first movie of the night. Billy arm was resting on the back of the couch now, one still around you. Billy’s fingers brushed Stu’s hand. Stu glanced over to see Billy already looking at him, they shared a look and Stu leaned over giving you a kiss.

“We’ll plan something good baby, just wait.”

You laughed a bit before kissing him back and turning your attention back to the movie.

The boys had a meeting the very next day. Meeting for lunch on Sunday at Billy’s, both boys sitting at the kitchen table as they started to talk over what they should do. Stu had already had big plans to spoil you, one hand was tangled with Billy’s as they talked.

“You can afford all this?”

Billy said skeptically as he looked over the to do list.

“Fuck yeah I can dude! Besides y/n deserves the best. Don’t worry about the money I can handle that.”

“At least it’s on a Saturday.”

“Yeah we can spend the whole day with her man.”

“No I mean if it was a school day and you tried to do all this you would embarrass the fuck out of her.”

Stu stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend and said.

“What do you have planned so far anyway?”

“Plenty of things dick. Here check it out.”

Billy pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from his jeans and flattened it out before handing it over. Stu read it over and said.

“Alright you have some solid ideas here. We can mix and match some stuff to make it work. But!”

“But?”

Billy asked looking at Stu, and he continued.

“I think we should make something. Y/n cares about handmade stuff like that. We should bake her birthday cake this year.”

Billy couldn’t stop himself from laughing. It wasn’t a bad idea in theory except him and Stu have never baked anything in their lives. Stu argued a bit too loud. 

“You know it’s a good idea!”

“It is not Stu! Y/n loves baking and cooking and all that and SHE is good at it. WE are not.”

Billy said as he got up from the table taking their dishes to the sink since they were done with lunch.

“Well we will never get good at it if we don’t start somewhere! I say we do it.”

Billy sighed. He knew that tone, Stu wouldn’t drop this idea, he could tell. He relented.

“Alright fine.”

Stu jumped up throwing both fists in the air exclaiming.

“Yes!”

“If! You agree that if it goes wrong YOU will buy a replacement cake.”

Billy said, trying to sound stern but failing, smile breaking out on his face as he watched his tall goof of a boyfriend dance around the kitchen. Billy had no idea how much trouble this was going to be but hell seeing his boyfriend being so excited and happy it was hard not to get a bit excited himself. If they could pull this off he knew that you would be so happy. 

The next week the boys were running around like idiots whenever you weren’t around trying to get their collective shit together. You had no idea how seriously they were taking this. Stu was trying to find out as much as he could to try and make it great.

“Y/n what is your favorite kind of cake?”

“Y/n do you like balloons?”

“Y/n what is your opinion on surprise parties?”

You had your head in his lap and were looking up at him with a sigh.

“Stu really don’t make a giant thing out of this. No surprise parties. And if we go out to eat and you tell the waiters that is my birthday and they do that stupid song I swear to God I will smack you.”

Stu made a big show of taking out a list and crossing something off and you cracked up, rolling off his lap as he said.

“Alright no surprise party. No birthday song. Man you are really limiting me here y/n.”

Billy was kinda getting swept up in all this too which could get kind of dangerous, if the two got too into something together and just fed into each other they could get up to a lot of trouble. Stu wanted to spoil the hell out of you and Billy wanted to as well, it was your first birthday with them and damn it he wanted to do good. 

Friday night Billy came over to Stu’s, they wanted to spend all day together on Saturday with you so they wanted to bake the cake Friday night so it would be all ready. Billy came over and when he came into the kitchen he saw ingredients all over the counter top.

“What is all this?”

“Stuff to bake the cake obviously. I thought you were smart Billy.”

Stu teased and tossed an apron to him. Billy caught it with a roll of his eyes.

“I thought you were smart, why didn’t you get a box cake.”

“...Box cake?”

“Oh my GOD Stu. Yeah a box cake would be way easier. Making a cake from scratch? Fuck.”

Billy put the apron on and tied it up walking over to Stu as he said.

“Well let’s try it anyway.”

“Here is the recipe. I found out which kind of cake she likes best and my mom had a recipe for it in this book.”

Stu said gesturing to the open book on the counter top.

“We just have to follow it and it should be fine.”

They were not fine. Stu didn’t understand the difference between table spoon and tea spoon so way too much salt ended up in the cake. Stu didn’t think that there was that big of a difference between 1/3 of a cup or a 1/4 cup and it didn’t help that Billy didn’t think that the the wet and dry needed to be kept separate. The cake didn’t pan out. Stu thought normal sugar would be fine for the icing and didn’t get icing sugar, in short after an hour that cake was a failure. The kitchen was a mess, too many dirty dishes, and the boys may have gotten caught up making out without setting a timer so the cake got a little, okay a lot burnt. After the smoke alarm was turned off, the boys looked over the mess of the kitchen and Billy spoke up first.

“I told you this was a bad idea.”

“Soo if I call the bakery first thing when they open tomorrow will the cake be ready by dinner time?”

Stu said as he was scraping burnt cake out of the pan and Billy took off his apron and threw it at Stu with a laugh as he said.

“For your sake I sure fucking hope so.”

The boys stayed up a bit too late getting the kitchen cleaned but still managed to get some sleep. You woke up the morning of your birthday feeling refreshed and relaxed. You were still in your pjs when you trekked downstairs, almost as if on cue the door bell rang when your feet touched the bottom stair. You opened the door and were greeted with your two boyfriends, you smiled, you know they said it would be an all day affair and they intended to stick to it. 

“There is the birthday girl!”

Stu swept you up in his arms and you laughed as he spun you around and gave you a kiss and you noticed something in Billy’s hand, a box.

“Ooh whatcha got there Billy?”

You asked as Stu set you down and Billy held out the box.

“See for yourself babe”

You took the box and opened it as Billy’s hands rested on your waist and he placed a kiss on your cheek.

“Oh! Fresh pastries, good choice for breakfast.”

You complimented and took one out taking a bite. You offered up the box and Billy was smirking, they were his idea when they stopped by the bakery to order your cake, which would be ready by dinner time. Stu and Billy both took one and you all moved to the kitchen. You sat around the table enjoying breakfast with your boys.

“Mmm so good.”

You gushed before asking.

“So what do you have planned for today?”

“You are just going to have to wait and see.”

Stu teased as you finished your last bite. You pushed yourself away from the table and got up.

“I’ll go get dressed and we can get going then.”

You headed upstairs to get changed and Stu looked over to Bill across from him at the table.

“Quit looking so smug Billy.”

“What? Me? Smug? Oh Stu you wound me.” 

Billy said with a hand to his chest pretending to be hurt, still smiling. It was all in good fun, they were just messing around, but both boys were a little bit competitive and both wanted to make this birthday the best they could.

You came back downstairs quickly, both boys turning to see you run into the door frame. You were wearing one of your favorite outfits, the dress was new and both boys perked up again at seeing you. Stu got up first and had taken your hand looking you over as he asked.

“Babe I love it. The dress is new?”

“Mmmhmm, mom took me out last night, picked it out as one of my gifts.”

“Good choice baby.”

Billy confirmed as he got up taking your other hand. The three of you headed out and the day was perfect. Your boys spoiled the hell out of you, so much affection and whatever you wanted to do. Any little idea or craving they indulged willingly, where you wanted to go to lunch or shop or do it all happened. You went shopping around the mall and down town, walked in the park, got ice cream and had lunch with all your favorites in the mall food court. The boys took you out to dinner at your favorite place and after dinner you all got back into the car.

“What’s next?”

“Now it’s time for the big surprise”

Stu said with a grin as Billy pulled off and started driving.

“Won’t be long until we are there.”

You could hardly wait to see what they had in mind. It was great. When you got close to wherever you were going Billy insisted you closed your eyes. You laughed but agreed. They told you to stay still for a minute and not peak as they got it ready. You listened hard, you heard the trunk open, some shuffling, steps away from the car and after only about two minutes the back door opened and you felt an arm on your elbow.

“C’mon y/n. We’re ready for you now.”

You got out of the car still covering your eyes and Billy led you safely out. You were walked a little bit away and Billy was behind you, he carefully pulled your hands away from your eyes and you melted at what you saw. 

A big blanket spread out, a very lovely birthday cake covered in candles, two nicely wrapped presents and then it hit you just where you were. The cliff view, overlooking Woodsboro, the place your boys first came out and said they they loved you. Before you could say anything Billy was leading you over to the blanket and your boys singing you Happy Birthday. You were sat down on the blanket when they were done and Stu was holding up the cake to you. 

“Make a wish y/n.” 

Billy whispered, he was sitting right behind you, arms around you and you felt so happy you could burst. You blew out the candles and Stu put the cake down and he asked with a smile.

“What’d you wish for?”

“C’mon I can’t tell you that. If I did it won’t come true.”

You teased leaning into Billy’s chest with a warm smile.

“Alright, you don’t have to tell us.”

Billy said and then Stu followed up with.

“Alright, present time!”

“You guy’s are too much, Stu you already spent so much money on me today.”

You said as Billy put a box into your hands, Billy then said.

“You deserve it.”

“Besides, two boyfriends means twice the amount we can spoil you”

Stu said with a grin as you started to open the gift.

“That one is from me.”

Billy said holding you a little tighter as you opened it. You lifted the lid on the box and gasped, lifting it out carefully.

“Billy. Really?”

You opened it gently, it was your own pocket knife, black and silver and the blade shined so bright. There was something engraved on the blade. You brought it closer and read the message out loud.

“All my our love, B and S.”

Short, sweet and to the point. It was so you guys, you would always think of your boys when you saw or held it. You folded the blade back up and put it back in the box putting it aside, you turned around in Billy grip and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“I love it!”

“Just in case something happens when we aren’t there.”

Billy said as you let go and you snorted with a laugh you said.

“As if, you two are always around.”

“Come on, open mine next y/n.”

You scooted close to Stu who threw an arm around your shoulders and gave you the gift he got you. You opened it and with a big smile you pulled it out saying.

“Awe Stu, you shouldn’t have.”

“Here. Let me.”

Stu took it and slipped it on over your neck. He placed a kiss on the side of your neck and whispered to you.

“It looks great on you y/n.”

He got you a necklace with a pendant of your birthstone, you had expressed wanting a piece of jewelry with your birthstone and he remembered, you were very touched. You gave Stu a big hug of his own and you two shared a sweet kiss. They boys brought paper plates and you were all sitting close together, looking out at the view enjoying the cake.

“Really you two killed it today. This is the best birthday I have ever had. Thank you.”

“Anything for you y/n.”

Billy said and Stu followed up with.

“Yeah we would do anything to make you happy.”

You got a silly idea and dragged your finger through the icing on the top of your slice of cake, and you brought it up and smeared some on Stu’s cheek.

“The cake is great by the way.”

You said with a giggle and Stu turned to you and with a shocked expression he laughed and said.

“Oh yeah you seem to really like it! Here.”

Stu scooped up some of his own and when he reached out to smear some onto you, you dodged out of the way and he got it on Billy instead. Billy calmly put down his slice of cake and his hand came up to wipe it off and he sighed when he realized some of it had gotten in his hair. He turned to Stu and you and said.

“Well that’s it. You’re dead.”

“Run Stu! Run!”

You squealed nudging him as you got up, trying to pull him along to get away. The night ended with the three of you getting icing on your faces and hands and joking and laughing, after your brief icing smearing playful fight you all ended back on the blanket. On your backs laughing and panting from the running around and somehow it turned into you reaching out and sucking the icing off of Billy fingers, and that turned into kissing and licking the rest off of each other. You all ended up making out and before you knew it you were on your back with both boys just pouring affection over you. They took turns on you and you kind of lost count of how many times you ended up coming before either one of them even ended up inside you. You were looking up at Billy’s face and the stars up in the sky behind him as he was on top of you as you had the thought that you could get used to doing this outside. 

By the time you had all finished it was so late. You were tired and blissed out wrapped in those two familiar arms and that wish you made entered your head again. It was a simple wish really.

That you and your boys stick together. That what you three had wouldn’t end. You didn’t dare breathe a word of that out loud for fear of even the smallest chance it might jinx it. Your first birthday with your boys wrapped up with the two of them packing up the stuff and carrying you back to the car, they drove you home and kissed you good night on your front porch and when you fell into bed. You had the quick thought that you wanted to spend every other birthday with them before you fell asleep.


	16. Simply Having.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter break is upon you and your boys, it is finally time for you to meet their families, how will it go though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is wayyy longer than I was planning but fuck it I had a blast writing it. Vaguely winter holiday themed fic in April? Why not? I'm mostly sticking with the timeline I've laid out so far so winter holidays was the next logical step. I love the headcannon that Stu is into fashion and clothes and is really knowledgeable about it so that is in here. Some good fluff and smut all in one place, as per usual feedback is very welcome as is suggestions, ideas, requests, leave a comment here or shoot an ask to my tumblr, bisexual-horror-fan, I would love to fill out some requests for people. I hope you enjoy it!

First semester was coming to an end and you were so thankful for the winter break. It was colder out sure but Woodsboro was in California, snow wasn’t a concern, still you were pulling your jacket on at your locker about to head home. You had just finished fussing with your bag and slipped it on your shoulder when you felt familiar warmth behind you, a hand placed on your lower back. A smile crosses your lips when you hear Billy say.

“Hello y/n.”

“Hey Billy.”

You reply as you close you locker turning around to see him. Leaning up you give him a warm kiss hello, hand on his cheek. He hummed against your lips and your back was pressed to the locker. A small laugh before you put a hand to his chest and pushed him back a bit breaking the kiss.

“Where’s Stu?”

You asked and Billy eased up on you a bit leaning back, a hand running through his hair as he replied.

“Bringing the car around”

You took Billy’s hand and swung your arms as you started walking towards the exit.

“Ooh Stu gonna play driver while we make out in the back seat?”

Billy laughed and shook his head.

“Terrible idea y/n. You know how bad a driver he is, he get’s distracted constantly.”

You laughed along at the thought as you said.

“You’re right, us making out in the back seat, he wouldn’t be able to keep his eyes on the road.”

“Yeah and while Stu’s family can afford it let’s not crash the car yeah?”

Billy said with a smirk as he opened the door for you releasing your hand, you stepped out into the cool air and did your jacket up giving him a nod as a thank you. Stu was waiting there, car running, standing right besides it, passenger door open he called out giving a big wave.

“Y/n!”

You laughed as you jogged up the car, he held his arms out and you happily jumped into the hug.

“Stu!”

He was holding you and gave you a big kiss on the cheek, you loved Stu’s big excited greetings, he was like a puppy sometimes, always happy to see you. He put you down and threw both fists up in the air as he exclaimed.

“Two weeks off!”

“Hell yeah!”

You cheered back throwing your own hands up, Billy had walked around the car and was standing at the drivers side, watching you two. He wasn’t the softest guy in the world but he loved seeing you two together, the two most important people in his life, being so affectionate and silly and ridiculous. 

“Well are we gonna spend all break at school or are we going to get going?”

He asked and you shook your head.

“Fuck no, c’mon let’s go.”

You and Stu climbed into the car and Billy got behind the wheel, and you set off, very ready to start your break. You were fiddling with the radio from the passenger’s seat when Billy spoke up.

“So y/n...”

“Hmm?”

You hummed, glancing over to him.

“Well we got to meet your parents a while back. And Stu and I were thinking that you should meet our parents over the break.”

Fuck.

You knew this was coming obviously, it wasn’t like you didn’t want to meet them but just like the boys back then you hadn’t really done the whole meet the parents thing with anyone you dated previously. Billy’s dad was gone a lot and so were Stu’s parents so even though it was like you almost lived at their houses as much as yours, you hadn’t run into them. They had told you they let their parents know about you at least, it made sense that they would want to meet you and over the winter holidays was a good time for it. You nodded and said.

“Uh yeah of course that sounds great.”

You weren’t looking at him anymore, eyes forward on the road and before you could even have a chance to freak out you felt Stu throw an arm around your shoulders from the back seat, he leaned forward, head resting on your shoulder he said.

“I’m sure they will love you y/n.”

You let yourself smile and let out a sigh, if you don’t make it a big deal then it doesn’t have to be a big deal. 

“Thanks Stu.”

Your head tilted resting on Stu’s while your hand came up and held onto Stu’s forearm, thumb rubbing circles over the soft fabric of his sweater. You reached out and placed your other hand on Billy’s thigh, giving a light squeeze as you wondered what the holidays were like for your boys. It was the next day in your room when the phone rang, you picked it up and said.

“Hello?”

“Hey y/n.”

“Oh Billy, how’s my one of my favorite boys doing?”

You laid back on your bed, holding the phone to your ear as you heard the reply.

“Doing fine babe. Was just calling to talk to you to you about when you can come by.”

You sat up and said.

“Uh-huh go ahead.”

“So you know since my mom fucked off to God knows where, it’s just me and my dad basically. He isn’t much of a cook so my aunt has this dinner thing that you are invited to. It’s in three days, does that work?”

You nodded before realizing he can’t see you and spoke up.

“Yeah, yeah that works. Should I bring something?”

You asked and he replied quickly.

“Do you want to bring something? My aunt would love you if you did.”

You smiled and said,

“Yeah I can bring something, a dessert okay?”

You could hear the smile in his voice when he said.

“Oh yeah, I love when you bake stuff, I’m sure that will go over great. I’ll come by and pick you up at about 5:30 that day, alright?”

“Sounds good. I will be ready.”

“Great, see you soon, y/n.”

“Love you. Bye Billy.”

You hung up the phone and sighed, you had to figure out what you were going to make, you tried to focus more on that then letting yourself get freaked out. The next day you were in the kitchen, flipping through a recipe book trying to decide between a cake and some assorted cookies when the phone rang again. You got up, still cradling the book when you picked up the phone and said.

“Hello?”

“Y/n! Hey baby!.”

“Stu! How you doing?”

You perked up hearing his voice when he replied.

“Oh living it up, you know, you?”

“Trying to decide on what to make to impress Billy’s family at this dinner I’m going to.”

You responded and heard a positive hum on the other end of the line.

“You make the best stuff, am I going to get a piece of whatever you’re making?”

“Maybe I’ll make you your own little treat.”

You teased and set the book back down on the counter before saying.

“So what are you calling about Stu?”

“About my family’s plans. Mom and dad host this holiday party every year and you are invited. When is Billy’s thing?”

He asked and you responded easily. 

“Two days from now. Yours?”

“Oof day after?”

He said with a bit of a wince and you tapped your fingers on the counter top. One right after the other? Shit. 

“Oh no problem. We can totally do that.”

“It won’t be too much yeah?”

Stu was always so sweet with checking in with you, you couldn’t say no.

“Do not worry Stu, I can handle it.”

Maybe if you said it out loud you would believe it. At least you would be getting this out of the way at the former half of your break. Stu continued.

“Sooo about this party.”

“Yeah?”

You responded, your fingers curling around the phone wire.

“In case it isn’t obvious you know my parents have money, so this is kind of more of an upscale thing. Party of the year, they have a lot of people come by, not really a formal sit down affair though.”

You laughed a bit as you asked.

“How upscale?”

“Like they get a caterer and it’s formal dress kind of upscale.”

You swallowed hard and said.

“Oh.”

“Yeah, so I was wondering if I could take you out today? Not like I don’t trust you or anything but my parents have high expectations, I want to take you out, get you a new outfit to wear to this thing.”

A shopping date out with Stu? I mean hell how could you say no to that. Plus you thought it was sweet that he wanted to do everything he could to make this meeting go smoothly.

“Stu that sounds great, thank you so much. What time?”

“Hmm hour from now? We can get lunch out too.”

”Stu you spoil me, sounds great.”

“Awesome, I’ll see you in hour y/n. Bye”

“Bye Stu”

You hung up the phone and walked over to the recipe book, you looked down at where you last had it open, chocolate log cake, you sighed and pulled out a note pad and pen as you started writing out a list of what you needed to get.

“Fuck it, it’ll do.”

You got ready quickly, making sure to take the list with you, you know Stu wouldn’t mind stopping to grab the ingredients you needed. You were out on the porch when you saw Stu’s car pull up, you jogged over and got in the passenger’s seat.

“Hey Stu.”

You leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek and he smiled warmly.

“Hey y/n. Ready?”

“Yup! Let’s go.”

Stu and you went out to the mall and got some lunch. Stu surprisingly or unsurprisingly on how well you knew him, had good taste in clothes. Billy didn’t tolerate Stu spoiling him much so all of his efforts were focused on you. You had stepped out of the changing room, looking yourself over in the mirror, hands smoothing out the front of the skirt of your dress, you had to admit, what he picked out looked great.

“Damn Stu, you really know your stuff.”

You had to give it up, the fit, color, fabric, accessories and shoes he picked out all works together very well. You turned around to face him and he was practically beaming as he said.

“You look perfect y/n.”

He reached out and his hands rested on your shoulders, he turned you back around to the mirror and he asked more seriously.

“But do you like it?”

“Are you kidding? Stu I love it. I need to bring you whenever I come shopping. It’s like you know better than I do what will look good on me.”

Stu laughed a bit and placed a kiss on your temple giving you a hug from behind.

“Thanks y/n. Well that is settled, I’ll come over a bit early to do your hair the night of and we can come to the party together.”

“Your parents aren’t going to want you there to help out?”

“Help out with what?”

He snorted with a roll of his eyes.

“They hire people to do all that, besides they’d probably think I would just screw it up.”

You heard this a few times, Stu’s parents didn’t have the highest opinion of him and it bothered you. Stu was great, sweet, kind, smarter than people would give him credit for, hearing his parents didn’t think those things too didn’t sit right with you but you figured it also wasn’t your place to say anything about it. You turned back around your arms looping around his neck as you leaned up giving him a kiss. 

“Are you sure this isn’t too much?”

It was a nicer store you were in, you tried not to look at the price tags, mostly to stop the guilt you felt at how much these things cost.

“Course not, it’s the holidays, I’m basically encouraged to spend this time of year by them.”

You got changed out of the clothes and back into your own, you and Stu went up to the counter and he paid. While it was all getting bagged up he asked.

“What are you wearing to Billy’s thing anyway?”

“Oh damn it. I uh I dunno actually.”

You laughed a bit and Stu grinned looking over to you.

“Want some help picking something out?”

He asked and you nodded.

“Yes please.”

Stu picked up the bags and said.

“C’mon, I already got an idea for the perfect thing.”

Stu helped you find something not quite as fancy and formal for Billy’s family dinner that you were very happy with. You stopped off at the grocery story and got what you needed to bake the cake. Stu dropped you back off at home with a lot of bags and a kiss with a promise to see you in a few days time. 

Time went by way too quick. 

Before you knew it it was the day of Billy’s family dinner. You were putting the finishing touches on the cake, standing in the kitchen, dressed and ready. After the cake baked and while it was cooling you had gotten showered and dressed and now you had just carefully finished decorating it, trying very hard not to freak out. You closed the top on the cake carrier and sighed, happy it was done and looked so good. You were checking yourself over in the hall mirror quickly, knowing Billy would be there any minute. Your parents gave you a bottle of wine in a gift bag to bring along as a gift and you were grateful for the nice thought. The door bell rang and you opened the door, greeted with the sight of your boyfriend, you felt the nerves ease in your stomach slightly.

“Hey Billy.”

You looked him over, he looked great, more dressed up than usual, dress pants, shoes, belt and sweater. 

“Nice sweater.”

You complimented, reaching out to touch the sleeve feeling how soft it was. 

“Thanks y/n. Look at you though. Dressed to impress”

He complimented and you did a little spin for him with a smile.

“Thank you, Stu helped me pick it out.”

Billy laughed and he gestured to himself as he said.

“What a coincidence, he helped me out too.”

“He has great taste huh?”

You asked as you shrugged your jacket on before picking up the gift bag and the cake carrier. 

“I will give it up, the man knows clothes.”

Billy nodded as you closed the door before you both headed down the steps and the walkway towards the car. You both got in the car and shared a quick kiss before he pulled out and you were off. 

Everything went fine. 

Again Billy and Stu weren’t out to their family’s so it was just you meeting his family, as far as they would know you were their girlfriend and that was it. You wished that you could all be out in the open the three of you but you totally understood why that couldn’t happen. Billy’s more extended family loved you, they thought you were cute and polite and you got along great with them. His aunt loved the fact you brought a dessert, she complimented the decoration job you did and his dad seemed to like you too. Dinner was great and there was a break before dessert. You and Billy were out on the porch, getting some fresh air for a second, you felt relaxed and happy. 

“Told you it would be fine.”

“Yeah yeah you’re right. I got all worried over nothing.”

You were leaning on the railing of the porch, Billy was right in front of you, hands resting on the railing on either side of you, leaning over you. It was dark out, the street was empty, everyone was busy inside. He leaned in and you shared a kiss, a content sigh against his lips as you returned the kiss. One kiss turned into two and three and then before you knew it you were making out right there on the side of the porch. You felt your face flushing and you tried to break the kiss and instead Billy’s kisses trailed down your neck, your breath caught in your throat and you moaned softly.

“Billy...We should get back inside..”

“In a minute y/n.”

He said low against your skin, his hands were on the backs of your thighs, he pulled you up so you were sitting on the railing, he was pressed against you. Your arms went around his neck to help keep balance and he was back on your mouth kissing you hard. You moaned softly and he bit your bottom lip before whispering.

“You gotta be quiet y/n.”

His hips pressed forward and you bit back a moan feeling the friction. Another kiss and a hush whisper on your lips as he said.

“Do you want to get caught?”

Another grind and you whimpered, he chuckled low and he said.

“Course a thought like that would turn you on.”

He lifted you up slightly an arm around your waist and his other hand went under your skirt, he started to slide your panties down and you whispered.

“Wa-wait! Here?”

“Can you honestly tell me you don’t want it right now?”

He asked as he slid your panties down your thighs so your panties were only hanging off of one ankle. You were placed back on the railing and his fingers brushed over you, your wetness betrayed you, cluing him in just how much you were into it. 

“Oh see? You want it bad.”

You couldn’t lie, you nodded and he was back pressed against you. More kisses, hands roaming, you didn’t have long to linger, you knew this had to be quick. His belt was undone and when he was pulled out you stroked him a few times, he felt particularly hot in your palm compaired to the cool air outside. You lined him up and his hands were on your hips as he pushed inside. You both struggled to hold back a moan, his forehead tipped forward resting on yours as you were still for a moment, he felt amazing stretching your walls. Your arms were still around his neck and your legs wrapped around too, pulling him tight and deep. He whispered in your ear.

“God you are so warm.”

He finally started moving and you were already having trouble with this. The situation was so exciting, doing this outside, not just outside, on the front porch, of his aunts house, family right inside, anyone could walk out and see this. You had to be quiet but he wasn’t making it easy, he felt so good buried inside, him being so close like this was giving such amazing friction on your clit too. 

“Billy.”

You breathed out, your hands tangled in the back of his sweater, his grip so hard on your hips, your breathing was coming out labored, short pants and small gasps the only sounds you allowed yourself to make. He nipped your ear and whispered in your name in your ear, his voice sounded strained, he was obviously feeling just as good as you were. His pace picked up a bit, a bite on the sensitive skin on the side of your neck and you cursed low. A few more sharp thrusts and then a low question.

“Ready?”

You bit your lip with a nod and soon he was cumming inside, you managed to only let out a small whimper as he filled you. You stayed like that for a minute, both panting before your legs unwrapped from around him, lazy kisses all over your neck and up and on your face. 

“That was so good Billy.”

You managed to get out as you caught your breath.

“You’re so good.”

He complimented you with another kiss on your lips before he pulled out slowly. He helped you pull your panties back up and get back on your feet. You fixed your skirt and hair a little bit as Billy straightened himself out. You shifted your hips slightly, you were so wet now and he leaned in, a kiss on your cheek as he whispered.

“The thought of us going back in there right now. And you having to act normal, like I didn’t just fuck you, fill you up, is so hot. You having to act all prim and polite while my cum is spilling out into your panties.”

His hand gripping your freshly fucked pussy over your skirt and you whined, hips wiggling a bit, still very sensitive as he touched you over your clothes.

“If you are a good girl I’ll make you cum before I drop you off at home.” 

The sex was great and hot but you didn’t finish and now you thought that he made it that way on purpose to make this worse for you. His hands were off you just like that, another sweet kiss on your cheek as he said.

“Ready to get back in there?”

Like you had a choice. 

You behaved yourself of course. You had a lovely rest of the evening, no one suspected a thing. Before you knew it you left and were back in Billy’s car, your panties were a fucking mess but he complimented you on the drive home.

“You were so good for me tonight baby.”

His hand was on your thigh, his other hand on the steering wheel, his hand slipped higher up your thigh and you spread your legs slightly. 

“Needy little thing aren’t you? Can’t even wait until we are back at your place.”

He teased and your hips shifted slightly as you were begging inside that he wouldn’t take the long way home. You were there soon enough, on your front porch, your back pressed against the front door. It didn’t take long. His lips on your neck and his fingers in your soaked panties he made you cum hard with two fingers buried inside you, you had to bite the back of your hand to keep from crying out his name. Your legs felt so weak, he was nice enough to help you stay upright, one of his arms looped around your waist, he slipped his fingers out and you kissed him, he pulled away from the kiss and held his fingers up to you. You paused and he gave you a look and you knew exactly what to do, looking in his eyes you pulled his fingers into your mouth and sucked the mixture of your slick and his cum from them. Once they were clean he pulled them out of your mouth and he asked in a playful tone with a smirk.

“What do you say?”

“Thank you.”

You breathed and he placed a kiss on your forehead as he said.

“Good girl.”

He let go of you and you pushed off of the door, he turned around to start heading back to the car. 

“Night y/n. Good luck at Stu’s tomorrow.”

He called back with a wave and you smiled as you called out.

“Thanks, night Billy.”

You went inside and soon you were changed, you fell into bed grateful that you had lots of time to sleep in until the party, you were asleep quickly. The next morning was a lazy one, you slept in, had a late breakfast, took it easy, the memories of last night still making you smile. It went so well with Billy’s family, you were so happy they liked you, and the very hot sex certainly helped. You felt relaxed and ready for the party tonight. You felt confident that you could do it. Soon Stu had shown up to your house and you were going upstairs with him. 

“I heard it went good last night.”

Stu said and you smiled as you opened the door to your bedroom.

“Oh yeah it was great, couldn’t have gone better honestly. Billy call you?”

You asked as you started to pull out the pieces you needed for the outfit.

“Mmhmm just a little check in this morning.”

Stu confirmed sitting on your bed. You had pulled everything out and leaned over giving Stu a kiss. He returned it for a minute before pulling back and asking.

“You ready for me to get you all dressed up?”

You nodded and Stu got up, he picked you up and threw you over his shoulder, you laughed as he carried you to the bathroom.

“Hey I already showered!”

“Yeah but I gotta wash your hair.”

He said playfully and you sighed, you knew better than to argue when he was like this, it was true you hadn’t washed your hair earlier. It felt surprisingly good and intimate too when he did, Stu was good with his hands and you really let yourself relax as Stu’s fingers worked your scalp over. Once your hair was washed you were back in your room, towel around your shoulders as Stu sat behind you, blow drying and brushing your hair. This felt so nice, Stu loved caring for you and you loved being cared for by him. Soon your hair was dry and you were in front of your vanity, he was fussing with your hair as you did your make up. You weren’t planning on wearing much and Stu gave his input here or there. You held up two shades of lipstick and he leaned forward looking between them.

“One on the left, it’ll work with the color of your outfit better plus it looks better with your skin tone too.”

You laughed softly with a shake of your head while you applied it. You had no idea why Stu was so good with all this but decided not to question it. 

“And, done.”

Stu’s hands were off of you and you looked yourself over in the mirror. Wow you had to admit your hair and make up looked great, all you had to do was actually get in the clothes. 

“Wow! Stu! You are amazing!”

You turned around on your chair and hugged him tight around the middle as he said.

“Awe thanks y/n.”

You let him go and got up, he took a step back and picked up the bag he brought with him. 

“Mind if I use your bathroom to get changed?”

“Yeah go for it.”

You said as you stepped over to where you laid your clothes out. Stu got changed in the bathroom as you got dressed. You rolled your thigh high stockings on, securing the garter belt to hold them up, you slipped on the rest of the outfit. You were putting in your earrings as Stu came out of the bathroom, you could see him in the mirrors reflection, you smiled and turned around to look at him.

“Oh woah.”

He was dressed the most formal you had seen him. Blazer, dress pants, collared dress shirt, he looked totally different than normal and you loved it.

“Stu you look so good.”

You finished putting in your second earring and you walked over to him, admiring the outfit up close, he was grinning and he struck a pose that made you laugh.

“Thanks babe.” 

You reached out and touched his tie, you weren’t quiet sure what the material was but it sure felt expensive. 

“Seeing you in a tie is a bit of a shock I will not lie.”

You said as you stepped away to grab your new shoes.

“Yeah not normally my thing but this party is a big deal. I can dress up nice when it’s called for.”

He said as he came over to you, you sat on the bed and he got down as he continued.

“Here. Let me help.”

He helped slip the heels on and you said.

“Thank you.”

He got up and held his hands out, you took them and he helped you to your feet.

“Not to toot my own horn but you look pretty fucking great right now y/n.”

You smiled as you walked over to your vanity, you picked up the clutch Stu got for you and put a few things inside as you said.

“I gotta agree Stu, you killed it. I still feel a little bad, you spoil the hell out of me”

Stu walked over and took your hand as he said.

“Oh psh, I do it because I love it and because I want to. You are worth it. Now c’mon we gotta get going.”

You headed out, grabbing your jacket on the way out, slipping it on as you both made your way to the car. 

“You sure I don’t need to bring anything?”

You asked and Stu rolled his eyes as he said playfully.

“Trust me, when we get there you will see that there isn’t anything you could have brought if you wanted to.”

He was right. The spread of party food and drinks was absurd, you actually couldn't think of anything they were missing. You got there and the place was already full of people, everyone looked very dressed up and very nice and you had the thought that you were VERY thankful that Stu dressed you for this. You didn’t think you had anything of your own that would have been nice enough for an affair like this. Stu stayed with you the whole time, holding your hand, you were thankful because it was a bit overwhelming. You were introduced to tons of people, family, friends, business associates of his parents, thankfully it seemed like everyone was fairly nice. You were relaxing a bit as you and Stu were standing off in the hallway near the kitchen, sharing party food off of a plate he got.

“Am I doing okay?”

You asked and he nodded before saying.

“Yeah, you are doing fine y/n. Just great.”

The food was so good, you wondered what caterer they used but also had the thought that there was no way you could afford them as if you even had a party big enough to call for a caterer. It was a bit odd seeing Stu like this. He wasn’t being as loud or as jokey as you were used to, but that makes sense, he obviously reined in his more excitable nature around his parents and particularly his parents friends. Speaking of parents, you still hadn’t met them yet, it almost seems like Stu was kind of avoiding them, you figured he’d do it on his own time so you didn’t question it. You were coming back from the bathroom upstairs when the closet door was opened and you were pulled inside. A hand was on your mouth in a second and you realized it was Stu, he held a finger up to his mouth signaling you to be quiet. He pulled his hand back and you smiled.

“What are we doing in the closet?”

You whispered to Stu as you glanced around, it was a walk in closet, filled with peoples coats from the party, dark, only the little bit of light bleeding through the cracks around the door frame.

“I just wanted a minute alone with you away from everyone.”

He whispered, his hands rested on your waist and you wrapped your arms around him pulling close. He whispered again.

“You look so good tonight y/n.”

Fingers under your chin tilting your head up, he was kissing you and you melted into it kissing him back. You whispered back in between kisses.

“You’re one to talk. You look just as good.” 

Your hand came up and wrapped around his tie pulling on it, tugging him down into the kiss harder. After another minute of making out you pulled back, letting go of his tie you said low.

“We should get back out there.”

“Not yet.”

His hands gripped your wrists and he pulled you deeper into the closet, you stepped carefully in the darkness and then you were pushed into some of the coats on one side of the closet. You were facing them, they felt soft, Stu lifted your hands up, gripping your wrists, he was right behind you when he said.

“Grip it.”

You grabbed onto the closet rod, hands filling the space between two coat hangers. He let go of your wrists, hands slid down your arms, over the front of your dress, your sides, resting on your waist. He was leaning into you now, he whispered in your ear.

“Billy told me about last night.”

You swallowed hard.

“On the front porch y/n?”

He asked and you gave a small nod as you breathed out.

“Yes.”

“God that is hot.” 

His hands felt your ass over the skirt of your dress and you pushed your hips back slightly as he continued. 

“You get off on that shit huh? The fear that you might get caught?”

You bit your lip as his hips ground forward on your ass, you could feel through your skirt that he was hard. A hand came forward over your throat and he pulled you so your back was flush against his chest as he said.

“I asked you a question y/n.”

“Yes Stu. I-I like it. A lot.”

You whispered as you struggled slightly in his grip. You could hear the smile as he spoke.

“Good answer.”

His hands came down and started gathering up the skirt of your dress and started to push it up as he spoke.

“So when Billy told me that it got me thinkin’. Thinking about how I would love to do something like that with you too. Somethin’ liiiike-”

The realization hit as he ground on your ass again, your skirt now out of the way your breath hitched as you finished the thought.

“Fucking me in the coat closet?”

“So smart y/n.”

His thumbs hooked the waist band of your panties and slid them down, again you were thankful you had the forethought to put them on over your stockings and garter belt. Your panties dropped to the floor, pooling around your heels, a hand came around your hip to your front, those long fingers finding your clit easily and brushing over it. You sighed and he spoke again.

“Now here is what is going to happen. Your hands are going to stay right there.”

His fingers working circles over your clit and your head tipped forward, soft material on your skin, your hands gripping the closet rod tighter as he continued.

“I’m going to fuck you and you are going to be good and stay nice and quiet so we don’t get caught.”

His hands moved and you heard his belt being undone along with his zipper and he said one more thing.

“Understood?”

“Understood.”

You confirmed and his hands were planted firmly on your hips and he thrust up into you. You let out a small gasp at how good it felt to be filled like that all at once and he held buried deep inside you as he whispered right into your ear.

“Good.”

Jesus this was too hot. You could hear the music downstairs from the party, faint voices and laughs. His hips started to move and you rocked with him, letting out a shuddering breath along with his name.

“Stu.”

A few more hard thrusts as he whispered in your ear.

“Fuck. My name sounds so good coming from that dirty little mouth of yours.”

Trying to stay standing, balanced on your heels was hard, you were happy to be gripping that rod so tightly it was certainly helping you stay upright. You were breathing much harder as you were pushing your hips back to meet his thrusts. God it felt so good, so hot, so exciting, if anyone were to open the door they would see everything. 

One hand stayed on your hip, his other hand came around your front, fingers finding your clit once more, a whimper leaving your mouth as his fingers rubbed that sweet spot with just the right pressure. 

“Stu oh my God”

You whispered, your eyes shut tight, fuck he was so deep. 

“Mmm y/n.”

He hummed into your ear, you were panting softly, you wondered if someone would hear the sound of skin on skin when they walked by the closet and that thought made you clench down on him. He grunted when you did and he breathed out.

“I’m going to fucking fill you up.”

His hips were speeding up, his fingers didn’t let up, he was close and so were you. You tried to think how you could possibly stay quiet when you heard it. Someone, no wait, two someones, talking. Stu wasn’t stopping, closer, you heard the footsteps getting closer to the door, you breathed out.

“Wait Stu-”

His hand was off your hip and over your mouth, his fingers still on your clit, he shh’d you. You struggled a bit, whimpering against his hand, closer still, whoever it was they had paused in front of the closet, you could overhear their conversation, not like you were capable of actually listening right now, you just registered that they were talking right there. And then one more slam of his hips and you were coming around him, struggling in his grip as the pleasure washed over you. Your eyes rolled back as you felt him come deep inside you, his fingers slowing but still rubbing over your clit. After the aftershocks of your orgasm ended his fingers moved off of your clit, you were breathing so hard through your nose his hand still locked over your mouth. You heard whoever they were walking further down the hall towards the bathroom, he moved his hand and you breathed a sigh of relief that they weren’t coming in here. Kisses placed over your bare shoulders and over your neck and he whispered.

“That was so good, you, are so good.”

You laughed soft and breathless as you let go of the closet rod and you said.

“I’m good? Please, you are much better.”

He pulled out and he kissed down your back, he crouched down and his fingers hooked into your panties and he pulled them back up your legs, standing with the motion as he did so. Kisses placed in your hair as he helped your straighten your dress again. You turned around and your hand found the back of his neck pulling him down for a kiss as he was doing his pants and belt back up. After the kiss he straightened up, his hand took yours and he said low.

“C’mon, we should get back.”

You followed him, he opened the closet slowly, he looked around, those people who walked by were around the corner at the bathroom out of sight. You both quickly got out of the closet since the coast was clear. You both looked each other over, Stu told you to fix your lipstick as he straightened his tie out. You quickly did so, it must have gotten messed up when his hand was on your mouth, the rest of you looked fine, other than the slight blush on your cheeks there was no outward clue of the sex that just took place in that closet. You walked downstairs hand in hand with a smile on your face.

Of fucking course.

You were holding hands with your boyfriend, getting introduced to his parents for the first time as their son’s cum was sliding out of you and pooling in your panties. This is why he was avoiding them so far tonight, so he could do this. Watch you try to get through this without getting flustered, you had the thought that you should plan something with Billy to get him back later for this. As if. Stu will tell Billy and he will laugh and tell Stu what a good job he did, and hell that thought made you throb, you felt more wetness gush into your panties as you shook his dads hand. 

His parents actually really liked you. You managed to get through the rest of the party just fine, it was actually a really good time overall. Before you knew it you were on the drive home and you gushed to him.

“Fuck Stu that was so hot.”

He was grinning so wide when you pulled up outside your house. He walked you up to your front door and after some very heated kissing he said,

“You are the fucking best y/n. You did so great tonight.”

“Thanks”

You giggled letting go of him, Stu followed up with.

“Gift exchange, you, me and Billy, two days yeah?”

He asked and you gave a nod.

“Mmhmm, can’t wait! Good night Stu.”

“Night y/n. Love you.”

You unlocked your front door as you called back softly watching as he headed down the stairs.

“Love you too Stu.”


	17. A New Year.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A holiday gift exchange and New Years Eve with your boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fun chapter, some more holiday and New Years fluff, no real smut but the next chapter I already have it planned and it's going to be like ALL smut so get ready for that. As always feedback is very welcome, ideas, suggestions, or requests are encouraged, leave a comment here or shoot an ask to my tumblr, bisexual-horror-fan, I'm always looking for requests to do.

Your parents were out at their usual friend’s holiday party, which worked out great since you were having the boys over for your gift exchange tonight. Stu was so excited, Billy wouldn’t let Stu spoil him often but he would let him get him something on his birthday and the holidays, so Stu would spend a lot of time trying to get the perfect gifts for him. 

You remember Stu bounding up to you at school, mid way through November, thrusting a magazine under your nose and asking your opinion on what to get him.

“What?”

“For the holidays, what do you think Billy would like better?”

“Stu. That is over a month away, you got lots of time.”

“Yeah but I gotta start looking now! Y/n. It’s gotta be perfect.”

He whined and you laughed, taking the magazine as you flipped through.

“You are too cute Stu. Fine I’ll help you come up with something, together we will spoil that boy.”

He gave you a big kiss on the cheek and said.

“You are the best y/n!”

Billy and Stu teamed up often to tease you to great effect and do all kinds of nice things for you. As you dated longer you found yourself teaming up with either of them to do the same to the other, you had to admit it was great, you totally got why they did it. Billy also wanted your thoughts on what to get Stu. It was a week before break, you and Billy were sitting on the hood of the car waiting for Stu to wrap something up, he spoke.

“Hey y/n? What are you getting Stu?”

You put another chip in your mouth before responding,

“Got. I already got his gift.”

“Already?”

He asked a bit surprised.

“What do you mean already? It’s in two weeks, course my shopping is done.”

“Fuck, I know I’m behind. Stu probably already has had my gift picked out since summer.”

You laughed before you said.

“Nah not THAT early, but he did get quite the head start, he asked for my help.”

His hand was placed on your knee and you looked up at him with a small smile when he said.

“Y/n.”

“Yes okay? I’ll help you pick something out, alright?”

You said playfully rolling your eyes, a big hug and he said.

“Thanks y/n.”

He had such a soft spot for you and Stu and you loved that about him. You were so excited to actually give your gifts to the boys, you were in the middle of getting some food ready, your family made so much food over the holidays that you had a ton of leftovers to work with. The time off has been so great so far, now that the one stressful part of the holiday, meeting the boys family, was over, and went so well you could really relax. The doorbell rings and you wipe your hands on a dishtowel before heading over to the front door, you swing the door open greeting your boyfriends.

“Boys! Come on in.”

You took their coats, all sharing greetings and kisses and hung them up before leading them into the living room where you had set everything up. You took the presents they brought and put them on some free space on the table before sitting down on the floor.

“Oh woulda ya look at that Stu, food looks great y/n.”

“Hell yeah it does. You ever feel like all we do on the holidays is eat tho?”

Stu asked as he sat down on the other side of the table from you, Billy sitting down too. 

“Eh kinda I guess. Why, you don’t want any?”

You asked with smile reaching out and taking Stu’s hand. 

“Hey, hey I didn’t say that now did I?”

Stu said and you laughed a little bit before asking.

“So how’s it been for you two? Busy I imagine.”

“Ugh yeah, my parents have been doing so much and wanting to drag me along. I swear they ignore me all year until the holidays and then they bring me out to show off what a ‘good family’ we are.”

Stu let out a big sigh looking upset as he thought about it. Billy was holding Stu’s other hand and brought it up placing a kiss on his knuckles. Billy felt the same way about Stu’s family that you did, he had been putting up with it for a lot longer though. 

“Fuckin’ hate how they treat you.”

Billy said and you nodded with a hum agreeing, Stu was amazing and if his parents couldn’t see that, them fuck em. You scooted closer and gave him a hug before you said.

“We love you a lot Stu.”

“Awe, I love you guy’s a lot too.”

He hugged you back and seemed a little cheered up. 

“Things are okay over at mine, my dad still isn’t sticking around much, I don’t think he likes the holiday’s since mom left. But fuck it I don’t exactly miss him.”

You knew Billy’s home life bothered him but he didn’t like to talk on it much, he quickly changed the subject as he opened the drink you had grabbed for him.

“Anyway, New Years. What are we doing?”

“Oh yeah, first New Years all together, we should do something.”

You thought about it for a minute and Stu said.

“My parents are going to a thing, we should all have a night in at my place, you guy’s can stay over!”

He said with a big smile and you leaned up giving him a kiss on the cheek before saying.

“Sounds great to me Stu.”

“Yeah that’ll be good.”

Billy had a small smile of his own now, giving Stu’s hand a squeeze. You and the boys kept chatting and started in on the food you had set out. You had done some baking as you always did this time of year and the boys couldn’t stop complimenting you, it was so sweet. After all the dishes were cleared away you couldn’t wait any longer.

“Alright I’m dying here, let’s do the gifts already.”

You set your presents to them on the table, pushing both gifts over to them. You couldn’t wait to see what they thought of the gifts you got them. Stu picked up his present and shook it gently, trying to guess whatever it was, Billy picked up the gift and looked over to you saying.

“Cute wrapping paper y/n.”

“Thanks, c’mon, stop fawning over them and open them already.”

They didn’t need to hear anything else before tearing open the paper, Billy spoke up first.

“Oh wow, y/n.”

“Wow is right,”

Stu repeated, you got them two gifts each, first one was a framed picture of the three of you, you had one of your own in your room. 

Billy got a picture that was taken of the three of you the first week of school, you were all sitting very close together in the grass at lunch, Billy was in the middle arm thrown over your and Stu’s shoulders, Stu was in the middle of laughing and you were giving him a kiss on the cheek, it was a great picture, one of your favorites.

Stu got one that was taken at his Halloween party that year, it was towards the end of the night, the boy’s had their masks off, you were all in the kitchen. You were sitting on the counter top behind Stu, arms wrapped around his neck from behind, Billy leaning back on the counter next to you, a hand on your knee, Stu had his arm around Bill’y waist, all holding a drink and looking very relaxed being so close together. 

The one you had upstairs was taken a week into the three of you dating, you were all in your back yard, the sun was going down, you and the boys were getting ready to have a fire, you took the picture yourself, the two boys in the background goofing around.

What you really loved about these pictures is they showed off the best parts, your favorite parts of your relationship with the boys, silly, jokey, goofing off, always close together, being affectionate and comfortable. 

“I have one of us three upstairs too.”

“I love this y/n, this is really great.”

Billy said with a very genuine smile on his face, Stu nodded looking over to you.

“Yeah, we need more pictures together, I know just where to put this in my room.”

Billy tilted his picture to show Stu and he did the same and both looked them over with approval. You were so happy the first gift went over so well. 

“Well that isn’t all, come on.”

You motioned for them to keep digging, Billy and Stu set the picture frames down carefully and both started pulling tissue paper out of the boxes to find the other gift inside. Stu found his first and made an excited sound as he held it up. 

“Wow a watch, y/n it looks great. I love it!”

Yes! Stu was so good with clothes and accessories that you were worried to get him something like that, you were worried it wouldn’t be to his taste or that because you couldn’t afford some super nice brand but Billy assured you he would like it. You should have known better, Stu would love anything you gave to him, he was already putting it on when Billy spoke up.

“Told you he’d like it.”

He pulled his other gift out, you had got him a new knife holster, adjustable, he started turning it over in his hands looking it over as he said.

“Oh my God y/n, it’s perfect.”

You knew Billy would sometimes still get insecure or worried that you might leave because of their little murderous habit, you figured this would help reassure him that it didn’t matter and you weren’t going anywhere at all. Stu being very supportive of the idea helped really decide it for you. Billy scooted closer to you and kisses you before saying.

“Thank’s babe. I fucking love it.”

“Yeah thank you y/n.”

Stu added. Both boys shared a look and grabbed their gifts to you sliding them over. You were honestly nervous to open them, the two of them together spoiling you, you just knew they coordinated on this, but to be fair you did the same with them. You took Billy’s gift first and tore it open, he got you a bracelet, it was simple looking but had three charms on it, each one having the first initial of your first names, Stu obviously helped pick it out, it was very your style and you loved it, thanking him profusely. You opened Stu’s next and he got you locket, you popped it open to find pictures of your boys inside. 

“Ah! I love both these so much, you guys thank you!”

Big hugs and kisses all around, the boys looked pretty pleased with themselves. It was just the boys gifts to each other now and you could hardly wait to see the reactions. You were putting the new bracelet and the necklace as both boys started to open their gifts to each other. Billy had opened his first and laughed as he pulled it out.

“Really guy’s?”

You scooted close to Stu as he held up the leather jacket and said.

“This is really nice.”

“Put it on!”

You urged, taking Stu’s hand as he nodded confirming.

“Yeah put it on Billy.”

Billy got up and took his sweater off before pulling the jacket on, you and Stu both whistled looking him over.

“Did you guy’s just get this because you wanted to see me in it?’

“Us? Billy I’m shocked, we would never.”

You said sounding mock hurt as Stu backed you up playing along with the bit.

“How could you say such a thing Billy? Besides you told me you always wanted a jacket like that.”

“It’s true, it’s really nice and a great fit too, thanks Stu.”

Stu was totally right, Billy expressed interest in a jacket like that but he was also right that you and Stu wanted to see him in it very much so. And now that he was here in front of you wearing it you both had to admit he looked good enough to eat. Billy sat back down and Stu let go of your hand to finish opening up his present. He looked so pleased as he held it up saying excitedly.

“Ay that knife I was eyeing a while back, thanks man!”

Billy was smiling when he said.

“I knew you’d love it!”

“I helped!”

You said and gestured to the handle, you and Billy personalized it, nothing crazy or obviously incriminating, some decorative tape. He seemed very appreciative and thanked you and Billy. Now that all the gifts were exchanged you and the boys were going to watch a movie. Billy got up and put the tape in, he took his jacket off and you and Stu boo’d jokingly, trowing popcorn at him, he rolled his eyes before coming back over. You all settled on the couch when you asked. 

“What movie?”

“Black Christmas”

Billy replied and you hummed with a nod.

“Fitting for the season.”

It was such a nice night, lazing on the couch, it felt so comfortable. Billy was sitting up, leaning on the arm rest, you were laying on your stomach head resting on Billy, Stu on his stomach on top of you, head on your back, Stu was so tall though his legs were hanging off the other arm rest. Your couch wasn’t really big enough for three so your cuddle positions had to get a little creative, it was easier this way, all on top of each other basically. You spoke up.

“You guy’s are way better at phone sex.”

They both laughed and Stu said.

“What Billy Lenz doesn’t do it for you?”

You scoffed and gestured to your boyfriend that you were currently cuddled up on top of as you said.

“Please, this Billy is the only one for me.”

Billy tilted your chin up with a few fingers, thumb resting on your bottom lip, making you look at him as he said in that low teasing tone.

“You are such a bad liar y/n. I know if I called you up and talked about sticking my tongue in that pretty pink cunt you’d love it.”

You flushed a little and said.

“Well that is different, besides it sounds better when you say it.”

“Yeah Billy it’s all about the delivery.”

Stu said and you agreed.

“Exactly Stu get’s it.”

He shifted a bit and his hand threaded in your hair and pulled your head back hard as he whispered.

“Like if I called you and talked about making you suck my cock it sounds much better, spoken low and soft and smooth.”

Yeah it did sound much better like that, your heart rate was certainly up and you were much more aware of the fact you were squished between the two of them. 

“That does sound good.”

You breathed, head still pulled back hard in Stu’s grip your eyes are still forward, Billy was looking on with obvious interest, he loved watching Stu tease you. Stu let go and settled back into cuddling you, Billy doing the same turning his attention back to the movie. They would love to do things to get you turned on, start to get you excited and then go back to normal like they didn’t just get you wet and wanting. Them doing that would make it worse a lot of the time and you knew they were aware of it, they know exactly what they are doing. The rest of the night was very chill, after the movie you and the boys said goodbye, all expressing you were looking forward to New Years. 

New Years you were waiting for Billy to swing by to pick you up. You were a little dressed up, makeup, hair done, little black dress, sparkly nails and heels, you knew you were only staying in with them but fuck it, it was New Years eve, you wanted to look good for your boys. You were standing on the front porch, jacket thrown over your shoulders, waiting for him to show up. You thankfully didn’t have to wait very long, you saw the car coming down the street and with a smile you skipped down the stairs and the walkway, you walked up to the street as Billy pulled up, he rolled the passenger window down and you leaned forward to greet him. 

“Hey handsome”

“Hello baby. Damn you’re making me feel under dressed.”

He said as he unlocked the door, you climbed in saying.

“Awe stop, you look fine.”

You tossed your bag in the back seat and off you were. The drive to Stu’s was quick and soon you two were walking right in, you knew his parents were already gone so there was no need to knock. 

“Stu, babe, were here!”

Billy called out up the stairs, hand on the railing, you were right behind him taking his other hand, leaning close into him. 

“Down in a sec guys!”

Stu called down and you took a step back, tugging on Billy’s hand pulling him with you.

“Come on.”

You said, pulling him over to the couch you pushed him lightly so he fell back on the soft cushions, you climbed on top of his lap, his hands found your hips.

“I like this dress.”

He said his hands feeling the smooth material over your waist and hips, you leaned forward with a thank you before kissing him. You two started making out on the couch as you waited for Stu. Your hands were on his chest as his gripped his hips, you two got very wrapped up in your heated make out session so you didn’t hear Stu come down. You felt the hand on your back and you jumped slightly, sitting up, a little out of breath you looked up realizing it was him

“Hey Stu.”

“Hey y/n.”

His hand on your cheek and he kissed you, you felt Billy grind his hips up from under you and you moaned against Stu’s mouth. Stu laughed as he broke the kiss as he looked down at Billy.

“Distracting isn’t he?”

“Just a little”

You admitted and wrapped your arms around Stu’s neck giving him a hug, he wrapped his arms around you and picked you up.

“Look at you! Prettiest little victim in all of Woodsboro.”

An affectionate nick name that had been getting thrown around lately, you didn't want to admit how much you liked it. Kisses placed over your face before he said.

“To the kitchen! Let’s get this party for three started.”

You three were in the kitchen, Stu carried you and Billy trailed behind. Stu had sprung for some of your favorite snacks and pizza, it was already after when you normally had dinner and you were starving. You were all around the island in Stu’s kitchen, eating pizza right out the box and talking. 

“So what did you do for New Years last year?”

Stu asked and you smiled at the memory.

“My friend usually had a party every year, we’d all hang out in his basement, have a ton of food, play games, it was always a really great time. Couple different friend groups would be part of it, some of them I would only see at this party but it was a lot of fun.”

You had been so busy with your new life in Woodsboro and with the boys you hadn’t thought about your old life or friends in a while. You still missed them, you thought about how they were all doing those things right now without you, yet still you wouldn’t want to be anywhere else tonight. You asked them.

“What about you two? What’d you do last New Years?”

Billy and Stu shared a look, obviously remembering something, Billy put his slice down and spoke up first.

“Well Stu had a small thing here with some friends, some drinks, cards, you know usual stuff.”

“Yeah it was fun.”

Stu confirmed and you smiled.

“Oh come on there has to be more to it than that.”

You asked and Stu continued.

“Yeah there’s more, last New Years is the first time we had sex.”

Stu laughed and ruffed Billy’s hair, he pushed his hand away rolling his eyes as he brought his hand up to fix his hair a little.

“Oh? I thought you were together longer than that.”

You asked and Stu nodded and Billy said.

“We were, but uh it can get kinda easy to get caught up in oral and hands stuff.”

You totally understood that, they were both so good at those things it made sense they were okay for a while with just that. You asked.

“When did you guy’s first get together anyway?”

“Late summer, not this last summer obviously the one before.”

Billy said, his hand coming up and rubbing the back of Stu’s neck before he pulled him closer, so he was leaning on him.

“I love you two together.”

You said as you smiled looking up at them from your spot on the other side of the kitchen island. Having two wonderful boys like them all to yourself, how’d you get so lucky anyway? 

“I love you with us together.”

Billy said as Stu reached an arm out and you walked around to them, Stu pulled you close. The standing hug with Stu in the middle lingered for a minute before he asked.

“Drinks?”

“Hell yes!”

You all ended in the living room, drinking and playing games, you were in the middle of a card game, joking around.

“You totally would, admit it!”

Stu said a little too loud, you laughed and brought your cup up for another sip before saying.

“I’m not admitting anything, there isn’t anything to admit! I wouldn’t!”

Billy scoffed obviously not believing you. You were all having a discussion about typical stuff, the boys were asking if you would fuck Michael Myers and you were saying you wouldn’t.

“What about Halloween?”

You picked up a wrapped candy and threw it at Billy laughing before replying.

“What about it?”

“You fucked me while I was dressed up like him, that proves it!”

Billy said nudging Stu who pointed at you before saying.

“He’s got you there y/n.”

“Oh what he’s got is fuck all. That just proves that I like you. It’s still you even if you are wearing some costume.”

You argued back and Stu said.

“Doth protest too much y/n.”

Billy put down his hand showing he won the round and you laughed as Stu threw his hands up as he said.

“How do you always win Billy? You gotta be cheating!”

“Me? Cheat? Stu. How could you say something so hurtful?”

Stu picked up a pillow off the couch and playfully hit him upside the head. Billy took the cushion and threw it aside saying.

“Dick.”

“Asshole.”

Stu fired back with a smile, you shook your head at your bickering boys before saying.

“Alright what’s next?”

Next was a board game that Stu suggested. You all had a couple of drinks and were talking much more relaxed now, game forgotten on the table. You were sitting on Billy’s lap, back to his chest, his arms around you, Stu had his head on your lap as you were all talking.

“So what happened next?”

Billy asked and Stu replied.

“They walked off to the bathroom and we had an out.”

“Thank God, if they walked in the closet they would have seen everything.”

You said and sighed at the memory, it was a hot idea but explaining and dealing with the fallout from it wouldn’t be. 

“You are a gift you know that?”

Billy whispered in your ear before kissing the shell of your ear and you shifted in his lap slightly. 

“Seriously we really lucked out.”

Stu said with a smile It was so funny, nights like this made you think about how lucky you are. You had two amazing guy’s who loved you for you, who loved to spoil you and dote on you and showered you with affection. You told them as such.

“Please, I am the lucky one.”

You all laughed and joked and relaxed and rang in the New Year with a bottle of champagne that Stu had gotten, you wouldn’t be surprised if his parents had bottles of the stuff just lying around. You had never been kissed at midnight at New Years before and it was soft and sweet, and you figured so long as you all kissed each other one after another the first minute of the year it counted. A brand new year with your boys, you wondered what the year would bring for the three of you. You and Billy and Stu.


	18. Snapshots Of Smut.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of parts of different NSFW scenes with you and your two boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! As promised this chapter is basically all smut, I have a few chapters like this in my other story, just a few bits of different scenes and ideas, I really like those chapters and realized I hadn't done one for this story and so here we are. I'm pretty happy with how these all came out, hope they are nice and spicy enough for everyone. Also I just love the idea that Billy is normally very dominant but when he does bottom he fuckin' just loves it, just a total cock slut, so that is in here. As per usual, feed back is very welcome, ideas, suggestions or requests are encouraged, leave a comment here or send an ask to my tumblr, bisexual-horror-fan, I would love to fill out requests for some people! Enjoy!

You were very pleased with your sex life, I mean how could you not be? The stuff you all got up to was so good. 

New Years ended up with the three of you in Stu’s bed, you were currently straddling Stu’s face, knees on either side of his head, his tongue felt so good. You were looking down at the scene below, Stu on his back, hands on your thighs, shirt pulled up exposing almost his whole torso, pants and underwear long forgotten. Stu was very hard, not only because you were sitting on his face but because Billy was between his legs at the end of the bed prepping him with two lubed fingers. The straps of your little black dress had fallen down your shoulders, your own chest bared, the dress small and bunched around your middle, Stu was moaning occasionally against your wet core from what Billy was doing. Speaking of Billy, dear God he looked hot right now. Kneeling on the end of the bed, shirt off but jeans still on for the time being, one hand resting on Stu’s bare thigh while the fingers on his other hand worked on opening him up. You had to say something, you looked up over Stu’s splayed out body to Billy and said.

“God you look so hot right now.”

His gaze met yours and he chuckled before saying.

“Me? You’re one to talk baby, you look amazing.”

You let out another moan at how good Stu’s tongue felt running over your clit and you hand came down on Stu’s bare chest, you ran your hand down slowly over his stomach as you said.

“Speaking of amazing, how about our boy here?”

“Oh yeah, love having him in the middle of us. He is so good.”

Billy praised and your fingers brushed lightly over Stu’s cock and he whimpered below you, you smiled as your hand gripped him giving a light squeeze, fuck he felt so hard. You stroked slowly up and down until Stu was shaking a little under you, you and Billy lathing so much attention on him was getting to him. You spoke up.

“He’s so worked up, I think you should fuck him now Billy.”

Another moan from under you, Stu was obviously in agreement, Billy slid his fingers out as he said.

“Love the way you think y/n.”

You kept lazily stroking Stu, grinding down on his tongue, soft moans falling from your lips as you watched Billy stand up and take his jeans off. Fuck he looked so good in just his underwear, not like you could enjoy the view for very long before he slid them down, he got back on the bed and his hands gripped Stu’s thighs as he got into position. He picked up the bottle of lube and slicked himself up, once he was lined up he looked back up into your eyes, it was almost like he was asking if he should, you nodded. He didn’t break eye contact with you as he slowly slid inside Stu, you felt Stu’s grip on your thighs tighten, his back arched slightly and you gripped a little harder as you stroked him. It felt intense to be perfectly honest, you on top of Stu’s face, getting eaten out beautifully with Stu’s skilled tongue running over your folds, his hands on your thighs, you stroking him with your hand, he was hot and hard and leaking. Billy now buried to the base in Stu, his own hands on Stu’s thighs, and you and he staring into each other’s eyes, fuck you were impossibly wet.

Your hand that wasn’t currently wrapped around Stu’s length reached out to Billy, hand on his cheek you leaned forward pulling him towards you, he leaned forward to and you shared a heated kiss. He must have thought Stu had long enough to adjust, he started to thrust slowly in and out of him, you groaned against his mouth. It was so good, kissing and hips moving, labored breaths, wandering hands, moans and curses and praise.

“Fuck he feels so good.”

Billy breathed before another bruising kiss, you moaned your reply back.

“He does.”

You weren’t soon going to be forgetting the sight of Stu cumming thick ropes over his chest and stomach and your hand, or how good it felt reaching your own peak on his tongue and feeling him pulse in your palm as you did so, moaning Stu’s name against Billy’s mouth. After you had come down and climbed off you sat right near his head, one hand holding his, your other hand in his hair, he looked so hot, oversensitive from his own orgasm but still very obviously enjoying Billy fucking into him. Billy’s hands dug into Stu’s hips, his breathing erratic, he was getting close himself, your fingers gripped Stu’s short hair and you said low.

“Oh Stu he’s almost there. You want him to cum in you?”

Stu moaned a yes and you loved the sound he made when Billy slammed into him one more time and came deep in him. 

This is what your sex life was all about, you and Billy and Stu finding immense pleasure in each other. By the time you had all finished that night or rather, very early morning on January 1st, you all passed out pretty quickly. Tangled mess of limbs, all huddled together in Stu’s bed. 

\------

Sometimes it wasn’t long and drawn out or very complicated, like right now. You were bent over the kitchen counter in Billy’s house, he was behind you, one hand in your hair, pulled back hard, you were moaning his name out over and over as he fucked into you, hard and fast. His other hand smacked your ass roughly, you gasped, a few more hard thrusts and he came into you, you let out a shuddering breath, he let go of your hair. Your head tipped forward slightly and he placed a kiss on the back of your neck.

“Hmm good girl.”

“Best boy.”

You breathed out with a smile, he pulled out of you and pulled your panties back in place, you stood up straight again. You turned around to face him, he was fixing his pants as he said.

“I’m the best? Don’t go telling Stu that, he might get jealous.”

Billy teased and you laughed before giving him a kiss. 

“You and Stu are both the best obviously.”

“Speaking of Stu aren’t you two doing something tonight?”

Billy asked and you remembered as you pulled your jeans up. 

“Oh shit you are right, I’m going over there to help him wrap up a book report. Someone-”

You said poking him in the chest before finishing the thought.

“-distracted me.”

He ran his hand through his hair and stuck his tongue out playfully before saying.

“Hey you went along with it. Better hurry off to see Stu, don’t keep him waiting.”

You gave him a kiss on the cheek and scooped your bag up.

“Bye Billy!”

“Bye y/n. Give Stu a kiss for me, yeah?”

“Of course, stay out of trouble.”

You called back on your way out the door, you hopped on your bike and started off, biking so soon after getting fucked like that proved to be a little difficult but you managed. You made it to Stu’s pretty quickly and parked your bike out front, you headed inside and called out.

“Stu! I’m here, sorry if you were waiting long!”

“I’m in the kitchen y/n!”

He called out and you headed out to the kitchen, Stu was already at the table, books and papers laid out. You walked over and pressed a kiss to Stu’s temple.

“Hey, sorry again if I made you wait.”

“It’s no problem y/n. I only just sat down, you want anything to drink?”

“Yes please, that sounds lovely.”

You sat down and he got up, he grabbed some drinks and a snack for you two to share and brought them over, he sat back down. You leaned over and kissed him on the lips, he hummed returning the kiss for a moment, you pulled back with a smile and said.

“That’s from Billy.”

“Awe so that’s where you were. How’s the boy doing?”

You opened your bag and started pulling some things out before saying.

“He’s doing fine, we went out for lunch, tried that new place in the mall, you would love it by the way.”

You said, so far it had been a great Saturday, Stu had something to do that morning which is why he didn’t come along with you and Billy. 

“Lunch run long?”

He asked and you smiled before saying.

“Not really.”

“Soooo why are you late?”

You glanced over, he was resting his chin on one hand, smirking, looking at you.

“I may have gotten a little distracted and lost track of time.”

You admitted, not a lie really, you had gotten distracted and you had lost track of time. His hand went to your face, leaning in and he asked.

“Was that distraction named Billy?”

You laughed softly, leaning forward, closer and said.

“Maybe.”

One kiss turned into many very quickly, you were pulled into Stu’s lap, straddling him, his hands on your ass. Stu bit the side of your neck before saying.

“He can be quite distracting huh?”

You groaned and nodded, grinding down on him.

“Very. But so can you, were supposed to be finishing your book report right now.”

One hand was off of you ass and swept a space clear on the table before sitting you on top of it.

“Lots of time for that later, besides this won’t take long.”

More heated kissing, he was leaning so close, pressed against you between your legs, soon your pants were off, the only thing in the way was your thin panties which had gotten very wet. Stu’s fingers rubbed over you and he pulled back.

“Oh now that can’t be all you can it, y/n?”

You bit your lip and said.

“It’s not.”

“Idea.”

He smiled and his hands were on your hips, he flipped you over, he slid your panties down, they were so wet from Billy’s cum, he took them all the way off and said.

“He made such a mess of you back here.” 

You nodded, you gripped the edge of the table, reminded of how Billy had you just like this not even an hour ago. 

“Here, be a doll and hold these for me.”

Before you could respond or react or even think he reached around and shoved your soiled and cum stained panties into your mouth. The taste of Billy and you filling your mouth, it felt dirty but oh so hot too. You heard the tape then. Where did he get that from? A piece ripped off and put over your mouth. He leaned over you, chest pressed to your back and he whispered in your ear.

“Now be a good little victim and hold that table tight for me.”

The next sound you heard was his zipper lowering and you had the thought that you were so fucking thankful you were late to your little study date today.

\------

You weren’t expecting them to come home so soon, you were in the kitchen standing at the island when you heard the front door. You froze, one of your parents walked into the kitchen with a casual greeting.

“Hey y/n, how are you?”

“Fine, you?”

Sound normal, please dear God sound normal, you willed yourself to talk even, you prayed she didn’t walk around the island. You weren’t supposed to have your boys over when you were home alone and here was Billy between your legs, he was sitting on the floor, back pressed to the cabinet doors of the island, you had been standing there, his hands on your ass, under your skirt, his mouth still pressed against you. 

“I’m fine.”

Responded your parent as threw some mail down on the island in front of you. Billy had been holding still but now he had a terrible idea, his tongue running over your clit again, slowly. You knew you were blushing but hoped it wouldn’t be super noticeable, fingers tapping on the counter top to try and get some of the tension out so you didn’t moan. 

Lick.

“So we were thinking dinner out tonight.”

Lick.

“Yeah?”

Lick.

You responded, it sounded a bit more breathy than you would have liked, your parent was flipping through some papers from some of the mail and not looking at you. You reached your hand down, hand gripping Billy’s hair and pulled hard, trying to get him to stop but the hard pull only made him suck on your clit. You bit your bottom lip and your parent spoke up.

“Yeah, how about that Italian place?”

Billy hands gripped your ass harder, lick, kiss, suck and you nodded saying.

“Yeah Italian is great!”

You said with a forced smile, just trying to focus on staying upright and not moaning, fuck his tongue felt so good. Your parent finally looked back over to you and asked.

“You alright y/n? You look a little flushed, you got a fever?”

You shook your head and said that nope you were fine, a little too quickly as his tongue licked a long stripe over your slit.

“Okay, if you say so. I’m going to have a shower and change, we will go to dinner in about an hour.”

“Sounds great.”

You said and watched as they left the kitchen, and you waited until you heard them all the way upstairs before pushing off the counter and looking down at Billy. Your hand was still in his hair and his mouth was still on you, you pulled him away by the hair and scolded in a yell whisper.

“Billy oh my God, what the fuck was that?”

He winced slightly at how hard you were gripping him, he still looked so smug and pleased with himself as he said.

“Fun is what that was.”

“Dick.”

“Awe is that how you talk to someone who is still between your thighs?”

He said and you tried to move away but his hands were still firmly on your ass and he pulled you forward his mouth back on you. You let out a small moan as he was licking back over your clit, your one hand still on the counter the only thing helping you stay standing other than his hands still firmly on your ass. 

“C’mon...Billy, please.”

“Please what?”

A quick whisper between licks over you clit.

“Please sto-o-op. I’m not supposed to have either of you here when I’m home alone. They are both upstairs, I can sneak you out right now.”

“I’ll go after you cum.”

He whispered and you felt your knees go weak. You finally allowed yourself to let out a soft moan, he drove a hard bargain but how could you say no to something like that? You pulled him a little closer by his hair and said in a teasing tone.

“Alright, make it quick.” 

One of his hands moved off of your ass and two fingers found their way inside and you gasped, yeah this wouldn’t take long. In two minutes you were close, in one minute more you were coming, and another minute you were catching your breath as his mouth finally broke contact. 

“Fuck Billy, that was great.”

You let go of his hair and looked down to see him looking up at you, his fingers left your dripping core and he sucked them clean. You let out a sigh looking at him, his hand came up and ran his fingers through his hair, straightening it out. 

“You taste so good.”

He sighed, he rested his head on your leg, nuzzling a little into your thigh, a quick kiss placed there and you smiled. You held your hands out and helped him up as you said.

“Always so complimentary. C’mon, let’s get you out of here.”

You walked him to the front door and gave him a kiss good bye, he still tasted like you, you let him out and closed the door behind him as quietly as you could. You leaned your back against the front door and let out a sigh, you shifted your hips and realized you didn’t have your panties on. You walked briskly back to the kitchen, no where to be found. He must have taken them.

“Damn it Billy.”

You didn't get those panties back for a week.

\-------

Billy didn’t bottom often, not like he didn’t like it, if anything the problem is he liked it a little too much to be honest. Again it was just one of those things that didn’t happen around you, you now thought maybe Billy tried to plan it that way, that when it did happen it was just him and Stu. You were on Billy’s bed, back against the wall, Billy’s head was in your lap, his hands were handcuffed, you were holding the connecting chain in one hand, pulling his hands above his head. Stu had given you his knife, you had it to Billy’s throat with your other hand. Billy didn’t get in the mood for this kind of thing often, he was usually more dominant in these scenarios with you and Stu and you couldn’t help but think it was because when you and Stu took control he was a wreck. Billy naked on his back, spread out for the both of you, Stu was between his legs and had just started to slip inside. Billy looked flushed, he was moaning, he was sweating, writhing, back arching, it was beautiful to be honest.

“Stu how dare you hide this from me for this long. Is he always like this for you?”

Stu laughed and shook his head as he finally settled, buried all the way inside as he said.

“God no. He is like this whenever I end up on top, I gotta admit though he seems extra flustered tonight with you here and part of it.” 

You loved hearing that, you tugged on the chain a little, holding the knife still, you didn’t have as much experience wielding the weapon as you did being on the business end of it so you were being very careful. 

“Be prepared though y/n. If you tease him too much like this he will remember it. He’ll get you back real good next time you are alone with him.”

Stu said as he pulled back before thrusting forward inside again, Billy’s hands curled into fists and he let out a curse. You laughed softly as you said.

“Hmm I’ll try to keep that in mind. It’s hard to right now, he looks cock drunk, it makes him a little hard to take seriously.”

“Fuck you y/n.”

Billy moaned out and you laughed louder before saying.

“Awe maybe later after Stu is done fucking you first.”

You knew you were going to get it later but you would deal with that when it happened. Right now you were just going to enjoy this, who knows when it would happen again. You tried to really take in how good he looked, cock hard and leaking against his stomach, hips arching, Stu’s strong grip on him as he fucked in and out, those strained and wrecked sounds leaving Billy’s throat. He was so worked up you thought if Stu just touched Billy’s cock he might just cum. You smiled to yourself before saying as much. You and Stu shared a look over your shared mess of a boyfriend before Stu reached his hand out and wrapped his hand around Billy’s shaft, you heard a gasp from below you and you had the thought-

“God I love them.”


	19. Jealousy, Plated And Served.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Stu can get kind of possessive and jealous, a fellow classmate takes an interest in you and neither takes to kindly to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah six days with no new chapter on this bad boy? I know, it's been a little bit, longest without a chapter since I started this thing up anyway, but I love this fic and don't want to update unless I feel I have something good, something I can be proud of that I would want to read. So here we are again, some jealous, possessive boys, a fight and some makeup sex, enjoy it! As always feedback, ideas, suggestions or requests are all encouraged, leave a comment here or shoot an ask to my tumblr, bisexual-horror-fan, I would LOVE to fill out some requests for people. Thank you for reading.

Your boys could get a bit caught up in their feelings sometimes, they were kind of possessive of you, both had a bad habit of getting a little jealous. Thankfully one of them would help you talk the other one out of it but as of late it seems like the jealous mood was striking them both. It was a little cute at first, now it was getting annoying. You would all joke around and everything was pretty light, sometimes the boys bickering and teasing each other would get a more serious edge and you would help smooth it out, the point is the three of you had been together for about 6 months without a serious fight, you would all resolve things fairly quickly usually. 

“C’mon y/n, just come over.”

You sighed pulling Stu’s arms from around your waist as you said.

“I told you I can’t. I have to do this group project.”

Billy rolled his eyes, he was sitting across the lunch table from you, arms crossed. This guy in your group project rubbed them both the wrong way, they did not like this guy at all, you spending time after school with him was something they wanted to avoid.

“Yeah Stu, she’s gotta do spend time with Daniel, instead of her boyfriends.”

The way he said Daniel, like the name left a bad taste in his mouth came across as rude. You glared at him across the table, Stu was still right next to you, straddling the bench seat, you could tell he still wanted to put his arms around you for the third damn time after you pulled them off.

“I’d rather hang with you two, you know that, but I have to get a good grade on this and do my part in the project.”

“But y/n-”

“No but’s Stu, I’m going, I’m doing this and I will see you both afterwords. It’s Friday, we are still going on our date, for now, maybe not if you keep this up.”

Stu pouted and you could tell Billy wanted to say something else. You were curious, you couldn’t help it, you asked.

“What? What is your big problem with Daniel?”

“I just don’t like the guy. He's a tool and I know he fucking likes you. I trust you, I just don’t trust him y/n.”

Billy sighed and Stu nodded saying.

“Right, total tool! We see how he looks at you, he totally likes you!”

“Oh my God! I don’t think he is that into me and even if he is who fucking cares-”

“We do!”

They both said in unison cutting you off, you weren’t hungry anymore, you pushed your lunch tray aside as you said.

“I am with you two, not him. I can handle myself, thank you.”

You were done with lunch, it was insulting to be frank, it was only a project. You weren’t doing anything wrong and they were acting like you were sleeping with him or something. You stood up and Billy spoke up, harsh.

“Where are you going?”

You looked down and laughed. You had got a bad idea, you were mad, it was dumb but fuck it, you said.

“To go fuck Daniel since he is obviously soooo into me. Don’t worry, I won’t let him cum in me, I know you both are okay with sloppy seconds but thirds is too fucking far, huh?”

Too fucking far was very appropriate, you went too fucking far.

You said it dripping with sarcasm and so mocking that they both seemed shocked into silence. You pulled your bag over your shoulder and walked off.

“Bye boys.”

You left both of them sitting there, dumbstruck, Stu looked over and Billy was very fucking pissed. He spoke up softly, reaching out.

“Hey Bi-”

“Shut up Stu!”

Billy snapped, arms crossed again, Stu closed his mouth, rested his chin on his hand and sighed, he wasn’t as mad as Billy. Your first fight with the three of you, Stu only hoped Billy would calm down sooner rather than later. 

You were already regretting what you said. It was your last class of the day, you still felt mad but you realized what you said was a bit, okay, a lot too far. You were still hurt, you certainly weren’t going to apologize first. The bell rang out and you stood up, you shoved everything into your bag and headed off to your locker. You were switching stuff around and felt a hand on your lower back.

"Billy? or Stu?" 

You thought as you looked up to see Daniel instead and let out a sigh.

“Hey y/n. You coming to the library still yeah?”

“Yeah of course. Let’s go.”

You closed the locker door and were off. Stu had convinced Billy to try and talk to you before you left to go to work and now Billy was practically crushing Stu’s shoulder with how hard he was holding it.

“Ow-Billy, hey man that hurts.”

“Did you fuckin’ see that shit?”

Billy was seething and Stu wasn’t doing much better when he replied.

“Yeah I saw it.”

Stu was in your corner, he managed to talk Billy down a lot, it was true, you didn’t get to choose your group and were just trying to be a good student. And Stu really convinced him that you certainly didn’t mean what you said, they both got you too angry and you said something you didn’t mean. All true. Now though, seeing this guy put his hands on you, that was a line crossed that neither of them could ignore. 

You were sitting at the table with your study group, there was four of you to start, two of your partners were now missing. One was on the basketball team and had a game tonight so they couldn’t stay, they were ahead on their part thankfully, the other was a cheerleader for said game and had a meeting before the game, she was going to be the main presenter and had a smaller, easier part to complete. Because of their obligations they both had to take off early. You thought it was going to be the four of you the whole time, but it was just you and Daniel here now. You were sitting across the table from him, working on your share and talking causally, you had the thought that the boys wouldn’t be happy seeing it was just you two but hey they weren’t here. 

“So y/n what are you doing this weekend?”

You looked up from your work and let yourself smile a little as you said.

“Uh not sure now really.”

You normally had a date with the boys Friday but you weren’t sure they’d want to see you after what happened at lunch.

“Really? You having nothing to do on a weekend.”

He reached out to start to take your hand, your eyes went wide as you pulled your hand back sharply. Fuck. The boys were right, he was into you.

“Ah actually I will be seeing Billy and Stu.”

He laughed a little and asked.

“Both of them?”

You felt like an idiot. You insisted he wasn’t into you but he was and now here you were alone with him and he was very obviously trying to get you to go out with him. You cleared your throat and said.

“Yeah both of them.”

“All friends, huh?”

He was smirking hard, and it was kind of annoying, it felt mocking, you said matter of factly.

“Yeah friends. My boyfriends.”

Emphasizes on the boy. He laughed and said.

“You need two boyfriends? See if I was with you, you’d only need me,”

Barf.

The way this guy was talking was really pissing you off, like he had any idea what your relationship with Billy or Stu was like. You had to get out of here. You just felt bad, and sorry and kind of stupid for flipping out so bad on your boys. They obviously knew this guy better than you and were right about this. They loved you and cared about you and were just worried even if they had a funny way of showing it sometimes. 

“Ugh. I think we are done here, we have enough done to finish the last of it separate.” 

You started putting your stuff in your bag, you wanted to get out of there, call Stu and Billy and apologize. This fight was so stupid and avoidable and you shouldn’t have said something so cruel and purposefully hurtful. You picked up your last book and he grabbed your wrist stopping you. Eyes met and you said.

“Let go.”

“C’mon, stick around a little longer, we can go out for dinner yeah? I can show you a good time”

Gross.

"No really, I just want to go."

His grip tightened a little bit and he said.

"Fine, here. Take my number at least so you can call me if you change your mind."

You pulled your arm back hard, snatching your book up and said stern.

“Yeah no thanks I’m good Dan.”

You headed out without another word.

"Some other time then y/n."

He called after you. Fuck, you felt like a total fool. You checked the parking lot, yup they left already, you headed home, beating yourself up over what happened. Once you got home you went straight up to your room and picked up the phone, throwing yourself on the bed and dialing Stu’s number. It rings, and rings, and rings but finally you hear on the other end.

“Hello?”

“Stu. it’s uh y/n...”

You paused, you sounded quiet and smaller than intended, you heard someone else, Billy.

“Is that her?”

“Yeah it is.”

“Gimmie the phone Stu.”

You heard the phone getting passed over and Billy said.

“Y/n.”

He sounded less than pleased but softer than he did at lunch time.

“Hey Billy. I just wanted to see if we are still on for tonight?”

You asked hopeful but unsure.

“Nope. Stu and I have something we gotta do.”

Damn it. You really must have fucked up here.

“Oh okay.”

“Is that all?”

Billy asked and you quickly responded.

“Uh no no, can you put it on speaker phone, please?”

“Alright.”

You took a deep breath and said clear.

“I am so sorry for what happened at lunch today. What I said was way out of line, it was mean and rude and I was purposefully trying to be hurtful because I was mad and frustrated but that doesn’t make it okay. I am just really fucking sorry.”

You took another breath and continued.

“You were both right. He was into me, made it so the other group members weren’t there, tried to ask me out, I turned him down and made it clear that I was with both of you. I’m sorry.”

Finally they responded, Billy first.

“He purposefully made it so you were alone?”

You swallowed hard and said.

“Yeah, wouldn’t really take no for answer.”

“What?”

Stu sounded mad now.

“It’s fine, he tried to get me to stay but I left. Again guy’s really, I’m sorry.”

A pause and Stu said.

“Did he touch you?”

You laughed nervously and Billy said.

“Well?”

“Yeah. When I tried to leave he grabbed me to stop me, I didn’t want him too, I pulled away. I’m really sorry.”

A beat. Silence, you knew they didn’t like that, you were sure they were both very upset but Stu spoke up.

“Well do you think she is really sorry?”

“Yeah Stu I do.”

Billy sounded almost upset that you sounded so remorseful and that he truly believed you were sorry. He was a little upset at himself, it was hard to stay mad at you but he was a LOT more upset at Daniel now. You breathed out a sigh, allowing yourself to smile a little. It didn’t last as Billy said.

“Really y/n. We have something important to do tonight so we can’t see you.”

“Alright. Can you both come over tomorrow? I really want to make it up to you in person. Please?”

It sounded like Stu was smiling as he said.

“Course y/n. What time?”

“Round 6? We can do dinner.”

“Yeah that should work. And y/n. What he did wasn't your fault alright? We aren't mad about that. Right Billy?”

"Right, we know you wouldn't invite that crap."

You were happy at least Stu was sounding warmer, he had all but forgiven you without actually saying it. 

“Great.”

“We gotta go so-”

“Wait! Um whatever you two are doing tonight. Be safe please. I love you.”

“Love you too y/n. We will be safe, promise.”

Stu said and you heard a small hit, him probably hitting Billy on the shoulder.

“Fuck man. Yeah, yeah, we will be safe y/n. See you tomorrow.”

They hung up and you smiled a little. They hadn’t actually said that they forgive you yet but after tomorrow night you felt like they would. If only you knew what they had planned for tonight. 

They never liked Daniel. He was show off-y and rude and just annoying, now add problems with consent on top of that. Now that he thought he could swoop in try to date you, take you away from them, that was too much. Billy was already thinking of taking him out but when he saw him put his hands on you it was decided. Stu didn’t take much convincing, he thought you might be mad but agreed that Dan had to go. They were getting ready when you called. Stu insisted on picking up, Billy was glad he agreed after hearing you out, after hanging up as he said.

“Fuck I cannot wait to waste this guy.”

“We are going over tomorrow right?” 

Stu asked and Billy scoffed.

“Of course we are Stu. I might still be a little mad at y/n but I am much more angry at this piece of shit.”

They knew where he lived. They went over after dark, costumes and knives with them, ready to teach this guy a lesson. He was home alone, breaking in was easy, tying him up even easier, they were in the kitchen, Dan on his back, wrists and ankles tied, duct tape muffling his mouth. Billy crouched down and said.

“Oh what was that? Why is this happening?”

“Ooh good question.”

Billy’s hand in his hair, jerking Dan’s head back, the voice modulator dropped, masks pulled off.

“Maybe it because you touched someone who doesn’t belong to you.”

Dan was freaking out now, struggling harder, seeing it was your two boys. 

“Yeah Danny boy. Didn’t your mom ever teach you not to take things that aren’t yours?”

Stu taunted, fingering the end of his blade before then saying.

“Billy and I only share with each other.”

Stu walked over, he kicked Dan hard in the side as he added.

“With anyone else? We don’t share.”

“Yeah, we both get real jealous too.”

Billy said and pulled his knife out and Dan was crying now, Billy and Stu had already gotten some good hits in and the reality of his incoming death was hitting him. 

“Want to hear him beg?”

Stu asked and Billy nodded with a smile. 

“Sounds lovely Stu, great idea.”

Stu ripped the tape free and Dan started crying hard, babbling, begging for his life. Stu and Billy were unmoved and unimpressed, sharing a look that said ‘Really?’ over Dan’s struggling form.

“That the best you can do?”

Billy asked flatly and Stu followed up with.

“Weak. You are so fucking weak Dan.”

“I didn’t know she was yours man! I swear, I didn’t think she was dating anyone!”

“You are a bad fucking lair Danny boy. You really didn’t see her with us all the time?”

Stu said while shaking his head. It was true, you were almost always together, the three of you were practically joined at the hip, one or both of them were almost always touching you too. If he had paid even a little attention he would have noticed it so he was lying, he knew you were taken, he didn’t care, he thought he could take you away and that really pissed them off.

“You know I think we should do something about those wandering hands of yours Dan.”

“Wandering? Wha-what? Man I didn’t touch her!”

Dan yelled and Billy tossed his knife from one hand to the other, he pointed the knife at Dan as he said. 

“See she says otherwise. And I am much more inclined to believe her over you.”

The scream Dan let out when the knife was brought to his wrist and started to saw into it was awful. Thank God no one was home. They were not quick about it. It was one of their more violent and gory affairs, hands cut off, multiple stab wounds, throat slashed, he was just a mess of red and holes when it was all over. Both boys were sitting on the kitchen floor, out of breath and covered in blood. Both finally resting after having taken out all their anger out on Dan. Billy had his back against the cabinets, blood splattered over his face, Stu spoke up, sitting across from him.

“Feel better?”

“Much.”

Billy said with a nod, looking across at Stu when he asked.

“You?” 

“Oh yeah.”

Stu said with a laugh. Stu reached out and took Billy’s hand. 

“You still mad at her?”

Billy sighed gripping Stu’s hand and said.

“No.”

Stu laughed and said.

“Almost sounds like you still want to be mad.”

“No. I just...”

Billy rolled his eyes with a huff and said.

“You know me. Normally I stay mad for a long time. I have a hard time letting that shit go but with her...”

He trailed off and Stu nodded.

“Yeah. It’s fucking hard to be mad at her.”

“Exactly! How’s she do it?”

Both boys couldn’t help it, they really were smitten by you. It was quiet for a beat and Stu said.

“Is it just me or was she kinda hot when she was mad?”

Billy laughed before getting up, putting his other hand out to help Stu up as he said.

“Yeah she was. Don’t tell her that though man.”

\------

The next day you spent a lot of time getting things ready. You were so sorry, you had to make it up to them, your parents were going to be gone that night and you were going to make dinner for your boys. You were finishing the last of it when the door bell rang. You practically tripped running to the door to open it. 

"Stupid heels" 

You thought as you flung the door wide open. Your heart thumped in your chest upon seeing them, smiling.

“Hello boys.”

“Y/n.”

Stu hugged you tight and you returned the hug easily. Saying softly.

“I missed you two last night.”

“Awe y/n. Missed you too.”

Stu said pulling back, his hands stayed on your arms, looking serious, looking serious didn’t suit Stu. You had the thought that Billy was being real quiet before Stu said.

“I’m sorry y/n. I was out of line too yesterday.”

“Oh Stu, no worries. So you’ve forgiven me?”

You asked, taking his hand, both boys coming in, Stu nodded, looking over his shoulder to Billy.

“Yeah I have y/n.”

You brought them both to the dining room showing off the nicely set table and said.

“Thanks Stu. I went to so much trouble to make dinner for us let’s hope it convinces Billy, eh?”

You looked over to Billy and he finally let himself smile just a little, he came over and wrapped you up in his arms.

“I’m sorry too, okay?”

He said it low into your hair and you hugged him back with a smile. You were shocked he forgave you so quick, you looked at Stu and mouthed a thank you. You were certain Stu helped calm him down somehow and you were grateful. Stu mouthed back “You’re welcome” before he was joining the hug. 

“What is it that smells so good?”

Stu asked and you pulled away saying.

“Let me go plate up and you’ll see.”

“Need any help?”

Billy asked and you shook your head saying.

“Oh no, please sit, I was just about to serve it and bring it out.”

You headed back off to the kitchen to get it all ready and the boys sat down. Billy looked over to Stu.

“You see that dress she had on?”

“Oh yeah. Could it be any tighter?”

It was true, the dress was tight and short and something that you felt comfortable wearing inside your own home with the boys but not out in public. Soon you brought plates and drinks out and were sitting at the table with them. Dinner was nice, you were so happy it was all resolved so quickly, both boys were being extra affectionate and you were loving it. You didn’t need the whole dining table, three of you at one end, once again right where you were supposed to be, one of your boys on either side of you. 

Dinner was done, a few drinks deep, Billy had his hand on your cheek and was kissing you, Stu behind you, hands on your waist, kissing your neck and shoulders. Even after being with them for months being between them like this, when they were pouring affection over you could make you flustered. You broke the kiss with Billy and whispered.

“So I made dessert.”

Billy’s hands were creeping up your thighs, finger tips brushing under the skirt of your dress, he chuckled before giving you another kiss and whispering.

“Hear that Stu? She made dessert.”

Stu’s hands slid up your sides, coming to the front of your dress, feeling your breasts over the soft material. A soft bite where your neck meets your shoulder in between more kisses and he said.

“Hmm sounds good.”

Fingers creeping higher over soft thighs, knees parted, Billy closer still, another kiss before saying.

“Later though.”

Stu agreed as he pulled the front of your dress down exposing your chest, hands groping you.

“Much later.”

You let out a content sigh, Billy’s fingers stopped and you smiled. He pulled back and he said low, looking in your eyes.

“Y/n. No panties?”

You bit your lip shaking your head when Stu let out a soft groan against your shoulder saying.

“Fuck, really Billy?”

Billy pulled his hands away, he gripped your wrists and held them tight, arms at your sides, he pinned them there. He broke his gaze away from yours and looked at Stu saying.

“See for yourself.”

Stu’s chest was pressed to the back of your chair as he was behind you, his hands ran down from their place at your breasts and he pulled your skirt up on your hips, leaning forward he saw that yes in fact Billy was right and you had nothing on under your dress.

“Look at that. Beautiful.”

Billy was holding your wrists so tightly, Stu’s fingers brushed over your clit and your hips shifted, you let out a moan, struggling slightly. Not just because you knew they liked it but because you liked it too, you loved feeling how easy it was for them to hold you down. Stu’s other hand found your throat, your breath hitched and Billy said.

“You aren’t going anywhere y/n.”

“Poor helpless y/n.”

Stu said, a hand on your throat and the fingers on his other hand rubbing circles over your clit, you let out a moan, hips leaning up into the touch more. As if you’d want to be anywhere else. You felt spoiled from all the attention to be honest, the touches and words and being between them you felt so hot. If this is what make up sex with them was going to be like you might just be okay with an occasional fight. 

“You’re sorry right?”

Billy asked and you nodded breathing out a yes and Billy continued as he brushed some of your hair back.

“Course you are. Such a good girl.”

“You should show us just how sorry you are.”

Stu said, you could hear the smile in his voice. Billy let go of your wrists and moved to sit back in his chair, he started to undo his belt and Stu’s hands had moved and were on your hips, he lead you into the new position they wanted you in. You had one foot on the floor, other knee on the seat of your chair, dress pulled up over your head and off, thrown aside, now only in your jewelry and heels, made to bend at the waist so you could have your face right where Billy wanted it. Stu was still right behind you, hands on your hips, your hand wrapped around the base of Billy’s cock and Stu urged you.

“C’mon y/n. Use that mouth of yours and apologize properly to the man.”

You didn’t need to hear anymore, you leaned forward and set to work, looking up at Billy your tongue ran over his tip. God you loved the view, looking up at him while you did this. You pulled him into your mouth and sucked on his head, Billy bit his bottom lip and groaned your name. Stu’s hands on your hips, kisses on the back of your neck and shoulders, his hand slipped forward and found your clit once more. Billy’s hand found the back of your head and pulled you forward down his length, you moaned around him, how are you supposed to keep up when Stu’s fingers felt so good. 

“Don’t slow down.”

Billy whispered, hand gripping your hair, you shivered and sucked deeply, you tried to focus but Stu’s fingers made it so hard. They played with you like that for a while, making you shake and struggle, the boys sharing little looks over your body between them. You were having trouble staying standing after a few minutes and Billy finally pulled you up by the hair.

“Good job y/n. I think Stu needs some attention now though.”

You nodded and were turned around, you loved being passed between them like this. Stu was already kissing you, hands on your face, you moaned into the kiss and Stu sat you in Billy’s lap. Billy’s hands rested on your hips and Stu was standing so close right in front of you, undoing his belt now. They never made it easy when they were together but you wouldn’t want it any other way. Billy whispered in your ear as you both watched Stu pull out his hard length, stroking himself.

“I want to watch you try to take all of him, yeah? Can you do that for me y/n?”

You gave a single nod, you would certainly try to make it happen but knowing Billy he had something planned to not make it easy. Your hands rested on Stu’s hips and you leaned forward, tongue licked up the side of his shaft and Billy pulled you harder into his lap, hardness grinding up over your dripping slit. 

Damn it Billy.

You looked up to Stu, he looked so good over you. His fingers got you feeling so good, you were soaked from how he had touched you before, you wanted to make him feel just as good. A deep breath and you pulled him into your mouth, Stu groaned out your name, God you loved pulling those sounds from him. Hands gripped your hips harder and Billy ground onto you again saying.

“Focus.” 

Whenever you moved forward Billy would grind on your clit, you couldn’t see him from your current position but you were sure the smug bastard was very pleased with the effect he had on you, your legs were trembling and you knew you were leaking onto him. You swallowed hard and gave that extra little push forward, Stu was leaning against the table, gripping the edge he groaned as you reached the base. 

“Oh good job.”

Billy said as he pulled you down onto him, slipping up into you, you moaned around Stu’s cock. Your eyes rolled back, filled from both ends, you weren’t given long to rest before Billy’s hands on your hips lifted you up and brought you back down, pulling another moan from you. Hands in your hair and Stu, the sweet guy he was helped guide you on him, together they made you such a mess. Billy’s hands slid up your sides and pulled you down hard again before you were pulled up just a little, taking Stu deep again. Over and over they filled you, you were moaning and breathing so hard, shaking between them. Stu was watching you intently, he adored to watch you in this state, trying so hard to keep pace and lick and suck while Billy did his best to distract you from below. 

“Fuck. You look gorgeous right now.”

You knew Stu meant it, you always felt it whenever he said such nice things to you, you were sure your face was flushed, tears from gagging, excess spit running down your chin and he thought you were gorgeous for it. Billy thrust just right hitting that sweet spot inside making your hips buck and you groaned as he said.

“She sure does.”

God if he kept hitting it like that you were going to be coming quick. Your eyes squeezed shut and Stu spoke to Billy over you.

“Looks like she is getting close.”

Billy moaned, another thrust against that sweet spot inside you and said strained as you were tightening around him.

“Feels like she is getting close.”

“That true?”

Stu asked and you nodded, whining pathetically on his cock, he grinned and pulled you by the hair so you were all the way at the base again when he said.

“Well do it then y/n. Cum.”

You couldn’t breathe with him so deep in your throat, Billy’s hips drove forward into you, once, twice, three times and then his fingers pressed on your clit and you came, moans muffled around Stu. You were still at the tail end of your orgasm when Stu pulled you back slightly, you breathed deep through your nose once and he came with a moan into your mouth. Billy had stopped and was holding deep inside you, you were still shivering in the aftershocks when you felt Stu let go of your hair, his hands on your face he said.

“Don’t swallow it yet.”

You looked up at him, he was serious, you gave a nod and Stu pulled out slowly, you did as you were told, holding the cum in your mouth without swallowing. One of Stu’s hands trailed down from your face to your throat and gripped it lightly. He pushed you back so you back was pressed to Billy’s chest, Billy’s arms wrapped around you tightly and he started to move in you again. You were still very sensitive but now you couldn’t moan with Stu’s cum filling your mouth. You didn’t know what they had in mind but you were sure if you spilled even a drop of his load you would be in for something bad. Stu’s grip on your throat tightened and his other hand started to roam over your body, thigh, hip, stomach, chest, everywhere. Billy was holding you so close, breath labored and hot in your ear as he thrust up into you. Small whines leaving your throat as he fucked into you, you reached out and put your hands on Stu’s shoulders bracing yourself, gripping onto him, trying to hold back your moans. Billy whispered to you.

“We saw him.”

Stu nodded as he said.

“Mmm, we stopped by your locker yesterday and saw him put his hands on you. And when you told us he did it again in the library?”

Stu clicked his tongue disapprovingly, Billy’s arms tightened, grip crushing and he gave an extra hard thrust.

“We didn’t like that. Fucking un-ac-cept-a-ble actually.”

He punctuated each syllable of the word unacceptable with another rough thrust into you, Stu squeezing your throat as he did so and you saw stars. You bit your bottom lip, doing everything you could to keep your mouth closed.

“You are all ours y/n.”

Stu said and Billy’s face was buried in your neck as he agreed.

“All mine.”

Stu’s thumb rubbed the side of your neck as he said right after.

“And all mine too.”

You really were, you would do anything for them, anything for more of this to continue, to always be theirs. Them saying it, being so possessive, touching you all over like this, one buried so deep in you right now the other’s fresh cum still thick on your tongue, being claimed like this felt so good. This side of their jealousy could come out a little more often and you would fucking welcome it openly. Billy’s breath was ragged, his pace uneven he was getting close now, your hands still braced on Stu’s shoulders you moved with him, met him in the middle, hips coming down hard as his came up. He cursed and Stu chuckled slightly, hand still on your throat you looked in his eyes when he asked.

“Want him to cum in you, yeah?”

You nodded frantically, you wanted it so badly, and Stu said.

“Better give the lady what she wants Billy. Her eyes are begging for it.”

Billy couldn’t ever say no to you and you slammed down one more time, his arms held you tight, your thighs shaking as he unloaded inside you. His face was still buried in your neck, hot breath and y/n groaned against your skin. Stu let go of you and Billy placed some kisses on the side of your neck, his arms loosening from around you. You stayed like that in Billy’s lap for a while as you both caught your breath, you looked up and Stu, questioning and Stu nodded. He leaned down, thumb on your bottom lip he looked in your eyes and said.

“Yeah you can swallow it now.”

You did so and breathed in deep through your mouth the soft-

“Thank you”

that left right afterwords spilled out easily without you meaning to. Stu let go of you and Billy chuckled slightly, nose nuzzling into your neck as he said quietly.

“You are too much y/n.”

“You’re welcome.”

Stu said smugly and he picked up your dress, he held it out to you and you took it gratefully. You got up, Billy groaning slightly when you pulled him out, you felt very shaky on your heels as you slipped the dress back on over your head, smoothing it out, the whole going without panties thing was hot and fun but now you realized you had nothing to catch the cum already slipping out of you. 

“Oh yeah no panties.”

Billy said amused, you held your thighs tighter together and Stu said.

“That’s right. What is she going to do?”

Stu teased and you thought for a moment on what would be the best move when Stu took your hands.

“What if I helped you out?”

“How?”

You laughed and Stu looked over your shoulder down to Billy still in his chair. 

“Wanna help me out here?”

“Of course.”

Billy said and took your hands from Stu’s grip. 

“Like this, alright?”

He placed your arms so they were folded behind your back, hands on elbows, not the most comfortable position, you were unsure of what they were doing but you nodded. Billy put his hands firmly on your hips and Stu got down on his knees in front of you. One leg was brought up to rest over his shoulder, skirt tugged a little bit higher and he leaned in, his tongue running over you and you gasped. You were still very sensitive and you realized holding your arms like this would be a little harder than you initially thought. Thank God for Billy’s hands on your hips helping you stay standing. Stu took his time, tongue running between your folds cleaning up the mess Billy left behind. Your head tipped back and you let out a moan when Stu started focusing on your clit again. 

“You doing okay there y/n?”

Billy asked and you moaned out a yes, hands holding tighter on your elbows trying your hardest not to break the pose they placed you in.

Stu licked and kissed and sucked and you were breathing harder, shivering slightly, still so worked up it didn’t take long for Stu’s tongue to bring your freshly fucked pussy to the edge. Billy’s thumbs rubbed circles over the fabric covering your waist, strong hands keeping your steady, you were breathing hard, right there, so damn close and Stu pulled back, hands on your thighs he said playfully. 

“There we go. All cleaned up.”

“Sure you got it all?”

Billy asked and you looked down at Stu agreeing, still out of breath.

“Yeah are you sure you got it all?”

You followed up, hopeful, panting softly and Stu said.

“Pretty sure.”

One hand on your thigh that was on his shoulder, his other hand spread you open, you exhaled hard and he looked you over, you felt very exposed with how close he was and he said.

“Looks good.”

He leaned in, another long lick right up the middle and over your clit drawing another moan from you. He pulled back looking up at you, he licked his lips and pulled his hand away. You whined and Billy spoke up.

“How about that dessert you mentioned?”

“Oh yes please, dessert sounds great right now.”

Stu said as he carefully brought your leg back down off his shoulder and you sighed as he pulled the skirt of your dress fully back down into place. Billy’s hands moved off of you and you broke your arm position to put a hand on the table to stay steady. Both boys were straightening out their clothes and found their seats again. After you had caught your breath you all started clearing the table from the dinner dishes. Once all the dishes were brought in the kitchen and put into the sink you went to the fridge to get the dessert out and some more drinks, Stu was grabbing some plates and Billy came up beside you. Hand on your hip he leaned in close and whispered in your ear.

“If dessert is really good maybe I’ll get down there and double check you, alright?”

You shivered and it wasn’t because of the open fridge in front of you.


	20. Call Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A study date on a lazy Sunday with Stu, that's all it was supposed to be anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYY! Another looong chapter my peeps! Big shout out to @Lackingspace for some editing help and suggestions! I wrote this one on and off last night and today and I am very happy with how it panned out. Hope everyone else is into it too! If you are here and this far into it tho I bet you are into Ghostface phone sex aren't you? As per usual feedback, ideas, suggestions, requests are all encouraged, leave a comment here or shoot an ask to my tumblr, Bisexual-horror-fan, I would love to fill out some requests for people. Thank you for reading and enjoy!

Sunday, lazy and sweet Sunday. You were still in bed, reading a book, not willing to get up just yet. Last night with your boys was so much fun, you were so happy that everything worked out okay, all was forgiven. You finished the chapter you were reading and put your bookmark back in, closing the book and setting it down on the nightstand, finally willing yourself to get out of bed. You went downstairs and had a very late breakfast, it was a usual Sunday, you know until it wasn’t, turning on the TV; putting on something for mostly background noise as you ate. You weren’t paying attention until you heard-

“Daniel Simmons”

Your head snapped up. You turned around slowly, not focusing on making tea anymore as you looked at the tv.

Oh.

God.

You picked up your plate and mug walking into the living room, sitting on the couch. Watching it all play out right there.

Fuck.

“Found dead in his home.”

“Multiple stab wounds.”

“No leads.”

So this is what your boys were up to on Friday night. You brought the mug up to your lips and realized it was empty, the tv report distracted you and then you heard the kettle whistle from the other room.

“Shit.”

You whispered and turned off the tv and walked back into the kitchen. You stood at the counter, finishing making the tea. You were waiting for the tea to steep, one hand on the counter, the other dipping the bag in and out of the hot water, lost in thought.

Why is this bugging you so badly? You know what they do. They told you. They’ve been open about it, I mean hell how many times did you wait for them? Fucked them right after they did it? The memories were still so hot too. You thought about the icy steel of a blade that was still just a little too sticky pressed against your throat and that thought made your knees just a little weak.

Maybe it was the fact it was someone you knew? Not even someone you liked but someone right there. The killing was just like a hobby, right? A violent, crime filled, illegal hobby. Fishing without a license is illegal too. You sighed. What kinda bullshit rationalization is that? Most of the time it was a sex thing when you were confronted with it. Maybe that is it? It’s real now. Part of your life outside the fun sex fantasy, people at school would be talking about it, people mourning him and all of the things that went along with it. 

You did kind of cause it. You weren’t at fault, you didn’t ask them to do this, you would never ask them to do this but they wouldn’t have done it if you hadn’t gone to the library that day...Would they have? When do they decide when someone HAS to go? 

You wished you didn’t enjoy it so much when they came home from doing these terrible things. And yet you did, you fucking loved it. 

You thought about how they teased you, pressed between them, hair messy and face’s still flushed and slick with sweat from the effort of what they had just done. You will always remember how much they teased you one night, remembering Billy kneeling on the bed in front of you when he laughed and asked.

“What was that?”

“I think it was a whine.”

Stu said with that damn goofy grin of his, you were struggling, shifting on your spot the bed, Stu then followed up with.

“Ohhh don’t tell us y/n.”

“You want that?”

Billy asked, gloved hand brought to your face, a thumb rubbed over your cheek, warm and a little too wet and you bit your lip, turning your gaze away from his. You nodded slightly.

“Ask for it.”

You swallowed hard, still looking away when Billy said again.

“If you really want it y/n then ask for it.”

Hand gripped your face harder, making you look at him, he knew damn well it would be harder to ask being made to look him in the eye, his thumb rubbed over your bottom lip and you said what you wanted quietly, heart pounding.

“Hmm I can’t hear you. Louder.”

Said Stu from behind you now and you huffed a little before saying clear.

“Can you leave the gloves on please?”

Your face felt hot, Billy was smiling, obviously very pleased with himself. Stu spoke up behind you and said.

“You think we can do that Billy?”

Stu’s gloved hands on your bared shoulders, sliding down your arms and Billy hummed like he was thinking about it for a moment before saying.

“Yes, Stu, I think we can do that.”

You were on your back so fast, Stu’s hands on your shoulders holding you down. Billy’s hands all over you, gloved hands leaving streaks of red in their wake over your skin, it was such a hot visual for you.

You were finally pulled out of those sweet memories when you realized that you had been steeping your tea for over five minutes while recalling many dirty details from your past post-kill encounters. You looked down at the mug and sighed before bringing it up and taking a long sip. You were no angel in this situation. You didn’t kill anyone yourself but still allowing your boys too, helping them hide this big dirty secret certainly didn’t make you innocent. Accessory to murder wasn’t any less guilty than the murderer themselves.

It would feel hypocritical to freak out over this. The guy was in your class, in your group project for crying out loud, sure the guy was scummy and sure you aren’t sad about it, and you sure as shit weren’t going to miss him but still, something about it bothered you all the same. Maybe it was how little it actually bothered you. Shouldn’t you be feeling something over this? Upset? Angry? Fearful? Just fucking anything? 

Normal girls would be horrified that the boy in their class had died. Normal girls would be shocked and terrified if their boyfriend had been the one to do it. Normal girls wouldn’t admit, even if it was only to themselves, how much they liked the danger of it all. Normal girls wouldn’t keep quiet what they knew all while begging for more.

But you weren’t a normal girl, were you?

Tea and toast finished; dishes left in the sink you headed upstairs. Shower. You felt hot and out of sorts and God you needed a shower now, just to clear your head and totally not to masturbate to those memories. Nope. Not at all. You were pulling clothes out to change into after your shower when the phone rang. You walked over and picked it up saying.

“Hello?”

“Hey baby.”

You smiled warmly before saying.

“Stu. What’s up?”

“Just checking to see if I’m still good to come over soon.”

Oh yeah, you remembered last night he brought up you two having a study date this afternoon and said.

“Yeah sure, I’m about to have a shower, half hour?”

“Mmm I could hurry over sooner and join you.”

He offered and you laughed and said.

“I appreciate the offer but I’m okay.”

“Awe you're no fun y/n.”

You could hear the pout in his voice, and you said rather playfully.

“Oh, you know that isn’t true Stu. I’m a lot of fun.”

“Yeah you are.”

A shared laugh between you before he said.

“See you soon.”

“Bye Stu.”

You hung up and went to go shower. Clothes stripped off and soon you were under the warm running water. Previous line of thinking abandoned easily in the hot steam and water of the shower. You weren’t rushing but weren’t taking as long as initially planned, you knew if you were still in the shower when Stu came by, he would be joining you, you did entertain the thought before thinking better of it. Few minutes later you were back out of the shower, drying off, humming to yourself as you got dressed. Tank top, shorts and a cropped zip up hoodie, soon back in your room, getting some books out and things ready, straightening up the room a little, making your bed and basic things. Soon you heard the doorbell and headed down the stairs calling out.

“Coming!”

Door opened and were greeted with the sight your tall goof of a boyfriend. You couldn’t help it; you were always so excited to see him and you greeted him enthusiastically.

“Stu!”

“Y/n!”

He dropped his bag and held his arms out, you jumped up into the hug. You loved the big, over the top, silly hello’s even when you just saw him the day before. Soon he was letting you go, scooping his bag up and you were both back inside.

“How’d you sleep?”

He asked and you turned to go to the kitchen calling back.

“Passed out hard after you two left. Dead to the world. You?”

Stu followed you saying.

“Oh same. Hard not to sleep good after all of that.”

You both grabbed some snacks and drinks and were up in your room soon. Sitting on the bed, still chatting.

“So, no Billy?”

You asked and Stu said as he held your hand.

“Nah, he had no homework to do. What? Don’t want to be around just me?”

“Course not. Just curious, normally you two are a package deal.”

You leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek, him giving one quickly in return with a hum acknowledging what you said.

“True. Two boyfriends for the price of one.”

“What a deal, I really lucked out.”

He opened his book, tilting it so you could see and said.

“So, I have this problem with-”

It was a nice quiet afternoon, working, talking causally and joking around as you always did. You managed to finish the project you were working on and Stu piped up.

“So, did you hear about Dan?”

So, he brought it up first, you put your book away and said.

“Yeah I did. What about it?

“Well if I were you, I wouldn’t have worked so hard on that project. You’re gonna get an A no matter what.”

You laughed and you cleared Stu’s books away to lay down beside him.

“You think?”

“Oh totally. He’s in your group, just act real upset at school and no problem.”

He laughed and you rolled your eyes before saying.

“Please don’t make a habit of that to get me good grades.”

Stu wrapped his arms around you, pulling you close.

“Hmm no promises. You know how Billy can be.”

You did and you didn’t. You felt really close to Billy and to Stu, you felt like you got to know them both really well, but you didn’t know much about how these killings went down. You would see them right after and play into the Ghostface role play with them, but they didn’t go on about what happened during their crimes. Did you want them to tell you more? You weren’t sure to be honest. Billy could be stubborn, was it hard to talk him out of a victim when he got his sights on them?

“How is he?”

Stu laughed and he pulled back looking at you as he said.

“What do you mean?”

You chewed your bottom lip and said.

“Like during what you do?”

Stu gave you a questioning look before saying.

“Do you really want to know?”

A good question to be sure. Did you really want to know? You were already in so deep with them. This habit wasn’t going away any time soon from what you could tell so fuck it.

“Yes.”

Stu looked thoughtful for a moment. He knew that this was a big deal. They didn’t push your boundaries with this very much, they still understood while you accepted this and loved them you still were a bit weary of their ‘hobby’ and neither of them could blame you.

“How to start...Well...”

Stu sat up, you stayed on your back looking up at him as he played with his fingers. Normally Stu was so high energy, so up and happy but he seemed almost nervous, you didn’t see him like that often.

“You know how sometimes he can get kinda closed off?”

Boy did you. Even after all this time Billy’s emotions were more guarded than Stu’s, sometimes he would kinda of just go away, mentally, you didn’t know where to but he always came back, he could be a very thoughtful kind of guy.

“Yeah I do.”

“It isn’t like that. He is like the exact opposite of that.”

You laughed in disbelief and Stu continued.

“It’s like he just allows himself to feel. Doesn’t overthink, isn’t as calculated, he is very present, very in the moment.”

“Wow. Never would have guessed all that.”

Stu looked up from his hands, smiling again, looked over to you,

“Yeah. It’s great to see.”

The way he talked about it, talked about him, Billy, he had such great affection for him, you loved it, you had a fleeting thought that you might like to see that too. You pushed that thought away in a hurry, watching them actually kill someone was a bit much. Stu spoke again.

“And. Very intense.”

“Intense?”

Stu hummed as he crawled over top of you, those eyes of his and what he said was an intriguing thought, hands came up resting on the back of his neck as he continued.

“Ooh yeah. I mean you see little sneak peeks of it when we come back, yeah?”

That was correct, you had seen it and intense seemed like a good word for it, it fit well and was very hot.

“I’ve seen it.”

Stu’s face was so close to yours now, leaning right over you, he whispered.

“And?”

“And I loved it.”

Stu leaned down and he kisses you and you melted into it, hands on the back of his neck sliding up into his hair.

“Course you do.”

Stu whispered against your lips and you were thankful the door to your room was closed right now. It felt so good, spread out on your bed, a lazy Sunday, late afternoon, make out session with one of your favorite boys. Hands on hips, fingers sliding up your sides slowly, more kisses, you breathed Stu’s name against his mouth, and he breathed yours in return. A quick bite on his lower lip and he let out a small groan, kissing down your face, your jaw, kisses on your neck drawing a sigh from you. His fingers slid up your front, finding the zipper on that cropped hoodie you were wearing and sliding it down. More kisses pressed to your skin, back arching up slightly into his touch as moved the sides of the hoodie apart before touching your over your shirt. Fuck his hands were big, he could cover so much of your body easily with one hand, you wanted to touch him too. Your hands moved from his hair, down his back, one staying there, the other finding it’s way between the two of you, you felt him over his pants and you smiled when his hips moved to get more of your touch.

Fuck.

You were really getting into it now, feeling very hot and very bothered. More kisses, urgent, more touching, fingertips sliding under clothes, grinding, breathing picking up. One hand gripping the fabric of Stu’s shirt hard, hips moving up to meet his, and you let out a gasp because God the friction on your clit felt amazing right now and then-

Ring.

Wait.

Ring ring.

Click.

“Yello y/n’s phone. Stu speaking.”

What?

Stu was off you, sitting back on his knees, still between your legs, his other hand still halfway on your hip and under your shirt. It was a little impressive how normal he sounded, like he wasn’t just on top of you and in the midst of a passionate make out session literally two seconds prior.

Also.

Why was Stu answering YOUR phone mid make out?

“Oh yeah. She’s right here.”

Stu held the phone out to you, you looked up at him quizzically, now didn’t seem like the time to take a call, he rolled his eyes and put the phone in your hand, urging you to speak. You rolled your eyes back at him and brought the phone up to your ear.

“Hello, this is y/n.”

“Hey there y/n.”

Oh.

A very familiar voice in your ear. You smiled up at Stu as you put on a false confused tone to your voice and said.

“Sorry who is this?”

“A bored and lonely guy on a Sunday afternoon, looking for some entertainment.”

You settled down in the blankets as you responded.

“Entertainment hmm? And I’m supposed to entertain you?”

Stu’s hand that was still on your hip and halfway under your shirt started to slide up. You looked up to him, he gave a nod to tell you to keep going, his hand kept going too.

“Yeah. Last time I called you were very entertaining.”

Even you had to admit that last time he called it was well ‘entertaining’ was certainly one word for it. ’Hot’ was another, so was ‘wrong’ and ‘exciting’. The memory of the last time Ghostface gave you a call was a good one, but before you could linger long on the thought of you touching yourself in front of your bedroom window for him to see Stu’s hand was on your breast and feeling you up. Stu was looking down at you, one finger brought to his lips, gesturing for you to keep quiet, to not let on what he was doing to you. You couldn’t help but smile.

So this was the game today, huh?

You were very okay with that.

“I remember the last time you called well.”

“I bet. I’m pretty unforgettable, aren’t I?”

Stu’s hips pressed against you and you were reminded of how worked up you had gotten not that long ago. You forced a small laugh before saying.

“Ooh quite the ego there Mr.Ghostface Killer.”

A laugh from the other end before he replied.

“I’ll stop having such a big ego when you stop getting so wet just from me talking to you.”

That voice did get to you, most girls would probably get a chill down their spine from hearing that modulated voice on the other side of their phone however for you it made you drip and ache to do all kinds of depravity. Stu was grinding slowly against you and your head tipped back, you pulled the phone away slightly as you let out a sigh, tilting your hips back up to meet him.

“I’m not hearing you disagreeing with me.”

You brought the phone close again and said.

“Well I am a bad liar after all.”

“Hmm that you are. So, you admit it?”

Another grind, breath caught in your throat and you asked, sounding more flustered than you intended.

“Admit what?”

“That I make you wet.”

Stu started to take your shorts off, you arched your hips off the bed to help him, he slid them down and off your legs. He threw them aside, fingers brushed over you and Stu whispered.

“Ooh be honest with him y/n. You’re drenched.”

Course he can hear with how close he was to you right now. You bit your lip and said.

“Yeah, you make me wet.”

“That’s right I do. Are you alone right now?”

You looked up to Stu and he shrugged his shoulders, leaving it up to you before whispering.

“I dunno. Are you?”

You thought for only a moment until you spoke up.

“No I’m not alone.”

“Who’s there with you?”

Stu was back on top of you, kissing your neck, you adjusted to give him more room, holding the phone a little tighter to your ear.

“I dunno if I should say.”

You teased and the voice on the other end said.

“Oh come on. You’ve got me all curious now.”

Stu’s fingers started to rub your clit over your panties and your free hand was on Stu’s shoulder, hoping having something to hold on to would help get some of the tension out so you wouldn’t moan.

“Mmm I don’t knowww”

“Y/n.”

The more stern tone that he used on you sometimes. Hot. You let your eyes fall closed, loving how they were both making you feel.

“Alright, I’m with my boyfriend right now.”

“Oh just one? I thought you said before that you had two boyfriends?”

You chuckled a little before saying.

“Yeah but only one is here right now. I think you know him pretty well.”

Stu’s fingers were finally in your panties, you couldn’t stop it, you let out a breathy moan when he made skin on skin contact with your clit.

Damn it.

You bit your lip and the voice on the other end spoke up, obviously amused.

“And what are you doing with your boyfriend right now?”

“Nothing”

You said and Stu bit your shoulder making you let out a slight wince.

“Sure doesn’t sound like nothing, y/n. You’re a bad liar remember?”

“Can’t get anything past you.”

You murmured and he asked.

“What’s he doing to you?”

Fuck.

Having to describe what was happening made it hotter. Stu didn’t help when he said low to you.

“Yeah y/n. What am I doing to you?”

You squeezed your eyes shut tighter and tried to speak evenly and clearly.

“Right now he’s on top of me. He’s kissing-”

Stu bit down on the side of you neck and you inhaled sharply before continuing

“- ow and biting all over my neck and shoulders. And his fingers are-oh God-are on my clit.”

“Sounds hot. How’s it feel?”

You let out a small moan and said.

“Verrry good.”

You swear you could feel Stu’s smile against your skin, when he sat up again it was confirmed. He started to take your panties off as you heard from the other end of your phone call.

“Sure sounds that way. How’s your boyfriend feel about this? You on the phone with some stranger while he is touching you?”

“Hard to say. He can be really good at sharing me but can also get really jealous sometimes.”

Your panties were off now and you watched Stu’s hands slide up your legs as you continued.

“He sure isn’t stopping though. My panties just came off.”

“Oh, telling me what’s happening without prompting. What a good girl you are.”

One hand was on your hip now and Stu’s other hand slipped down, two fingers entering you with no resistance making you gasp his name.

“Mmm, so his name is Stu? Be an extra good girl and tell Stu what a lucky guy he is for me.”

You nodded once even though he couldn’t see you and pulled the phone only a little bit away. Stu’s fingers curled inside you and you moaned before saying shakily.

“He-he told me to say-fuck-that you are a luc-lucky guy Stu.”

Stu laughed a little and his fingers fucked into you harder drawing another moan from you before he said with a grin.

“Oh, I know I am.”

You brought the phone right back against your ear and he said.

“Sounds confident. You like that in a guy?”

Stu’s other hand slid down your hip, under your thigh, pulling one of your legs up to rest on his shoulder, pulling you a little further down the bed as he did, you laughed a little before responding breathless.

“Yesss. I like that a lot.”

Stu’s fingers felt so fucking good. For a beat there was only the sound of your breathing picking up and how wet it sounded with Stu fingering you before you finally spoke up.

“He’s...got two fingers in me, I-I’m soaked right now.”

“Not surprising when you are such a slut. Sounds like he’s been doing all the work. You should do something for him.”

“Ohhh? You gonna tell me wha-a-at to do?”

You teased, it was hard to sound convincing when every sentence that came out of your mouth is broken and interspersed with moans.

“I am and you’re going to fucking thank me by the time we are done.”

Yeah when he says it like that in that tone you sure were.

“Go on”

You reached down with your free hand and grabbed Stu’s wrist stopping his hand. You looked up to him, breathing still uneven and said.

“Stop. I-I want to do you now.”

Stu grinned and said.

“Sure babe.”

His pulled his fingers out of you and put your leg back down. You sat up and Stu took your place laying back on the bed. He sucked his fingers that were just inside you and your eyes looked down seeing how hard he was, seeing the clear outline of him through his pants.

“If you are still wearing anything, take it off.”

Hmm he must not actually be watching you for once. You held your phone in the crook of your shoulder as you took off the zip up hoodie and threw it on the floor. You set the phone down for a minute and pulled your tank top off over your head and threw it away too, scooping the phone back up.

“Done.”

“That was fast, good girl. Now you need to get him out of his clothes.”

You climbed on top straddling his hips, Stu’s hands went to your waist and you leaned down giving Stu a kiss, Your hand not holding the phone in between you two, sliding his shirt up. Your phone was put back down for a minute, more kissing, Stu helping you get his shirt off, still kissing you had your hands work on getting his pants open. You started to kiss down, once his pants were open you pulled them down, sliding down his body as you did. Pants and underwear finally taken care of you, you picked your phone back up, wrapping your other hand around Stu’s shaft. You started to stroke him lazily as you laid on your stomach between his legs.

“We are both very naked now.”

“Good. Now I want you get that mouth of yours on him. Keep the phone up. I want to hear. Make it sound good.”

You looked up at Stu and leaned in tongue running over his tip. You’ve been down here and doing this exact same thing, over and over and it was always enjoyable but being told how to do it was making it very exciting. Your lips wrapped around him, making Stu moan.

“Hmm I need to thank that friend of yours before you hang up. He’s really looking out for me.”

His hand went to your head and you slid down his length about halfway before pulling up. You held the phone close as you pushed him deeper into your mouth and pulled him out, sucking deeply, purposefully playing it up, humming and slurping and trying to make it sound as appealing as possible. Soon he was encouraging you as you did.

“Oh that does sound good. You love to suck cock don’t you?”

You hummed a yes and Stu’s hand pushed you down harder with a moan.

“Fuck yes.”

“I can’t help but think if you would do the same for me if I was there. I probably wouldn’t even have to threaten you would I? You’d be falling all over yourself to get your mouth around me, hmm?”

That voice they used when they played Ghostface really got to you, it made you want to obey. You were happy to listen as he told you what he wanted.

“Up, and down, c’mon take it all the way to the base. I want to hear you fucking gag on it.”

You heard some shifting on the other end of the line, you pulled Stu out of your mouth and let your hand take over as you asked.

“Too much for you? Gotta relieve some tension?”

You tightened your grip making Stu curse and you leaned forward, more soft licks on the head of Stu’s cock, waiting for a response.

“You like the thought of that? Some dangerous stranger listening in to you having sex with your boyfriend and getting off to it?”

You moaned, hips shifting, you were dripping, wanting to climb on top of Stu and ride him already.

“Yesss.”

You eased Stu’s cock back in your mouth, working the top half with your mouth, hand stroking the rest in time with your mouth, it sounded very wet and got very messy.

“I wonder.”

You hummed questioningly not daring to stop, Stu was squirming under you, still moaning and cursing for you, encouraging your efforts and the voice on the phone continued.

“I wonder if I should have you finish him off right now and make you stop there.”

You whined and heard a chuckle from the call before the voice said.

“Or let you ride him? What do you think y/n?”

God how he said your name, it sounded so fucking good when he said it. You pulled Stu out of your mouth and responded a little out of breath.

“Please can I ride him?

“Oh, I dunnno y/n. If I let you, you better put on a good show for me.”

“I will! I promise, please?”

You waited for a beat, his breathing on the other end telling you that he was touching himself, oh how you wanted to be doing it for him. He finally spoke up.

“Since you promised y/n.”

Yes! You let go and climbed on top, Stu’s hands on your hips helping position you, lining you up. You took a deep breath, sharing a look with Stu before you sank down onto him. You and Stu both let out a moan, you let out a shuddering breath when he was all the way inside, you’ll never get used to just how good it feels that first moment when he is enveloped in you.

A beat.

Your heart was pounding and you heard that voice again in your ear.

“Move.”

You had your other hand on Stu’s stomach and raised your hips up, coming back down hard, another moan escaping you, you thank every God that might be listening that you were home alone.

“Tell me.”

You nodded, Stu’s hands on your thighs, you kept riding at a steady pace, unlike your breath which was very uneven right now, you said.

“OH-kay...Okayyy fuck. I-I’m on top of him. He feels-God-He feels so good.”

“You already sound so wrecked.”

You let out another moan as he continued.

“It’d be so easy.”

“Huh?”

You breathed out and he kept going.

“I’ve been in your room. I know that if you're riding him right now, your back is to the door.”

Where is he going with this? You couldn’t focus on much right now, his voice, Stu’s hands, that amazing pleasure radiating through your body were taking all your attention.

“I could sneak in. So quietly. Before you knew it I would be right behind you. Hand over your mouth, knife to your throat, not a thing you could do about it.”

Holy shit would he do that? Is he going to do that? You went to turn your head and he said harsh and sudden.

“Don’t you dare look behind you.”

Stu pulled you down hard, hips arching meeting you in the middle, pulling another moan from you, your gaze pulled back down to look at him, you let out a shaky breath and he continued.

“I don’t want you to know if I’m there or not. I want you to think about it. The possibility of it.”

He really knew how to push your buttons, you were loving this whole scene, how he was talking to you, how fucking amazing Stu felt in you, the mental images he was giving you, that fucking voice.

“You are such a whore you know that? I bet when I mention that big knife of mine it makes you leak even more. Do you clench extra hard around him when I talk about it hurting you?”

The way Stu had his hips tilted was making him drag over that sweet spot inside you. You wouldn’t be able to hold out like this, it was all too much, you felt like your head was swimming, you panted out over and over.

“Yes. Yes. Yessss. You-you’re right, oka-a-ay? All these fuc-king things you say are true!”

Your head tipped back, your grip on the phone was so tight, Stu’s grip was so tight too on your thighs, he wouldn’t last either.

“Course I’m right y/n. I know you so well. I’m watching you all the time.”

“All th-the time?”

You panted out, close, fuck you are getting so close, he whispered just to you.

“All. The. Time.”

Why is that getting to you so badly? A killer stalking you, watching you, able to strike at any moment.

“I-I’m clo-se!”

“Hmm looking for permission?”

You nodded and Stu laughed a little.

“Good luck getting it from him y/n.”

“Puh-lease? I-I did everything you asked!”

You heard the voice on the call tsk and say.

“Why should I?”

“C’mon! Pleassse?”

You groaned, Stu wasn’t stopping, he was relentless, if you didn’t get permission in the next minute you would be coming weather he wanted you to or not.

“Awe y/n. You’ve been doing so well so far. Just give me one good reason and I’ll let you come okay?”

That teasing and mocking tone, like it was so easy to think right now when you were on the edge of what was promising to be an Earth shattering orgasm. You grit your teeth and exhaled hard before saying.

“Please! I-I can-can’t thi-i-ink right now!”

“One little reason y/n, I’m not asking for much.”

“I’ll-I’ll fuck you.”

A pleased sound from under you, Stu seems to like that, the voice on the other end seems to like it too,

“If I let you come you’ll fuck me? Ride a killer’s cock and do whatever he wants for one measly little orgasm? You sure are easy aren’t you?”

Right fucking there, come on, say it already, say it, just please say it you bastard!

“How can I turn down an offer like that?”

A pause.

Fuck he is cruel.

“Do it.”

One more thrust up from Stu and your back was arching and you were coming around Stu. You could barely register Stu’s own orgasm starting halfway through yours, you could tell the voice on the phone was talking you through it, muttering more filth and depravity but your ears were ringing. Your thighs trembled and you felt like you wouldn’t be staying upright if Stu wasn’t holding your wrist so tight, your hand still on his stomach, other hand holding the phone so hard you were shocked you didn’t break it. The next few minutes, you were panting, desperately trying to catch your breath, praise from the phone call filling your ear, you slowly coming back down and understanding what was being said to you.

“You are such a fun plaything. You sounded so fucking good.”

You chuckled slightly and said.

“Thank you.”

“Told you, you’d be thanking me. Till next time my little victim.”

The line clicked and you dropped your phone. Stu was grinning up at you.

“So who was on the phone?”

You laughed and smacked him on the shoulder playfully. You started to move off of him and Stu put a hand on your thigh.

“Wait one second.”

He scooped your phone up and said.

“Okay go ahead.”

You pulled him out slowly and his hand was on your hip, stopping you.

“Stay right there...”

You head a click.

A picture?

He let go of you and said.

“Okay you’re good.”

You laid down beside him and he was laughing to himself and showed you your phone screen. He took a picture right after you had pulled him out, cum running out of you and onto his still half hard cock, it was a very hot picture to be honest. He sent it to Billy with the text.

“Missin’ you ❤”

You laughed and gave Stu a kiss saying.

“You’re great with a camera Stu.”

“Thanks y/n.”

You laid there for a moment, relaxing, cuddling up to Stu and your phone dinged. Stu held it up and showed you Billy texted back. He sent his own picture back, he was on his back in his bed, looking quite content, the sheets looked a mess and there were ropes of cum over his bare chest and stomach, the text read.

“Missing you too.”


	21. Picture Perfect.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys realize that they love to take pictures and what better subject is there than you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy! Been a few days without an update, I posted a massive update on my other story The Man Of My Dreams which stalled this, then I spent 3 days on and off with this. I really liked the idea and wanted to do it as well as I could. Blame @lackingspace for getting me so heavily into Dead By Daylight Ghostface and making me realize the potential of dirty picture taking. I'm proud of how this ended up and I hope you all like it. As per usual feedback, ideas, suggestions, requests are all encouraged, leave a comment here or an ask on my tumblr Bisexual-horror-fan. As always enjoy it!

You weren’t sure when they started fixating on this but they were currently very much into it. That was a lie, it was totally that Sunday afternoon that made them realize the fun that could be had with this. Stu took a picture of you on a whim, post fuck, thick cum running out of you and back onto him, and he sent it to Billy and Billy sent one back, the evidence of his own orgasm painted on his bare chest and stomach.

They both liked it.

A lot.

Now it was a very regular occurrence between them. You weren’t exactly complaining about this, of course, it was fun after all, but most things you did with them were just that, fun.

Now when it turned into a competition between the two of them, that was harder to pin down.

Billy and Stu were at Stu’s place, on the couch, waiting for you to come by for a movie night. Stu laying back on the couch, Billy’s back pressed to Stu’s chest, both very casual and relaxed when Billy said.

“So that picture you sent...”

Stu laughed a little and wrapped his arms tighter around Billy as he said.

“Hmm yeah, what about it?”

A kiss pressed to the top of Billy’s head and Billy said.

“Very hot stuff Stu.”

“Hell yeah it was, I sent myself that picture from her phone and saved it. Also, you’re one to talk, picture you sent back? That was very hot too.”

Stu was smirking at the memory and as he got a new bad idea himself.

You showed up soon after, hugs and kisses and greetings, dropping the bag containing that night’s movies on the coffee table. Billy got up to go to the kitchen to grab some snacks for the three of you, Stu grabbed you and pulled you over the back of the couch and into his arms, you let out a squeal as he did so. Stu on one end of the couch, you were right next to him, leaving the spot on the end open for Billy. He brought some drinks and snacks in and set them on the table as he said.

“Why the fuck am I the one getting snacks in your house Stu?”

“Cuz you love me.”

Stu said with a smile and an arm thrown around your shoulder, adding on as he stuck out his tongue.

“Love us.”

Billy laughed a little and said.

“Yeah, I do. Gonna hit the bathroom and we’ll get started.”

Billy left the room and you rested your head on Stu’s shoulder. Stu had put a blanket over your laps, you were enjoying just being close to him, eyes closed, so warm, so nice, you pulled your knees up to your chest as you leaned more into him. His hand went to your knee under the blanket, thumb rubbing over your skin, his hand didn’t stay there for long, sliding down your thigh, in between your legs. Your eyes opened, and you looked up to him, he was already looking at you when he said,

“I want to do something.”

“Oh?”

You questioned. He leaned in and whispered in your ear.

“I want to play with you during the movie but you have to be quiet. Have to be still. I don’t want Billy to catch on.”

His fingers were pressed to the outside of your panties and you bit your bottom lip as he said.

“Think you can be good for me?”

You gave a single nod, and then he was kissing you, you didn’t hear the bathroom door, but he must have because just like that the kiss was broken all too suddenly and he was leaning back. Casual again as he called out.

“C’mon man hurry up.”

“Jesus Stu, no patience I swear.”

Billy sat down next to you, he picked up the remote in one hand, hitting play he kicked his feet up on the coffee table.

“Happy?”

Billy asked sarcastically as he picked up your hand, you laced your fingers with his. Stu still had his hand between your legs, not moving but fingers still pressed right there outside your panties, you wondered just how hard he was going to make this on you.

“Very happy Billy.”

Stu said with a smile, glancing over to Billy over your head, Billy returned the look, and soon all of you were watching the movie.

The anticipation was already killing you.

Fingers right there. You wanted to move your hips into his touch, get some friction, some something, some anything. Who would have thought just leaving his hand right there without doing anything else would get you so bad? Make you want this much. You were over analyzing every little movement, fuck what did you normally do during movie nights anyway? You couldn’t remember what was normal. You felt a kiss pressed to your cheek and it startled you a little, looking over to Billy, he asked.

“You alright? You seem real quiet tonight.”

“Fine. Just fine.”

You responded just a little too quickly and then you felt one of Stu’s fingers drag up over your clothed pussy right up the middle, over your clit and you turned back to the tv.

Billy hmm’d and asked.

“You sure?”

Another long stroke of Stu’s finger and you struggled to speak even as you said.

“Yeah really, I’m okay.”

You weren’t, obviously. You were already turned on, already could feel yourself getting wet under Stu’s touch. He kept teasing you slowly through the whole movie, the boy’s talked and you tried to join in and act normal but my God Stu wasn’t making it easy on you was he? The fact that he was talking so casually like it was just another normal date night, not acknowledging what he was doing to you was making it even worse, how could he act so normal when he was making you feel so good? Finally when the movie was over Billy got up and said.

“I’m thinking pizza before the second movie, yeah?”

“Oh yeah, that sounds great actually. I’ll buy.”

“Course you will Stu, it’s your house.”

Billy said with a smile before going to the kitchen to use the house phone to call for it.

“How you doing y/n?”

You let out a small groan and shifted in your seat before responding.

“How do you think? You can feel me, I’m fucking dripping here Stu.”

“I can feel it alright, but I want to see it.”

He pulled the blanket off of your laps and finally his hand left from between your legs, he pushed you down so you were laying on the couch, he got on top of you, pinning your legs down. He gripped both your wrists easily in one hand and held them over your head, his other hand flipped your skirt up and his gaze fell below your waist.

“Hmmm very wet.”

Your hips stirred and you let out a sigh, struggling against his grip and you whined out a, yes, still trying to be kind of quiet, Billy was in the next room after all.

“Stay like that okay?”

You looked up at him and he had pulled his phone out. He adjusted so your legs were spread, nice, and exposed. He snapped a picture and smiled wider down at his phone.

“Came out nice.”

“Hey, what are you doing?”

You asked and looked up from his phone and said in a teasing tone.

“Havin’ fun.”

He let go of your wrists and you wanted to protest but he sounded so hot with what he said next that you wanted to listen to him,

“Keep those hands up.”

You gripped the arm of the couch that was just over your head and his fingers hooked in your panties and he pulled them down slowly. He snapped another picture and he bit his bottom lip with a slight groan as he said.

“Ooh babe, you look amazing right now.”

He showed you the phone screen and you had to admit it, he was right. Hair slightly mussed, gripping the fabric of the couch, face slightly flushed, looking away from him, you looked so wet there were strings of your slick between the gusset of your panties and you aching core. You looked excited and turned on and slightly shy and as Billy might say ‘fuckable’.

“Wow.”

“Right?”

Stu said with a nod, he put his phone down, he pulled your panties back up and leaned down giving you a kiss. You leaned up into the kiss more and he pulled away saying.

‘Ah, ah, ah. Billy should be coming back right now, be a good girl for now, we have another movie to watch.”

Gripped your shoulders and pulled you back up so you were sitting, you whined a little and Stu kissed your cheek saying.

“I’ll give you a treat later.”

“Promise?”

You asked with a little pout and he smiled saying.

“Promise.”

You hugged him with one arm, leaning into him again and Billy came back in the room.

“Fuck. Sorry about that, they are backed up over there, be a while for the pizza, might as well start the next movie.”

You watched the next movie and Stu didn’t have to keep touching you, he knew now that you were so worked up your thoughts would run a little wild and continue working yourself up all on your own. He only rested his hand on your thigh as you were leaned onto Billy, and you still felt so hot by the time the second movie was done. You couldn’t help but think about how excited you felt, hot and wanting Stu to finger you right there as Billy held you like this. Soon the second movie was done and the pizza eaten it was time to go. It was a weeknight so you couldn’t stay over tonight, Stu took you home after dropping Billy off. He walked you up to your door, holding your hand and he said.

“You did so good tonight y/n.”

“Thank you, Stu.”

You were standing right in front of your door, rocking back and forth on your heels and he said.

“Well good night.”

You grabbed his wrist before he could turn away and you said.

“Hey.”

“What?”

Stu was smiling so cheekily and you pouted a little as you said.

“I thought I was going to get a treat.”

“Oh yeah, I do remember saying something about that.”

He remembered, he obviously did, he was just playing with you, leaned in arm resting on the door above your head and you nodded as you said.

“Yes, you did.”

He was leaning in closer, lips almost on yours as he whispered.

“I promised yeah?”

“Mmm.”

You leaned in the rest of the way, kissing him, hand gripping the front of his shirt tightly, he was kissing you back, hand quickly finding your thigh and sliding up. Your hips titled up, desperate for some contact from him, his fingers were almost right where you needed them when he broke the kiss.

“Wanna be extra good for me?”

You let out a small whine, damn it you did, you really did so you said.

“Yes.”

His fingers were on you again, rubbing over your already soaked panties as he said.

“Good.”

You let out a soft moan, still having to be as quiet as you could, outside on your front porch, Stu still leaning over you, one arm against the door, he touched you, fingers inside your panties now. After being so turned on all night you knew it wouldn’t take long, he must have known it too, with how excited you already were he didn’t feel the need to go slow or easy on you. Two fingers curling inside of you, thumb rubbing over your clit, you still had a hand gripping the front of his shirt, hips arching, moving with him, chasing that much needed climax. He pushed off the door and his hand that wasn’t already busy touching you came down and pulled your hand off of his shirt. Your hand dropped to your side, fingers trying to find purchase on the smooth wood of the door you were leaning against. He slid down your body, now crouched in front of you he pulled his phone back out and asked.

“Hold that skirt up for me, yeah?”

You looked down at him and he stopped his fingers for a moment, you let out a groan and your head tipped back against the door, fingers scrambling to the edge of your skirt pulling it up. He gave a pleased hum as he took a picture of you in your very aroused state, your hands were shaking slightly as you held your skirt up, thighs trembling you whispered.

“Please?”

“Only because you are so polite.”

His fingers moved again and you let out a low moan of his name, you could hardly even think, just wanting to come already, you wanted it so damn bad. He must have finally thought you’d done enough because he didn’t stop again until you had come on his fingers. You weren’t sure how you managed to stay as quiet as you did but you were very thankful you had, you slid down the door, now sitting, panting trying to catch your breath, legs weak. Stu held his still wet fingers out to you and you brought a hand up to grab his wrist, you pulled his hand forward and sucked on his fingers, cleaning them lazily with your tongue, eyes closed. You heard another click, another picture you assumed, you opened your eyes to find that yeah he had his phone up again. You smiled around his fingers and pulled them out once they were clean asking him.

“Good?”

“So, so good.”

He leaned in and gave you a kiss, pocketing his phone again, more kisses and praise washed over you for being so cooperative with him. Soon you were back standing and wishing Stu good night before he left, you were climbing the stairs to your room when you had the thought, wondering what he was going to do with those pictures.

He sent them to Billy as soon as he was back home. Sending the first one of you on the couch with your soaked panties on display with the text.

“You mentioned how hot that picture was earlier, how’s this one?”

He sent the next one with your panties pulled halfway off with the following text.

“Or this?”

And sent the last two, you against the door with his fingers in your panties buried deep and the one with you sitting back against the door, those same fingers in your mouth, one right after another with the text.

“Personally I really like these.”

To say Billy liked them was an understatement, he liked them even better when Stu admitted what he did to you during the movie without Billy realizing.

Billy loved it, loved the idea of capturing how dirty you could be in the moment, he loved being able to go back and see every little detail that might get missed in the heat of the moment. Billy wasn’t one to be outdone and had his own idea to get some pictures of you. It was a few days later when he found himself approaching your house in his Ghostface costume with the intention of securing some photos of his own to send to Stu and tease him over. He was right near your window, on the small part of the roof next to it when he called you. You answered quickly and easily.

“Hello?”

“Hello, there y/n.”

Billy could hear the smile in your voice when you replied.

“If it isn’t my favorite late night caller, how are you?”

“If I’m calling you I think you know how I’m doing.”

“Lonely, bored, and horny, huh?”

“Right on the money y/n.”

He asked what you were doing right now, you had your back to the window, folding laundry and he peeked in to see that you were in fact doing just that, as if you would lie about something so mundane, very uninteresting. What did interest him however has how little you were wearing, just a shirt and panties it looked like, he had the thought of how good your ass looked right now. He snapped a picture and sent it off to Stu with the text.

“Ghostface is paying his favorite victim a visit right now.”

He kept talking with you, playing his usual game, and teasing you as he watched you through the window. Stu replied quickly.

“How do I know you are really there?’

Billy rolled his eyes and adjusted his position. He took a new picture making sure he was visible with you in the background, flipping off the camera in his Ghostface outfit before sending it to Stu with the text.

“Proof enough, dick?”

“Aight you are there but is that the best you can do?”

Billy was just getting started, he had plans for tonight, he was going to get some really good shots of you. Stu was surprisingly good at taking pictures and Billy wanted to prove he could take some good ones of his own not just to show off a little but because he wanted his OWN pictures of you that he took himself. He talked to you until it had gotten where it always did when he called you like this, touching yourself for him as you dirty talked over the phone.

Clean laundry forgotten about, strewn over the bed, you sitting on the edge of the bed, eyes closed, listening intently as he talked to you, fingers slowly working over your heated flesh. He took another picture of you as he said.

“And what would you do if I was there right now?”

You let out a moan, hips bucking a little as you said.

“I dunno if I could stop, it feels so good.”

He carefully started to open your window, taking another picture as he did so, he was talking low to you as he said.

“So dirty. Killer in your room and you’d be spread out touching yourself like a total whore just for him hmm?”

You let out another soft moan at his words and at how good this all felt, you agreed with him and he started to creep inside through your window. Your eyes still shut tight and still so caught up in the pleasure that you didn’t hear him, he was right in front of you now. He was loving this so much, the pictures he was getting weren’t as overtly obscene as Stu’s had been, not yet anyway but his were telling a story. A stalker outside the window, a lone girl, you, in your room innocently doing chores, getting noticeably more and more flustered until you start to touch yourself. More pictures stolen through the window until finally he creeps inside and is right in front of you, he was hard himself and already so pleased with what he had captured so far but he wasn’t done yet. He stepped forward, he was right in front of you when he reached out and took the phone from your hand, your eyes shot open, fingers stilled, you were shocked to see him right there, he ended the call before dropping your phone onto the bedspread and said to you.

“I thought you weren’t going to stop if I was here?”

You swallowed hard looking up at that mask you had gotten to know so well over these past months and your fingers slowly started to move again. One hand placed on either side of you on the bed, he leaned forward, your breathing was shakey with him so close and he whispered.

“Keep going.”

Your eyes closed again and you found your rhythm again, fingers circling your clit, you could feel the cool plastic of the mask against the side of your face, his hand started to tug up your shirt as he whispered again, urging you.

“Keep going.”

He took your other hand and had you hold your shirt up, no bra on, chest on display, gloved fingers feeling over soft exposed skin, another picture. You were moaning softy, chest rising and falling, back arching leaning more into his touch, he pushed you onto your back as he said.

“Don’t stop. Keep those eyes closed.”

He pulled your panties to the side, another picture, he was between your legs now, obviously hard, pressed against you. You let out a moan feeling how hard he was, feeling him right there, pressed to you. He pulled his costume up and quickly freed himself from his pants. standing over you, laid out in front of him. God, he didn’t want to stop, every little shift and breath and moan made you look so good he wanted to remember all of it and never forget it. One gloved hand on your thigh he asked.

“Do you want it?”

Head of his cock poised and ready to slide inside of you, you were still rubbing your clit, desperate for more, for anything he was willing to give you.

“Yes please.”

You always sounded so damn good like this, breathless and a little shakey as you asked him for anything but particularly when you were asking for him to fuck you. He slid inside you slowly and you let out a moan as he did so, he cursed when he was seated fully inside of you. He loved to take you like this while he was still in costume, he adored how into it you got, so eager and willing for him to use you however he saw fit. Finally, he started to move, hips moving back slowly before snapping forward roughly into you again. Your fingers faltered and he said.

“I didn’t say to stop.”

He fucked you and snapped some more pictures as you rubbed your clit just as he told you to until you came around him minutes later. He pulled out and stroked himself to his end with his gloved hand, he came over your chest and stomach.

“You can look again.”

You opened your eyes back up and looked up at him, he had pulled his mask off and was holding his phone up, taking a picture of you looking blissed out and covered in his cum. You laughed softly and asked.

“Pictures again, huh?”

“Awe y/n, Stu took all of those, I have to get some of my own.”

“I bet. Should I help you out?”

You asked and he raised an eyebrow at you and you smiled a little as you sat up a little and said.

“Here.”

You took his hand and ran his gloved hand over the mess he left on you, smearing it. You gave a nod and he took another picture and then you brought his hand up, he fell forward with one knee on the bed, partially over you, you brought his hand up and slipped his thumb into your mouth, his hand cupping your cheek and you looked right into the camera as he took another picture with a groan.

“Fuck y/n.”

“Anything else?

You asked invitingly as you let go of his hand, he kept this thumb in your mouth and he said.

“Yeah I think I have one more in mind.”

He took your hand and slid it down your body, fingers spreading cooling cum down your stomach, you caught on to what he wanted. He leaned back, he couldn’t tear his eyes away as you started to play with his cum, pushing it inside, feeling it with your fingers, rubbing it over your still a little too sensitive folds. He got some pictures, watching intently as you fingered yourself with his thick cum. He still hadn’t pulled his thumb from your mouth and you sucked on it as you played a little longer, making him groan before pulling his hand away and throwing his phone down.

“Okay, okay, you’re gonna kill me here y/n.”

He climbed on top of you and kisses you heated and deep and you returned it enthusiastically. Once the short make out session had finished and more heaps of kisses spread over your face and neck along with praise of how damn hot you were, what a good victim you were, he was showing you what he got that night.

You had to admit that when he showed you the pictures that you liked what you saw, you felt very hot and desirable. He had taken off the costume and you were both laying back on your bed and he sent Stu the rest of the pictures he had taken and you both watched the reactions from Stu pour in. Stu had to give it up, Billy did good, he did really fucking good.

From then on it kept on amping up.

Stu and you had a study date in the library and he had was trying to convince you it was the perfect setting for another little photoshoot.

“Here?”

“Why not?”

“It’s pretty public Stu.”

He laughed a little and said.

“That’s what makes it fun, c’mon almost no one else is here.”

You rolled your eyes and couldn’t help but smile.

“I dunno.”

He pouted and then smacked the table and said excitedly.

“Wait, wait, wait! I got it here.”

He propped some booked up on both sides of the table, blocking any outside view of the table and he said.

“There, look no prying eyes. Other than mine of course”

He said pulling his phone out and you laughed a little, fuck it, no one else can see and it is kinda exciting. You glanced around and leaned forward, making sure the view was obscured and you pulled your shirt and bra up flashing him. Stu grinned and took a picture of you as he said.

“Very nice, y/n.”

You pulled your clothes back down and got an idea.

“Hey, Stu.”

“Hmm?”

He looked up from his phone and you were smiling much wider as you grabbed his arm and said.

“Come on.”

You gestured with a nod of your head and he looked behind him seeing where you meant.

“Really?”

You got up and pulled him along, hoping that would be answer enough. You led him around the stacks and he ended up getting some very nice shots of you leaned against the stacks, showing a lot more. Stu’s favorite was the picture he took where you had taken your top and bra off and covered just your bared chest with an open book, Billy’s favorite of the one’s Stu took was one of you bent over, gripping the bookshelf, pretending to look for a book and showing off your panties.

A different night Billy dared you to do something very bold. He told you that you could only come that night if you got a particular picture for him. He had you so worked up you agreed before he even told you what he wanted from you, you kinda wished you waited till you heard him out because what he asked of you was a lot. He made you give him a very messy and sloppy blowjob and came all over your face, making a huge mess of you, he gave you a kiss on one of the clean spots on your forehead and said.

“So I want you to go downstairs and get a picture of yourself in the kitchen covered in my cum.”

“What?!”

He laughed a little and pulled you up into his lap, he kissed over your neck as he said playfully.

“C’mon y/n. It’s Thursday. I know your parents are watching that show right now right? You go downstairs and grab a snack, the kitchen is behind the living room, bet you can even get them in the picture, you can have your back to them so they don’t see you.”

God you wanted to come so fucking badly and he did make it sound easy, he kept kissing over you and encouraging you, telling you how hot it would be and soon you were tiptoeing downstairs, heart pounding in your rib cage, holding your phone so tightly.

“What the fuck am I doing?”

What the fuck were you doing? The effect that your boys had on you really couldn’t be understated, they could make you do things you wouldn’t even think of on your own. You thought as you rounded the corner to the kitchen. You looked around and saw your parents were engrossed in their show as planned. You walked into the kitchen, keeping your back to the living room, you got a bag of chips out of the cupboard and then held your phone up. You were about to take the picture when your dad spoke up and asked.

“Hey y/n? Can you get me a soda from the fridge?”

Your heart was threatening to burst out of your chest and you said,

“Uh sure, no problem!”

You opened the fridge and got out a soda, you were practically shaking as you walked carefully over to the living room, you passed it over your dad’s head and he took it without turning around to look at you.

“Thanks.”

“No problem”

You hurried back to the kitchen and took the picture, snatching up the chips and running back upstairs. Billy was very impressed with the picture and laughed a little too hard when you told him about how you almost got caught, you smacked him on the shoulder and said.

“Billy! It’s not that funny, if I was caught they would have killed you!”

He wrapped his arms around you, still laughing a little as he said.

“Alright, alright sorry y/n, it’s a good picture though.”

You had to admit it, it was, Stu ended up liking it a lot too.

When the real magic happened was one night, parked near your favorite spot, just you and your boys having a very good time out, it was late at night. You had had a blanket spread out, Stu was on his back, you were on top, Billy has just finished in your mouth, he was sitting back, watching you and Stu finding your release in each other.

God you both looked so good to him in the moment he just had to, the moonlight and you riding Stu so well, sheen of sweat over your naked body, he took a picture and was so fucking happy with it. He took a few more and later on when he showed Stu they both agreed, they could get even better pictures of you together, no need to compete when they could work together, they always worked better together anyway.

They had such a good idea for their first time taking pictures of you together. They asked if you wanted to play Ghostface out in the woods and you had to admit it did sound fun. After a short chase they had you, your back pressed against a tree, one of them, you hadn’t figured out which was which yet, had his hand on your throat. The other one had pulled out a length of rope and was tying you down tight onto the tree, the one still in front of you taunting you with that big fuck off hunting knife of his.

“Were you even trying to get away? You were so easy to catch tonight.”

“Maybe I know you aren’t going to really hurt me.”

You teased and that knife was pressed to your cheek, you let out a hiss from it being so close and so damn cold.

“You sound so sure about that.”

The blade was pressed a little harder and he continued.

“Always so fucking confident. You know what I think it is?”

“What?”

You asked as he moved the knife back a little bit and said.

“I think you like being such filthy little a victim for us.”

They told you to wear something you didn’t care about getting wrecked and you listened, of course, you listened because you are their good little victim. The ropes secured and that other Ghostface came back around and said.

“I think he’s are right, you do like it, don’t you?”

The other one pulled his knife out and cut the strap of your dress, he nicked your skin making you wince a little bit and one of them laughed.

“You can take a lot more punishment than that.”

He was right of course, on both accounts, that you liked it and could handle a lot more punishment. They teased you mercilessly, taking their time, cutting your clothes free from you, taking turns taking pictures of you. You were thankful it wasn’t that cold tonight but God it felt exciting to be so out in the open like this, fully naked, tied, scattered cuts over your skin. Both were looking over the pictures they had got so far, showing you, one of them spoke up.

“God y/n, look at you, such a dirty girl.”

The one on the other side of you, leaning so close into you said.

“So fucking dirty. How many of these pictures were your idea? You love to show off that wet cunt of yours that much?”

Your head was rested against the tree, breathing uneven, they were right, you had enjoyed it so damn much, you would try to feel a little ashamed if those pictures didn’t look so good. You looked like you were so obviously enjoying it you couldn’t even try to deny it, you couldn’t hide it from them, you were so damn wet right now. Your hands were tied together at the wrists, thick rope around your waist, a hand came up into your hair, making you look into the mask of the Ghostface to your left.

“Nothing to say?”

“What can I say? You’re both right.”

Not only are they right they have photographic evidence that you liked it and were into it. Pictures upon pictures of you in the most compromising positions, varying states of undress, cum splattered over naked skin, all the while you were smiling or practically eye fucking the camera for crying out loud. You loved the pictures and had sent a couple to yourself when the boys had left their phones unattended, they were a good reminder of how when you were feeling a little unattractive that you were in fact as hot as they said.

“Course we are y/n.”

Hands, gloved hands feeling you up, wandering over your skin, legs pulled up by those same strong hands, taken right there, bound wrists behind the neck of your assailant. God, it felt so fucking good, you were pretty deep in the forest and didn’t have to quiet yourself as you moaned for them, you felt so fucking lucky too that you had two amazing guy’s who understood you and pushed you out of your comfort zone to do these things. The hand still in your hair tugged hard and turned you to look up.

“C’mon y/n don’t look so serious. How about a smile?”

You laughed a little, feeling breathless you did as asked, another click and your head was let go. Your eye’s fell closed as you just melted into the feeling asking.

“How is it?”

A shared laugh before you heard another hum of approval along with a rough thrust and a whispered compliment right in your ear.

“Picture perfect y/n.”


	22. Sit Still.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a little needy during a study session and Billy and Stu have a fun little idea to keep you busy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AY! I know, over a week without a new chapter, you can partially blame the last big ass chapter update I gave to The Man Of My dreams and also the fact that I have been writing more original stuff for my OC's. Still I thought that this would be a fun idea for a chapter, not quite as long at the last few but still hey 4K of mostly smut ain't bad, yeah? As per usual, feedback, ideas, suggestions or requests are all highly encouraged, leave a comment here or shoot an ask to my tumblr, bisexual-horror-fan. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

If only it was that easy. Neither made things easy on you but Billy especially didn’t like to make it easy on you. School was finally returning to some level of normalcy after Dan’s death, you were thankful that people weren’t bothering you as much anymore, right after it happened you had a lot of people who were concerned. They knew he was in your class and they knew you had a shared project and they knew you were one of the last people to see him that night he died, there was no suspicion thrown at you thankfully, just lots of people being worried about you. That day at school there wasn’t a single person who checked to make sure you were okay and you felt pretty happy about it. School now done, Billy and you were at your place, Stu had to stay late for something and you were both waiting around for him. Parents gone right now it was just you and Billy, he wasn’t the best student and didn’t care a lot about his grades, he would focus up for midterms and exams at least. You were both sitting on stools at the kitchen island, the radio was on and you were both reviewing work, Billy was humming along with the song, tapping the end of his pencil on the open pages. You reached out and took his hand, fingers lacing together, he glanced over to you and smiled a little before his gaze turned back tot he book in front of him. 

To be perfectly fair, it was your fault. You started thinking about the last time you and Billy were alone here in your kitchen and you thought about how you still had so much time with the house empty and soon you weren’t focusing on your studying at all. Soon you were wet and wanting and were thinking about much less innocent things. You were well ahead on your studies, you closed your book and pushed your chair out, getting up, Billy asked as he let your hand go.

“Hey since you’re up, can I get a drink?”

“Sure.”

You respond and walk over to the fridge, you pulled out a drink for him and yourself, you walked over and set it on the counter next to his book and he thanked you without looking up. You slipped your arms around his neck from behind, chin resting on top of his head, he smelled good and felt warm. He opened the drink and took a sip, and you leaned down, arms loose around him and placed a kiss to his temple. He leaned into your touch and looked up from his book for a moment, a kiss on your cheek before going back to work. You wanted him to pay attention to you, a very particular kind of attention. You started to place more kisses on his face and your arms fell from his shoulders, hands slid down his sides, fingers finding his belt loops, he laughed a little and said.

“I’m studying y/n, knock it off.”

You pouted a little and said.

“Since when do you care so much about studying?”

“Since midterms are coming up.”

More kisses and he said.

“Seriously, I would like to go off to college with you and if I fail all my exams that won’t happen.”

His hands came down to where yours were still at his hips and he pulled them off. You eased up for a moment, hands on your hips now, he looked so good and damn it you were already hot, it wouldn’t take long, you could help him study after. You leaned forward again, chest to his back and your hands came around him and reached for his belt.

“Y/n.”

He said it stern and you kept going, undoing his belt as you said innocently.

“Billy.”

He sighed and and grabbed your wrists tightly stopping your moments but his pants were open now.

“So fucking needy aren’t you?”

He kept a hard grip on your wrists and turned on his chair, he was looking up at you now and you whined a low yes.

“Just can’t wait huh?”

You shook your head and he smirked.

“Come here then.”

He tugged you forward by your wrists, pulling you down just a little bit to crash his lips against yours. You moved closer, more kissing, God it felt good, you were breathing a little harder when he broke the kiss and started to kiss your neck and whispered.

“I got an idea.”

“Hmm?”

You questioned and he let go of your wrists, his hands found your thighs and slid up, his fingers were under your skirt and pulled your panties down, you stepped out of them and pulled you onto his lap, you were straddling him now, thighs against his hips. He pulled back a little, one of his hands fell between your legs, your hands went to his shoulders to help yourself keep balance as he started to stroke your clit slowly. Your shoulders relaxed a little and you let out a sigh, head tipping back, fuck it felt good. Your eyes closed and he kept toying with you, drawing quickened breaths and small moans from you, you felt him shift slightly and wondered for a second what he was doing. That thought was answered quickly when he pulled you down, you let out a groan as he filled you, his hands on your hips you adjusted for a moment and then started to move up but his hands held you tight, stopping you.

“About that little idea of mine.”

He pulled you closer, your arms wrapped around him, hands on his back, he said.

“I don’t like it when you don’t listen to me y/n. So now because you wouldn’t listen you are going to sit here, just like this until I am done studying, okay?”

What? He got you so worked up, you were sure he could feel your heart beat through your walls, you were so wet and wanting, heart pounding and clit aching and he expected you to just sit still? How were you ever supposed to manage that? He shifted himself and you so you were sitting chest pressed to his, ass on his thighs, legs hanging down behind him, your arms still tight around him, he turned his attention back to his book, one hand on the counter top and the other one still on your hip. You wanted to protest and he could sense it and said firm.

“Be good y/n.”

You pouted a little again, head tilting forward, forehead resting against one of your arms that were still wrapped around him. The hand on your hip was rubbing back and forth slightly, you didn’t know how you were supposed to stay put like this, the light touch on your hip was worse than if he was completely ignoring you. You tried to focus on just making your breathing even, you tried to just sit still and listen, if you listened then he would have to fuck you and God it would feel so good, you just had to be a little bit patient. 

“You’re already dripping you know that?”

He said it so casually, chin rested on your shoulder, you could hear a pencil on paper, he was writing something down, and you swallowed hard. You clenched around him and said.

“Am I?”

“Mmmhmm.”

He confirmed and his hand came off of your hip, he reached down and you felt his fingers touch under your ass, fingers brushing where you two met and it made your breath hitch a little. He brought his fingers up and showed you, he was right, it felt like he barely touched you down there, a quick swipe of his fingers and there was a lot of wetness there. 

“You’re right.”

You breathed and you knew he was smirking even if you couldn’t see his face from how you were seated on his lap right now, he licked his fingers and just like that he was ignoring you again. Hands off of you altogether now, you wanted to move, to grind, to do something and then you heard a loud knock on the door, Stu calling out your name.

“It’s open.”

Billy called back and you heard the door open, you were facing the door leading into the kitchen and Stu walked in, a smile and a wave as he greeted you.

“Hey y/n.”

He walked over and leaned down and pressed a kiss to your cheek, he leaned over and did the same to Billy.

“Hey Stu.”

Billy said glancing up to him, Stu stepped to the side to take the seat next to him and stopped. He bent down and picked something up, he turned back around and held them out to you, your panties that were left on the floor.

“What’s this?”

You bit your bottom lip and he looked you over before asking.

“You alright y/n? Looking a little flustered there.”

He dropped your panties onto the counter and Billy said.

“Y/n here was trying to distract me from studying so I decided to do something to help keep her busy.”

You felt Billy gesture with a nod and Stu put a hand on your thigh and laughed a little when he saw you impaled on Billy’s cock. With how you were sitting and the skirt you had on it did just look like you were sitting on his lap unless someone got a much closer look. Stu’s hand stayed on your thigh when he leaned back a little and said.

“There is a name for this isn’t there? Do you know y/n?”

Stu asked and you huffed a little, you brought your head up and looked over to him, he looked very smug and you said as even as possible.

“I don’t know Stu.”

He smiled wider and snapped his fingers like he just remembered and he pointed a finger at you as he said.

“Yeah I remember now! Cock warming.”

Billy hummed and said.

“Yeah that sounds right.”

“Think that fits Billy?”

Billy slid a hand onto your lower back and he rocked his hips a few times, barely moving in you but still it made you whimper.

“I think so Stu, feels very warm to me.”

“I bet.”

Stu said grin still very apparent on his face, he got out his own books and Billy stopped his hips and you wanted to whine, Stu glanced over and said.

“Awe come on y/n, no pouting.”

“Yeah y/n, I think I am being very generous here.”

Billy said, sounded like he was smiling too. You looked over to Stu and forced a small smile as you said.

“Yes you’re right, so sorry.”

One of Billy’s hands still on your lower back he rocked his hips a few times again, you let out a small moan and he whispered in your ear.

“I suppose I can forgive you.”

A kiss on your cheek and damn it his hips stopped again. You had to sit still for a few tortuous minutes as they looked over books and work sheets. You were throbbing, you wanted to ride him so badly you were having trouble recalling the last time you wanted something this much. Just when you were debating about speaking up and begging for some attention Stu spoke up.

“You mind if I get in on this?”

“Oh of course Stu, how rude of me not to offer.”

You looked over and saw Stu had freed himself, a hand already gripping the base of his cock, Billy’s hands on your hips he lifted you up and started to pull out of you pulling a quiet moan from you, then, another surprise. His hands ‘slipped’ and you fell back down hard, him filling you again so quickly you gasped. 

“Sorry y/n, lost my grip.”

Yeah sure he did, you bit your bottom lip and said.

“I-It’s fine.”

He placed his hands back on your hips and pulled you up, slipping out of you, Stu reached out and pulled you over to him, you loved being passed between the two of them. He put you on his lap, back to his chest as he lined you up and with a hand on your waist he pulled you down. You cursed quietly and he said.

“God that is warm.”

He wrapped his arms loosely around your waist and his chin rested on your shoulder, he was back to reading just like that and you put your hands flat on the counter in front of you. Two minutes later you knew you were dripping onto him too, so wet, you tapped your fingers on the counter top restlessly. Two more minutes and you were a little impressed that Stu had such good self control right now, you thought he would give in quickly but he seemed to be doing fine. You got a bad idea and your hips moved ever so slightly as you clenched down on him. You heard him hum a little and he pulled his arms tighter around you, you looked over to Billy, he was sitting there, still reading, your gaze flicked down and Jesus you were wet weren’t you? You could very clearly see the wetness you had left on him, you looked back up to his face and he was watching you now. 

“Made quite the mess didn’t you?”

You gave a single nod and he said.

“Hey Stu I have a good idea.”

“Oh?”

Stu asked glancing over to Billy. 

“She has more than one hole.”

Oh God.

“She sure does, doesn’t she?”

Stu’s hands were rubbing your sides now and he shifted in his seat, now sitting sideways on the seat of the chair so you were facing Billy, he had turned to sit side saddle as well. Billy brought a hand up to your cheek and pulled you down so soon you were eye level with his still very wet cock. You looked up at him and he said.

“Go on.”

You licked your lips and sighed a little, fuck they were making it really hard on you, huh? You complied and pushed forward that little extra, hands on Billy’s thighs to help steady yourself and tasted yourself on him. His hand on the top of your head, stroking your hair gently when he was resting fully in your mouth, you felt so damn full with both of them inside of you. You felt dirty in the best way when he made you clean your mess from him, but you weren’t cleaning right now, you weren’t post fuck and blissed out and satisfied you were still hot and bothered and wanting and weren’t allowed to move. Just having to sit there, the taste of your own cunt laying heavy on your tongue, having to just leave it there. It was getting to a point of being almost uncomfortable for you, it left you wanting to rock between the two of them, to take Billy as deep as you could in your mouth and then push back onto Stu. You wanted them to feel you all over and fuck you into oblivion, you were getting less and less sure that they were going to actually fuck you. They were talking about the test for a shared class, both looking over a book, other than Billy’s hand on your head and Stu’s hands circling your waist they were ignoring you. You clenched down on Stu when his hips pushed a little harder against your ass and you swallowed some of the extra saliva pooling in your mouth and when you did it made Billy’s speech falter for a second, grip a little stronger on your head. 

Hope.

Your hands still on Billy’s thighs you pulled him out a little, he looked down at you making eye contact when you pushed back down. You did it again, once more and then your hips moved too and you let out a muffled moan around Billy’s cock at how good even the smallest movement felt right now. 

“Y/n.”

Billy warned and you swallowed again before deciding to get a little bolder, you bucked your hips back against Stu and his grip tightened on your waist and let out a soft moan.

“Fuck Billy she won’t stop clenching down on me.”

“You are so obscene y/n. Can’t even let us study in peace for a measly hour without you practically begging to get fucked.”

His hand tugged on your hair and he pushed his hips, gagging you on his length, you let out a breath through your nose with a small moan. Stu pulled you back hard onto him and fuck! It felt so good. 

“So impatient.”

Stu confirmed and your fingers were digging in hard into the fabric of Billy’s jeans and Billy pulled you forward, another gag, another moan, another snap from Stu’s hips behind you making you want to cry out. 

“I guess if we want to get anything done we will have to fuck her till she can’t walk.”

God yes please, fucking PLEASE, and then Stu said playfully.

“Don’t say we never do anything for you y/n.”

The idea of that did it for you, that you were just such a little slut they had no choice but to fuck you, that it wasn’t even for them, it was for you because you were so damn needy. And also as if you would ever say such a thing to them, they do so much for you, to you and you loved every minute of it. 

Now.

They never said that they were going to fuck you how you wanted. After all this build up, you wanted it hard, fast, rough. 

It was hard, sure, steady, even pressure but it was slow. Both taking their sweet time. Billy sliding in and out of your mouth so fucking slowly, pulling himself out almost completely before sliding back between your lips. Stu’s hands on you as he pulled you back just as slowly, resting his hips for a second when he was all the inside you before pushing you forward, sliding back out just as slowly. You swore he was purposefully avoiding hitting that sweet spot inside you, no friction in this position on your clit, this was even worse than having to be perfectly still. It felt good, obviously but not good enough, it wasn’t what you really wanted, what you truly craved. It felt like when you had your heart set on one particular food for dinner and can’t have it, whatever else you have, even if it is something you like it almost tastes like ash from the sheer lack of satisfaction it brings, bland and terrible because it doesn’t scratch that deep itch inside of yourself. You were struggling against them, wiggling a little, GOD, they weren’t letting up, strong hands holding you where they wanted, still sliding in and out of you at their own pace, far too slow. Both of them were still talking about that damn test too, breathing just a hair harder but still sounded so fucking composed it bothered you greatly. Both of them burying balls deep in your throat and dripping pussy over and over again and they were acting as if it was a normal study session. You whined and clenched down on Stu and he squeezed your waist gently, you had to entice Stu, you had to make him want to fuck you as badly as you were wanting it. You started to squirm your hips as best you could. Clenching down again, pushing back against him, you moaned around Billy’s cock and you heard Stu let out a groan. 

Come on Stu.

Please?

You pushed back again and Stu thrust forward hard, you heard his breathing catch and Billy said.

“Having some trouble there Stu?’

“She feels too fucking good man.”

Stu laughed a little, another snap of his hips and you moaned against Billy, you swallowed again and Stu followed up with.

“Fuck, Billy I have to.”

Yes!

He pulled you back against him at the same time his hips pushed forward, you moaned again and he stated to set a steady pace. You couldn’t stay quiet, moaning and humming against Billy’s cock, Billy let out a moan of own and his hand gripped your hair harder and he said.

“Fuckin’ hell y/n.”

Finally, fucking finally, they gave in and gave you just what you wanted. Still in the middle of them you were pulled and pushed back and forth, hard and rough, pace increased, your thighs trembled, dear lord it felt so fucking good, you were hard pressed to remember the last time you sounded like such a slut. 

“Look at you. Can’t even stay still right now.”

“Hard to hold on to her when she is wiggling around like this.”

Stu adjusted his hips and at long last some much needed friction on your clit that made you tense up. 

“Like that?”

You couldn’t do much else but let out a positive moan, muffled from Billy pushing hard into your mouth again. Pressure building quickly, one of Stu’s hands still on your waist, the other one on your lower back, fingers gripping the fabric of your shirt hard, using it to help pull you back onto him. You felt Billy pulse on your tongue, he cursed above you, your gaze drawn up and his head was tilted forward a little, hand still in your hair, eyes closed, he was reaching his own peak, breathing shallow. 

You wanted to taste him so badly, you rocked back onto Stu and let out a small gasp, you were getting so close yourself. Stu adjusted slightly again and when the head of his cock dragged over that sweet spot again you making you shudder and then you were coming around him, midway through your orgasm, eyes closed Billy groaned your name as he spilled onto your tongue. You moaned and swallowed him back, Billy’s hand tugged you stopped with him still resting in your mouth. He let out a sigh once he finished but Stu didn’t stop yet, you were still barely coming down from your orgasm as Stu kept fucking into you. You tried to slide Billy out of your mouth and he stopped you, he said sternly.

“Stay.”

You whined a little as you held him in your mouth, Stu’s breathing was coming out in short pants, you could tell he was close to his own end, you pushed back against him, meeting him in the middle, you wanted him to fill you so badly. He didn’t make you wait long, he groaned out your name with one final snap forward of his hips he came inside of you making you moan as well. You shook slightly as the warmth of his cum settled inside of you, a pause, you let a breath out through your nose and it was quiet for a moment. 

You started to try and move to pull them out and Stu laughed a little, hand rubbing over your lower back, you felt tired and heavy, satiated but Billy said.

“Oh no y/n. You aren’t going anywhere yet.”

“Yeah I think you should stay just like this for a while longer.”

Fuck.

“We should switch again Stu.”

“Wonderful idea Billy.”

“Better not spill any of that cum y/n.”

You came so damn hard but you knew that the relief from that orgasm wasn’t going to last long with the mood they were in. You honestly couldn’t decide if next time they were studying you would try to get a repeat performance or just leave them alone. But knowing you, you were leaning much further towards the former.


	23. Meet Me At Midnight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A late night meeting, some Ghostface play with your two favorite boys, what better way to start the weekend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a little over a week again, I'm going back to work on Monday, but I am going to try to keep this rate of posting up, hopefully a big chapter update for this one and The Man Of My Dreams at least once a week. I wasn't sure what to write but then this idea hit out of nowhere the other day and here we are again with a 7,000 some odd word update, I wrote most of it today, I got into a real good groove with it today. Everyone who has been commenting and liking this lately mean a lot, thank you so much for it. So as per usual, feedback, idea, suggestions, requests are all encouraged, leave a comment here or shoot me an ask on my tumblr, bisexual-horror-fan, would love to fill some requests for people. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it!

Things between Billy and Stu and you could get very intense, much more so whenever they wanted to play around in their Ghostface persona. When one of them got an idea they liked it could be hard for them to drop it, when they shared that idea between the two of them then it was impossible to let it go, and if they ever found out that you were even a LITTLE into one of their ideas then fuck it was happening. They know that you are already into the games they came up with, they knew how much you liked the phone calls and the fake kidnappings and break ins and the picture taking, they both couldn’t be happier that you didn’t just go along with it, that you actually enjoyed it, no, not just enjoyed but loved it. They are both very, very aware that they lucked out with you, amazing, accepting, filthy you. Finding someone who loved them and understood and accepted them was already great, already so wonderful, but throw in the fact that you loved and were so enthusiastic about their games and accepted their ‘hobby’ and you were perfect for them. Hell the fact that you loved BOTH of them was incredible by itself, they were a package deal after all, who would have thought they’d find someone like you? They sure didn’t, they thought it would be just the two of them and they could be fine with that but since you, there is no way they could ever go back to being just them. Not after you showed them how much better it could be, how nice it was to have someone between them, more love to give, more attention too and Billy and Stu both loved attention from you.

Games like the three of you played takes a lot of trust, a lot of care, the boys could be a little dumb in the emotional intelligence department at times but they knew that much at least. They truly cared and loved you so much, they were very good at showing you that the kinky fun you got up to was just that, for fun, a game for your mutual enjoyment and in between all of the kinky sex games were so many softer moments. Billy loved when the three of you got to sleepover together, waking up spooning you while you were on your side, Stu in front of you arm thrown over you and him, he couldn’t help but melt a little; Billy couldn’t wait to sleep with you and Stu every night and wake up like this every morning. Stu would grin when you would get cold and steal one of his sweaters, you sitting on his couch, reading, legs pulled up to your chest, big, wool sweater you took practically swimming on you, it made him want to pull you into the tightest hug and kiss your face all over. You loved any time your boys would be affectionate with each other, it happened so easily and casually between them, holding hands, arms around each other, it was so natural for them, unquestioned whenever one would reach out the other would welcome it without a second of hesitation. You loved to see them falling asleep leaning against each other on the couch after one too many late movies. 

The hot and depraved moments spent in secret with the three of you were obviously amazing but Billy and Stu were suckers for domesticity, the times you all shared lunch or you cooked something for them, just living and being near each other. That average everyday kind of thing that would help fill that part of them that missed out on that in their own families would really get to them, you would do something so small and normal like baking them cookies and they’d be reminded just how much you had them wrapped around your little finger. How weak they both were for you.

The date they had planned however wasn’t going to be about all of that, it wasn’t going to be light and sweetness and normalcy, not when the boys got such a good idea how to spend it. Friday at school was like any other day for you, getting up, having breakfast, going to school, class, lunch outside with the boys since it was such a nice day, more class, school done and leaving hand in hand with your boys. 

“So what is the plan for this weekend anyway?”

You asked swinging your arms, walking down the hallway, on the way to the back parking lot, Stu was smiling swinging his arm right along with you when he said.

“Billy came up with a great date idea,”

You looked up to him as you asked.

“Ooh did you now, Billy?”

“Yeah I did. Not gonna tell you though.”

He teased as he looked down to you, smug smile as his hand that wasn’t holding yours pushed the door open, three of you heading outside. You dropped Billy’s hand and now hugging Stu’s arm as you looked up at him.

“Stuuuu I want to know. Tell me please?”

You asked with a slight pout, you know that you had a much better chance of pulling it out of Stu with that look you gave him. Stu was grinning and he laughed a little before saying.

“Well-”

“Don’t you dare Stu.”

Billy cut Stu off as he reached over your head and pushed Stu’s shoulder, playfully pushing him further away before adding.

“She can wait.”

“Sorry y/n. You gotta wait, the boss says so.”

Stu said with a shrug and he leaned down giving you a kiss on the forehead, Billy rolled his eyes at Stu calling him boss as he opened the car door for you. You let go of Stu’s arm and sighed.

“Alright, alright I can wait, if the BOSS says so.”

You teased putting extra emphasis on boss as you looked up at him, he smiled as you put your hands on the top of the car’s doors frame and leaned up giving Billy a quick kiss. 

“Oh so I’m the boss am I?”

Billy asked with a laugh, Stu was getting into the back seat when he teased.

“Aren’t you?”

Billy ignored him with a shake of his head and closed the car door once you were inside, saying before he did.

“Promise it’ll be worth it.”

Luckily for you it was. They were very good at keeping their word at least, if they promised a good time you could count on the fact that it would be. Friday night was normal, some home work, snacks, cuddling, more of that sweet normal life stuff before your boys left. The boys took off before you even had dinner, it was a nice relaxing evening at home. You were going to have a shower when at 10:30 PM you got a phone call, you sat down on your bed as you brought the phone up to your ear answering it.

“Hello?”

“Hey there y/n.”

Ooh.

That cool modulated voice creeping through the phone, your favorite late night caller is gracing you with his presence once more. You didn’t think they would call tonight but they never exactly told you when they were planning on playing with you like this.

“Already bored Mr.Ghostface? It’s Friday night, I’m surprised there isn’t someone else you’re calling.”

“Awe why would I call someone else up tonight? Killing isn’t on my mind.”

“Never is when you call me, is it?”

You asked as you laid back on the bed, fingers finding the string of your hoodie and toying with it, rolling it in between your finger tips as you talked to him.

“You don’t know that y/n.”

It’s true, you didn’t, you weren’t in real danger but when they put that slight thought in your head that maybe you were it made you press your thighs together. 

“Oh don’t say that, you wouldn’t kill me, would you?”

“Wellll...”

Your heart beat faster for a moment and laughed nervously as you said.

“Ha ha, very funny, I know you wouldn’t.”

A laugh of his own making you shiver before he said.

“Know? Oh you know do you? Maybe I should change the plan for tonight, teach you a little lesson.”

“A lesson?”

“Yeah y/n. You might be getting a little too comfortable, you should be scared of me.”

You swallowed hard and sat up on your bed, looking around a little, curious if you were being watched by him right now.

“No, no I swear I-I’m scared of you, really!”

You took a deep breath, trying to remember that this is a game, for fun, you weren’t in any real danger and yet you still enjoyed the edge of fear that went along with these games.

“Now why don’t I believe you?”

Fuck.

“Please, I swear, I’m scared of you.”

Your voice shook a little as you spoke and you heard an amused chuckle on the other end of the phone call, a pause and he then said.

“I’ll tell you what y/n. I do really like you, so I’ll go along with tonight’s original plan and if you are a good girl for me then maybe I’ll just ‘forget’ about that little lesson.”

“And um what is tonight’s plan?”

\------

You were by yourself, it was late, it was a little cold, spring was taking it’s time this year it seemed. It was dark and you had to sneak out to accomplish what he wanted, after you hung up on the phone with him you had your shower and prepared yourself before braving the night. You tugged your jacket a little tighter although it did nothing to help with your bare legs, the dress you chose was short, creeping up your thighs, you rounded the corner and saw your destination. You took a deep breath before walking forward continuing on, what he said was still running through your head.

“Don’t wear much.”

“Come alone.”

“Meet me there at midnight tonight.”

You pulled your phone out, five minutes to midnight, you were right on time, you finally were right in front of the door. You reached out and tugged on the handle, door opening easily, normally this would be locked but it wasn’t, you wondered how they got the key or if they broke the lock. You stepped inside, door closing behind you. 

You were in a public bathroom at a park in Woodsboro, a surprisingly clean one at that thankfully. Ghostface wanted you to come out to this semi-public place to meet up for something he had in mind. 

“Go to the stall all the way at the end, when you see it, you’ll know just what I want from you.”

You stepped forward, walking along the short row of stalls, the low heeled boots you picked clacking over the floor, echoing in the enclosed space of the bathroom. You reached the handicap stall at the end of the bathroom and pushed the door open, you stepped inside and locked the door, you glanced around and -

Oh.

There it is.

You had heard the term of course, but hadn’t seen one in person, a glory hole, a small window cut between this stall and the next. Taped around the edges to help smooth it out, wouldn’t want to hurt anything that passed through that hole now would we? You hadn’t heard anything about this being here but again why would you? You can’t imagine most people who would know about a glory hole’s location would be passing it along to such an unassuming looking high school girl like you. You swallowed and glanced at your phone.

11:59

You let out a sigh and leaned against the far wall, across from the glory hole, eyes staring at it, waiting. He wasn’t here yet, you had glanced into the next stall and it was empty, you were all alone in here, for now. You had taken your jacket off, hanging it over the support bar at the back of the stall about a foot away.

A minute after midnight you heard the door open, your heart beat a little faster, you heard heavy footsteps, slowly coming towards you. A different sound as well, you struggled to place it for a moment until you realized he was dragging a knife along the stall doors as he passed. The footsteps stopped, he was so close now, you heard him enter the stall next to you, door closed and locked. 

A beat.

Your phone rang in your hand and you almost dropped it from how startling it was, you cursed quietly and accepted the call, pulling it up to your ear you whispered.

“Hello?”

“Right on time y/n.”

You strained to hear and realized that your costumed boyfriend in the bathroom with you wasn’t the one on the phone. Another tag team effort? One in here with you and the other on the phone with you, somewhere else? He had to be close either way you were sure of it.

“You know what you’re looking at, yeah?”

He asked and you bit your bottom lip, chewing nervously for a moment before saying. 

“Yeah I do.”

“Oh filthy thing, you ever visit one before?”

Fuck, why did that voice do it for you so badly? Low and teasing tone spoken just to you.

“No of course not.”

“But you know what to do, don’t you?”

You closed your eyes and let out a breath before saying.

“Yes I do.”

“Well you better get to it.”

You pushed off the wall and walked forward as he added.

“Oh and don’t hang up, I want to hear it.”

You should hear the smile through the modulation, he almost sounded giddy, you had to admit it, this was a hot scenario they came up with. You were left wondering, even if it was just for a moment, how they came up with these ideas. Did they have meetings when you weren’t around and devised these dirty dates they took you on? It wouldn’t surprise you if they did. They were very capable when they planned something and worked together, it could be impressive, you knew that from when they applied it to things other than their ‘hobby’ or these scenes they did with you. You had the hand that wasn’t cradling the phone pressed flat against the wall of the stall, separating you from one of your boyfriends, you weren’t sure which one yet, you crouched down slowly, hand sliding down the wall until you were face to face with the hole. 

“Did you lock the door?”

What?

“Um yes.”

You whispered and that voice said sternly.

“Unlock it.”

Oh God. You had to listen when he spoke that way even if the idea of leaving the door unlocked made you a little nervous. You leaned up, hand reached out and you unlocked the stall door before saying.

“It’s done.”

A hum of approval and he said.

“Good girl.”

How he said it made you want to smile, you felt that way whenever he said it, you felt like such a good girl for them. He spoke again.

“Knock twice.”

You listened to the voice on the phone and leaning back in place, in front of the hole you curled your hand into a fist, two distinct knocks on the wall, two in return from the other side, making you jump slightly. 

“Fingers through the hole, greet your guest.”

You nodded before remembering that they couldn’t see you, fist uncurled you pushed two fingers through the hole to show you were there, ready, waiting. You were crouched on the low heels of your boots, while the bathroom was clean you didn’t exactly want to kneel onto the floor, not when your dress was so short, it wouldn’t provide any barrier between tile and your knees. You heard the sound of clothes moving, belt coming undone, and you finally had to admit it to yourself, this was exciting, very exciting. A good mix of all the things you liked were present so far, it felt naughty and like you were doing something bad but in a relatively safe fashion, you knew they wouldn’t let anything happen to you, one of your boys was right here, the other on the phone with you, close by you were sure of it. And yet the thought of the door open, that someone might come into the bathroom and find you was an exciting one even if logically you knew that it being after midnight now in your small town that no one would be coming into a public bathroom at the park. Well never say never right? There is still a chance even if it is a small one. 

Your special guest had moved close to the hole, your fingers felt the soft cottony material of his underwear, you could feel how hard he was under the fabric. 

“You’re breathing pretty hard there y/n.”

Were you? It took a second to realize but yes you were, he continued.

“Feeling excited already?”

“Yes.”

You breathed and you felt the a gloved hand brush your fingers, pushing them out of the way as he released himself from his underwear, your fingers found him so hot and hard after he was free. You really wanted to taste him, you weren’t expecting how hot this could be, it was such a tease only being able to touch him a little. 

“I think it’s time you used that mouth.”

You slipped the fingers out of the hole, feeling the smooth duct tape slide over your fingertips as you passed through, hand coming to rest flat on the wall for added support. You leaned forward, you wore the lipstick that you were instructed to, you wanted to please them, do what you could to make your mouth look as inviting as possible. Mouth open, waiting, hungry for it, you were expecting to feel that hot length on your tongue, pushing into your mouth but instead you felt something else first. 

Gloved fingers you realized, you let out a soft groan, two fingers spreading over your tongue, it felt like he was inspecting you and it made your hips shift slightly. You closed your mouth around the fingers and sucked, tongue running between the two digits, rolling with his fingers, wanting to entice him into getting on with it already, fingers are nice but you want the real thing already. You were still holding the phone up but had forgotten about it for a moment until he spoke up.

“You’re mouth already sounds very wet, what are you doing?”

You pulled back, fingers gliding over your tongue, his wet fingers brushed your bottom lip, he spread some of the wetness on the parts of his face that he could reach, lipstick smudging, you said in a breathy whisper.

“Sucking on his fingers, making a mess, wanting his cock.”

“Tell him.”

God.

You cleared your throat and spoke up.

“Please?”

You let out a shuddering breath, the echo of your voice reminding you just where you were and you continued.

“Please may I suck your cock?”

A small laugh and the voice on the phone repeated you.

“Please may I.”

You throbbed when he cooed.

“So polite.”

You must have done well, another knock, your mouth back open, ready and finally you were greeted with his cock sliding through the opening. A sight for sore eyes, dear God he looked almost painfully hard, you placed a kiss on the head of his cock and ran your tongue over the slit greeting you with the taste of pre cum. You licked your lips before dipping down, tongue running over the underside of his shaft, you took your time. Experimenting and enjoying teasing him, purposefully dragging it out, phone held so close you were sure your caller could hear every wet pass of your tongue over hot flesh, you let out little hums and small sounds of enjoyment. You were having fun and dear God you knew you sounded good. 

“How’s he taste?”

“Good.”

This was very enjoyable, as much as you were missing being able to touch him, put your hands on his hips or thighs to keep you steady, feel him shiver slightly under you, this was good too. You were very in control in this position, if he wanted you to give his cock as much attention as possible, and God knows he wanted that, he needed to be fully seated through the glory hole, leaving you able to take as much or as little of him as you liked. You had decided to pass on the little and focus instead on the much, the hand you had against the wall this whole time came down, finger and thumb holding the base steady you sunk down, taking him inside your mouth. You heard a groan from the other side of the wall that made you smile slightly around his shaft, that cool voice coming through the phone again.

“Quite the mouthful hmm?”

You hummed in response and pulled back, leaving just the head in your mouth before pushing down again. He talked to you as you bobbed up and down, tongue sliding over the underside of his cock, as you drew another moan from the owner of the cock in between your lips.

“Fuck, you really love it don’t you?”

God he was right, you truly did, you loved touching, tasting, pleasing either of them, but you really loved this. Lick, suck, the occasional kiss placed along him, your face felt hot, you adjusted on your heels slightly and were made aware of how wet you were getting. Minutes pass by with the only sounds being your mouth working him over and moans from the other side of the stall wall filling the space of the bathroom around you. You must have been giving a good performance because the voice on the phone spoke up again.

“Sure sounds like you do little slut. You have to, you aren’t that good an actress, you aren’t pretending, you like opening your mouth for anyone to use.”

Well not for just anyone right? For them. Just for them. You were mid suck when he said.

“How do you know it’s him?”

What?

You hummed questioningly, mouth slowing slightly but not stopping, and he said.

“I mean all you have to go off of it what I have told you. What if it isn’t who you think? What if it’s a stranger?”

What if? Shit that was a hot what if, you know they wouldn’t, no way, they were far too possessive, you were theirs alone, no way they would let some stranger have you like this. So raw and exposed, your eyes flicked over to the unlocked stall door, and truly you knew they wouldn’t but the doubt, the slight doubt was terribly exciting, so much so you felt more wetness spilling into your panties. You took a deep breath through your nose and intensified your efforts, you wanted to do well, wanted that sweet reward, hot and thick in your mouth. 

“Do you trust me y/n?”

You pulled off of him, hand taking over, stroking the cock in front of you with a firm grip, he was so wet and well lubed from your mouth you hand moved easily. 

“Yes”

You whispered and he asked.

“Why?”

You laughed breathless and nervous as you fumbled your words, thumb swiping over the tip before you twisted your wrist on the down stroke.

“I-I uh don’t heh really know, but I do.”

His cock in your hand pulsed, he was getting close, you bit your bottom lip before saying so.

“Close hmm? If you trust me so much y/n, prove it, give yourself a facial.”

God he was sounding worked up himself, you wanted to listen to what he had to say, you wondered if he had started to touch himself yet. Your mouth fell back open with a soft moan and tightening your grip you were rewarded with a strained-

“Fuck!”

from the stall next to you, he sounded so tightly wound, he was so close, hard and throbbing, slick, you were so ready for it. You felt so turned on and a little brave so you spoke up not just to your caller as you said.

“Do it.”

One and two and three more strokes and he was cumming, you had aimed carefully, hot and sticky cum painting over your face, you had closed your eyes to avoid getting any in them, hand slowing down, drawing the rest of the pleasure from his orgasm carefully, grip loosening as you went. The few moans and slight gasps from behind the wall sounded so good you clenched around nothing, you wanted to reach down and touch yourself already. Finally you released him and you stayed crouched for a moment, catching your breath for a second when the voice on the phone said.

“Good job, he sounded like he really enjoyed it.”

The praise felt wonderful, you smiled and were about to get up when he added.

“But we aren’t done yet.”

“Oh?”

You questioned and he continued.

“You are going to keep your eyes closed and our guest there is going to do something. Be good. Play along, okay?”

You felt a shiver run down your spine from how firm he said it and before you could even agree there was a knock on the stall door in front of you. You swallowed hard and said.

“Come in?”

You didn’t mean for it to sound like a question but it did all the same, you heard the door be pushed open and could hear him approach you, a gloved hand gripped your wrist, you were pulled carefully to your feet as you still held the phone. You wanted to look but you kept your eyes shut tight, you were tugged and pulled gently, soon you were where he wanted you, then you felt something that made your heart stop, cold metal on your wrist.

“W-wait-”

You were handcuffed, you assumed to the metal support bar in the stall, and the phone was pulled from your other hand, your other hand was put in the cuffs, metal connecting chain stuck in the space between the wall and the bar, you were stuck. Phone was held to your ear and you heard that voice.

“You’ve done so well y/n. Almost done, now you are going to wait there and I’ll be by soon.”

“Soon?!”

You sounded frantic, what did soon mean? How soon exactly? He laughed and said.

“Yes soon. Now stay there, not like you have much choice of course. See you y/n.”

The phone was hung up and you heard it placed down, you think it was on top of the toilet paper dispenser, panic, you were still excited but the fear was cutting through it harshly, until. 

Arms.

Strong familiar arms wrapped around your middle, a head rested on your shoulder a soft voice that you know so well.

Stu.

“Hey y/n. How are you doing?”

You breathed a sigh of relief, reassurance, this is for fun, they are here, you are okay, safe. 

“Fine Stu, thank you.”

“Course, just want to make sure you’re good.”

You stayed like that for a minute, wrapped in his arms, your breathing felt much more relaxed and then he said.

“You got him real worked up, hope you’re ready for him.”

A kiss pressed to your temple and his arms unwrapped from around you and he left you just like that. You listened as he walked away, you still felt a twinge of nerves when you heard him leave the bathroom.

You opened your eyes, you were facing the wall, standing, you shifted your weight from one foot to the other, your legs felt a little stiff from crouching so long before. You looked down and jingled the handcuffs, yup you weren’t going anywhere, they were very secure. 

It was realistically only five minutes but being left chained in a bathroom stall, cum painted of your face, alone with your thoughts and in your soaked panties it felt a lot longer than that. You would have thought that being left alone could do such a number on you? You were practically squirming, thinking of what he will do to you when you heard the door open. Heavy steps, he took his time but soon there he was in the stall with you. He stepped forward and hands came to rest on your hips, you leaned into the touch, unsure if you should speak and address him. Hands slid up your sides, coming around your front, feeling the smooth material of the dress you were wearing, up and up until he was cupping your breasts, you looked down, greeted with those black gloves, he was in costume as you expected him to be. Hands coming up higher, one resting on your throat, gripping lightly, his other hand came up, gripping your jaw, he turned your head, he was right there, that white mask right over your shoulder, he was inspecting your face, taking in the sight of the cum splattered over it.

“Very nice.”

The first thing he said to you since he came into the bathroom, you gave a single nod and he released you. Stepping back for a moment, after a brief pause his hands slipped under the short skirt of your dress and he felt how wet you were.

“Oh even better, let’s get you out of these.”

He helped you take your panties off, you stepping out of them carefully, the air felt cool between your legs. You felt him press against your back, one of his hands was between your legs, smooth gloved fingers sliding over you and you tilted your hips into his touch with a moan. God the friction felt so good, you were already so excited, even the echo in the bathroom wasn’t a deterrent, who was around to hear it anyway?

“You’ve done such a good job tonight y/n. So trusting and sweet, you deserve a treat.”

Two of his fingers rubbed your clit and you arched your back a little, fuck, it feels wonderful, material of the gloves felt to smooth, they glided easily over you. His other hand came up and he was still holding your panties, with your mouth open he pushed them inside, hand coming under your jaw, closing your mouth tightly, panties half hanging out he said.

“Be good and hold those for me.”

His fingers swirled over your clit a few more times before they went down and two fingers dove inside. You let out a strained whimper, fuck you might actually have trouble following that order, he put them in just so that you could taste yourself perfectly, wet and tangy from your arousal. One hand on your hip and two of the fingers from his other hand pushing in and out of you at a steady pace, you rolled your hips back to meet him, you wanted more than just his fingers.

“Fuck you are dripping, I don’t think you need me to open you up at all, ready for me right now, aren’t you?”

You nodded frantically, whining a yes around your soaked underwear still stuffed in your mouth. 

“Maybe I’ll be nice and give it to you.”

Fingers pulled from you and you let out a groan, you listened as you heard him mess with his clothes, belt coming undone. He hiked your dress up, his other hand on your hip, his fingers still felt wet. His strong grip adjusted your hips, making it easier for him, hard cock stroking over you, teasing at your entrance. You tried to say ‘please’ around your panties, tried to beg him but it sounded pathetic and weak, he must have liked that though because he didn’t make you wait any longer before sinking himself inside of you. Your eyes fell closed, hands gripped the support bar and you let out a hard breath through your nose, God that stretch felt so good. 

“Fuck.”

He held still inside of you, hands were already gripping you so hard, Stu was right he must be pretty worked up, you could already hear him breathing harder right behind you. He moved at last and after pulling out he drove back up into you, hard and you gasped, you clenched your jaw tighter, the thought running through your head-

“Don’t drop them, don’t drop them, don’t drop the-”

over and over. You weren’t sure what he would do if you did but you didn’t think that you wanted to find out. You rolled your hips back, meeting him in the middle again, you couldn’t just stay still, you wanted to chase your release with him, you couldn’t stop yourself but why would you ever want to when it felt like this?

“Such a depraved whore. Getting fucked by me, covered in another man’s cum, door unlocked, anyone could walk in here right now.”

You whined as you clenched around him, his cock dragged over that spot inside you that made you want to cry out if it weren’t for the drenched fabric between your teeth as he dirty talked to you.

“Do you often meet up with strangers? Fuck them out in public?”

You shook your head with a whimper. A hand left your hip and you heard it, he must have had that knife holster on his thigh, it was unsheathed and you felt the cold steel on your thigh. 

“Oh you’re shaking.”

Another extra rough thrust as he said it so teasing, mocking, and it made you drip. Of course you were shaking, with how turned on your were, with how he took you right now, cold knife pressed to your thigh, how could you do anything but?

“Scared y/n?”

You nodded, that was part of it as it usually was during times like this but the fear was small right now, every other sensation far out weighing it. He fucked you hard, pace wasn’t fast but it was steady, grip on your hip so hard you were sure it would leave a bruise, he started to drag that knife up slowly. 

“What a good victim you are.”

You were sweating by now, breathing was ragged, you still had most of your panties hanging out of your mouth, and he took his time bringing the edge of blade up your body. The feeling of pleasure rising inside you along with the knife, higher and higher and you felt so close, he knew, he felt it, with how you tightened around him. 

“Close?”

You whined a yes, you were almost there and the tip of that blade was dragged up between your breasts but it didn’t stop there as he panted out near your ear.

“Good. I want to feel it.”

His own peak didn’t sound that far off if his voice was any indicator, that knife came up just a little higher and the edge of that blade was held to your throat when he ordered you to-

“Come.”

-and fuck did you. You swear your knees almost gave out, you held the support bar for dear life when your climax finally ripped though you. You cursed and whimpered through your underwear in your mouth, eyes shut so tight and you registered him cursing behind you, his hips faltered and he came inside of you. He dropped the knife, empty hand gripping your throat as he unloaded inside you with a low groan. 

Everything was still for a minute, then slowly as your breathing returned to normal so did the both of you. He pulled out, making you groan and he righted his clothes, he took your panties from your mouth, the hand cuffs were unlocked and he turned you around, he had taken the mask off, you were leaning against the support bar. Both of you couldn’t help it, dumb smiles on your faces as you looked at each other, Billy took a step forward, one hand on your waist he said quietly.

“Hey y/n.”

You laughed a little, it was silly but you liked the little ritual you had developed with the boys, after doing something like this and the masks came off, greeting them anew, as if they had just arrived and you were happy to see them.

“Hey Billy.”

You whispered and he chuckled before saying.

“You are such a mess.”

“Blame Stu.”

You said and Billy looked over his shoulder as he called out. 

“Speaking of, Stu come on back.”

You heard footsteps and soon there was Stu, already out of costume in the doorway of the stall. 

“Hey.”

He was grinning himself, leaning against the door frame, when did he get here? 

“You did a real number on her Billy, she sounded so hot.”

You could have sworn you heard him leave before. Turns out he had come back in when you and Billy were in the middle of it, you were a little to busy getting fucked so good to notice the sound of the door opening. 

“Let’s clean you up yeah?”

Billy motioned for you to close your eyes and he carefully cleaned your face up, midway through you realized from the smell he was using your panties to do it. After your face was free of cum, you opened your eyes when you felt gentle kisses being pressed to your face. The sex was great as it always was but how the boys took such good care of you afterwards was so nice. 

“Have a good time?”

“A very good time”

You confirmed with a smile, returning a few kisses on Billy’s face and then Stu’s.

“Dunno how you keep coming up with such fun ideas but keep it up.”

“Speaking of fun ideas.”

Stu took your panties from Billy as he added.

“Let’s get these back on you now.”

You groaned a little.

“Stu they are a mess, do I have to?”

Stu looked over to Billy and asked.

“What do you say boss does she have to?”

Billy hummed and you looked over to him pleadingly and he smirked and said.

“Yeah I think she has to.”

Fuck.

You took the panties and pulled them on, they were so wet and cold it made you shiver, your thighs trembling even more than they were before. Billy helped you back into your jacket as he said.

“Good job.”

“Such a good job.”

You were wrapped up in their arms, being in a group hug with them warmed you so quickly, replacing the smile to your face. Billy unwrapped from you and stripped the rest of his costume away, in his normal street clothes now, Stu scooped you up in his arms. 

“You’re coming home with us tonight.”

“What time is it?”

You asked, arms wrapping around Stu’s neck loosely, after all of this you were feeling pretty tired now.

“After 1 in the morning”

Billy responded, Stu was carrying you out of the bathroom, you saw a backpack and Stu’s costume on the bathroom counter by the sinks, Billy stopped to put his and Stu’s stuff inside. You and Stu were outside, waiting for him to get their stuff together.

“That late? Yeah I might as well stay at yours.”

You yawned and curled closer into Stu, Billy came back out of the bathroom and held your phone out, you took it with one hand, thanking him for grabbing it, your mind was elsewhere, understandably and you forgot to grab it. Billy’s fingers ran through your hair gently as he said.

“Poor little y/n. You look so sleepy.”

“Mmm.”

You gave a nod, head resting back on Stu’s chest and he said.

“Yeah let’s get going.”

You closed your eyes, relaxing as Stu carried you, soon you were at the car, Billy got in to drive and Stu got into the back with you, still holding you, pulled a blanket from the front seat, draping it over you. You fell asleep on the drive to Stu’s, you woke up a little when they brought you inside, once upstairs you were awake enough to help them pull your clothes off. You had a sleepy thought and vocalized it.

“How’d you know?”

“Hmm know what?”

Billy asked still trying to be quiet as he was taking his own clothes off to get into bed.

“The glory hole, how’d you know about it.”

“Did you not tell her Billy?”

Stu asked with a quiet laugh as he threw his shirt aside, Billy responding.

“Shit. No I forgot.”

“We might have made it ourselves.”

Stu said playfully, he pulled the blankets back and got into bed, you flopped down beside him, giggling as he pulled you into his chest.

“Fuck you guy’s are crazy.”

“Hey c’mon you had fun.”

Billy whispered as he settled in beside you. He was right, you did have a lot of fun tonight, and considering what else they got up to in their spare time, a little defacing of public property didn’t seem that bad. Wrapped up and feeling safe and warm you fell asleep sometime in between pillow talk and kisses and too many limbs feeling like the most loved and the luckiest little victim in all of Woodsboro.


	24. Playing House.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long weekend off with your boys, what more could you ask for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy, about ten days since the last update, I know, I know, I'm trying over here but I went back to work last week and getting back in the groove is kinda kicking my ass, I still have a lot of passion for this and coming home to write is such a joy right now. Thank you all very much for your patience. Last few chapters have been very smut heavy, obvi, we love that, but I was in the mood for a big soft chapter, so have 7,000 some odd words of that soft, fluffy, domestic life with Billy and Stu. I am pretty happy with how this came out, as always feedback, suggestions, ideas and requests are all heavily encouraged, leave a comment here or shoot an ask to my tumblr, bisexual-horror-fan, would love to fill out some requests for people. Most importantly, thank you for reading and enjoy!

“You want to what?”

You and Billy were sitting across the table from Stu, it was lunch on a Wednesday, you had Billy’s hand in yours, fingers laced together as he questioned Stu, you nodded, chewing thoughtfully on the carrot stick in your opposite hand.

“I want to spend the whole weekend with you guys! My parents are fucking off again on work shit, they are going to be gone all weekend, we could have the whole house to ourselves.”

It was a nice idea, a whole weekend spent with your boys, getting to do whatever, whenever did sound pretty great, Stu continued excitedly.

“It’ll be great! Midterms wrap on Friday and we can take it easy.”

“That does sound good.”

You said with a nod and a smile before finishing the carrot stick in your hand, Billy agreed easily.

“I’m down, I mean how can I possibly turn down a whole weekend with you two?”

He leaned over and placed a kiss on your cheek as Stu added.

“Yes! It’ll be awesome, it’ll be just like um what’s it called?...”

You pecked Billy back on his cheek before he pulled away and then glanced over at Stu to see him snap his fingers in recognition, fingers pointing right at you as he said triumphantly.

“Playing house!”

You and Billy both shared a look as you laughed a little. 

“Yeah Stu, it’ll be like playing house.”

You had your elbows on the table top and tried to hide your laugh behind your hands before Billy added on.

“I thought ‘playing house’ is kinda a negative term, isn’t it?”

He asked with air quotes around playing house with a smirk and Stu rolled his eyes and you chimed in.

“Yeah I am pretty sure Billy is right on this one.”

Stu scoffed and dropped his hands on the table as he said.

“C’mon be a little open minded, it doesn’t HAVE to be ‘negative’-”

Stu fired back, his own air quotes around negative, mocking Billy a little, before continuing.

“-we can make it a good thing. It’ll be like a trial run of what life’ll be like when were at college.”

“Oh so dorms for the first year are off the table huh?”

You teased, reaching out and taking Stu’s hand as you recalled the brief conversation a while back, you all three talked about Billy and Stu trying for a dorm room together or an apartment and you getting a dorm on campus, good chance to make a few friends, also thinking it would be a good idea to ease into living away from home for the first time. You realized now that if the three of you were going to the same college of course the boys wouldn’t want you living anywhere else BUT with them, a little silly you would think otherwise to be honest. 

“I didn’t say that...But dorms are so expensive y/n”

Stu said it with such conviction and Billy, now deciding he was done with his lunch had let go of your hand and was wrapping his arms around your waist, straddling the bench to better reach you. 

“Yeah real expensive, see living with us is just a smart financial decision babe.”

Billy had obviously decided to drop teasing Stu now that he realized what a great opportunity this was to convince you just what a good idea it was to live with them. You smiled leaning into Billy’s arms as you said.

“We’ll talk about that later, how about we see if we can make it a whole weekend together without killing each other first?”

Billy’s arms gave you a little squeeze as he said.

“I guess we can wait until after this weekend.”

“Yes! It’s gonna be so great.”

You laughed a little with Billy, watching as Stu threw his hands up triumphantly, you were sure it would be a great time but you still had two more days of midterms to get through first. 

Thankfully you manged to get through no problem, you kept up with assignments throughout the semester normally and would study at least twice a week, you never had to have a big cram session because you were so on top of your school work. You were at your locker, getting your stuff together, feeling confident you did well, you closed your locker, shouldering your bag. Before you could turn around you felt two arms wrap you up and lift you making you let out a surprised yelp as you dropped your bag, you realized quickly it was Stu, hugging you tight, your back to his chest.

“Jesus! Stu you gotta stop scaring me like that!”

“Baaaabe, I totally failed that last test, I need hugs.”

Billy was in front of you now as Stu was holding you, he scooped your bag up and he seemed a little less than impressed. You guessed that Stu had been whining to Billy looking for sympathy the whole way to your locker and Billy just wasn’t having it.

“Fuck, Stu, y/n and I tried to get you to study, you have no one to blame but yourself.”

“He’s right you know.”

Stu put you down, he kept his arms wrapped around your neck and shoulders loosely, bending at the waist to do so as he pouted saying.

“Ugh, I know you’re right but do you have to be so mean about it?”

Billy rolled his eyes muttering ‘I’ll show you mean’ and you looked him over saying jokingly. 

“Don’t be rude Billy.”

You turned around in Stu’s arms, giving him a hug, humoring him you said.

“Sorry Stu, but at least it’s all done now, yeah?”

You gave him a kiss on the cheek as he hugged you tight to him for a moment before letting go, you kept your hands on his arms as you said excitedly in hopes to cheer him up, reminding him of the plans you three made.

“And hey! It’s the weekend now, long weekend, three whole days to do whatever we want!”

That finally got him to smile as he said.

“Fuck yeah! Almost forgot, c’mon, let’s get out of here.”

An arm thrown around your shoulder and soon the three of you were off, you had packed your bag last night, the boys picked you up this morning and you left it stashed in Stu’s car so the three of you could go to Stu’s right after school. You were out the doors, soon getting into the car as you asked Billy.

“How did you think you did?”

“Think I did pretty good, you obviously aced everything, gonna show both of us up again I’m sure of it.”

“Yeah babe, Billy is right, you’re smart as hell.”

Stu agreed from the backseat and you looked over your shoulder to him as you said.

“Awe, you are two are so sweet, thanks but it isn’t that hard, just have to stay on top of it.”

Stu hummed before saying.

“Hmmm nope, it’s impossible, you are just so smart, you’re gonna have to help me out before finals come around.”

“Oh yeah because every time we have a study session it totally stays just a study session.”

You laughed a little as you said it, before Stu continued.

“Not my fault, you are too hot, I can’t be held responsible for my actions around you.”

Billy had his hand on your thigh now and he chimed in.

“I’m on Stu’s side with that one, you do make it a little hard to study sometimes.”

That damn smirk, you know exactly what he meant, you thought back to that study session in your kitchen a while ago, your first adventure in cock warming was a fun one for sure but they were just a little bit smug about it. You steered the conversation elsewhere and soon you were all at Stu’s, you had all made it inside, getting some drinks in the kitchen. 

You were leaning on the counter top when Stu asked.

“SO! What do you guy’s want to do tonight?”

“Hmm good question.”

You thought on it for a moment before asking.

“Well what are we doing for dinner?”

“No idea.”

Stu said looking over to you from the fridge, soda now in hand.

“What if we cooked something? We could plan some meals, go out and get some stuff, we aren’t going to eat take out all weekend.”

“Yes! I love that idea, let’s do it.”

You were a little surprised Billy was so into the idea, Stu seemed a little surprised too but he agreed, it sounded like a good use of your time. You grabbed a pad and pen as you asked.

“Alright, we have tonight, Saturday and Sunday. We can all pick one dinner to make, so what do you guy’s want to have?”

Stu looked thoughtful for a moment before saying.

“Pasta looks easy, I can help make pasta.”

“Sure, sure, but what kind of pasta?”

“I dunno y/n, you cook way more than us, you got any ideas?”

You hummed tapping the end of the pen on the pad as you thought, the idea hit and you clicked the end of the pen smiling up at Stu as you said.

“How about pasta e olio?”

“Never heard of it, but sure, think it’s easy enough for Stu to make?”

Billy teased and you laughed, Billy didn’t have much more actual cooking experience than Stu but acted like he had been doing it for years, Stu scoffed before saying.

“Y/n knows what she is doin’, I trust her, and besides don’t act like you aren’t going to need her help either. What do you want to make Billy?”

Billy was leaning on Stu when he said confidently.

“I want to do a big Sunday dinner.”

You smiled at that, how sweet, you couldn’t help it when he asked like that it made you want to put your all into it, it had been ages since your own family had a big Sunday meal and you were more than happy to do it.

“Sure, we can make that happen, cooking every night will be easy with the three of us ALL helping.”

“Course we are all going to help”

Stu had an arm around Billy as he said it. You were writing out the list and starting to think over what you wanted to make, you were actually getting excited about this and you got the idea. You checked some of the cabinets in Stu’s kitchen to see what he had and what he was missing that you would need to pick up and after that was done you finished up the list. You all decided that going shopping sooner rather than later would be better and were all back out.

Grocery shopping with the two of them was just a little hectic, Stu insisted on pushing the cart and both you and Billy had to remind him to slow the fuck down, you weren’t in a rush and had no where to be tonight. You were picking out lemons in the produce section and Stu asked what they were for.

“For the pasta. Pasta e olio is good quality olive oil, parsley, garlic and lemon, fresh lemon is best obviously.”

You bagged a few lemons and set them in the cart as Stu said.

“Wow that sounds really good, can we make the pasta tonight?”

He sounded so cute when he was this excited and you agreed to making the pasta that night earning a big kiss on the cheek from him. After that you asked Stu to go grab something you forgot and were walking with the cart and Billy as you asked.

“So what does a big Sunday dinner look like to you?”

“Not sure, haven’t really had one in a long, long time, what does your family do?”

Of course he hadn’t had on in a long time, you wanted to make it really good. You thought on it because it had been a long time for you as well.

“Well I was thinking maybe, a roast chicken, mashed potatoes, green beans, biscuits, that kind of thing, how does that sound?”

“Perfect. I gotta admit though I’ve never roasted a chicken before.”

“Ah don’t worry it’s really easy, lot of people are nervous to cook chicken but it isn’t that hard, promise.”

“You really know how to make all of that?”

“What like it’s hard?”

You teased, bumping your hip playfully against his before adding a bit more seriously.

“I just like cooking, took a big interest in it when I was younger so I just helped out a lot and learned along the way, a lot of cooking is common sense really.”

“Good for us, we won’t starve with you around.”

After finally rounding up the last of the stuff needed for the weekend you were checking out, Stu paid while you and Billy loaded bags back into the cart. You had picked out some stuff to make breakfast too and some general snacky things you all liked too, grabbing some stuff to do a little light baking too, who knows what you were going to be in the mood for? 

Everything just felt so nice and relaxed so far, your boys were in a very good mood and so were you, how could you not be with a whole weekend ahead with no stresses or obligations? Plans decided for that night were making dinner and a movie, some drinks and games.

Once everything was back home and unloaded, you all took it easy for a while before starting on dinner. Being on the couch between the two of them was so good you didn’t want to get up for a while, resting your head on Stu’s shoulder as Billy was leaning into you, fingers laced together lazily, a while after six you finally convinced yourself to get up to start dinner. 

“Nooo, more cuddles, please?”

Stu whined as you took his hands, trying to pull him up,so needy it was adorable, you laughed as you said.

“C’mon, you wanted pasta tonight, we are all getting hungry and we can cuddle more later.”

Billy got up himself nudged you to scoot over, now with both your hands on Stu’s left hand and both of Billy’s on Stu’s right you both pulled him up, Billy saying.

“Get up Stu.”

“I’m up, I’m up.”

It took him a minute to get going but once he was and you were all in the kitchen he was surprisingly helpful. It went by quick with the three of you working, you had Billy slice the garlic and had Stu chop the parsley next to him, thank goodness there was more than one cutting board. You were at the stove top, boiling water and heating up the olive oil, listening to your boys talking.

“Is that thin enough?”

“What?”

Billy asked glancing over to Stu as he looked over the cutting board saying.

“Y/n said to cut it thin, is that thin enough?”

“It’s fine! You worry about what you’re doing, focus on your fuckin’ parsley man...”

“Alright, alright.”

A Friday night in, cooking and your boys bickering jokingly, everything felt right, this felt right. Stu was looking back down, focusing on what he was doing and you looked over, Billy was looking over to you for approval, eyes gesturing to his cutting board as he mouthed.

“Is it okay?”

You stifled a laugh and gave a thumbs up as you mouthed back to him.

“Looks great.”

He seemed a little relieved, it was sweet how serious they were taking this, it was just cooking dinner and yet they acted like it was much more than that, maybe because it meant more than that to them. Making the rest of it went pretty smoothly, Billy watched as you toasted the garlic in the olive oil and added the red pepper flakes and when you thought the pasta was done Stu spoke up excitedly.

“Wait, wait, can I check if it’s ready? I know a cooking thing!”

“Sure, be careful, please don’t burn yourself.”

Stu took a fork and used it to carefully pulled out a noodle and threw it against the wall, it stuck.

“Ha! It worked. That means it’s ready.”

Stu said with a nod pointing to the stuck noodle and Billy asked, unconvinced.

“Really? If pasta sticks to the wall it’s done?”

“Normally I just eat one to test it but yeah some people do that, it is a thing.”

“See Billy? I know a cooking thing.”

“Yeah one thing, Stu.”

Quickly the rest of it all came together, some of the pasta water in the pan, parsley and pasta tossed together, lemon squeezed generously over top and you were plating it up. 

They boys really liked it, both agreed it wasn’t like any pasta they had before and when you were all eating Stu broke the brief silence.

“We made this.”

“Uh yeah we sure did, you were there.”

Billy teased and Stu said.

“You know what I mean man, we did this all together, it’s nice.”

It really was, Billy gave Stu’s hand a squeeze and he agreed warm smile on his face. Once dinner was eaten and dished were done, you all had a good night. You three had recently gotten into playing cheap video game ports of game shows, a fun activity when drinking, Wheel Of Fortune was a good time if not frustrating and hilarious. 

“Oh my God! I can’t believe this, how did you fuck up that badly?”

Stu and you were laughing so hard, you were leaning on Stu trying to get some deep breaths in between laughs, it was starting to hurt, Billy was trying to defend himself,

“Listen! The timer was running out and you two-”

He hit Stu and you on the shins from his position on the floor in front of the couch before finishing the thought,

“-were putting a lot of pressure on me!”

It was a phrase, you had figured it out and your turn was next, the boys knew you knew you would get it if you had the chance and Billy decided to chance it and try to solve. It was “History In The Making.” He tried “History In The Morning.”

“It didn’t even fit! There weren’t enough spaces to even fit morning, fuckin’ I can’t-”

You gasped, wiping at your eyes, it was such a good night. More games and some snacks, after an enthusiastic round of Mario Kart you got up and stretched with a sigh.

“I’m feeling like a shower.”

“Oh good call.”

Billy dropped his controller on the coffee table before getting up and Stu agreeing.

“What all three of us?”

You asked and Stu shrugged and asked.

“Why not?”

“I dunno, space? You got a shower big enough for three?”

You had come around the couch and had picked up your bag and Stu got up from the couch too as Billy said.

“Ah she hasn’t seen the master bathroom, has she?”

“No she has not, c’mon”

You had stayed at Stu’s quite a few times now, stayed overnight often enough but most of the time was spent downstairs or in Stu’s room, the master bathroom was very impressive, clean and spacious. 

“Jesus! Forget three you could fit six in that shower.”

You looked over to Stu who was already taking his shirt off as he said.

“See? Told you, plenty of room.”

You were drawn to the bathtub though, much bigger than the one at your family’s house, maybe you could get a bath in sometime this weekend. You heard the shower turn on behind you and started to strip off, shirt dropped, shorts pulled down and kicked aside and soon your underwear was forgotten on the floor. The shower was great, I mean how could it not be? The shower itself was great, good water pressure and all of that but the best part was of course sharing it with your boys. They were very attentive, as if you even had a chance of cleaning yourself up with them both there.

“I’m pretty sure I was clean five minutes ago.”

“You don’t know that.”

Stu said it seriously making you laugh as his hands were cradling your breasts and Billy said from behind you, his hands were on your waist and he placed a kiss on the back of your neck before saying.

“Yeah y/n, we are just being thorough.”

Thorough included a lot more than just touching, not like you would ever complain about the position they got you in, Billy was still behind you, holding your wrists, leaning your back a little onto his chest as Stu was on his knees in front of you. Legs over his shoulder, his hands on your hips as he used his mouth to great effect as Billy talked you through it, whispering dirty things to you and telling Stu what to do, you didn’t last long. After you had come down and stopped shaking so hard, you convinced them to get out of the shower, after you were dried off you all ended up in Stu’s bed, the night ended wonderfully as expected. 

You and Stu ended up doing a favorite of yours and both shared Billy’s cock back and forth, it was one of the things that got a lot of great reactions out of Billy. It was hard not to get a little distracted when yours and Stu’s mouths met, breaks taken with your hand gripping Billy’s leaking cock, Stu’s hand over yours, stroking him together as you made out, messily. The visuals were so hot and having two mouths and four sets of hands it was a little overwhelming for Billy, it was fun to watch him squirm from how good you made him feel. After he came in your mouth you shared it with Stu, messy make out quickly ending up with him pulling you up with him onto the bed, you were pulled into his lap and he was inside you while you both still had Billy’s taste coating your and Stu’s tongues. Billy wasn’t left out, he was up on his knees, taking turns kissing you and Stu as you rode him, Stu’s hands on your hips, it was hard and quick. Billy’s hand got between the two of you, fingers on your clit and you ended up cumming along with Stu. You were on your back, still catching your breath when Billy used his fingers to taste the mix of you and Stu currently spilling out of your well fucked hole. 

“Good?”

You asked looking up to him as he sucked on his two mess coated fingers, tiredness was finally catching up to you.

“Perfect late night snack.”

Billy replied with a smirk and Stu chimed in,

“Hell yeah it is.”

You all passed out together pretty soon after that, you always slept so good at Stu’s place, you would be tempted to say it was because of the mattress but it was much more likely because of your boys. One might think sleeping with three people in one bed might be difficult, not for you three, it was easy and natural how you fit together. 

You woke up first the next morning, perfect for what you had planned, you had gotten up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom and by the time you had come back Billy and Stu had scooted closer together. That meant when you got back into bed you got to be on the outside for once instead of being in the middle like usual, you got out of bed carefully, still very naked you picked up the shirt Billy had left on the floor and slipped it on. You paused and leaned on the door frame, arms crossed as you looked over the view in front of you, Billy and Stu on their sides, spooning and still very asleep, looking so peaceful. You crept downstairs and made your way to the kitchen, oh yeah you guy’s forgot about the dishes from dinner. You got started there, it wasn’t a super involved meal so the dishes didn’t take long, then you got started on breakfast. 

You put on the coffee pot and made blueberry muffins, baking on a Saturday morning was such a nice way to start the day. You cut up some fresh fruit, bacon made and plans to make toast too, by this point you had put on some music, not very loud but you didn’t hear them come in. 

“There you are.”

You looked over to see a still very sleepy looking Billy and Stu in the doorway to the kitchen, Stu had his arms around Billy’s shoulders, Billy had pulled on a pair of sweatpants and Stu had on that ridiculous red robe of his.

“Mornin’ boys, hope I didn’t wake you.”

“Nah you didn’t.”

Stu let go of Billy and they both made their way over to you, both giving you a quick kiss and wishing you good morning, Billy was hugging you from behind when Stu asked.

“Fuck, what smells so good?”

“Well I was going to surprise you two with breakfast in bed.”

Billy placed a kiss on your temple and hummed.

“We should be doin’ something like that for you, not the other way around.”

“Awe c’mon I love taking care of you two.”

Stu had pulled you closer to him, you pressed between the two of them and then you heard the one minute warning on the oven.

“Ah those are the muffins.”

They didn’t let you go and instead hugged tighter as Stu said.

“I dunno babe, we didn’t like waking up without you.”

“Mmm you need to pay the hug tax, make up for it.”

You laughed and tried to wiggle out of their grip as you said.

“Guy’s I worked hard on those muffins, I don’t want to burn them.”

Stu gasped in mock horror before saying.

“Y/n, are you trying to get out of paying your taxes?”

“Tax evasion is illegal you know, do you want to get in trouble?”

You snorted and pushed on Stu’s chest and he finally let you go, Billy didn’t and you tried to pry his arms off as he said.

“I’m not going anywhere, I won’t let you become a criminal.”

Fuck they were being adorably silly this morning, both of them must still be sleepy. You gave up on getting him to let go and just dragged him with you to the oven, you put on the oven mitts and took the muffins out, they looked fine, better than fine they looked amazing and smelt even better. The boys helped finish up with the last of making breakfast, thanking you for how much you had done already, you were waiting on the last of the toast to finish up, Billy leaning on the counter beside you when he said.

“My shirt looks really good on you.”

“Yeah? I agree.”

Saturday morning was spent around the kitchen table, eating breakfast and talking about what you should all get up to today. You were all thinking over different ideas until you said.

“It’s still decently early, what if we went to that mall a few towns over?”

“Oh yeah, I haven’t been there yet.”

“Hell yes, let’s do it.”

Once the three of you had eaten and done the dishes you all went to get ready before going out. It was when you were doing your hair in the mirror next to your boys, still half dressed brushing their teeth when it really hit how good this felt. It hadn’t even been a full day into this long weekend together and you were already seeing why they wanted to live together asap, turns out you didn’t need much convincing. You weren't going to say you changed your mind yet though.

“Love you guy’s.”

You said as you passed behind them to go fetch some clothes as they called after you.

“Love you too y/n.”

Saturday spent out couldn’t have been much better, the drive there and back was spent talking over music that was just a little too loud, casual shopping and lunch out. Stu, as per usual, had plans on spoiling you and Billy was there to insist that you absolutely HAD to get that sun dress because summer was coming up before you knew it and it looked so good on you. You made sure that Stu wasn’t just buying stuff for you and found a few good things for the boys too. Billy was happy to spend time with you and Stu but he wasn’t a big shopper, you convinced him to get a few shirts when you mentioned how much you liked them and how good you would look in them and only them when you eventually stole them. You were holding a shirt up to your body and he relented quickly after looking you over and saw just how high up on your thigh the shirt’s hem would be.

“Alright, you’ve convinced me.”

“Atta boy Billy.”

Stu squeezed Billy’s hand before stepping away and when you and him were walking up to the check out with your purchases he said.

“He never wants to get new clothes, you can talk him into anything y/n, I swear, it’s amazing.”

“One of my many skills.”

“You do have a quite a skilled mouth.”

You playfully hit him on the chest and tried to ignore the look the checkout clerk gave you two. Felt like the day went a little too fast, soon you were all back at Stu’s, it was around dinner time and after putting away the stuff you had bought you went to the kitchen to get started on dinner. You were washing your hands when Billy spoke,

“Wait, you never told us what you decided for your dinner.”

“Hey yeah, what are we making tonight?”

You were drying your hands as you turned around and said.

“Homemade pizza.”

“Fuck yes, great idea.”

Stu praised, giving you a quick kiss before washing his hands, and Billy doing the same. Making and rolling pizza dough was easy with them helping, while the dough proofed you were getting toppings ready and talking. Stu was sitting up on the counter having a drink, Billy was next to you, leaning on the counter as he watched you slice onion and peppers.

“So I brought along some movies to watch tonight, if you are down.”

“Of course, what did you have in mind?”

Billy asked as he picked a piece of pepper off the cutting broad and popped it into his mouth and you responded.

“I got a real fun one to start, totally cheesy but great, Dead And Breakfast, it’s really campy.”

“Oh Billy won’t like it.”

Stu said with a laugh and Billy stood up straight looking over to him as he asked,

“What?”

“You don’t like camp.”

Stu said with a shrug and a smile and Billy scoffed saying,

“Fuck you, I can like camp.”

“Cuz y/n picked it out, right?”

Stu responded quickly and Billy sighed before saying,

“Listen, just because I didn’t like that one movie you showed me doesn’t mean I don’t like camp.”

“Mmhmm.”

Stu hummed it with an over exaggerated nod, you finally finished prepping the toppings and shook your head with a laugh, it was all in good fun, none of it was serious and you found the casual bickering funny to be honest. 

“Anyway, I love it, I think you guy’s will like it. The dough should be ready so let’s finish up.”

Pizza dough rolled out and sauced you made three smaller pizzas, one for each of you, putting whatever you wanted on it. A spur of the moment make out session had gotten started while the pizza was in the oven and you could barely pull yourself away to check the oven, thanks to you dinner was saved. You all ate while you watched the movie, you were sitting on the floor on blankets and pillows around the coffee table when Billy asked,

“Wait, wait, is this guy, fuckin’ cowboy guy, is he going to sing narrate the whole thing?”

“Yes, he comes in and out.”

You replied with a confident nod and Stu said around a bite of pizza,

“I love it.”

It was a good time, you and Stu were genuinely enjoying it, it was a so bad it is good kind of movie and Billy trying to be as into it and failing was also entertaining, him interjecting throughout the movie,

“Who is this french guy?”

“Voodoo zombies?”

“Alright. I’ll give it up, that song was funny.”

It was a quiet moment when you spoke up,

“Okay but like zombie Johnny could get it, right?”

“Yes.”

“No.”

Stu and Billy responded at the same time and looked at each other like the other one was crazy for their different answers and you laughed so hard you snorted. The pizza was so good and you watched another so bad it is good movie before ending up playing some cards over drinks, playing late while listening to music and talking again. Sometime well after midnight you were all getting tired, you were practically falling asleep on the floor when Billy and Stu decided to call it. Billy cleaned up what little mess was left while Stu carried you upstairs to bed. You were sat down on the bed and Stu was helping you undress when you mumbled.

“Love you so much, today was awesome.”

Stu laughed softly and gave you a kiss after pulling your shirt off before saying.

“Love you too y/n.”

He put you in one of his shirts and tucked you into bed, you were settled into the center of the bed, Stu pressed a kiss to your forehead and headed back downstairs. He helped Billy clean up and what was left, they finished up quickly and when they came back you were out cold. Just like you were this morning when you were looking on over them, they stayed by the door for a moment, looking over you before getting out of their own clothes and carefully getting into bed with you. You stirred as you were wrapped up between them but settled back down quickly, you slept great that night. 

You woke up the next morning to the sound of rain hitting the window, your eyes opened and you glanced at the clock, around nine thirty, your boys stirred too and you said quietly.

“Mornin’.”

Stu hummed and pulled you a little closer back into his chest and Billy opened his eyes, face scrunched up from the light and he brought a hand up to push his hair back mumbling ‘Morning.’ back to you. The rain had picked up and you asked,

“Is it supposed to rain all day?”

“Hmm lemme see.”

Stu whispered and picked up his phone from the nightstand, after a moment he said.

“Yeah, thunder storms all day.”

You curled closer to him and said.

“Yuck, let’s stay in all day.”

“Stay in bed all day?”

Billy offered up as he scooted closer to you, fuck that did sound good, a lazy rainy Sunday in bed, in between your two favorite boys.

“We have no where to be.”

It was then you felt Stu’s hips press into you, and oh he was hard, Billy was too, you felt him against your thigh, well good morning indeed. You kissed Billy first, hand on his cheek and Stu had his face in the crook of your neck and when you broke the kiss with Billy he leaned over and kissed Stu. Hands started roaming, more kisses being passed between the three of you, breath quickening and then the grinding started. Soft moans and fuck, you were getting turned on so quickly, you were all pressed together, it was hard to keep track of who was doing what but it felt so good, soon panties were pulled to the side, shirt pulled up, pants pushed down, Billy kissing over your breasts while you were making out with Stu as he had reached around to brush his fingers over your clit, you reached down to touch Billy and it just kept escalating. Soon Stu was holding up one of your legs, Billy had his thumb on your clit as he was fucking you slowly, his other hand buried in your hair, so close your foreheads were pressed together, both of you were panting, Stu’s hot breath was in your ear, your hand was back behind you, well lubed, stroking Stu, fuck it felt intimate and heated but not rushed at all. They shared you so well and so easily, at one point Billy had pulled out and you were stroking him as Stu slid in from behind, the stretch was so good you gasped against Billy’s mouth and he asked,

“He feel good?”

“You bo-both do, fuck.”

It continued on just like that, lazy morning sex with the three of you all reaching out to get more of each other. Billy came inside of you first and he kissed and touched you and Stu until you were both spent. You were still on your side and panting, you felt so full after they both came inside of you one right after the other, you felt so messy.

“Don’t pull out yet.”

Stu laughed, breathless himself as he asked.

“Oh no?”

“No, please, just a little longer.”

Stu kissed your cheek and hummed,

“Whatever you want babe.”

The post sex cuddles lasted a long time, just listening to the rain, you were so relaxed you could have fallen asleep again right there. Billy got up after a while and you asked.

“Where you going?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be back, just take it easy.”

You think you did dose off for a while and were woken up by Billy coming back, he brushed some of your hair aside and said softly.

“Wake up y/n.”

You stirred and reached out for him, pulling him forward a little to give him a kiss before saying,

“What’s up?”

“Got a little surprise for you.”

“Hmm?”

Billy pulled back the sheets and Stu picked you up in his arms, he carried you off. The boys planned a nice little thing for you, they planned it last night over doing the dishes and when Billy had slipped out of bed he had got it ready, he drew a bath in that very nice tub you had been eyeing Friday night and made some breakfast.

“Awe guys, you didn’t have to do this.”

“Yes we did.”

Billy said with a smile and Stu followed up with,

“You deserve it.”

Stu helped get what little clothes you had on, off and helped you get in, God the water felt so nice, you sunk down into the tub, ready to relax. 

“You enjoy it, y/n.”

Billy said with a smile and you asked.

“Join me?”

“I got something to go do, Stu will though, yeah?”

Billy looked over to Stu and he nodded stripping off his shirt already.

“Yeah, course.”

“See you a little later.”

Billy gave you and Stu a kiss before leaving the bathroom, door closed behind him, Stu got in with you. You both shared the food Billy made, so far this had been the best Sunday you had in recent memory and it wasn’t even noon yet. When the food was all done you were leaning back against Stu’s chest as he was casually washing your hair, you felt so cared for right now. You lingered in the tub with Stu until the water started to just get a little too cold to be comfortable, when you got out you dried each other off and got dressed. You took one of Stu’s sweaters and put on a comfortable pair of leggings, wanting to be cozy to face the rest of this rainy day. When you and Stu came back down hand in hand Billy was on the couch, he looked over to you two as he called out,

“Hey, there you two are. You look pretty relaxed.”

“Very. Thank you by the way, that was very needed.”

You walked over and wrapped your arms loosely around his neck from behind and he said.

“What do you want to do now?”

“I think I’m going to go start on dessert for later tonight. Want to help?”

“Yeah, sounds good.”

Stu hopped over the back of the couch and sat down as he said.

“I’ll leave that to you two, if you don’t mind, gonna take it easy for a while.”

“No problem, Stu.”

Billy and you headed to the kitchen and you started getting out what was needed and he asked.

“What we making, babe?”

“Apple pie, now be honest, too corny?”

He laughed and shook his head,

“No, no, apple pie is fine. Classic not corny.”

The afternoon was spent with Billy in the kitchen, making the pie, by the time it was ready, you figured you should get started on dinner. You were peeling potatoes with Billy when you said,

“So would we all pick out the place? Or since Stu’s parents are paying for it would we just have to deal with whatever they pick?”

Billy stopped peeling for a moment before responding.

“Uh not sure, I have a feeling it’s the ladder though.”

“Mmm, well as long as it’s big enough for three it doesn’t matter much what it looks like.”

He agreed and you stole a glance over to Billy and he had the warmest smile on his face, fuck that was heart warming. 

Midway through dinner prep Stu came in to help too, once everything was cooking it was quiet for a while, comfortable silence. You were sitting up on the counter top with Billy leaning forward between your legs, arms thrown around you, causal hug, Stu was beside you, holding your hand looking out the window.

You broke the silence.

“I want to.”

“Want to what?”

Stu asked and you smiled as you said,

“Want to live with you two. I know one weekend isn’t the same as living together full time but fuck it.”

You shrugged as you said.

“This has been so nice, I want to give it a try.”

“Hell yes.”

Billy hugged you tighter and Stu brought your hand up, placing a kiss on the back of it before saying.

“Broke you down before the weekend was even done, we are just that good.”

The timer went off and you rolled your eyes with a smile before nudging Billy out of the way and saying,

“Yeah sure, that’s what it is.”

Dinner was finished quickly and it came out terrific, the three of you talked excitedly about future plans over too much food and everything felt just right. You weren’t stupid you knew that living every day wouldn’t be exactly like this, school and real life shit would happen as it always did but you were sure that you would much rather face it with your two boys by your side. 

A terrible day wouldn’t be as terrible if you came home to them, right?


	25. Would You Like That?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two boys, one victim, a late night game of cat and mouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH.   
> MY.   
> GOD! 
> 
> I know, I fucking KNOW guys. 
> 
> Almost three months with NO UPDATE?! For shame! It has been too fucking long I know but here it is! The long awaited update for Two Boys Are Better Than One! I hope you all like it, sorry I left this for so long but I love it so much and I just want to do it right ya know? I wasn't happy with the last chapter NGL and I got consumed with tumblr asks but also with finishing my other long form story The Man Of My Dreams which is done now BTW if you haven't checked it out! I got two asks for some Billy and Stu Poly!Ghostface stuff and it finally gave me the kick in the ass I needed to update this! 
> 
> I really hope you all like it, no big story changes, just some good ol' smut for some return to form and hopefully get back in the swing of writing this! 
> 
> So as per usual! Feedback, ideas, suggestions, and requests are all HEAVILY ENCOURAGED! Leave a comment here or shoot me an ask on my tumblr, bisexual-horror-fan, I would LOVE to fill out requests for people! Thank you again for sticking with me, and for reading! I hope you enjoy the update!

It was another typical night.

The classic trio of Billy and Stu and you. Another movie night, you were in between them this time, Billy to your left and Stu to your right, head on Billy’s stomach and legs stretched over Stu’s lap, it was late, snacks strewn about, bowl of popcorn on your stomach. It was relaxed and casual, the only light in the living room of your house coming from the tv. You could fall asleep like this easily, so cozy, you might have started to doze off but you heard Stu ask.

“Hey y/n?”

“Mmm?”

You hummed questioningly as you looked away from the screen and up to him, one of his hands running up and down your calf as he asked. 

“Can I have some popcorn?”

You chuckled and dropped your head back onto Billy’s stomach, eyes still on Stu as you said,

“Your arms broken? Get some yourself.”

“Too far.”

He waved his hand weakly in a way that made you laugh, 

“You do know he won’t shut up until you do, right?”

You glanced up to Billy and while his gaze was still fixed on the tv he was smirking and you sighed with a roll of your eyes, you knew he was right. You propped up on one elbow and reached into the bowl, scooping out a handful and holding it out. 

“Closer.”

Stu glanced to you, dumb smile on his face that made you smile in return. You huffed, pretending to be put out but still leaned closer, holding out the handful and Stu leaned down to eat it out of your hand,

“Can’t just take it?”

You asked with a light laugh and he shook his head before starting to eat, Billy looked down to you as he asked, 

“Why are you complaining y/n? Don’t like Stu eating out of the palm of your hand?”

You snorted and replied,

“Metaphorically maybe, not litera-”

You tried to jerk your hand away at feeling Stu’s tongue slide over your palm but he held your wrist,

“Fuc- Stu! That tickles, knock it off!”

Billy was laughing as he snatched up the bowl of popcorn to prevent it from spilling all over the floor with how Stu’s mouth had you squirming and laughing.

“Billy! Help!”

He shook his head before saying,

“Good luck with that one babe, you think I can get Stu to stop using his tongue on you?”

Soon as he said it you realized how ridiculous it was, of course not, no way would he stop that, besides he loved seeing Stu tease you as much as he loved doing it himself. The way you were squirming had your shirt starting to ride up, Billy grabbed your other wrist and started to pull your shirt up higher. Popcorn finished now Stu was kissing down your arm and you had the feeling the movie was going to be forgotten as your shirt was pulled up over your chest. 

It was always so distracting, they were always so damn distracting, having two boyfriends and having four sets of hands that liked to roam so much was both a blessing and a curse. I mean fuck it felt incredible, naturally, OBVIOUSLY, so much time spent with you they knew what they were doing. How could you do anything but lean into it? 

How could you do anything but feel blessed when they were always all over you?

Back arching as Billy's fingers dragged up your now bare stomach and between your breasts, Stu's grip on your wrist loosened as he started to reposition himself between your legs. Legs over his thighs as his hands found your hips, Billy repositioned himself so your head was in his lap, ah yes an old favorite, one you would never complain about for a second, being between them like this. Stu was leaning down and Billy had let go of your wrist to tilt your chin up to look at him, an amused smirk on his face as he caught your gaze. 

The curse part of it was how easy it was to get lost in it, how quickly they could turn you on and the even more obvious part of it was how they made you-

“Fuck!”

-curse like that, particularly when Stu had gotten your pants down far enough to bite over your hip bone. The reaction you had made Billy chuckle softly, you were still so damn sensitive, they could overwhelm you so easily too, two against one was a fun game to play, and while it was typically them against you, the times you got to indulge in being the teaser as opposed to the one being teased was a lot of fun. Stu was doing a decent job at teasing you currently, alright decent is selling it sort when he is holding you down and alternating between biting and licking and kissing over your hips like that. 

Surprisingly what was holding your attention much more was how Billy was looking at you.

You know that look, he had an idea, no wait, not just an idea, a plan of some kind.

What did he have in mind for you this time?

“What?”

You asked it soft, Billy’s hand had trailed over your collar bone and was at your throat now, 

“Stu and I were thinkin’...”

You knew you shouldn’t but you couldn’t help it, soft smile as you said,

“A dangerous practice for you two but go on.”

Hard bite on your hip that made you yelp and shoot a look down to Stu who looked rather pleased with himself before Billy said firmly.

“Eyes back up here baby.”

You listened easily when he used that tone, not harsh per say just firm and commanding.

“We want to play a game with you.”

“Oh?”

He gripped your throat lightly and you arched a little more into the touch, you asked them to tell you more and they did.

That is how you ended up where you currently were. 

It was the next night, the boys had told you what they had wanted and you found it impossible to say no, especially when they took turns touching you as they told you what they had in mind. Not like that was the only reason you agreed, what they wanted did sound hot and fun of course. 

You had a flashlight but were reluctant to use it, worried it might give you away sooner than you would have liked. You were currently crouched and listening hard, could have sworn you had heard footsteps, you were quickly coming to the concussion that you had misheard and that you were still safe.

The game they had in mind was playing a little two on one like so many nights previous, what was fun was the setting. They had convinced you it would be a good idea to break into the school Sunday night, after hours, it was late and very dark, you were supposed to try and escape and your two boys in their usual Ghostface garb were going to try and get you. 

A nice game of cat, or cats in the case you suppose, and mouse is always fun. 

You finally started to move again, creeping down the hallway, clutching the flashlight in one hand, taking your time. You could have sworn you had heard them a few times, seen a flash a black out of the corner of your eye, you were curious if they had found you and were taunting you, biding their time but you were unsure. 

You felt just a little bit cold, pulling the jacket you wore closer, you were wearing a skirt, the boys insisted it would help,

“Ease of movement.”

Stu insisted and Billy agreed of course,

“Exactly right Stu, it’ll give you an advantage, ease of movement.”

You were walking down the hallway, passing by lockers and classroom doors as you thought ,

“Ease of movement my ass.”

You heard it then.

Stopping you in your tracks. 

The sound stopped. You took one careful step and you could have sworn you heard the sound again. One more step and you knew it, you looked over your shoulder and it was confirmed. 

And so the chase began.

You bolted and he came after you, it was always hard to tell which one it was at first, you thought it might be Stu, he was a little taller than Billy after all but the look you got was very quick before you started running. 

He was so quick, you couldn’t keep going straight down the hall, he would catch you too quickly and where was the fun in that? You had to lose him, so you took the first left, you could hear the skid before him changing the direction and coming after you. 

You threw another look over your shoulder, he was catching up quickly, you realized you were close to the stairwell, you decided to go for it. Veering over, reaching out, throwing open the door and taking the stairs down. 

Now this was a poor move on your part, he took the stairs two at a time easily and reached out, back of your open jacket caught in his grip, jerking you back. You stumbled, one hand gripping the railing next to you, one arm around your neck pulling you close to his chest, he leaned down, cold plastic mask against your cheek as he whispered,

“Gotcha.”

His arm still around your neck, other hand sliding down your chest, over your stomach, you struggled a little bit. You got an idea of your own. You were supposed to play the part of the unwilling victim, small and scared and helpless but you figured you could bend the rules a bit. You took a step back and ground against him, he wasn’t expecting that, you felt his grip loosen and you whispered,

“Do you?”

You grabbed his arm and pushed it up hard, with the help of your hand on the railing you pulled yourself forward, you jumped and you cleared the last few steps to the landing below, hitting the ground running,

“I’m not that easy!”

You were getting better and better the more you did this, they were fast but the more you did this the more you learned about how they did it you were able to predict some of their actions. You managed to lose the first Ghostface after you left the stairwell. You had been alone for a bit again. You were getting closer to your goal. You had to leave the school and run off, but the catch was you had to do it over the football field. You had started on the opposite side of the school, you were getting closer to where you needed to be, making your way through the cafeteria, weaving through the rows of tables. The previous little chase had your blood pumping, you had been alone for a while, could feel yourself calming again but you were still on alert. 

You heard the door, you didn’t even look, just ducked under one of the tables, you hugged your knees and stayed quiet. You could hear him, whichever one it was, walking around, taking their time. Fuck the tension of the hunt was getting to you hard, you really enjoyed playing like this with them, something so enjoyable about the perceived danger of this, because of course you weren’t really in danger, it was so enjoyable pretending though. 

Your heart beat harder as you heard him get closer and closer still, heavy footfalls, eyes closing as you listened, not daring to move, not wanting to give away your position and ruin this quite yet. 

You heard him stop. You opened your eyes to see him near, only one table away, you swallowed hard as you watched him crouch down, looking under the table across from you, his back to you. 

You smiled wide and started to move. As quietly as you could, you crawled forward, between the table legs and then you stood up slowly, when you saw him start to turn to keep looking for you is the moment when you sprung into action. You grabbed the hood of his costume hard and pulled it as far forward as you could before bolting again, calling back to him,

“You gotta try harder than that!”

You were laughing when you ran out of the double doors back out into the hallway. You were making the turn down the hallway when you heard the doors burst open again and he was after you. 

Barely managed to elude him. 

You were almost out. 

Cutting through the locker rooms to get to the field. 

“Almost out.”

You heard that same cool modulated voice you had gotten so accustomed to. 

Looks like you weren’t alone in the locker room, his voice echoed but you couldn’t place it.

“Better hurry.”

You decided to listen. 

You ran. 

He didn’t sound far behind, you made it outside, the air felt nice after so much running, you kept going, you were tired by this point, legs sore but you were so close. 

You were nearly there, breathing hard, fuck why was this field so fucking long?

You looked back, you had enough of a head start, you just might do this, you got a little too cocky, you called back.

“Looks like I win!”

It came out breathless but with a laugh and smile, when your gaze was forward again you knew you fucked up, there was the other one, running right towards you now, where the fuck did he come from?!

You were grabbed around your waist and tackled to the ground, knocking the air out of you, it didn’t hurt, much. You were on your back, the grass felt wet on your bare legs, the Ghostface on top of you pinned your wrists above your head and held them down hard. 

“Awe poor thing.”

And the other had finally caught up, looking down at you, he looked a little out of breath himself but it was quite a run. 

“She was so close wasn’t she?”

The one that had just been chasing you knelt down by your head, he pulled out a decent length of rope and said,

“Too bad she couldn’t make it.”

That tone it was said with, teasing and mocking, you struggled but you were held down far too hard to get away. 

“Now we get to do whatever we want with her.”

Your wrists were starting to be bound above your head, you had the thought then that the one above you was Billy. Billy was surprisingly good at rope work, quick and sure, practiced movements as he tied your wrists together. You tested the strength of the ropes when he was done tying, yep you weren’t going to be able to get out of this one, no way. 

You loved it of course, being made to feel so helpless and at their mercy. 

“She was really quick tonight, hmm?”

Gloved hand from the one on top of you ran over your face, gloved thumb running over your bottom lip before pushing into your mouth. 

“She was.”

Your eyes closed and you leaned into the touch, excited for what would come next, 

“She was really rude too.”

Light smack on the side of your face, small shiver of fear running through you, oh did you go too far? 

They were off of you, ropes above your head were tugged, you were being pulled, the wet grass helped you slide along easily. You had been so close to escaping that they didn’t pull you long before you were at your destination. They had dragged you to the goal post at the end of the field, pulled up and back against cold metal, hands drawn up and the rope already at your wrists was being secured around the pole. 

“What should we do with her?”

“So many choices. It’s so hard to decide.”

You really liked this part too, when they would talk about you as if you weren’t even here, the vibe when they were in costume was so different but so hot for you. You looked up and they both looked to you, a move of a hand and a knife was pulled out as one said,

“How about we start here?”

Fuck.

Both crouched down, hand on your forehead forcing it back against the metal pole, back of the knife from the other masked figure pressed to your cheek, you were already breathing a little harder,

“Scared?”

You shook your head, a lie, a bad one, you were sure he would call you out on it, you did, a slight tsk, knife dragged down your neck and over your collar bone, a shuddering breath left you as it drew lower. 

“Always lying.”

Another drag of cold steel and your eyes fell closed again, 

“You know what we like to do with bad, little liars, y/n?”

That voice, that damn voice, it was bad enough hearing it through the phone when they called but using those voices in person made it so much worse. It was like you were conditioned to get wet on command from all those phone calls and previous nights doing similar bouts of role play. 

“We expose them.”

The knife was used to cut your shirt open, strong hands ripping it apart, you let out a quiet gasp, it was split down the middle and exposing your chest and stomach to the cool night air, 

“Not exposed enough yet.”

Bra was cut from you next, the middle section cut and cups pushed aside, gloved hands feeling you, if it didn’t feel so exciting you might have protested. 

“God-”

You arched your back and that other pair of hands were on your legs, forcing your knees bent and spreading them, skirt rode up and you could feel how exposed your inner thighs were. Gloved hands ran over your thighs before you felt the knife again, your breath caught in your throat, it was so close to you. 

Cold metal was teasing the very edge of your panties, you didn’t dare move, not an inch, terrified of making a wrong move, fingers hooked in your panties and pulled them away from your body safely before the knife moved and the sound of fabric being cut filled your ears. Panties were ripped away from you, hot and wet, exposed to the open air, you were waiting for it. 

Craving it, you bit your lower lip and pushed your hips forward, a silent plea for some contact, some much needed relief from the ache that had settled in between your thighs as a result of their treatment. 

“Want it that bad, huh?”

You gave a weak nod and there was a light smack on your cheek again, 

“No, no, you want it? You have to say it.”

You opened your eyes and looked up, cold and unfeeling mask, empty eye sockets staring back you asked it, 

“Please touch me?”

A hand on your thigh, a soft rub before a hard smack that made you wince,

“Oh is that not the kind of touch you meant?”

Fuck. You shook your head and an equally hard smack on your opposite thigh, you wanted to close your legs but you knew better than to deny them access to every part of you. 

“Looks like you need to be more specific.”

You looked to the one currently between your legs, hands still on your thighs and you asked again, properly this time,

“Please finger me?”

You were normally a little more confident but it was hard to blame you when you were exposed in public like this and they were all dressed up as they were. He still seemed unmoved, you continued to plead for a minute before the other one dragged a finger under your chin and pulled your gaze to him as he said,

“Only because you look so pretty when you beg.”

I mean he had a point. Look at you, legs spread, clothes partially cut off, tied and exposed, open and vulnerable as you begged them to do anything with you. 

You trusted them so much, I mean obviously you did, even though it was late as hell on a Sunday night and you knew the chance of someone coming by was practically non existent you can still never be 100% sure, you were confident in your boys however, you knew they would take care of you, role play or no.

Thoughts interrupted when you felt gloved fingers make contact where you needed them most. You couldn’t hold back your moan and he couldn’t hold back the slight chuckle that escaped as he dragged his fingers up over your already wet slit, fingers over your clit, pressure was too light for you but when you tried to press closer he eased off.

“So needy.”

God you got lost so easily when they touched you, the one crouched next to you began to feel up your chest, cool fabric of the gloves making you shiver, rolling your nipples and finally there was more pressure on your clit. Head back against the metal pole as two of those gloved fingers slid inside of you, curling inside as the other pulled on your nipples and the sound you made was obscene. 

It was hard to look at them, at what they did to you so instead you looked up at the night sky, just feeling for a moment. Breathing harder, pulling slightly on the restraints, they didn’t like being ignored however. 

Another rough thrust of fingers inside of you that had you letting out a loud moan, back arching slightly off the pole with a gasp when one hand had left your breast and found your clit once more. You wouldn’t last long like this, you really loved what they did to you already but you swore something about the gloves elevated it, heightened the experience and being outside like this was making it worse, or better I suppose, depending on how you look at it. 

You were getting close, eyes shut tight, breathing harder, thighs trembling when those same hands that were bringing you such pleasure were pulled away. You whined at the loss, looking up pleadingly, wanting more, about to verbalize it but before you could-

“Think she is ready?”

“More than ready.”

Hands back on you, pushed and pulled as they repositioned you.

Now on your knees, facing the pole, hands gripping it, slightly bent at the waist, you wondered for only a moment what was going to happen next before they got into position. One next to you, standing, costume pulled up, pants being opened, one behind, hands on hips after your skirt was flipped up. 

Fuck was there anything better than this?

The small moment before you were about to be filled by them, one in each end. 

Oh that is right, there is a better moment.

The next one that followed it when they both sunk inside. 

Your head was turned, hand on your head as the thick and hot cock was ‘forced’ into your mouth, he didn’t have to force hard when you were so hungry for it. Then of course the slide of his bared cock over you, teasing and slow before he inched his way inside, fuck was that needed, his grip tightened and your eyes fell closed again. Satisfied groan around the cock in your mouth, delicious pause for a few seconds, both buried all the way inside of you, a merciful moment of getting acclimatized before they began to move. 

They loved toying with the pace when they took you. Sometimes both sliding in at the same time, slow and hard in such a wonderful way that it would make you shudder and moan, or take you much harder, much rougher, one sliding in fully while the other slid out before they switched again,

I mean shit how were you supposed to think of anything but the burning pleasure radiating through you when they had you like this? 

“She looks so out of it.”

“Positively drunk.”

How they spoke to you didn’t help you keep your wits about you. When one hand left your hip and dragged over your clit you inhaled sharp through your nose, a hard swallow around the head of the cock currently in your mouth that pulled the best groan from the masked figure above you. 

As a cool breeze blew by making you shiver you were again reminded of just where you were, just what you were doing in such a place. You gripped the metal pole in front of you again, knees shifted slightly in the wet grass, you were being so bad, your skin felt on fire even though it was cool that night. 

The situation must have been just as hot for your boys, they were being so rough with you, handling you harshly, words of filthy encouragement spat at you as they found their shared bliss in you.

“Still the best victim in all of Woodsboro-”

“So fuc-king dirty.”

One hand still working your clit the other one slid up your side, finding one of your breasts again, chest almost flush to your back, fucking into you so deeply that it forced you harder onto the cock in your mouth. 

“Takes it so fucking well.”

A thrust forward in your mouth matching one invading below and you groaned again, you were so close right now, already on the edge, lord knows you couldn’t ask for permission but you knew he could tell, could feel how you clenched around him. 

Pressure increased on your clit, you could feel the familiar throb on your tongue, you were going to get a mouthful of cum mid-orgasm you could tell. 

You were right of course.

Another few sharp thrusts before he reached his end and you tipped over, thick evidence of his pleasure coating your tongue as you rode out your orgasm. He stayed inside of your mouth for a moment before pulling out with a sigh, you held your mouth closed, breathing hard through your nose, still a little too wrecked to attempt to swallow the ample load in your mouth. 

Behind you the thrusts hadn’t stopped, but had slowed down considerably, hard and consistent all the same.

Then.

Just when you were starting to find yourself, starting to calm down, he picked up the pace. Angle was just right, still so fucking oversensitive, you tried to hold your mouth closed tighter but God did you want to moan. You still did but it was muffled and strained, eyes closed tight, you knew he was close too, would spill himself inside of you so fucking soon. 

Your forehead met the metal pole, resting there for a moment, trying to focus but then when there was another hard press and brush over your clit with a final hard thrust you couldn’t help it. He filled you and in turn your mouth fell open with a moan and you made a complete mess of yourself, cum spilled down your chin and neck and over your chest. 

Your eyes were down on the ground, panting hard, you felt the figure crouch next to you and you looked up, Stu had taken his mask off, smiling affectionately, he cupped your cheek, thumb catching some of the mess and pushing it into your mouth as he said, 

“Couldn’t hold it?” 

You shook your head with the fresh taste of him in your mouth, and he leaned in and pressed a kiss to your forehead,

“That’s fine, it’s a good look for you babe.”

You chuckled slightly and you felt hands run up your sides, Billy had pulled out and you felt cum run down your inner thighs, you sat on your knees, legs sore, thighs shaking, still practically hugging the pole in front of you. You could feel the rope burn on your wrists, pleasant and sore and delightfully familiar. 

“Really good.”

Billy had taken off his own mask, next to Stu, arm thrown around his shoulder, Stu’s hand dropped from your face and Billy’s fingers under your chin he pulled you up, messy kiss shared for a minute before he pulled away. God that could relight the fire of your arousal so easily, sharing a kiss with one of your boyfriends while tasting the others fresh cum in between. 

“You have fun?”

You nodded with a small smile,

“So much.”

“Mmm you really seemed into it.”

You were shaking slightly, eyes averted,

“She still seems into it.”

You totally were, you were sore, tired, fucked out and yet still turned on, still excited, thrumming with energy. 

“Maybe we should leave you like this.”

You looked up to them, those damn smirks, you swallowed hard and Billy continued Stu’s thought,

“That way anyone who wanted to use you could have a go with you.”

Your mouth fell open again, a shared look between them and Billy caressed your face as he finished with,

“Would you like that?”

You did like that. 

I mean that is how you ended up here. 

Still bound, blindfolded, hugging that pole, cum cooling on your skin, still exposed, you knew the track team had early practice on Monday, you wondered if you would doze off and wake up to someone using you. The idea was hot.

They knew this and that is why they were indulging you. 

Both of them were close by, sitting in the bleachers, arms around each other lazily, costumes off and bagged up. They would never actually share you with anyone but each other after all. While the fantasy and idea was hot they certainly wouldn’t let anyone else have you like this, they were just enjoying the view for now. 

“We should untie her and bring her in soon.”

“We will.”

Billy threw a look to Stu before kissing him on the cheek and saying, 

“Let’s just watch her squirm a little more first.”

You really were the luckiest little victim around, weren’t you?


	26. Caught.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wait for your boys to come home from their 'hobby' you get a little too lost in thought and end up having some fun on your own in Stu's bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AY! Fucking hell guys. Over two months since the last update. I knoooow. Far too long, far, far too long but again I don't want to update this unless I feel like I have something good enough. Another pure porn update. About 4K, sorry about the wait but hey I hope this is worth it and you all like it! I got an ask on tumblr for this prompt and decided to say "Fuck it, let's parlay this into a Two Boys update!" so here we are! So! As per usual, thank you for reading, any feedback, ideas, suggestions or requests are all HEAVILY ENCOURAGED. Leave a comment here or shoot an ask to my tumblr Bisexual-horror-fan, I would love to hear from you all! Thank you again for reading and as always ENJOY!

You were just waiting.

Waiting for your two boys to come back. 

You were at Stu’s place right now.

They had been there earlier, all coming over after school that day, the usual hang out, homework and snacks and such but the boys had plans for later. Going out to their little ‘hobby’ you decided to stick around and wait for them to come home, it was Friday, you had planned to spend the night. 

They had been gone for a while.

You hadn’t asked their plan, you never did. Didn’t want that many details, you were curious however. 

Kinda hard not to be curious. 

They made you think of it often.

With those phone calls, the role play, the taunting and teasing.

But with you it was always a game, it was always safe, you could always stop it, pull out, drop your safe word and get out of it. Not like you ever had, yet anyway. 

You were sitting up in Stu's bed, trying not to think about it, reading, what it was wasn't that important, particularly when you were absorbing any of it, just couldn't focus.

Well you could focus just not on the reading, you were focused currently on the dull ache between your thighs. 

You tried to read the same sentence for the tenth time, annnnnd failed once again. 

"Fuck."

You sighed and put your bookmark back in the book before closing it and dropping it onto the nightstand. You flopped onto your stomach, arms folded in front of you, resting your head there. 

"What are they doing right now?"

You let your mind wander as you thought of them. 

The problem really started when they were getting ready. You recalled as you were sitting on Stu's bed, watching them go over what they needed. You kind of hated how you felt your pulse quicken and heart thump in your chest harder upon seeing that familiar blade glint in the late afternoon sun. So many times that blade was used on you, pressed to you, cold metal drawing a certain kind of heat from you, so many hot memories tied to that weapon. 

Not to mention how many times they must have used it on other people. Those costumes too, crazy how the feel of that soft familiar black fabric could make you remember so much. You were sure Billy hadn't meant for it, brushing that costume over part of your bare leg as he was putting it into his backpack. You suppressed a shiver and glanced up, he hadn't noticed the effect it had on you, still busy talking to Stu. 

And soon they were ready to go, reluctant as they were, promises of being safe, and to come back in one piece, kisses good-bye with your face in Billy's hands and Stu having his arms around you from behind, Stu leaving kisses in your hair and over your neck. They were always a little nervous before going out to do this, a lot of energy ready to be expended, when you were here they would draw out the good-bye, trying to quell some of those nerves. 

You always felt a little nervous too. Watching them go.

But not tonight. 

Tonight you were here in Stu's bed, it smells like him as you pulled one of his pillows close, hugging it to you as you thought.

"Who's it going to be this time?"

Just one? 

Or more?

They had been escalating lately. Getting a little more adventurous and confident with the experience they had thus far. 

How would they do it?

How much fight would the victim put up?

What would they say on the phone to them? How would they taunt and scare them before doing the deed.

You shouldn't be so excited by the thought. 

It was like you were conditioned by this point to be into all of this. And something slightly scary, you were questioning yourself less and less about the morality of being so entangled with this. It just felt so absurdly good, how wrong and sick it was for sure played a key part in your arousal at this point. Feelings were so confused but fuck it. 

You'd been with them almost a year now, been so invested and such a part of this. So you didn't question tonight. 

Tonight, you indulged. 

You inhaled, eyes falling closed, being here in Stu's bed and the lingering smell of him made fantasizing so much easier even though you typically didn't have issue with that the location certainly elevated the experience. 

You wondered what it must be like for them, the experience of watching someone in the dark through the windows of a house, just living their life, totally unaware of what was about to happen to them. 

How long did they typically watch before starting in on them?

Maybe it depends on the mood or the night or the person. 

You were sure even after all this time it was always exciting once they finally progressed from just looking, watching, into interacting. Picking up the phone and calling, what would they say? You had been on the receiving end of a few of those calls you had a pretty good idea of how it would go. 

A casual greeting. 

Feigned ignorance about dialing the wrong number.

Some back and forth about why they are calling, keeping the conversation going, some light flirting, taking their time and toying with them. 

And then-

It would get serious. As it always did. 

Fear, real and raw and visceral and apparent on the face of their victim as it progressed further on. 

You were so lost in the thoughts of what they were up to that you barely registered your hands beginning to move, starting simply. You had rolled onto your back, fingers running up your sides, shirt dragging up as you went, lightly touching, up until meeting your breasts. You lingered for a moment until moving back down, finger tips dipping into the waistband of your skirt, you could feel the lace edge of your panties. 

How would they break in? 

You wouldn't be surprised if one of them had broken in while the other kept whatever poor unfortunate victim was tied up on the phone, taking them being distracted as the perfect opportunity to get in easily. 

You've been on the receiving end of this game and it was so damn good. 

The chase, playing hard to get, trying to get away, always futile, always an impossible task but it was fun to try all the same.

Fingers finally finding yourself over your panties, wet and warm, sigh crossing your lips as you started to touch yourself through the damp fabric. 

You kept that up. 

Sensation dulled through your underwear as you touched and fantasized, about the fight and the struggle, and your favorite, that moment they first laid their hands on you. 

Soon it wasn't quite enough. You decided the underwear needed to go, so it did, you threw it aside and thought of a way to better delve into that fantasy. You took the pillow from before and positioned it just right, holding your own arms behind your back, hands on elbows, a well practiced position with some good memories tied to it. You on your stomach, face in the covers, arms immobilized, grinding down, pretending to struggle, it helped immensely. Eyes closed, smell of Stu so present, friction was so good, so needed, you were tempted to stop to strip off further, feeling far too hot now for what you had on, but it felt too good to stop right now.

Your thighs tensed, your heart was pounding harder, sweating, breathing harder, you were lost in it. Getting closer as you thought of your favorite things with your boys, of ropes that bit slightly too hard into skin and of harsh words spoken in those deep tones, false and not their own voices but were capable of making your pulse jump and in between your thighs get slick with ample wetness. Breath hitching, caught in your throat as your hips kept pace, grinding and gasping, face turned to the side, the comforter felt cool. You were allowing yourself to, not be loud per say but you certainly weren’t being silent, vocally expressing just how good it felt to let go and enjoy this. 

So close. 

About to tip over to the thought of laying on top of one, the other holding you down, hard, forcing you to grind, to find your release against your will, forced orgasm was always a hot and fun idea and it was really doing it for you tonight and if only you had payed a little bit more attention, you might have heard, might not have been so surprised. 

It happened quickly. 

“Caught ya.”

A dip in the mattress, someone else right there with you, hands on your hips, pulling them up hard, contact lost, stopped in your tracks on the edge, a hand gripping your jaw, your eyes shot open with a gasp, pulled up and meeting the face of Billy. 

“Got a little lonely without us?”

“Seems like more than a little.”

Stu was obviously the one behind you, but hearing him talk confirmed it, still holding your hips which were squirming a little, you were so close before and you were still desperate, no way you could wiggle out of his grip. 

“She just couldn’t wait for us to get back.”

Fuck.

You were just looking at Billy now, really taking him in. 

Disheveled, mask off, hair messy, sweat, exertion was apparent as was the face their venture was successful, smudges of blood on his face, he was watching your face, his thumb stroked over jaw, he still had one those leather gloves as he addressed you again,

“You should be more careful y/n. You didn’t even hear us come in, you’re lucky it was us and not some monster.”

Laughable.

You knew it would be a tall task to find someone worse than your own boyfriends. You loved them, loved this but you were very aware of the kind of guys they were, you were eternally thankful and lucky that they loved you, cared for you, because the alternative was practically unthinkable. 

You felt Stu’s hands move, your skirt was pushed up out of the way, his hands gripped you again, thumbs stroked over your hip bones and you realized he still had his gloves on too, they felt a little sticky, you swallowed hard realizing they hadn’t cleaned up.

Fucking hell that got to you badly.

You felt yourself clench around nothing and get even wetter than you already were. 

“Made such a mess.”

He lowered you back down and you winced slightly, you could feel the wet spot you left on the pillow now, cold and wet, yeah you had made a mess and you were sure they were going to make it much worse now that they were here.

“It was a nice sight to come home to though don’t get us wrong, but you have to understand that we have to take advantage of this..”

His thumb stroked over your bottom lip before pushing forward, you tasted iron and salt, you throbbed and let out a soft moan before he finished his thought,

“Opportunity.”

God yes. 

You knew that your response was unnecessary so you didn’t give one as they started to strip you. Skirt pulled down by Stu, tank top taken off by Billy and your bra disposed of in short order as well. 

Something about this, being fully naked, stripped down and bared for them while they were still dressed, got to you. 

That pillow was pulled away and thrown aside as you were flipped onto your back, arms now pinned under you, and they really got started in on you. 

“So what do you think she was thinking about Stu? I mean something had to get her so worked up.”

Billy’s hands were on your shoulders, he wasn’t looking at you now, looking over your body stretched out in front of him to Stu, he was looking back, his own hands on your thighs as he responded,

“Hard to say, she is so sensitive it coulda been anything.”

Stu spread your legs, he was so close to you, your legs over his hips and you felt someone that made your breath catch and they both took notice. 

That smile that was classic Stu on his face, he lifted up one hand and dragged up that smooth black fabric of the costume he still had on, and there it was, knife holstered on his hip, you had felt it through his Ghostface robe with your thigh.

You heard Billy let out a soft laugh above you making you glance up, he was looking down at you, he ran a gloved hand through his hair before saying,

“Did our favorite little victim miss us? Thinking about what we were out doing got her all hot and bothered?”

Fuck they knew you inside and out didn’t they?

You nodded tentatively and they both really seemed to like that. The hand Billy still had on your shoulder moved to slide over your throat, a soft squeeze that made you arch your back, you were so excited and receptive.

So ready for them. 

Stu unsheathed his knife from the holster and you felt the flat part of the blade against your thigh, it felt…

Dirty.

Well used, and not as cold as it should have been. 

Shit, it was still warm.

Warm and sticky from being used.

You squirmed hard, you bit your bottom lip, eyes falling closed and you let out a small whine. With his hand that isn’t holding the knife he slid it up your leg, over the plush skin of your thigh, up and up until he brushed against where you needed it most, pulling a sigh from you as he spread you,

“Hmmm, very wet and we have barely gotten started.”

How could you not? Forgetting about what you were caught doing before they arrived and how close you had been, being between them was your favorite pastime. Them starting to manhandle you like this while still wearing those gloves, those gloves that they only pulled out on nights like these, soft and well used leather that was so warm running over your skin. 

“Got that excited just from thinking of us. How much wetter will you get tonight?”

A very good question. 

Your breath caught in your throat again once you felt the knife move, it didn’t move smoothly with the blade as dirty as it was. Billy was still watching you, a small amused sound leaving him as he watched the reactions pulled so easily from you with Stu dragging that knife across you, his other hand occupied between your thigh as his fingers touched you slowly and steady. 

“You know Stu…”

“Hmmm?”

Strong fingers from Stu, pulling up slowly, collecting some of your abundant wetness, you could hear how wet you were as his fingers slid over your clit. You felt Billy shift and move above you, 

“She really seems to like it when we use-”

And you heard it before you felt it, Billy unsheathing his own knife, and it was on your cheek, his grip on your throat tightened and you whimpered, his blade felt similar to Stu’s, sticky and well used. 

“-these on her.”

You did, you fucking adored it.

“But we always use them the same way.”

What?

“How do you mean Billy?”

You opened your eyes back up, fucking hell that look, he had something in mind, something devious and terrible. 

“To hurt. We always use them to inflict pain, and while that IS fun and she does love it.”

The edge of that blade on your face threatens to break the skin as he pressed it a little harder to you. Billy’s eyes flicked up to look to Stu as he lifted the blade up, maintaining eye contact with your shared boyfriend, Stu’s hand has slowed considerably, your hips were stirring trying to get him to speed up, to give you more friction but he wasn’t giving in to what you wanted. You watched as Billy flipped the blade in his hand, the movement was quick and practiced, impressive as always, now holding the knife by the blade, carefully, handle now being held out. 

“What if?...”

He didn’t need to finish the thought. The question and the implication that went along with it hung thick in the air. 

That smile, that look in his eyes, his grip on your throat, you swallowed again, his thumb stroked over your pulse point and Stu had caught on immediately to what Billy had in mind, you looked down as much as you could with how hard Billy was holding you down by your throat, Stu seemed just as excited by the idea.

“What if…”

Stu repeated, his hand raising up off of you as you watched him do a small similar trick, spinning the blade in his hand, holding the blade carefully in his leather clad hand. 

Stu’s other hand met your knee and he worked on starting to reposition you to his liking, Billy caught on quickly to what he wanted. Your arms are already imobile, and starting to fall asleep from lying on them to be honest, they wanted to make it so you couldn’t move your legs either, not like you were planning on running away at this point of course. Billy was leaning over you with one hand on your knee and realized he would need his other hand free so he looked down to you and said, 

“Be a doll and hold this for me”

How were you supposed to without your arms?

Oh.

He brought the blade down and you knew what was expected. You opened your mouth, he positioned it appropriately and you bit down, holding the blade between your teeth. Better be careful, one wrong move and you could seriously hurt yourself. 

So that is how you ended up here. Billy’s hands holding your legs open, knees practically to your chest, you felt even more exposed right now which was impressive considering you were already completely naked and spread open before them while they were still dressed. Stu had one hand on your hip and had started to tease you, handle of that knife being dragged down over you. He purposefully lingered, more pressure as he pressed over your clit, then easing up as he passed over it, taking his time before dragging up again.

He did a few more passes up and down, persistent and taking longer and longer as he got lower, taking his time to prod at your already dripping entrance. 

It was terribly arousing. 

Was this really about to happen?

Getting literally fucked by this, by the murder weapon of one of your killer boyfriends while the other’s was in between your teeth. 

You were so far gone by the point, wanted it so fucking badly. If you could move right now you would have been pushing back against it, trying to take it inside of you already.

Mercifully you didn’t have to wait any longer. 

You must have looked terribly needy, you at least sounded that way, the harsh inhale sucked through your teeth as he started to push inside. The implication of it was hard enough to deal with but the stretch of the handle was almost worse. The danger of it was so fucking exciting for you, not just because you might get hurt from this but because of the danger Stu was in himself. He was holding the blade of this weapon with the only protection being that leather glove he was wearing, one wrong move could result in a serious injury but it was too hot to pass up, the risk was worth it, the reaction you were having already was worth it. 

You were trembling by the time it was buried inside of you. 

It was so fucking thick, the stretch was just on the boarder of being painful without crossing it. No real time to adjust as he started pulling it out slowly before pushing in again. 

It had no right to feel this fucking good. 

You weren’t even aware how loud you were being until attention was called to it. 

“Even with something in your mouth you’re still this loud?”

A weak nod, breathing hard, your eyes felt unfocused, simply lost in feeling, in taking it, trying to handle what they dished out. Billy’s hands on your thighs were so hard you were sure there would be bruises left behind that would remind you of this encounter for days and days afterwards. 

Filthy. You felt positively filthy right now in the best way.

“She sounds so fucking good like this.”

Stu’s hand dragged off of your hip, he started to work your clit in time with the thrusting of the knife’s handle, you were a shaking mess, breathy and begging, a complete wreck. 

You attempting to talk with the blade in between your teeth was cute, and hot at the same time, words coming out muffled and a little off. 

You were getting close. 

You kept repeating that word- 

“Please.”

-over and over, yet you weren't even sure what you were asking for, more or less, begging to be overwhelmed more than you already were or for it to cease, one was far more appealing to them than the other.

You were so near to your end and you desperately wanted it, craved and needed it, if you didn’t cum soon you felt like you might spontaneously combust from sheer frustration, skin practically on fire. 

“She wants it really bad Billy. Should we let her?”

You did, you were so close before when they interrupted you and you needed it now, right fucking now.

“What do you think y/n? Do you want to cum hmm?”

Another nod along with a, frankly, pathetic whine from you, a soft laugh from Billy as he pressed on,

“Yeah? Want to cum so badly you’re willing to do it like this?”

You groaned, eyes falling closed again, back arching, you were depraved, you did want it, you wanted to cum stuffed full with the handle of a murder weapon for fucks sake. You were broken and ruined by them in the best way and you didn’t want to change it. You moaned out a yes, but it sounded more like-

“Yeth”

With your mouth still occupied. 

“Such a perfect victim for us.”

Billy’s hand eased off of your thigh and his fingers were light, running over your stomach, up between the valley of your breasts and over your collarbones before dragging up, he gripped the handle of the knife and finally removed it from your mouth. 

“The best.”

Stu sounded almost awed by you in this moment. He was doing so fucking well, fingers manipulating you so fucking well, you were right on the edge and with another hard thrust of that handle along with a move of his fingers, a soft-

“C’mon y/n.”

-from Stu and you were there. Your orgasm was fucking spectacular, it left you gasping, you were thankful Billy took the knife from you because no way you would have been able to hold onto it, you clenched hard around the handle, it was unrelenting, their names falling from your mouth along with moans and curses, shuddering and sweating. 

It took a long time to come down. 

When you did, your breath evening out, mind still a little hazy, you realized your face was wet too, been a while since you had cried from this kind of thing. Your release was so cathartic and needed and satisfying you weren't exactly surprised at the emotional release that went hand in hand with the physical one. 

It happened slowly as Stu finally removed the knife’s handle from you pulling a moan from you as he did so. You felt just a little bit sore, Billy’s hands were off you now, your legs back down, he was looking down at you, one hand on your face, thumb rubbing over your cheek, wiping away some of your tears, another quietly soft moment. 

You knew it wouldn’t last long. 

Your boys were still dressed and still needed to relieve their own built up tension, you knew how this normally went after an ‘outing’ you knew you weren’t going to bed anytime soon. You heard a pleased hum and it pulled both your and Billy’s attention, and fuck that was a good sight, wasn’t it?

Stu doing what he did best, using his mouth, I mean you had left the handle quite a mess and yeah you didn’t need much more convincing than that. You noticed something off though.

Red and thick and running down Stu’s arm.

Billy noticed it too obviously and pointed it out.

“Should have been more careful.”

Stu looked curiously and passed the knife to his other hand, inspecting his hand,

“Shit, got a little too caught up.”

Billy reached out and gestured for him to get a look. Stu held his hand out and you could see too, it wasn’t deep but there was a cut there, the leather wasn’t that thick.

“Idiot. You need to be more careful.”

It wasn’t said that seriously, more affectionate than anything as Billy peeled the glove off and threw it aside, getting a closer look. 

“It’s not that bad man, calm down.”

Stu said with a roll of his eyes before adding on in an obviously playful and teasing tone,

“Why don’t you kiss it better.”

Well neither you nor Stu were expecting him to take up that offer. 

Or for it to be that hot when he did. 

Blood just looked too good on him. When he pulled back from his split palm, still making eye contact with Stu, red smeared across his mouth. Both you and Stu shared a brief look, both of you were hungry and had every intention of satiating that desperate need. 

When you had rolled onto your stomach you were treated with the sight of Stu’s mouth on Billy’s as you were pushing that same black robe out of the way to start undoing his jeans and fuck when you felt Stu’s hand run up your bare back, smearing more blood as it went you were stuck by just how fucking good you had it. The night was still young and you three still had so much to do. 

You really should get ‘caught’ again sometime if it was going to end like this.


End file.
